


Destiny has a Plan

by bookishworm



Series: Destiny Believes in Us [3]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Feelings, First Crush, First Love, Friendship, Kindred Spirits, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Shirbert, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 141,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishworm/pseuds/bookishworm
Summary: Set within Season 3 of Anne with an E. This part sees the maturing friendship then romance of Anne and Gilbert in their last year of school. Destiny gives them many momentous moments. However, things start to eventually get complicated as their relationship grows into so much more.Shirbert moments:Anne looks after a sick Gilbert.An assignment sees their friendship shift to another level (inspired by Ahead By A Century)A Shirbert ChristmasAnne, Gilbert and DelphineValentine's Day - Gilbert vs CharlieAnne's 16thAnne+Gilbert go to Nova ScotiaLosing MaryDance Practice, Being in love, Gilbert tried to entice Anne, Charlie speaks to Gilbert, Diana loses it at Anne+GilbertGilbert pursues Anne, Diana and Jerry, Cole the MatchmakerSecret meetings, Courting, Flirting, Off to collegeSoireeEngagementThank you to those who said they laughed, shed tears and enjoyed the journey of Part 3 with me and to those who said I kept them up because they could not stop reading or those who have read this more than once – thank you for your support!
Relationships: Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Destiny Believes in Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725733
Comments: 163
Kudos: 419





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This part starts with a short Prologue (one chapter) talking about the changes between Season 2 and Season 3. Then the following first few chapters sees things change into something much deeper until their true feelings for each other are revealed.

The union of Sebastian and Mary Lacroix generated more blessings than was expected.

Upon Mary’s arrival, Bash, Mary and Gilbert made a ceremony out of signing the family Bible, celebrating the joyous occasion that was family.

Once Mary was settled in Avonlea it brought the presence of delicacy and gentleness that a woman brings to a home. It was the first for Gilbert, who has only ever known a household ran by men. It gave him comfort that he had the love and guidance of a brother and now a sister.

A significant addition that was unexpected but was a welcomed by all was the close bond that had formed between the Blythe-Lacroix and Cuthbert houses. Hosting each other for supper became a weekly tradition. Asking each other for assistance or baking extra goods for each other became the norm. It was acknowledged more than once that they were more than neighbours, that they were in fact family. They often joked that the blessed Lord was laughing at them for forming such a family of misfits.

Marilla and Mary developed a special friendship, sharing with each other their life stories. Marilla was glad for a friendship outside of Rachel Lynde. While she loved Rachel despite their differences, Marilla on occasion just needed a friend that was less forceful.

Matthew was glad for Bash’s company. Bash was a talker at times and would happily chat to quiet Matthew about his travels. In return, Bash was appreciative of Matthew parting his knowledge on farming. Sometimes, the women would hear Matthew laugh at something Bash has said which was a rare emotion for Matthew to display.

Then there was Anne. Anne who would greet Mary with a hug and give Bash the biggest grin each time she came to call. She found a sister in Mary just as Gilbert did and Anne would be found at the Blythe-Lacroix kitchen quite often, excitedly cooking with Mary, learning from her and filling the kitchen with an immense amount of talk, stories and laughter.

At last Gilbert felt he was in a safe haven. Gone were the feelings of loneliness and isolation that consumed him when his father passed. The thoughts of being orphaned that brought about darkness in him hardly resurfaced. He had a brother and a sister now. All was well and good.

Good news was also to be had. Bash and Mary were expecting, with the baby due to arrive in winter. Happy news indeed!

That spring and summer not only brought the ripening of crops. Anne and Gilbert also blossomed exponentially. Anne’s short red tresses grew back to its luxurious long length bringing back her signature braids. Her legs grew long and lithe. Her girly dresses barely hid her soft curves. Anne’s lips were fuller, hands were more elegant and delicate, while her freckles, still visible a plenty, seemed to be slightly fading against her alabaster skin.

Gilbert meanwhile continued his physical journey to manhood. His jaw was much squarer and his Adam’s apple more visible. His gait was taller, shoulders broader and a hint of a muscular silhouette on his arms and torso was occasionally visible through his shirts.

The two seasons had also brought about a friendship with Anne that Gilbert was grateful for.

Anne saw Gilbert much more favourably. While the girls at school two years ago warned her to distance herself from Gilbert due to Ruby’s claim on him, she had seen that this claim should not deprive her of a friendship with one of the most intelligent and compassionate boys she has ever met. She also recognised that they now had a family bond. They were both orphans who found a new type of family, and now the two households have welcome each other with open arms to form a new extended family.

Gilbert was pleased for Anne’s change in attitude towards him. Anne was no longer so abrasive. She was more comfortable around Gilbert. While at times they argued over opinions and academic thoughts, it was more to challenge each other’s thinking. Annoyance would sometimes ensue with each debate but was never serious. Anger and grudges never stayed. Joking and laughter increased by the day.

Gilbert’s heart still held the secret that he has a crush on Anne, a truth that he admitted to himself after Bash and Mary got married. He has not divulged his true heart’s desire to anybody. He has always been a logical and practical person. They were still both minors and felt that revealing his feelings would be futile. She was two years younger than him and they were too young to court, he reasoned, and he was unsure what Anne thought of him. He would often push his feelings aside and believed that there would be plenty of time for him to consider how to approach Anne and proclaim his true feelings for her.

Besides, Gilbert thought, should you only act on your feelings if it’s love? A crush is different to love was it not? It’s superfluous to ruin a perfectly good friendship just to entertain selfish feelings, Gilbert rationally explained to himself.

Little did Anne and Gilbert know that the new school year, their last at Avonlea school, would be filled with more than just academic folly. For the first few months of the new school year, life would bestow them with sweet moments as a sign that they were bound together by love. It was destiny’s way to be matchmaker and give them subtle hints that they were indeed fated to one another.

However due to Anne’s and Gilbert’s stubbornness to look into their hearts despite their special moments, fate conceded the need to be forthright in order to bring their romance to a head.

Destiny had a plan - to create turmoil in order for Anne Shirley Cuthbert and Gilbert John Blythe to come to a consciousness that they belong together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Anne looks after a sick Gilbert


	2. In Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert is sick and Anne comes to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already done so, you may need to read Part 1 first to possibly see the significance of one part of the story.

The weather had started to get colder and with it came an increase of sickness being presented at Dr. Ward’s office in Charlottetown, where Gilbert was practicing his apprenticeship on Saturdays.

Gilbert was warned by the good doctor to keep his immunity up in order to avoid the contagious influenza. He was told by eating properly, getting enough sleep and affording himself breaks from work and study will assist. However, he can be sometimes be such a stubborn individual which is a vice of being so ambitious. In between his apprenticeship, school, farm work and extra studies for the Queens Academy extra exam, Gilbert sometimes ran himself to the ground – forgetting to eat or not getting enough sleep.  
It is without surprise that one autumn morning before school, he woke up with a sore throat and a body so tired it felt like he hadn’t slept in days. But determined as usual, off he went to school, not wanting to miss a day of lessons.

I’ll feel better once the day goes on. I always do, Gilbert reassured himself.

However, as the day wore on, his throat was worse for wear and his head was pounding incredibly bad and congestion in his nose started to set. He found it hard to concentrate in class. He was relieved when the lunch break finally came. He started to feel quite hot and sweaty in the classroom for the past half hour and looked forward to going outside where he would be able to sit out with the fresh air.

He went to the nearby brook, splashed his face with water and took his drink, finishing it within a few gulps. He then took his vest off, sat himself on the ground away from where his classmates were, leaned back against the school house and closed his eyes.

Anne was attending to Belle at that moment who was tied against the post. She had to take Belle to school as Marilla wanted her to check on Rachel Lynde who was in bed sick with a bad cold, prior to the beginning of the school day. She had to drop off some provisions to Mrs Lynde – bread, broth and some medicinal elixir to assist with her recovery. Satisfied that Belle was quite well and content, Anne proceeded to head towards the brook to fetch her drink when she saw Gilbert looking quite unwell indeed.

“Gilbert, are you alright? You seem quite pale and sweaty. Do you feel unwell?” questioned Anne with a genuine look of concern on her face.

Gilbert opened his eyes and saw a fuzzy Anne and suddenly felt dizzy. However, he was sure it was Anne because her voice always sounds musical, he thought. “Just need air. I was hot now I’m cold. I’ll be fine,” croaked Gilbert as he put his vest back on.

“Gilbert, now you’re shivering!” said Anne in alarm. Anne knelt down and went to brush some of Gilbert’s curls that had fallen on his forehead with one hand and placed the back of her other hand against his forehead and cheek. Gilbert felt comfort at the cold touch of her hands. “Gilbert, you have a fever. I’ll fetch Miss Stacy.”

Anne came back running with a worried Miss Stacy. The teacher made the same assessment as Anne, checking Gilbert’s forehead and looking at his discomfort. “Gilbert Blythe, you are ill with a fever and need to go home,” said Miss Stacey.

“I’m fine. I’m a doctor. I have diagnosed myself of flu,” said Gilbert in a whisper still with his eyes closed. “And my head feels like glue,” said Gilbert in a half smile.

“Now, he’s delirious from the fever,” said Miss Stacy as she shook her head. “Anne, you have your horse, are you able to fetch Bash and get him to take Gilbert home? I don’t think he is in a state to be able to walk home even with an escort.”

“Can’t Miss Stacy,” said Gilbert hoarsely. “Mr. Cuthbert, Bash and Mary went to Charlottetown this morning. Mr. Cuthbert is getting a heart check-up and Mary is getting her pregnancy assessed by Dr. Ward. They won’t be back until it’s time for supper.”

“That’s true Miss Stacy,” confirmed Anne. “Perhaps I can take Gilbert home on Belle? He may ride behind me.”

“Anne are you sure? He’s taller than you and you may struggle to help him get on and off your horse.” Miss Stacy was dubious.

Anne explained her plan. “I can carry our books in the saddle bags. Moody and Charlie may be able to help him get on the horse. He can hold on to me. He’s sick but he can’t be that weak that he’ll fall off. I’ll go very slow on horseback.”

“Thank you, Anne. That’s the nicest thing you have ever said to me. I’m not weak at all. I’m quite strong, you’ll see,” said Gilbert with a smile, still with his eyes closed.

“I think you’re right Miss Stacy. He’s delirious but I’ll be able to handle it. I’ve looked after sick charges when I was in service,” said Anne amused. “At least it’s a happy delirium. I’ve seen people delirious with fever and were disoriented and upset. It could be worse.”

“Very well Anne. Fetch your things and Gilbert’s things. I’ll go get Charlie and Moody to help with Gilbert,” instructed Miss Stacy.

Anne went straight to Belle after fetching their things and loaded books in the saddle bag. As Anne untied the horse, Miss Stacy appeared with Charlie and Moody supporting a sick Gilbert in between them, closely followed by a teary Ruby.

“I wish I’m the one looking after Gilbert, Anne,” said Ruby as she whispered in Anne’s ear. “But I’m afraid I’m not strong enough to be able help him inside his house. He’s grown much too tall and manly for me this summer. As his future intended, I thank you for taking him home. I do hope it’s nothing serious.”

“He’ll be fine Ruby. Nothing a few days can’t fix. I’ll report to you tomorrow with regards to his recovery,” reassured Anne.

“Surely one horse can’t carry us all?” said Moody incredulously.

“Moody, we’re not all going on the horse,” Charlie explained, eyebrows furrowed. Sometimes Charlie wonders how Moody was able to eloquently write about the main theme of Great Expectations and solve algebraic equations, yet be so lacking in common sense.

“Anne, you go on first,” ordered Miss Stacy as she watched Anne mount Belle. “Alright, behind Anne please.”

Moody let go of Gilbert and proceeded to climb onto Belle.

“Not you Moody! Gilbert!” said an exasperated Anne as she pointed at Gilbert.

“Oh sorry. I was wondering what the plan was. I thought when Miss Stacy said to help Gilbert that we were all going together.” said Moody, still looking confused.

“Only Anne and Gilbert will be going to the Blythe’s Moody. We’re here to help Gilbert get on Anne’s horse. He’s quite sick and dizzy to do so by himself,” Charlie said impatiently. Charlie’s impatience was more due to the fact the Gilbert will have the opportunity be so close to Anne than Moody’s lack of judgement.

Charlie had started to notice Anne of late and has seen her display such kindness for everyone. Anne also showed a lack of frivolity that most of the girls at school have displayed, which pleased Charlie. However, he has seen Gilbert stare at Anne so many times through the years. Charlie has always suspected Gilbert had feelings for Anne. Charlie considered Gilbert a good friend but he knew that Gilbert was competition for Anne’s affections.

“Moody, Charlie, help Gilbert up. If you may each stand on either side of the horse to make sure he doesn’t fall,” instructed Miss Stacy.

“I’m alright. I shall be able to do it myself,” reassured Gilbert.

“Nevertheless, in the event that you feel dizzy and lose your balance, I’d like Charlie and Moody to be at the ready to catch your fall,” explained Miss Stacy.

As Charlie kept an eye on Gilbert, Charlie spoke up. “It’s mighty kind of you Anne to do this. I hope you get there safely.”

“Thank you, Charlie. I would do it for anybody.”

“I know you would Anne. You always care deeply about everything,” Charlie replied.

Once Gilbert was steadily sitting behind Anne, Moody and Charlie went to stand beside Miss Stacy and Ruby.

“Now Gilbert, please hold on to Anne tightly. Please ride slowly Anne,” said Miss Stacy while openly displaying her crossed fingers for luck.

I shall do my best to hold on tight, for sure. It may not have been so bad to start feeling sick at school, mused Gilbert to himself. He proceeded to wrap his arms around Anne’s waist.

Anne felt a shock run through her as she felt Gilbert’s body behind her. It’s the closest they have ever been. Before she suggested taking Gilbert home, it did not occur to Anne that their bodies will be touching for a period of time. She thought it weird that for some reason, their bodies seemed to fit comfortably against each other, like they were almost the one person.

“Don’t worry Miss Stacy. Everything will be alright,” comforted Anne.

“Are you ready Gilbert? Hold on,” said Anne as she got Belle to trot slowly.

“Keep safe!” yelled Ruby as she watched Belle carry Anne and Gilbert away.

Anne’s hair smells like rosewater, Gilbert thought as he took a breath. He could not believe how close they were and she could not believe she was allowing it. It’s probably the only chance I have of getting this close, he pondered. “Thank you, Anne,” whispered Gilbert.

Anne gently replied, “Don’t speak Gilbert. Just rest.”

Gilbert was too ill to converse the rest of the way home, but he was content and felt safe holding on to Anne as he leaned his tired body against her back, his head resting on her shoulders with his eyes closed.

*****

Anne rode Belle into the Blythe-Lacroix barn. Gilbert opened his eyes and suddenly felt a wave of nausea overwhelm him. He quickly jumped off the mare and Anne followed and quickly tied Belle to a post. Gilbert was trying his hardest not to purge in front of Anne.

Gilbert felt the barn spinning and his throat constricted. “I’m sorry Anne. I need to go,” said a panicked Gilbert as he ran out of the barn unsteadily and lost his stomach contents at a nearby bush.

“Gilbert!” Anne yelled as she ran outside to follow him.

Seeing Anne approach, Gilbert requested. “Go home Anne. Please. I’ll be fine. I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“Don’t be silly Gilbert. You’re sick. It’s fine.”

Another wave of nausea hit Gilbert and his head went back down in the bushes. Anne approached him and continued to rub his back as he expelled the sickness away. When he finished, Anne pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and gave it to Gilbert which he used gratefully. He then walked slowly to the porch steps and sat down.

“Key please,” said Anne holding out her hand.

Gilbert reached in his pocket and handed her the key.

“I’m so sorry you had to see that. Truth be told I am so embarrassed about all this. I am so, so, sorry.”

“Gilbert, you’re sick. Let me look after you. You would do the same if roles were reversed and I’ve seen it all before. No need to be embarrassed.”

There was a click on the door when Anne turned the key. She returned a minute later with a cup of water for Gilbert which he accepted. After a few sips, he placed the cup beside him and placed his head in his hands. The pounding of his head was worse than it was at school.

“I’ll leave you for a moment to settle yourself. I’ll be right back,” said Anne. She took the cup inside and came back out with a knitted blanket she found in the parlour. She was glad she did have the blanket as she found Gilbert shivering uncontrollably while sitting on the step. Anne was deeply concerned as she placed the blanket around his shoulders.

“You need to be in bed Gilbert. Are you able to walk to your room?”

Gilbert could only nod.

Anne offered her hand which Gilbert took. Anne pulled him up and turned him around and guided him towards the door and up the stairs, her arms around the back of his waist. Anne paused at the top of the stairs, unsure where to go next. She realised she has never been in Gilbert’s room before. Gilbert merely pointed towards one of the doors.

Once inside his room, Anne sat him on the bed and Gilbert fell back, his legs still dangling at the edge of the bed. Anne proceeded to unlace his boots and took them off. “Gilbert, where’s your nightshirt?” she asked.

“Trunk,” was his simple answer.

Anne opened the trunk and found his nightshirt and placed it beside him. “Will you be able to change into your nightshirt? You’ll be more comfortable.”

Gilbert nodded.

“I’ll give you some privacy and I’ll be right back.” Anne left the bedroom and closed the door.

Gilbert changed very slowly. As he emptied out his pocket before taking his coat off, he realised he still had Anne’s handkerchief. It had her initials stitched in the corner, ASC – Anne Shirley Cuthbert. May he keep this? He asked himself. He placed the handkerchief in between a medical book and hoped that Anne would not ask for it back.

While Anne afforded Gilbert some privacy, she went to the kitchen to fetch a jug of water, a cup and a cloth soaked in cold water. She brought all items together with a bucket in case Gilbert’s nausea came back and placed them by his bedside table.

When she entered the room, she found Gilbert had changed into his nightshirt with his clothes discarded on the floor. He was sitting on his bed with the knitted blanket around him still shivering from the fever.

Anne concluded that Gilbert was too sick to make decisions on what to do. She guided him to stand up and she lifted his blankets off the bed and helped him back down to lay his head on his pillow. She arranged the blankets over him and watched for a minute with him lying there, eyes closed, shivering. She took her boots off and decided to lie next to him on top of the blankets and embraced a sick Gilbert, hoping that the warmth of her body would take the coldness away.

When Gilbert finally stopped shivering, Anne released him and stood up. She folded the clothes he wore that day and placed them in his trunk. She then sat on the bed beside him and felt his forehead. He was hotter than before and his hairline had started to form beads of sweat. She placed the cool cloth on his forehead and Gilbert immediately felt relief.

“I’ll just attend to a few things Gilbert and I’ll be back in one hour. Please rest until then. I’ll check up on you soon,” said Anne to which Gilbert replied with a nod.

Anne put her boots back on while sitting on Gilbert’s bed and stood up. She was about to walk towards the door when she felt Gilbert’s warm hands grab hers. She turned back around and looked at him, his hazel eyes gazing at her face. “Thank you. Please come back. I don’t like being alone when I’m ill,” Gilbert murmured.

“Promise I’ll be back. Sweet dreams Gilbert,” she whispered smiling as she went to exit the bedroom.

Despite his illness, he felt an overwhelming emotion he could not quite explain. He felt that Anne had taken a piece of him like a part of him now belonged to Anne. The universe had given him the gift of her care and he savoured every touch she gave him that day as he fell asleep.

*****

Anne washed away Gilbert’s sickness with buckets of water. She then unloaded Gilbert’s things from the saddle bag, left the items in the barn and rode Belle back home to Green Gables.

“Anne, is everything alright?” questioned Marilla with a worried look as she met Anne in the barn having seen her ride up with Belle. “You’re back early from school.”

“I’m fine Marilla. But Gilbert is ill,” Anne then proceeded to explain in detail, the events of the day.

“It’s lucky then that you had Belle with you. But influenza is rampant at present with the change in weather. He should be fine after a few days of bedrest.”

“I promised Gilbert I’ll be right back on account that Bash and Mary won’t be back until supper. I was hoping to grab a few things before I depart. Perhaps grab some ingredients from the pantry to make them supper? Marilla, I can walk back to Gilbert and I’ll return with Matthew when he takes Bash and Mary home in his buggy from Bright River station.”

“That’s fine Anne. That sounds like a good plan. There is left over broth from the batch I made Rachel which you may take with you. I have also made two batches of Shepherd’s Pie. It’s still warm. You may take one for their supper.”

“Thank you, Marilla! I’ll just take a book to read with me and some camphor ointment and I’ll be on my way.”

*****

When Anne returned to the Blythe-Lacroix home, all was quiet. She tiptoed into Gilbert’s room and saw that he was fast asleep. His body was placed more towards one side of the bed, he was on his side with one arm dangling over the bed towards the floor. He was snoring slightly, most probably from the congestion, Anne thought.

Anne felt his forehead. Gilbert did not stir. He was still hot, however, the fever seemed to have gone down. Anne decided to settle herself beside Gilbert on the bed where a space had opened up with him having moved towards one side. She took her boots off again, sat with her back against the headboard and started reading the book that she brought from Green Gables.

A half hour had gone by. Anne was highly engrossed in the book she was reading. Unbeknown to her, Gilbert had been awake for the past ten minutes and was staring into space.

At first, when Gilbert opened his eyes, he felt disoriented. Confused at why he was in his room when he should be at school. Then the ache of his throat and the tiredness of his body reminded him. His head still had a slight pound but not as bad as before. I haven’t been sick like this for so long, he thought.

Then melancholy struck him. It always did when he was sick, even as a small boy. He hated being sick and his thoughts would go towards a downward spiral while recuperating in bed. He would think to himself was he dying? Will his father lose him? Will I ever go back to school? Once he told his father his thoughts and he was reassured that most people who are ill tend to think negatively, he just had to accept that his body just needed rest.

That day was no different. Sadness had set in for a new reason. His father used to tend to him when he was so sick and he needed bedrest. His Dad would stay with him the whole day, reading to him or telling him stories about his mother or his travels and adventures while in the military. He missed him terribly, especially now. He wondered if his father was still around, if he would still read to him and tell him stories even though he was seventeen years of age. It saddened Gilbert that he would never know. Tears started to flow down his cheeks. But he tried to remain as silent as possible so not to disturb Anne and worry her.

He was aware that Anne was beside him. She kept her promise to return, he observed to himself. However, he did not want her to know his mournful thoughts so he did not move to face her. She was quiet and could hear the turning of pages every few minutes. He guessed she was reading.

Gilbert was deep in thought about not having the comfort of his father available to him when he suddenly felt a cold hand on his cheek. It was the back of Anne’s hand checking his temperature. Anne felt the wetness of his tears.

“Gilbert? Are you awake? Are you crying?”

Gilbert wiped his cheeks and turned towards Anne, looking at her concerned face.

Gilbert struggled to speak. His throat hurt like stabbing pins. “I’m really making an impression on you today. You’ve seen me at my worst. First, you have to come to the rescue to take me home. Then you see me empty out my stomach contents then you have caught me in a state of despair. I’m so sorry. I’ve never felt so awkward.”

“As Marilla would say, fiddlesticks! You’re human Gilbert. It is natural that we are vulnerable from time to time especially when you’re unwell. If you can’t be yourself around people that care about you, then who can you be yourself with. Anyway, it’s common to feel despair when ill.”

“And do you?” asked Gilbert.

“Do I what?” asked Anne.

“Care for me?”

“Of course, I do Gilbert. I think we’ve become family,” answered Anne.

That’s not what I meant, Gilbert thought. He doesn’t know why he was bold enough to ask that question but he doesn’t have the energy to correct her and tell her what he actually meant. Why would you ask her that? I’m sick. I can’t gather my thoughts, he justified to himself.

Anne handed him a cup of water and sat up and drank. As he was drinking, he noticed the book she was reading which was placed on her lap with the cover up. It was a book on The Complete Works of Charlotte Bronte. The book his father gave Anne before he passed.

He could not help it. Tears started falling down his cheeks again. Is this his way of letting me know he’s watching over me? Is Dad here? Now? Is he’s here while I’m sick, comforting me another way by bringing me Anne with THE book? Is it a sign? Gilbert’s thoughts were swimming in his head. He didn’t have the energy to start thinking logically.

“Gilbert! What is it? Do I need to fetch a doctor?”

“No, I was just thinking about my Dad. Sometimes I just miss him Anne. When I was sick as a boy, sick like this, he would stay with me. He would read to me, tell me stories. When he was tired of talking and silence would befall us, I would put my head on his lap while he sat on my bed reading and I would fall asleep, blankets keeping me warm, while he stroked my hair in comfort. I would always wake up feeling better. I won’t ever experience that anymore.”

“I’m so sorry Gilbert. I can understand the pain that memories may cause you.”

As silence fell between them, Gilbert went to lie back down on the bed, closing his eyes.

Anne broke the stillness. “Are you hungry? Would you like some broth or something more substantial?”

Gilbert shook his head. “I can’t stomach food at present. If you don’t mind getting me another pillow from the trunk though. I can’t breathe and need to be slightly elevated while lying down. Then I may go back to sleep. I still feel lightheaded.”

“Thank you,” said Gilbert as Anne fixed the extra pillow under his head. She sat back down on the bed and reached for the camphor ointment on the bedside table that she brought from Green Gables.

She held up the ointment in her hands and showed Gilbert. “Do you mind? To help you breathe?”

“Don’t mind at all,” he reassured her.

Gilbert was about to sit up and apply the ointment on himself, when to his surprise, Anne pulled down the blanket that was slightly covering him and started to unbutton the top of his nightshirt and proceeded to rub the camphor on the top of his chest and throat.

Anne seemed unmoved and indifferent to the task she was undertaking. When she was in service, it was something that she would do when one of the Hammond kids were ill, then she would cuddle the young ones to sleep. She was more concerned about Gilbert receiving the right treatment to aid his recovery. It did not occur to her that she was possibly crossing the line of propriety by unbuttoning Gilbert’s nightshirt. Her mind was also preoccupied with what Gilbert just said about missing his father. It must be so hard to have known someone, to love them and then to lose them so early, she thought.

On the other hand, Gilbert was so affected by the gesture, he was afraid to move. With every stroke, he felt lightness. The despair he felt slowly disappearing.

When Anne was done, she went back to hear reading, still on his bed with her back against the headboard. Gilbert closed his eyes. He was so incredibly lethargic and sleepy but ecstatic at the same time. He wondered if that was even possible.

Gilbert was about to dose off when he was startled by Anne’s voice.

“Maybe you can still receive the same type of comfort your father gave you?” she said.

Still with his eyes closed, Gilbert asked, “I don’t understand. What do you mean?”

“You may, if you want. Put your head on my lap and I can stroke your hair for you. To help you sleep. Would that make you feel…better?” offered Anne.

Surprised, Gilbert opened his eyes and looked at Anne. She was looking at him with kindness in her eyes.

“Are…are you sure?” Gilbert tried to confirm.

Anne nodded.

Gilbert tentatively placed his head on her lap. She picked up her book and began to read and reached for his head, his curls in between her fingers.

“You smell like Shepherd’s Pie,” Gilbert said.

“I thought you were congested,” Anne laughed. “I had to carry a warm pie all the way from Green Gables. Marilla offered it for your supper,”

“See, I’m feeling better already.” Gilbert smiled for the first time that day. “I think the camphor is starting to clear my nose.”

Gilbert was then transported back to the day when Anne, Diana and Ruby stopped by and gave him a Shepherd’s Pie as a form of comfort when his father passed. He remembered Anne oddly stating that she would not make a suitable wife and then ran out of the house. At the time he was confused by the statement.

She would make a wonderful wife, he thought as he continued to rest his head on Anne’s lap.

“Anne,” whispered Gilbert, half asleep.

“Yes?”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to eat tonight. But when I’m better, will you make me a Shepherd’s Pie, with your special topping?”

Anne chuckled. “I don’t know if it’s the fever talking Gilbert Blythe but sure, I’ll make you a Shepherd’s Pie when you’ve recovered.”

Gilbert then drifted off to sleep peacefully as Anne read his mother’s book while stroking his hair.

*****

“Gilbert, it’s a Saturday. Why aren’t you at Dr. Ward’s?” asked Marilla.

“He sent word yesterday that he has to go to a patient’s house today who is gravely ill and so I have today free. I’m Mary’s replacement today. She asked if I could come on her behalf instead to look after Anne while you visit Mrs. Lynde. Mary is resting at present. The pregnancy sometimes causes her to have extreme exhaustion.”

“Oh, I don’t have to go see Rachel if you have other plans.”

“I’m fine Miss Cuthbert. I feel awful that Anne may have caught her sickness due to me. I’d like to return the favour. She nursed me back to health after all,” said Gilbert.

“If you insist. I should be back in two hours. She’s not as bad as you were. Just a head cold. She’s currently in the parlour, feeling sorry for herself,” Marilla explained. “Don’t pander too much to her requests. You’re not her slave. Sometimes she can be over dramatic over her situation.”

“Don’t I know it!” laughed Gilbert.

“Thank you, Gilbert. Matthew is in Carmody and won’t be back until this afternoon. I expect I shall be back sooner than Matthew.”

Gilbert entered the parlour to the sounds of Anne blowing her nose like a trumpet. Anne was settled into one of the sofas, a pillow behind her and blankets up to her neck.

“So, who’s the patient now?” said an amused Gilbert. “You should have gone home when I told you.”

Anne looked up with a miserable face. “It’s just a bad cold. No fever. But I feel so miserable. Gilbert, you owe me one!”

“I’m sorry Anne. I do feel awful.”

“Just teasing Gilbert. Diana has been ill as well. I suspect she may have given this to me.”

“Well, your wish is my command Anne Shirley Cuthbert! While you recuperate, I am at your beck and call. Whatever your heart’s desire I shall aim to please!”

“May you conjure up a fairy godmother to take away what ails me and find me a handsome prince to whisk me away into a romantical kingdom free of any affliction?”

Would you settle for me instead? Gilbert was tempted to say out loud.

“Would you settle for maybe something to eat or some tea?” asked Gilbert.

“I’m alright. Marilla just fed me. I would however appreciate it if you may read to me? I am feeling light headed and can’t seem to follow the book I’m reading.”

“Sure Anne. It would be my pleasure,” said Gilbert as he sat down on the floor against the sofa where Anne was situated.

“Anne,” started Gilbert. “I just wanted to say thank you for last week. For looking after me. You don’t know how much that meant to me.”

“No need to thank me Gilbert. You needed me and I was happy to oblige. You’re to talk! Look who is looking after me!”

“Perhaps you may change your chosen vocation from being a teacher to being a nurse? What you did was splendid. You can do anything Anne and you have such compassion and you care so much. Nursing would be a suitable vocation for your as well.”

“Why thank you. Miss Stacy indicated as such that I have the capacity of heart and mind to choose whatever vocation is out there,” said Anne feeling pleased.

“Imagine Dr. Blythe and Nurse Shirley-Cuthbert. We may open a clinic in Charlottetown and we’d make a great T-E-A-M,” mused Gilbert.

“I don’t think so Gilbert. We’d fight too much,” laughed Anne.

“Are you sure? I think you are also capable of being a doctor. How about we become equal partners? Dr. Shirly Cuthbert Blythe.” Gilbert realised what he just said and was horrified he may just revealed his feelings. He tried to recover from it quickly.

“What I meant was, the two of us as doctors and business partners – Dr. Blythe and Dr. Shirley Cuthbert. We’d rule the town.”

“Hmmm,” pondered Anne.

“Are you seriously considering it maybe becoming a doctor? You can do it you know.” asked Gilbert.

“I’m unsure if I actually have the stomach to practice it. I think I may be fine with medicine theoretically but to actually work on patients, I’m not sure. But I was just thinking. When you said Shirley Cuthbert Blythe. Just hypothetical of course, but why couldn’t the woman blend her name and her husband’s name together or why can’t the husband take his wife’s name? Strange concept, I know and it’s different from the status quo but why can’t it be possible? I’m not suggesting anything Gilbert, about us I mean, you just gave me a possible theory. I think it would be wonderful for both man and woman to acknowledge their union by recognising both their names.”

“I’m sure whoever you marry will love you regardless of your chosen name.”

“Anyway Gilbert Blythe. I’m feeling exhausted. May you read to me now? Please?” Anne requested.

Within a few minutes of Gilbert reading, Anne was asleep. Gilbert stared at her looking so peaceful. A stray strand of red hair on her cheek. He couldn’t help but brush it away and tucked it behind her ear, careful not to wake her.

He stood up and sat on one of the empty chairs on the parlour and contemplated the name Dr. Gilbert John Shirley Cuthbert Blythe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Miss Stacy sets a deep and meaningful task for Anne and Gilbert


	3. A Special Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Stacy sets an assignment for Gilbert and Anne that sees their friendship shift to a new level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing we'd climb a tree  
> And maybe then we'd talk  
> Or sit silently  
> And listen to our thoughts  
> With illusions of someday  
> Cast in a golden light  
> No dress rehearsal  
> This is our life
> 
> Ahead by a Century Lyrics  
> By The Tragically Hip  
> Anne with an E Theme song
> 
> This chapter inspired by Ahead by a Century lyrics / show theme song.  
> Also inspired by a scene in AWAE Season 2 when Anne went to climb a tree
> 
> I wrote and edited this after another bout of insomnia. I was so tired but couldn't sleep so I apologise if the editing is not perfect.

It was after school and the Queens study group students was just dismissed. Miss Stacy had requested to speak to both Anne and Gilbert as the rest of the class left for home.

“I am glad that both of you have agreed to enrich yourselves with extra credit work on top of the Queens study group,” said Miss Stacy. “It will serve you well in enhancing your study skills to prepare for college. I’m hoping it will bolster your college application and increase your chances of getting a scholarship.”

“Thank you, Miss Stacy for suggesting it. I appreciate every assistance in my studies,” said Gilbert.

Not to be outdone by Gilbert, Anne could not help but add, “Any help with my studies is welcome too Miss Stacy. I’m sure I will be able to keep up with the work just as well as Gilbert.”

“Very well. Your first task will require some sort of collaboration. I want you to show each other a place in Avonlea, that you have a special connection to. You will have to take each other to your special place and then write why you think the other has an attachment to the site.”

Anne was not happy with the task. “Miss Stacy, I assumed that the work you give us would not involve each other. I thought we’d receive the same assignment but would work separately and individually.”

“What’s the problem Anne? Do you think I’m not good enough to work with you?” Gilbert asked annoyed. When it come to academia, Anne can’t help but be so competitive, thought an irritated Gilbert.

“What if you can’t adequately explain just how special something is to me? Also why do I have to explain how I feel about certain things to you?” Anne retorted back. As soon as Anne said it, she regretted making Gilbert feel incompetent.

“Enough!” instructed Miss Stacy. “This is the reason why I have set this assignment. You will find in college and once you start earning your keep that teamwork and understanding others is an important part of excelling in your chosen vocation.”

“I’m sorry Miss Stacy. I am feeling vulnerable at having to talk to Gilbert about my thoughts. I often got teased about it when I was at the orphanage.”

“Anne, you’re no longer at the orphanage and I’m sure Gilbert will respect your opinion. He’s never shown to judgemental. Also, it’s not me you have to apologise to,” Miss Stacy nodded towards Gilbert.

“It’s fine,” Gilbert said quickly and curtly. Sometimes he just felt that he was not suitable enough for Anne and was constantly confused about how she could be so caring and friendly towards him one moment then pushing him away the next.

“Let’s move on. Think about where you’d like to take each other and you may commence your adventure after school tomorrow,” instructed Miss Stacy.

“Miss Stacy, I have a problem,” stated Anne. “I can’t pick just one place. I have so many places in Avonlea that I find so enchanting, I’m afraid I may need to take Gilbert to at least ten different locations.”

Miss Stacy laughed. “I’ll have to limit it to one location Anne. The assignment is due on Friday. It doesn’t have to be long. The aim is to capture an understanding of your subject in a way that helps others gain insight on the person when they read your piece.”

“Also, I must confess that there is also a secondary reason for this undertaking,” Miss Stacy continued.

“Oh?” said an intrigued Gilbert.

“As you know, we will work on a school newspaper this year of which I am editor. I am finding it difficult to make the decision on who shall be assistant editor. A position which will be an impressive addition to a college application. I’m hoping this task will be the deciding factor. I would like to see who is able to show a greater understanding and insight into a subject, an essential part of being a journalist.”

Miss Stacy looked from Gilbert to Anne. “I realise that both of you are each other’s main competition in all academic aspects. I want a promise that whatever is the outcome that it is accepted. I will not tolerate any negative discourse or anger towards each other. Is that clear?”

Gilbert turned to Anne with a smile and offered his little finger. He could not stay irked at her for long. “May the best person win?”

Anne wrapped her finger around his and replied, “Challenge accepted Gilbert Blythe.”

*****

“The place I want to show you is closer to home. So, we can go to your special place first,” Gilbert suggested.

“What’s in the satchel?” asked Anne as she pointed at Gilbert’s bulging bag, the flap barely containing the items held within.

“An afternoon picnic for two,” replied Gilbert with a wide grin. “It’s a nice autumn afternoon and it may be the last few mild afternoons before the cold. I thought we could have a picnic after seeing sights of Avonlea.” He also secretly thought it may make for a nice memory with Anne that he may be able to remember for later.

“Gilbert, this is a serious assignment. I hope it’s not an attempt to sway me from giving the assistant editor position to you?” said Anne, half-jokingly.

“Not at all Anne. Merely a way to enjoy the afternoon and to satisfy my stomach. I get quite hungry after school.” Gilbert then points to Anne’s hands. “What’s with the rope?”

“You’ll see! Come on, follow me!” as Anne ran off. Gilbert had no choice but to break into a run to catch up with the enthusiastic red-head.

*****

Anne had led Gilbert through a field, then to a stream and into the woods with tall dark trees. As they reached the end of the woods into a clearing, they were again facing another expanse of field.

“There she is,” said Anne in awe.

“Who?” asked Gilbert confused, he tried to determine who she was referring to. He could see a sweeping field of gold and Anne running, waving at no one in particular. Gilbert continued to run after her.

“Gilbert, there’s my Empress Gaia. Isn’t she beautiful?” cooed Anne. She stopped running so she could savour the sight before her.

It was then Gilbert realised a lonesome northern red oak tree in the middle of the vast plain, commanding attention. Despite the oak being solitary, it did not seem dreary. Its big wide branches spread out, like arms reaching out into a welcome embrace and standing tall and proud, the oak tree seemed majestic. Gilbert was indeed in awe of its magnificence.

Gilbert grinned. Only Anne would notice a lone tree in a field and appreciate its situation. Gilbert continued to watch as Anne ran towards her Empress and gave the trunk a blissful embrace. Gilbert walked towards her and stayed silent as he let her have her moment with the mighty oak.

Anne then turned around to look at Gilbert. She still looked delightedly happy. “Gilbert, you can’t fully appreciate just how special the Empress is until you are prepared to do something adventurous. Are you ready?”

“I don’t know Anne. If it’s something dangerous I…”

“Trust me?” she asked.

Gilbert did indeed trust her. Gilbert nodded.

Anne took the rope, threw it over one of the biggest branches and securely knotted it together and proceeded to climb up the trunk using the rope. “I’m afraid it may be a bit difficult for a girl to maintain decency while climbing a tree in a dress, so please forgive any impropriety my bloomers may cause you.”

“Anne, I’m more concerned about your safety,” Gilbert laughed. Although he slightly blushed at the thought of possibly seeing her bloomers.

Anne reached one of the branches and stood between it and the trunk. She looked down at Gilbert and said, “Your turn!” Gilbert dropped his satchel and proceeded to climb the tree and settled on a nearby branch.

“Now, can you see why this place is so special?” Anne asked.

As Gilbert looked out into the horizon, he saw just what made the oak so special.

From the ground, the tree was already surrounded by the splendour of the fields and the sky in the horizon. From its branches, you could see the wider view of Avonlea, houses and cultivated fields, wild birds socialising in nearby trees, animals hiding in the tall grass and the water in the distance shining blue.

“Amazing Anne. There is so much more that you can see up here.”

“That’s why this place is so special to me Gilbert. When I come to visit and see the Empress, she always looks magnificent regardless of the season. Then she invites me into her branches and she shares with me the world she sees. She can see how all of nature work together, the animals, the earth, air and water. She sees it all.

“That is so true Anne. I am in awe of what you can see from up here. I never expected such a view.”

“When I’m up here. It reminds me there are different ways in which to view things around you. When you approach Empress Gaia one may think, oh, what a lonely tree because she’s not surrounded by any of her kind. But when you decide to take a chance and climb one of her branches, it gives you a whole different view. Sometimes I think she did it on purpose. She chose to grow and stay here because she knew she would be surrounded by so much more beauty. It always reminds me that you just need to change perspective and the world gives you so many options to consider.”

Gilbert and Anne sat in silence for a few minutes, soaking in the scene that is Avonlea. Gilbert saw Anne deep in thought.

“What is it Anne?” Gilbert asked.

“I normally come here when dark thoughts creep in. Thoughts of the asylum and being in service with the Hammonds and what living there was like. Fear grips me sometimes even though they are miles away now. The Empress always gives me some comfort.”

“Anne, we’re friends right? And we may even consider ourselves family?” asked Gilbert.

“Yes, Gilbert,” confirmed Anne.

“Will you be aggrieved if I ask about your life before Avonlea? We may argue and bicker at times but I will always protect your interests and keep your confidence.”

“Alright Gilbert. I trust you.”

“What was it like? The orphanage? The Hammonds? Was it brutal?”

“There were so many children in care Gilbert and not enough for everyone. So many rules and so many troubled children. I tried the best I could to keep escaping reality, it was my way of getting relief when no one else could give it to me. My imagination was all I had to keep me sane. If I had books to read or wanted to write, I had to do so in secret. It wasn’t favoured upon. Most charges did not care for education and considered those that did value it, less favourably. Although I must say that education was scant. Teachers did not attend regularly and they changed a lot as they could not cope with those that were sorrowful or those who were menacing.”

“I think that’s why I am passionate about being a teacher,” Anne continued, “so I may be able to provide education to any child that wants it despite their circumstances.”

“Did you have friends at the orphanage?” asked Gilbert.

“The smaller children liked me more. They liked that I told them stories. Eventually though they grew up and would join the older more savage kids for their protection. I was too different. They made fun of my imagination and my looks which couldn’t be helped. My red hair and freckles and pale skin were a cause for teasing. Teasing is probably putting it mildly. I was dreading the likes of Billy Andrews on a daily basis, attempting to torture me in my sleep each and every night. I meant nothing to every one there.”

Anger started to brew within Gilbert. He thought, how can anyone hurt Anne? She’s so kind and caring, surely, they would have seen her as an ally, someone to love instead of someone to hurt.

“And at the Hammonds? Was life better?”

“When I was placed in service, I thought life would have been better than staying in a cramped orphanage where there was lack of freedom and I was constantly on my toes. I thought at the Hammonds, I would experience or least see the love of a family, even if I was technically a servant. But it was a loveless family Gilbert. Mrs Hammond tried but having all those children with no support and a husband that was a drunkard took its toll. Every time something went wrong, I was blamed and punished through no fault of my own.”

“Were you hurt? A lot of times?” asked Gilbert gently.

Anne could only nod. Gilbert offered his hand across the branches and Anne took it as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“I’m so sorry Anne. I’m sorry for bringing it up. If there is something, anything, I can do please tell me.”

“It’s alright Gilbert. It’s in the past. Sometimes the memory comes back and makes me sad. Sometimes it makes me angry and sometimes I’m indifferent. There are times though that I think, I wouldn’t be here with Matthew and Marilla if I didn’t have my past. Maybe I had to live that life to be able to truly appreciate what I have now. That past is what brought me to Avonlea.”

“Sometimes I wonder if Avonlea is a dream,” Anne continued. “I walk here, see the Empress alone and I start to empathise with her loneliness, thinking we are both lonely souls. Then she shows me what she can see from up here. She’s not lonely at all. She reminds me I’m now here and not at the orphanage and not with the Hammonds. I have so many opportunities now that I didn’t have before. The past is the past and I’m somewhere beautiful.”

Gilbert let go of Anne’s hand and pinched her lightly on the arm.

“Did you feel that Anne?” Gilbert asked.

“Yes,” she answered.

“You’re not alone Anne, and you’re not in a dream. I’m here, and you are somewhere beautiful,” Gilbert reassured her.

*****

When they found themselves back to earth, Anne bid the tree farewell. “Goodbye, my sweet Empress and many thanks for allowing us to look at your view. Until I return,” said Anne as she gave the oak one last embrace.

“Are you ready?” Gilbert asked as Anne picked up her rope.

Anne nodded. Gilbert reached for the rope with one hand to carry it and instinctively reached out for Anne’s hand with his other free hand. “This way. Follow me.”

Surprisingly, she did not let go of his hand for quite a while. But Anne eventually decided to let go when she realised it was probably inappropriate to hold a friend’s hand for a long period of time.

*****

Anne noticed they were approaching the boundary of the Blythe-Lacroix property.

“Gilbert, where are we going?” asked Anne confused. “Are we going to your house?”

“Not quite. But close enough,” said Gilbert mysteriously. “I’m afraid we are not venturing far from here,” laughed Gilbert.

“For a person who has travelled the world, you sure like it at home,” chuckled Anne.

They were walking within the orchard and Anne marvelled at the trees all lined up in rows. She realised she has never fully been inside the orchard to explore it. “Gilbert it’s beautiful here. Would it be possible for me to sometimes walk around the orchard? I imagine it would be beautiful regardless of the season.”

“There is no need to ask permission Anne. Come anytime. If you want company, I’d be glad to walk with you,” suggested Gilbert happy to have a chance to be with Anne around his home.

Anne was so engrossed at looking at the apple trees that she didn’t realise Gilbert had stopped halfway through the path and she crashed into the back of him.

He turned around to steady her from falling back onto the ground, “I’m sorry, I should have warned you, but here we are,” Gilbert announced as he held his arms out wide motioning to the side of the orchard.

“Anne, I’ve met your oak tree, now meet mine,” presented Gilbert.

The northern red oak that stood before them was not as big as Empress Gaia but it stood as tall and proud as the Empress. Its leaves were in the process of turning a vibrant red for autumn, the colour matching Anne’s hair.

“I thought we may have our picnic here,” as Gilbert proceeded to lay out a small blanket, empty his satchel of two mason jars of milk and a tin of small apple tarts, “made by Mary,” he explained.  
Anne sat down on the blanket. Gilbert followed and sat right beside her.

“You always make things pretty, so here is my attempt,” said Gilbert a slight flush on his face as he took out a glass jar from his satchel and placed it in the middle of the picnic blanket. He then pulled out a small bunch of wildflowers from his bag and placed it inside the jar.

“Sometimes, Gilbert Blythe, you surprise me,” Anne said as she bent her head down to smell the flowers. “I’m happy that my influence is rubbing off on you.”

“I’m glad you’re pleased,” said a nervous Gilbert. He was hoping that the gesture would give her a clue as to how he felt about her. He watched her carefully to see if some sort of realisation would be evident in her face. However, she was the same Anne just enjoying the moment life has given her.

“Gilbert this is such a great idea. A picnic in the orchard! I can understand how this is your favourite spot. And to have it by your doorstep! I can’t believe you can see the valley from here! And this tree, the leaves are like fire! It looks like a painting with the clear afternoon sky and all!”

Gilbert chuckled at Anne’s enthusiasm as he offered her Mary’s apple tarts. Anne took a bite and closed her eyes as she savoured the delight. “I must ask Mary for this recipe. How does she do it?”

“It may be the special apples in them,” Gilbert quipped.

“Alright, Gilbert Blythe. You win. You can be assistant editor as long as you can supply me with a lifetime of apple tarts,” negotiated Anne with a grin.

“Everything has to be fair and square Anne. So, I’m sorry no apple tarts,” he grinned. “There is more to this tree than its beauty you know,” Gilbert continued.

“There’s more?” asked Anne. “How could you possibly improve on this spot in Avonlea?”

“This oak, as my father told me, that my grandfather told him, was planted as a young tree by my great grandfather. So, this tree has a connection to my family. The story was my great grandfather wanted a tree to rest under during hot summer days and during harvest so he planted this tree.”

“My father said he played under this tree as a boy while he watched people working on this land. When we moved here as a baby, I was told I would be in a basket sleeping while everyone worked on the land. As a boy I remember, swinging with a rope under this tree and playing marbles with my father. As I got older and my father was still well, we would take breaks under this tree while harvest time and just talk. Sometimes we would even fall asleep when the southerly winds arrived on summer afternoons,” Gilbert chuckled.

“So, it’s your family tree,” said Anne.

“I have something to show you,” said Gilbert as he stood up and went towards the trunk of the oak and touched a section of it about Anne’s height. There carved into the trunk in three lines:

THE BLYTHES  
JOHN  
GILBERT

“My Dad and I carved it on its trunk when I was ten years old. He said we should leave our mark in Avonlea. I check this carving from time to time, to make sure it’s still visible. It’s like proof that he was around and this was our tree. The Blythe Tree,” Gilbert explained.

“I think it’s wonderful to have a symbol of your family Gilbert. One that is strong and hardy. I thought this place couldn’t get any better. But the meaning behind the tree just makes it even more special.”

“Before Bash and Mary became family, it was always just myself and my father. Every experience I had he knew of, we spoke of everything and anything. Everything I did was for him and everything he did was for me. He was my life Anne. Even though it was just the two of us, we were family. This tree with both our names reminds me he was actually here with me for a while.”

“I still miss him Anne. I think of him almost every day. I miss his voice, his hugs. I miss seeing him laugh when he used to tease me or when he used to tell me a humorous anecdote and his grin was so wide it made his eyes crinkle at the corners,” said Gilbert as he looked towards the horizon.

Gilbert continued, “You remember earlier, sometimes you wonder if you’re only dreaming? Sometimes I wonder, did I dream up my life with my father.”

“I can understand Gilbert. It gives you comfort knowing he left a tangible mark on earth. It reminds you he was indeed with you,” explained Anne.

“It does. I know he’s not physically here, but I am lucky Anne that I know he was here and I had his love.”

“May I tell you something? Orphan to orphan?” asked Gilbert looking at Anne with a sad smile.  
Anne nodded.

“Sometimes, when I am confused or I feel I need direction I speak to my Dad and my Mother. I sometimes think they are both out there in the universe listening. Then sometimes I get a moment of clarity. As if they enter my mind and they plant a seed of direction or truth. Does that sound odd? Delusional?” asked Gilbert.

“Not at all. I’m pleased you feel that connection,” explained Anne. “Sometimes I do the same thing. I have never known my mother or father, but I speak to them sometimes and feel reassured that they are looking out for me and listening.”

All of a sudden, Gilbert felt a pang of regret, the day that Anne tried to comfort him after his father’s funeral and he snapped at her for saying he was lucky. Now he fully understood. He WAS lucky. He was lucky to have known his father and experience the love a father had for a son. Anne, didn’t experience the love of parents until she settled with the Cuthberts.

“I’m sorry Anne. For snapping at you. That day, after the burial. I understand now. I am lucky to have known my father.”

“There is no need to explain Gilbert. As you said, water under the bridge.”

“I’m hoping by choosing medicine as my vocation, I will be able to help others to ensure that they don’t suffer a similar fate as us, losing our parents especially at a young age.”

“I hope you’re successful with your passion Gilbert Blythe.”

“I apologise Anne. The afternoon has turned sombre with talk of those who have passed.”

“Gilbert, please no apology is necessary. If you didn’t feel the way you do about your father or family, this tree would just be another tree. Its special that it’s been dubbed The Blythe Tree.”

“Well this certainly has been an interesting afternoon. Miss Stacy constantly surprises me with work she assigns us,” said Gilbert. He sat back down on the picnic blanket and commenced eating his tart.

“Have you ever climbed The Blythe Tree?” asked Anne.

“The last time was when I was thirteen years old. I sat on that branch reading a book,” said Gilbert as he pointed at the branch that extended at a right angle to the trunk.

“That was four years ago Gilbert! We must climb it now! Imagine what we’ll be able to see from that branch!” exclaimed Anne. She took her rope and proceeded to travel up the tree’s trunk.

“I suppose what’s another tree to climb?” chuckled Gilbert.

Anne sat herself on the thick branch that was almost parallel to the ground and moved over to make room for Gilbert. He looked up at her amused. Blissfulness displayed on her face.

“What are you waiting for Blythe? Come up here and please bring the picnic blanket, the wind up here is a little cold,” Anne requested.

As Gilbert settled next to her and placed the blanket around her shoulders, Anne said, “What a great afternoon and to be blessed that we climbed two trees! We both chose oaks as our special place, though for different reasons. We may be kindred spirits after all Gilbert Blythe!”

“I will sleep in contentment tonight! To be called a kindred spirit by Anne Shirley Cuthbert! What an honour!” Gilbert joked.

“I said MAY BE, Gilbert. Don’t celebrate as yet. I don’t take to calling people my kindred spirit lightly. You would be in the same company as Marilla, Matthew, Diana, Aunt Jo, Miss Stacy and Cole. You have a lot to live up to!” Anne grinned in jest.

They took in the view from where they sat in silence. They knew more about each other now than before. Both realised they have crossed a new level of friendship, having shared something more than special locations in Avonlea.

Besides Diana, Anne has never told anyone else about life before Avonlea and she knew that while Matthew and Marilla have never spoken to her about it, she knew that they had been briefed about Anne’s history at the orphanage and the Hammonds. Bash on the other hand, was the only one that has seen Gilbert’s true despair, anger and confusion upon losing his father. Many conversations were had on the steamer and Trinidad about his loss.

Gilbert broke the silence.

“There’s the Barry’s Pond and The Avenue,” Gilbert pointed.

“You mean the Lake of Shining Waters and The White Way of Delight,” Anne corrected him.

“Must you name everything so dramatically?” laughed Gilbert.

“You mean romantically and only if its more appropriate,” Anne said pretending to be irritated.

“And just down the slight hill you can see Green Gables,” Gilbert pointed again.

“Home,” Anne corrected again with a smile.

They sat in silence as they watched the trees sway in the wind. All of a sudden, Anne gave a chuckle as she remembered Minnie May’s childish song one morning, Ruby and Gilbert sitting in a tree…

“What’s so funny?” asked Gilbert.

“Minnie May. I just had a thought when Ruby, Diana and I were in the Barry’s kitchen and Minnie May joined us and sang a rhyme about Ruby sitting in a tree with… oh never mind,” said Anne quickly. She then decided to try and gauge Gilbert’s feelings for Ruby.

“Gilbert, don’t you think Ruby is pretty?” asked Anne.

“I guess, but she doesn’t look any different from the other girls at school. I’ve never really thought about Ruby’s looks,” he answered.

“Don’t you think she’s kind and sweet?” Anne continued to ask.

Why are we talking about Ruby? Gilbert thought. He had a suspicion that maybe Ruby liked him judging from the way she sometimes would flutter her eyes in an exaggerated fashion at him at times. It always made him feel uncomfortable. She was pleasant enough but just did not feel anything for Ruby other than friendship and he made a conscious effort not to give the girl any encouragement for fear of having his intentions misinterpreted.

“She is just as nice as most of the girls at school, I suppose,” he replied.

“Don’t you think she would make a good wife?” prompted Anne. She was hoping to report to Ruby that Gilbert may reciprocate her almost six-year-old crush. If only Gilbert would open up about her friend.

“I have never really thought of Ruby as a wife Anne. Maybe she will make a good wife for someone, someday,” Gilbert explained.

Well, that won’t do at all, Anne thought. She was hoping to get more of a clear picture of Gilbert’s feelings for Ruby, but Gilbert is remaining indifferent and diplomatic.

Suddenly, Gilbert had an overwhelming feeling to reach out for Anne’s hand to give it a kiss to tell her that the only girl that has entered his thoughts as being pretty and sweet and kind and a possible future wife was her. He clenched his fists to stop himself and decided to change the subject.

“This afternoon has turned out to be quite fascinating. I think I have a deeper understanding of you Anne Shirley Cuthbert. Thank you, Anne. For this afternoon.”

Anne turned to him and smiled. “Thank you too, Gilbert.”

Anne and Gilbert fell silent again as they watched a flock of geese fly through the horizon.

It was Anne’s turn to break the silence.

“Gilbert, would you mind if we stay here and watch the sun set? I told Marilla I should be home for supper. She’s not expecting me before then. It just seems too beautiful to pass up an opportunity to watch the sunset in these surroundings. If you have to go home to help Bash and Mary, I understand. If you do go, that’s if you don’t mind, may I still stay here and watch it? I’ll go once the moon is out and I’ll return the blanket tomorrow,” Anne asked.

“I am already home Anne. I can stay.”

“We are on your property after all,” Anne smiled. She then extended the blanket onto his shoulders so that they were both wrapped together in its warmth.

Gilbert wasn’t feeling so bold to tell her that what he meant was he felt at home with her right beside him and he could stay with her forever if she only allowed it.

*****

On Friday morning, Gilbert arrived at school first and asked to see Miss Stacy in the supply room.

“What is it Gilbert?” asked Miss Stacy.

“I just wanted to give you my extra credit assignment and to request that you give the assistant editor position to Anne. However, I’d like to request if you may please keep our conversation private and not let her know that I have withdrawn my interest in the position.”

“This is most unusual Gilbert. May I ask why you have made this decision?” asked an intrigued Miss Stacy.

“I want her to have this opportunity, she didn’t have opportunities before coming to Avonlea. I think she will excel in the position. I want her to be given the chance to shine. And she will Miss Stacy. You won’t regret it,” he answered.

“Gilbert, I will need to think about your request. But thank you for making your feelings known.”

*****

Most of the students during lunch that Friday had gone outside to enjoy the last few sunny days before winter. Miss Stacy was in the supply room reading the newspaper and was interrupted.

“Sorry to disturb Miss Stacy. May I speak with you please?” asked Anne.

“Yes, Anne. How may I assist you today?”

“Here’s my assignment and I’d like to ask you a favour if I may?” asked Anne.

Miss Stacey directed Anne to sit next to her.

“If you may please give the position of assistant editor to Gilbert. I have no desire to compete with him for it. He deserves the position more than I do. May you also please not mention to him that I have taken myself out of contention?”

Miss Stacy was confused and perplexed. Her two best students, who normally would argue and compete against each other have suddenly felt the need to give each other the accolade?

“Anne, explain to me why please,” said Miss Stacy.

“Family is everything to him. He has this overwhelming desire to make up for the loss of his father by getting into medical school so that others don’t suffer the same fate as him, having lost family. Medical school is costly. He needs a scholarship and if this helps him, I am prepared to let the position go.”

“Anne, this is a highly unusual request, noble it may be. Let me think about it, however, I give you no guarantees. Understand?”

“Yes, Miss Stacy.”

*****

THE GREAT EMPRESS OF AVONLEA  
By Gilbert Blythe

Avonlea, Prince Edward Island has many natural wonders and places of significance. One would be hard pressed to choose only one place to call their own personal utopia. The ocean and the red cliffs along the coastal walk define the uniqueness and wonder of mother nature. The trails along the woods create a tranquillity that makes you one with the trees. The rolling plains and the valleys in Avonlea paints like a picture and the lakes reflect a shiny glass sheet that makes one question how mother nature can create such perfection.

The best places however, may sometimes come from unexpected ventures. New discoveries and realisations can be aided by another if they are willing to share hidden trails and insights into their psyche. This is when physical locations are not merely sites to visit and adore, but these places become a place of importance or significance for a person. This is what I discovered one afternoon in Avonlea.

I was led through the woods and eventually reached a clearing where I saw a vast plain of golden wild grass. It was a plain but lovely scene. No doubt Avonlea has so much more places of grandeur. The scene was indeed beautiful but I wondered just what made it so special to a girl with vibrant red braids? It was then I saw Anne Shirley Cuthbert run towards a single tree with her arms out wide in greeting.

The tree was straight and tall, a single tree all lonesome in the middle of the field, a significant distance away from the edge of the woods. There was no denying that the great northern red oak tree was magnificent. It was one of the biggest oaks I have seen on the island. I was then introduced by the fire haired dreamer to her oak – Empress Gaia.

I admired how this mighty oak had established herself in this field away from other subjects. Undeterred, she managed to grow to such a magnificent height, ruling the field where she established her roots. The simple picture of one giant tree in a field of gold was truly special and I felt I understood why Anne had chosen it has her special place in Avonlea.

However, I never really knew how special the Empress was until the ever so high spirited and imaginative Anne encouraged that we join the oak in her branches and proceeded to climb its trunk. As we settled ourselves on its branches Anne pointed out the extravagant view before us. From its branches we could see towards the horizon, blue ocean waters and red cliffs gleaming by the sunlight. Birds flying a few metres away from us almost at our eye level, showing us the joy of flight. The vastness of the plain was even greater, a pair of red foxes playing between the tall blades of grass and unbeknown to them a family of squirrels were scavenging nearby being protected from sight by the length of grass.

I’m unsure as to whether it was the Empress or Anne or maybe both, that taught me that afternoon of the different ways in which we may view life. We could have stuck to the status quo and stayed on the ground and admired the oak, it was already beautiful just looking at with the earth beneath our feet. But when we took a chance and climbed the tree, a different view was given to us. One that was so much more enriching and the possibilities of the view were endless.

As I write this, I have come to realise the similarities between the Empress and Anne. Both may have seen themselves on the outer, not belonging, lonesome. However, whether they realise it or not, both are admired more than they realise for their strength. Both resilient, the oak thriving despite having battled the elements in a field with no protection from other trees and Anne having endured a difficult life of an orphan but has been a fighter and an ever-passionate individual. Both are able to look at life from a different perspective and can enjoy the simple gifts it brings. Both have decided to establish their roots in Avonlea. It is this connection that makes me think they were destined to find one another.

The Empress and Anne are one and it’s a miracle that both of them can be found in Avonlea.

*****

AVONLEA IS A PLACE FOR FAMILY  
By Anne Shirley Cuthbert

The world is wide and possibilities are endless especially for an adventurer. There are so many places one can experience the wonders of nature and mankind, from the pyramids of Egypt, the force of the Niagara Falls and the dangers and excitement of Africa. To be able to choose one place where their heart belongs can be a difficult decision.

Prince Edward Island itself is a place of beauty. A cacophony of colours, nature’s colour pallet can be found on such a tiny island. From the red sands of Cavendish, the white Singing Sands and blue ocean waters, the inhabitants are spoilt by mother nature. One only needs to walk outside their home in Avonlea to realise how fortunate they are that higher beings have favoured such a place.

The seasons itself brings such magic to Avonlea. The vibrant hues of autumn, the pure whiteness of winter, the rainbow of colours in the fields in spring and the blinding brightness of summer. Avonlea itself is special and magnificent. How does one choose a place in which they feel a special connection to?

As we explored the sights of Avonlea one afternoon, I was filled with excitement as we walked past glorious landscapes and wondered where we would we stop to admire a spot. What would a seasoned traveller who has been to exotic ports of call pick as a place of connection? I imagined perhaps that we would stop by the ocean and look at the glistening water out into the horizon and speak of the distant lands ready to be explored.

I was amazed to find that I was led towards Gilbert Blythe’s home and to the beauty of the Blythe orchard. Trees lined up in a row, leaves changing with the season, the valley below. Mother Nature truly gifted humankind with the ability to live off the land. I understood why this boy chose the orchard as his special place. The Blythe men were farmers and he felt a connection to the land which bestowed them such an abundance of gifts.

To my astonishment, we stopped by an oak tree in the middle of the orchard. As we sat under its umbrella of branches, he declared that the place where the oak tree stood was the most important place to him in Avonlea. He loved this tree, that was different to all the others in the orchard. The significance of his connection became very clear when I saw the carving on its strong trunk:

THE BLYTHES  
JOHN  
GILBERT

Family. In simple terms the tree was important as it reminded him of family.

A tree that was planted by his great grandfather was an enduring reminder that the place where the tree stood was a symbol of where the Blythes decided to establish their roots. It’s a reminder that Gilbert’s ancestors lived and prospered in Avonlea. It served as a testament that several generations existed right where he lived and memories were created at the spot where The Blythe Oak stood.

For Gilbert, the carving which was done by his own father’s hand, is a lasting token of the bond between father and son. They were each other’s life, each other’s company and each other’s saviour. Every breath, every action, every thought and every word they spoke w they were together were for each other. The carving immortalised on the oak is a physical reminder of a caring father and an enchanted son.

The oak, was and is a place of home and belonging. A place where Gilbert can revisit memories, conversations and feel the love of his lost father. A place that reminds him that despite the difficult circumstances fate that dealt him, he was loved by his father and they were a family. The knowledge of that love having existed between father and son will always be a comfort for Gilbert Blythe.

It took a kind, gentle, compassionate boy to make me realise that one’s special place is closer to home than one might think. Gilbert, I suspect, has naturally been inclined to listen to his heart to guide him when it counts. Gilbert, an adventurous traveller, has taught me an important lesson. There may be many exotic places in the world that may bring excitement to the imagination and many landscapes that we can define as special. However, the special place where one has a connection will always be with family and he found his in Avonlea.

*****

Miss Stacy sat on her kitchen table after reading both pieces of writing. She was expecting anecdotes which read like a traveller’s guide rather than an insight to the souls of two students. For a few minutes she almost felt like an intruder having accidentally trespassed into the hearts and minds of two individuals that have been through so much in their short lives. What astounds her the most is that despite their academic disagreements and bickering in class, Gilbert and Anne understood each other better than anyone.

*****

“Anne and Gilbert. Come up to my desk please,” requested Miss Stacey as she hands a copy of the same book to both students. “Please read page forty and summarise the text for your extra credit work. I then expect both of you to exchange summaries and give each other feedback.”

*****

As soon as Anne and Gilbert got home, they both retreated to their rooms to drop off their school books. Curious as to the work that Miss Stacy has set for them, both turned to page forty which was a blank page in the book.

However, inserted between its pages were two pieces of paper each. One note read:

Congratulations, Anne and Gilbert! You are joint assistant editors of the Avonlea Gazette.  
From Miss Stacy

The other piece of paper was meant for them to read.

Gilbert had Anne’s piece – AVONLEA IS A PLACE FOR FAMILY

Anne had Gilbert’s piece – THE GREAT EMPRESS OF AVONLEA

As they both sat in their respective bedrooms and read what they wrote about each other, both were filled with indescribable emotion at how they understood each other so sublimely well.

*****

After reading Gilbert’s piece, Anne excused herself from Green Gables and told Marilla she had to ask Gilbert a question regarding an important homework task. She held Gilbert’s writing in her hand as she walked towards the Blythe-Lacroix farm.

Bash answered the door and let Anne in the kitchen. “Blythe, you have a visitor! You may want to make sure you look presentable if you want to impress,” yelled Bash as he winked at Anne. “I just have to into the barn, I’ll be right back,” he told Mary.

“Leave the boy well alone Sebastian!” ordered Mary playfully as she moved around the kitchen getting ingredients for supper, her pregnant belly in full view.

“How are you Mary? And how’s the baby?” asked Anne as she hugged Mary then rubbed her belly.

“I’m well, and the baby is keeping me awake dancing around all night!” Mary joked. “What brings you here Anne?”

“Gilbert wrote something for school. I just wanted to let him know what I thought of his work,” said Anne trying to be vague.

At that moment, Gilbert bounded down the stairs, Anne’s writing in his hands. So, he’s read it, Anne observed to herself.

Anne suddenly felt self-conscious. While on her way over, she didn’t think about what she was going to say to Gilbert. She thought of the first thing that came to mind and grabbed a clean wooden spoon from the kitchen table and dramatically said, “Kneel down Mr Blythe!”

“Anne? Why?” said a baffled Gilbert.

“Gilbert, I should let you know that when a woman tells you to do something, you’re obliged to do it, otherwise you suffer their wrath. Go ask Bash how many times I have made things insufferable for him,” said Mary chuckling.

“Alright then. I’ll do as you say Anne. But this is incredibly odd,” said Gilbert, but he did kneel down as per her request. He then saw her holding a piece of paper with his handwriting. She has read it, he thought.

Anne used the wooden spoon as a sword and pretended to knight Gilbert, “For the noble work you have done, I now pronounce you Sir Blythe of Avonlea and Kindred Spirit of Empress Gaia!”

As Gilbert laughed, Bash opened the door and caught sight of a kneeling Gilbert with Anne standing right before him.

“Are you proposing Blythe? In the kitchen? You couldn’t wait to do it in a more romantic spot?” grinned Bash.

“Says the man who proposed intoxicated in a dirty laundry trolley. And no, I’m not proposing. Just joking around with Anne,” Gilbert said as he stood up and blushed profusely.

“He got you there, sweetheart,” laughed Mary as he pointed a spoon to Bash. “The laundry is not the most romantic of all places and when you proposed, for a moment, I was wondered if it was the moonshine talking. You leave them alone.”

“Let’s go out to the porch Anne, to get away from this jester,” suggested Gilbert with a chuckle.

In the silence of the porch, Anne and Gilbert looked at each other and at the pieces of paper they held in their hands.

“You’ve read it?” Anne asked.

Gilbert nodded. “You?”

“I did,” Anne replied.

They stayed silent for a few seconds. Not knowing what to say to each other. They both thought, how do you express to someone that the words they wrote on paper about you were just perfect?

Anne made the first move and reached out for Gilbert in an embrace and Gilbert reciprocated the gesture. They held each other for about a minute in silence.

“Thank you,” Anne whispered.

“Thank you,” Gilbert whispered back.

“You truly are a kindred spirit, Gilbert Blythe,” said Anne softly.

She then let go of Gilbert and turned back around to walk back to Green Gables as Gilbert watched her walk away wishing she didn’t have to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Christmas
> 
> One half of me is saying "get them together already!". I'm feeling impatient but I also want to establish a deep and meaningful friendship for them first. Also, if I don't develop their friendship before they realise they are in love, the chapters I have planned once they are a couple may not make sense.
> 
> So please be patient with me. We'll get there.


	4. Christmas Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert and Anne spend Christmas together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, I planned this chapter with a few winter events happening, but the first draft ended up being 50 pages and around 20,000 words. So I decided to break it up into three chapters. I expect to post 2 more chapters in the next 2 days.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was Christmas Day and there has been a flurry of activity at Green Gables all day. After exchanging presents after breakfast, Anne and Marilla made themselves busy making mince pies and plum puffs. Anne had also baked fresh bread as Marilla prepared a roast. Matthew had chopped down a balsam fir and set up the tree in the parlour. Anne was looking forward to Christmas that year, it was the first Christmas together for Bash and Mary and along with Gilbert, they were to have Christmas supper at Green Gables, then they were to watch the performance of the Annual Avonlea Christmas Pantomime.

They had two hours before the Blythe-Lacroix family were due to arrive and Marilla suggested that they decorate the tree before guests arrived. The three Cuthberts gathered in the parlour full of energy despite the cold temperature.

Matthew attended to the fireplace as mother and daughter commenced placing candles and ribbons on the tree.

“Oh, I’m so excited Marilla. Our Christmas supper seems to expand every year. Last year Gilbert and Bash joined us and this year Mary will be in attendance, and next year Baby Lacroix will have their first Christmas! I love how we have found a new type of family. It makes the holidays so enjoyable don’t you think?” rambled an excited Anne.

“It does make it special Anne. I must admit that I am looking forward to tonight. Before you came it was just boring old Matthew and I,” joked Marilla and she winked at Anne.

“I heard that, Marilla,” said Matthew smiling at the two Cuthbert women as he placed another piece of wood in the fire.

“All candles on the tree have been lit, so go upstairs and wash up Anne before our guests arrive,” suggested Marilla.

Anne bounded up the stairs eagerly. Not only was she looking forward to Christmas supper, but she could not wait to get into her new Christmas dress. Anne and Diana were to sing The Holly and The Ivy for the Christmas pantomime finale in brand new dresses courtesy of Aunt Josephine Barry. The two bosom friends were so excited to be able to perform together that they have been practicing almost every day since they have been allocated the roles. Aunt Jo had found out about their impending performance when they stayed over during the latest soiree and sent both new outfits for the occasion.

Diana had a dress of red satin with gold accents and puffed sleeves with a matching red ribbon for her hair. The dress was perfect, highlighting her raven tresses. Anne’s was a similar style as Diana’s but in emerald green satin with silver accents and a matching green ribbon. The dress magnificently highlighted Anne’s pale skin and brilliant red hair which she styled so half of her hair was down and half tied up with the silk ribbon.

As Anne carefully descended the stairs in her new outfit, Matthew and Marilla watched their daughter. Matthew was stunned at how grown up and beautiful his daughter looked. He had never noticed it until then, that Anne has grown into a lady.

“Anne, aren’t you a beautiful Miss,” complimented Matthew. “I expect you will be the belle of the stage tonight.”

“Thank you, Matthew,” said Anne pleased. “However, I feel you may be too complimentary. Ruby and Diana will be there in equally beautiful dresses and they will shine brighter than me I’m afraid. But it gives me confidence that you think so.”

“Fiddlesticks Anne Shirley-Cuthbert! My grown-up girl! You will shine as bright as them. If you only knew how captivating you look,” said a teary Marilla.

“Marilla! Are you crying? Whatever for?” Anne ran over and placed an arm around Marilla’s shoulders.

“Just an old woman being foolish. I just realised you’re growing up Anne and you will be leaving us soon to go to college and eventually get married and leave Green Gables.” Marilla wiped away tears and beamed at her Anne.

“Oh Marilla! I’m yours and Matthew’s forever! Unless a foreign missionary is willing to settle in Avonlea I won’t be getting married anytime soon,” reassured Anne.

“A foreign missionary?” asked a puzzled Marilla.

“Um, Anne thinks only a foreign missionary will be interested to court her,” Matthew explained amusingly.

“Oh Anne! Sometimes I think your ideas for the future are priceless,” laughed Marilla. “Alright, enough with the nonsense. Bash, Mary and Gilbert will be here shortly. Let us set the table.”

Anne was putting finishing touches on the table, she had made mini wreaths to place around the base of thick candles lined up along as centrepieces, when she heard a knock on the door. Marilla greeted their guests in the parlour.

“Anne, they have arrived. Come in the parlour to say hello,” yelled Marilla.

Excited at finally starting the festivities, Anne’s footsteps could be heard loudly from the parlour as she bounded towards the gathering with glee.

“For goodness sake Anne, show some decorum. There is no need to run boisterously,” instructed Marilla as Anne stopped and stood by the parlour entryway.

Bash, Mary and Gilbert, eyes wide, were astounded as they saw Anne standing there, with her dress and hair and exuberant smile, she looked delightfully bewitching. Beautiful and pretty were words incapable of justifying how magnificent she looked.

“Welcome, Merry Christmas!” shrieked Anne as she ran to Bash and Mary and gave them both a joint bear hug followed by an embrace for Gilbert, much to his pleasure.

“Anne, you look positively irresistible. You look so grown up and enchanting,” complimented Mary.

“She didn’t believe us when we told her,” Matthew commented.

“You look as pretty as a picture Anne. When the boys in Avonlea see you tonight, they will be lining up to ask Matthew and Marilla to court you! Don’t you think so Blythe?” said Bash with a mischievous smile as he looked towards his brother. Poor boy, he’s absolutely dazed by the sight of her, thought Bash.

Gilbert could only nod. He was still speechless at how glorious Anne looked. The green dress captured the vibrancy of her hair and complexion so favourably. He thought, how will I ever get through the night with her looking so beautiful?

“You’re too kind,” laughed Anne. “It’s my outfit for the Christmas pantomime. Diana has a very similar outfit in red. Wait until you see how Diana looks. Red suits her raven locks so brilliantly.”

“I’m sure both of you will look absolutely beautiful on stage. We can’t wait,” said Mary.

“Let’s all go in the dining room for supper. A feast awaits!” exclaimed Marilla.

“Anne, may you please blow out the candles?” requested Matthew as he pointed to the tree.

“Why don’t you help her Gilbert?” said Bash, who wanted to give Gilbert a chance to be alone with Anne. Mary glanced at Bash with a knowing look and smiled.

As the adults left and Anne proceeded to blow out the tree candles, Gilbert quickly went to the coat rack and took an item from his coat pocket and returned to join Anne in the parlour.

“Um, Anne. I made you this. I was thinking it may be suitable for you to wear tonight for your performance. I got one for Diana too. I was going to give it to her later.” Gilbert opened his palm and showed Anne a small arrangement of holly springs, fashioned like a corsage, its stems held together with ribbon.

“Oh, how lovely Gilbert!” Anne exclaimed. “It’s so appropriate! I’m sure Diana will love it too!” Anne took the holly and attempted to pin it to her dress, just above her heart. However, she had difficulty trying to attach it to her dress without the pin pricking her fingers.

“Ow!” she exclaimed.

“We can’t have blood stains on your dress,” Gilbert smiled. “Would you mind?” as he held his hand out for the pin and holly.

“If you could, please,” said Anne as she handed him the holly.

Gilbert took a step forward towards Anne, and tried not to make his hands tremble. He proceeded to pin the corsage to her dress. The touch making him hold his breath. He stepped back with a smile once the job was successfully done.

“How does it look?” asked Anne.

“Stunning,” replied Gilbert. He just could not get over how truly captivating she looked.

Anne continued to blow out the candles and Gilbert watched her purse her lips and blow. He was taken back to last year’s Christmas supper, when they both blew out the last candle together and their faces were so close. At the time he felt compelled to kiss her, but stopped himself. All of a sudden, his thought was interrupted by Anne, planting a kiss on his cheek, the sudden affection shocked him.

“Thank you, Gilbert for the holly,” said Anne. “Now, let’s eat!” She took his arm and dragged him to join the rest of the party.

As the men started carrying dishes from the kitchen to the table, Marilla, Mary and Anne stayed in the kitchen, making last minute additions to certain dishes that Mary had made. Marilla noticed the latest accessory on Anne’s dress.

“That’s a nice sprig of holly Anne,” observed Marilla.

“It’s from Gilbert,” said Anne as she took a dish and walked towards the dining table.

When Anne left, Mary and Marilla exchanged a knowing look, both smiling as they followed Anne to join the others.

“I hope everyone is hungry. Looks like we have enough here for a three-day feast,” observed Matthew.

“It’s tradition to indulge during Christmas, Matthew. I should warn you, I may look small but this belly of mine can eat for a thousand men!” Bash boasted. Matthew burst out laughing.

“Better watch out Bash, your belly will soon be too big and you’ll float like a hot air balloon”, joked Gilbert.

“Only because Mary’s cooking is such an improvement from yours. I’m making up for lost time, Blythe,” grinned Bash.

“This is what I have to deal with on a daily basis,” said Mary as she shook her head pretending to be annoyed. “I’m just hoping that this sweet little bun is a girl so that we may even out the household.”

“I’m so excited for you Mary! I can’t wait to meet the little bun!” said Anne.

“How long now Mary?” asked Marilla. “And have you been well?”

“As well as can be while carrying a watermelon! Just four more weeks, hopefully.”

A desperate knock on the door was heard just as everyone sat down. Marilla rushed to the door to open it. A big gush of wind entered Green Gables.

“Why Thomas! What bring you here? Shouldn’t you be having Christmas supper with Rachel and Muriel?” asked a bewildered Marilla as she ushered him into the dining room.

“Sorry to intrude Marilla. I shan’t be long. I shall rush home after to join my family. Merry Christmas everyone,” said Mr Lynde.

A chorus of Merry Christmas was heard all around.

“The Minister and I have divided rounds to tell the townsfolk that unfortunately, we will have to cancel the pantomime performance tonight. A strong blizzard is expected within the next hour and it will be unsafe for everyone to travel. The winds have already arrived and it is starting to get dangerous out there, even worse, once the snow hits.”

“What a shame!” Marilla said. “The schoolchildren will be most disappointed.”

“I apologise to bring such bad news. But the safety of the town takes precedence,” explained Mr Lynde.

“It does indeed, Thomas. Thank you for letting us know,” said Matthew.

“Mr Lynde, kindly wait a moment,” said Anne. Anne returned with a basket of plum puffs and handed it to the man. “Merry Christmas!” as she gave Mr Lynde a peck on the cheek.

“Thank you, Anne! Rachel will love these! Merry Christmas and good evening!” greeted Thomas Lynde as he exited Green Gables.

Anne sat back down at the table. “Well, that’s disappointing. Diana and I have been rehearsing so much and this outfit has gone to waste.”

“I don’t think it has!” blurted out Gilbert. His face went flush with the sudden outburst as Bash nearly choked from stifling a laugh. Mary who was sitting beside Bash, gave him a playful slap on the thigh, under the table.

To save Gilbert, Mary spoke up. “Nonsense Anne, we’re all in our Sunday best. Christmas is a time to celebrate after all and there is no better time to wear our finest.”

“You’re right Mary. I’m glad I’ve had a chance to wear it.” Anne agreed wholeheartedly.

Conversation around the dinner table continued to be lively and constant laughter ensued. It was perhaps the most high-spirited Christmas supper that has been hosted at Green Gables for a long while. Bash continued to joke around, Matthew laughed his hardest, Marilla and Mary admonishing the men playfully and Anne being dramatic and enthusiastic as always.

Marilla noticed though, that Gilbert, while occasionally joining in the conversation spent most of his time sneaking long glances at Anne. She was amused that her Anne has managed to catch the eye of one of the kindest and respectful boys in Avonlea. The fact that he was raised by John Blythe, she knew the boy was raised right. It made her realise that if Gilbert ever decided to make his feelings known and Anne reciprocated, she would make sure her daughter would not make the same mistake as she did.

When supper ended and the last of the dishes have been cleaned and put away, Matthew suggested they retreat back into the parlour.

Bash set Gilbert aside, grinned and whispered, “Blythe, you may want to look at someone else other than Anne from time to time. There are four other people to choose from. If you look at her one more time the way you’ve been doing, I fear that Matthew may get his shotgun and point it at you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Bash. Anyway, Matthew wouldn’t do that,” Gilbert whispered back.

“Whatever you say Blythe. But the redness on your face betrays you and I know it’s not sunburn,” chuckled Bash as he went to sit down with Mary.

The parlour was a scene of comfort and family. Matthew was stoking the file, Marilla was re-lighting the candles on the tree, Bash and Mary were sitting together watching Anne with a smile as she knelt on the floor whispering into Mary’s tummy. Gilbert decided to sit on the floor by the tree where Anne decided to join him.

They exchanged presents. The Blythe-Lacroix family gave Matthew a new pipe, Marilla a cookbook and Anne a new satchel for school. The Cuthberts gave Mary new gloves and Bash and Gilbert received matching sweaters much to the delight of those in the parlour as both of them tried them on and they joked how much they looked like twins.

Marilla was now looking outside the window. “Oh my, the wind is strong and the snow falling fast. It would be too dangerous for you to return home tonight. It may be a good idea for you to stay the night until the weather clears tomorrow.”

“We should be fine Marilla. We’re only minutes away and we have the buggy,” explained Bash.

“Fiddlesticks! We have the spare rooms always ready for guests. It’s no trouble at all. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to any of you, especially Mary in her condition. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself,” insisted Marilla.

“Marilla’s right. Visibility will be low and the paths slippery. Best to err on the side of caution,” Matthew agreed.

“Thank you, Marilla, you’re too kind,” said Mary.

“It’s a pleasure Mary. It’s been a wonderful Christmas with great company. I must admit it’s an excuse to prolong the activities,” reassured Marilla.

“It is rather disappointing that the pantomime has been cancelled. I was looking forward to seeing Anne and Gilbert perform,” Mary said.

“They still can,” Bash suggested. “If they would consider performing for us. They are both dressed and ready to go.”

“Oh, I don’t know…” Gilbert started.

“Nor I. Diana’s not here,” said Anne.

“Oh, please Anne, Gilbert,” begged Mary. “It would be wonderful to see what you were supposed to perform tonight.”

“I shall oblige, if Gilbert agrees to do the same,” said Anne as she turned to Gilbert with a smile. “How can we refuse an expectant mother, Gilbert?”

“Oh, alright,” agreed Gilbert. He just could not say no to her, especially as Anne was giving him such an enthusiastic smile. “But I warn you, Anne’s the star not me. I shall pale in comparison.”

“I don’t think that’s true Gilbert. I have watched you rehearse. You’re quite enchanting while performing your part,” said a reassuring Anne.

Gilbert blushed at the compliment as he stood up. “The pantomime was supposed to start with a father, played by yours truly, gathering his children, played by the children from the younger school, for a Christmas Eve story before they turn in for the night. As I recite ‘Twas the night before Christmas, the stage comes alive with the other students from our school acting out the scene as I read.”

“Oh! I have an idea. Gilbert, as you recite your lines, I shall try to re-enact what is supposed to happen on stage. Please bear in mind, its only me so I may jump from character to character. I have the staging memorised, in case I had to cover for someone like last year.”

Gilbert, dragged a single chair close to the tree as Anne got a book from the shelf and handed the book to Gilbert as a prop.

Gilbert sat down, opened the book. Anne sat down at his feet. “I shall start by pretending to be one of the children,” indicated Anne.

“’Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house…” Gilbert started.

As Gilbert recited the first stanza, Anne reflected on seeing Gilbert rehearse with the small children and she noticed that they all would look adoringly at the older boy. She had seen that during pauses in the rehearsal when Mrs. Lynde would give instructions, Gilbert had the ease to joke around with the younger children and they would giggle with glee. Anne herself was captivated with the huskiness of his voice as he delivered the words with feeling. He really is enchanting and would make a great father, Anne thought, the idea surprising her.

Anne suddenly remembered that she was supposed to act out as Gilbert read. She stood up and began the hilarious process of pretending to be Saint Nicholas and his reindeers. Bash, Mary, Marilla and Matthew were in hysterics, watching the contrast between the seriousness in the way Gilbert was reciting the poem so seriously but so lovely and charming, with Anne’s over enthusiastic dramatisation. As Gilbert said the last few lines, all adults had tears of laughter running down their cheeks and enthusiastic applause could be heard.

“That was absolutely fantastic!” cried Mary.

“What a great performance from the both of you!” agreed Marilla.

“Thank you for your kindness,” said a pleased Gilbert. “The pantomime was to end with Anne and Diana singing accompanied by Moody using glasses filled with water as a musical instrument. Marilla, if you’d allow, may I borrow some of your glasses and a butter knife? I assisted Moody with working out how to make sounds from it and I think I will be able to accompany Anne as she sings.”

“Please Marilla. It will give you the effect of what we were supposed to perform tonight,” pleaded Anne.

“Very well. We look forward to your performance,” allowed Marilla.

Anne and Gilbert busied themselves in the kitchen and returned with drinking glasses on a tray with varying volumes of water. Gilbert sat on the floor as Anne stood beside him.

“Here’s the surprise!” Anne declared excitedly.

“Surprise?” Bash asked.

Matthew stood up. “Um, yes. I’m the surprise.” Matthew walked towards the front of the tree and joined Anne and Gilbert.

“Matthew? What is going on?” asked Marilla completely puzzled.

“Well, it seems that the townsfolk were so charmed by my last-minute performance last year, they have been asking Rachel if I had some sort of involvement this year. So, I agreed providing that it was short and sweet,” explained Matthew.

“Well Matthew, I have never been so astonished in my life. Was this the reason for the extra trips to Carmody and you came back with nothing?” asked Marilla with a grin.

“Certainly, was Marilla,” answered Matthew. “So now, um, imagine, I’m supposed to be dressed as an angel, with a long white sheet, a halo and wings,” explained Matthew.

“Before we bid you adieu, our final gift to you. The angelic voices of Anne and Diana, and God Bless Queen Victoria!” exclaimed Matthew with a bow to the crowd in the parlour, as loud clapping and whistling from Bash and Gilbert filled the room.

Gilbert hit one of the glasses with a knife and it filled the room with a twinkling note. Anne then started singing the melodic tune.

“The holly and the ivy….”sang Anne.

Gilbert had heard Anne sing it with Diana several times now and has always thought her voice was so heavenly and so pure. But now, in the parlour while she sang solo with him accompanying her, his heart pounded. It felt so intimate, like she was singing to him alone.

When Anne sang the last notes, Gilbert looked around and saw the others enchanted by her singing and were silent for a few seconds before applause broke out in the room.

“That was beautiful Anne,” said Marilla.

“Simply amazing and angelic,” said Mary.

Anne who had a big grin on her face, grabbed Gilberts hand, held it up high then bowed. Gilbert followed her lead.

“Thank you all for such a wonderful Christmas,” said Mary. “I’m glad I got to see your performance. However, this expectant mother can no longer last past a certain time. If you may excuse me, would you mind if I retire?”

“Not at all. It is getting late and we’ve had a busy day. I may do the same,” said Marilla.

“Same here,” said Matthew.

“Oh, I am too excited to go to bed as yet. May I stay up Marilla? I was thinking of reading by the fire,” asked Anne.

“Suit yourself. Kindly blow out the tree candles now. Please make sure the fireplace is out before you retreat for bed. Gilbert if you wish to stay up, I will leave your bedroom door open so you know which one is yours. There are spare blankets in the trunk.”

“Thank you, Marilla. I may stay up for a while with Anne and read with her,” decided Gilbert.

A chorus of good nights were exchanged as Matthew went towards his room and Marilla showed Bash and Mary to their room upstairs. By the time Anne had blown out the tree candles and went to her room to grab her blankets and sat down beside Gilbert on the parlour couch, all was quiet in Green Gables except for the wind blowing outside in the blizzard.

“Anne, I have something for you,” Gilbert declared, taking out a small rectangular box out of his pocket.

“I have something for you too,” said Anne running to the tree, picking out a gift and sitting back down beside Gilbert.

“Merry Christmas,” they both said in unison and they handed each other their gifts.

“You open yours first,” instructed Anne.

Gilbert untied the ribbon that was wrapped around a hessian pouch and took out its contents. Inside were three handkerchiefs. In the corner of each were his initials G.B. However, the initials were inside the embroidered slate with two small carrots sewn beside the slate.

“Is this a slate with my initials?” chuckled Gilbert.

“It certainly is, but the slate is not broken. I wanted to sew S.F. for Slate Face but Marilla would not allow me. She said if I defied her, she would not feed me dessert for the next six months,” grinned Anne.

“You are amusing Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. I can see you have sewn two small carrots beside the slate. Have you finally accepted your alias?”

“You should know that I have always hated being called Carrots. However, I have come to realise recently that only you can call me Carrots and feelings of amusement ensue instead of anger and annoyance. I hope you know how lucky you are that the thought of hitting you with an object for calling me a common garden vegetable has now escaped from my temper.”

“Well, thank you. That’s a relief. I no longer require protective equipment whenever I have the urge to call you carrots. Thank you for the gift. It will remind me of the day we met,” Gilbert smiled. “Now open yours.”

Anne untied the ribbon around the small rectangular box and opened the lid. There she found a leather book mark, a satin ribbon threaded through the top. The leather was embossed in gold leaf with cursive calligraphy ‘I declare after all there is no enjoyment like reading!’ – Jane Austen.

“Gilbert! This is absolutely beautiful! The gift suits me so. It’s like it was made for me!” exclaimed Anne. Anne reached for Gilbert and held him in an embrace. “Thank you so very much!”

“I’m glad you like it. Thank you for mine.” Gilbert was so pleased. Anne was not short of showing affection towards those she considered friends and Gilbert was happy to accept any kind of affection from her.

“Despite the cancellation of the pantomime, it has been a great Christmas,” said Anne.

“It has been wonderful. Last year when Marilla invited me and Bash, I never thought it would start a brand-new tradition with a brand-new family.”

“I never had a proper Christmas until I came to Avonlea. Christmas in the orphanage was non-existent. Christmas with the Hammonds was only slightly better. Mrs Hammond would put boiled sweets in the stockings of her children and she was kind enough to offer me a piece. Even my first Christmas with Matthew and Marilla was bittersweet. We had a normal supper due to having lost our crops when it sank in the ocean and Matthew at the time was recovering from his heart episode.”

“I’m sorry to hear that Anne.”

“Hmm. I just realised something,” muttered Anne.

“What is it?” asked Gilbert.

“I just realised that my first worry free, normal enjoyable Christmas was spent with you. Last year. Now I have this year as another wonderful event and you’re in it,” Anne explained.

“I hope that doesn’t sour your memory,” Gilbert said as he stared at Anne, the light of the fire illuminated the image of her. She looks so amazingly beautiful tonight, thought Gilbert.

“Not at all Gilbert. I’m glad you’re in it. I may not show it sometimes but I do appreciate your friendship. Please don’t forget that.” Anne smiled at him.

“I must say that last year was the first happy Christmas I spent after my Dad took his last breath. The Christmas I had before I left on the Primrose was spent in an empty boarding house for steamer workers feeling sorry for myself in an empty room. Everybody else had either gone home to their families or spent the day drinking moonshine. I can reciprocate that I have spent the past two happy Christmases with my new family and you’ve been a part of it.”

“Well I hope I haven’t soured your memory either,” said Anne.

“I don’t think that at all Anne,” said Gilbert smiling at her.

At that moment she decided to undo the ribbon holding up half her hair. As her hair tumbled down, she ran her fingers through her hair to untangle any imaginary knots. Gilbert just could not hold it in any longer.

“Anne, please don’t be alarmed by my boldness but you really look beautiful tonight,” Gilbert said quickly. As soon as the words escaped from his mouth, he regretted alarming her. Please, please, please, don’t make this end badly, prayed Gilbert silently.

Anne looked at Gilbert wide eyed. Surprised. Confused. Pleased? All she could say was, “Oh.”

“I don’t know what to say,” she continued.

“Please Anne. I hope you don’t misunderstand the intention behind it. It’s just a friend letting you know that you look…perfect,” rambled Gilbert. Although he wasn’t exactly telling the truth. He merely wanted to save face. If anything, he wanted to cup her cheek and kiss her.

“Alright. Thank you. So kind of you to say my friend,” she smiled. Relief washing over Gilbert’s face.

“Well Gilbert, I want to say that you recited your part charmingly tonight. I’ve also seen you interact with the younger children at school during rehearsals and they adore you. I think you would make a great father someday,” Anne said. “A comment from a friend of course,” she added.

It was Gilbert’s turn to be surprised. “Thank you, Anne.” Gilbert was confused more than ever. He wondered, what does her compliment mean?

Sometimes Gilbert thought their two-year age difference was a curse. Was she too young to notice him or were his feelings more advanced because he was older? Will they every expose how they truly felt? Did they even feel the same?

Hoping to change the subject, Gilbert asked, “What are you thinking of reading?”

“A Christmas Carol. It’s quite appropriate for tonight, don’t you think?” Anne asked excitedly.

“It certainly is appropriate,” he answered with a wide amusing smile. “Hmm.”

“Do you often wonder if at times, those who have passed send us a message?” asked Gilbert.

“Sometimes, yes. Its almost as if a sign or message has been sent to the living. It’s quite odd that you have mentioned it seeing as it’s the same premise as A Christmas Carol, perhaps only more forthright,” said Anne. “Why do you ask?”

“Occasionally, when I’m doing something and it’s a time that I miss my Dad, an item or a word from someone will suddenly present itself to me and its like my Dad is reminding me he’s around,” explained Gilbert.

“I’m guessing something just happened to remind you of him?”

“When you suggested reading A Christmas Carol, it was what we did the last Christmas we spent together. We read to each other. He told me if I was missing him during Christmas to read it and it will be his way of being with me in spirit,” Gilbert said as he tried to control the emotion in his voice.

“The last Christmas with your father must have been hard and bittersweet,” Anne assumed.

“Quite the opposite actually. It was the best Christmas I spent with him. It was two weeks after his diagnosis and he was determined that there was no be no sadness involved and that we would spend every moment happy. Christmas Eve he hung up our stockings and he read ‘Twas the Night Before Christmas to me. We woke up at sunrise on Christmas day and hiked around Avonlea to find the perfect tree and took it home on a sled. We then had a breakfast of pancakes with fresh maple syrup. Then we decorated the tree together and went to our respective rooms to wrap each other’s presents. We then spent hours in the kitchen preparing a Christmas dinner for two but it was enough to feed a family of twenty,” said Gilbert as he chuckled.

“He told me that it was the Christmas to make and eat all our favourite food and it did not matter if we were gluttonous. The table was full of every dish and dessert you could think of. Before supper we went sledding and had a snow fight and built a snowman. We did it all Anne.”

“It sounds like you did do everything! How wonderful!” exclaimed Anne.

“We ate until we could no longer breathe then we exchanged gifts. I must have received a sackful of gifts from him. The most sentimental of the gifts he gave me were my mother’s ring and his wedding ring. He told me it’s a symbol of love and that he wanted me to have both rings as a reminder of the love the Blythes had for each other.”

“What did you give him Gilbert?” asked Anne.

“Books, a journal, a model train. I gave him a book of jokes in jest. I told him not that he needed it as he was never short of material. He laughed and laughed saying I had wit and I must have inherited it from him. I penned him a letter on how important he was to me, he said it was the best present he had ever received.”

Gilbert continued. “We sang carols together and played a few games of chess. We started to get tired so we took some blankets in the parlour and sat on the sofa and took turns reading A Christmas Carol. I eventually got so tired and sleepy so he kept on reading the rest to me. We woke up the next morning still in the parlour. We both fell asleep sitting up but my head was on his shoulder. I apologised to him for doing so, thinking a fourteen-year-old boy should not be needing his father to fall asleep anymore and I felt I was immature for doing so. You know what he said?”

“What did he say?” prodded Anne.

“He said, a son will always need his father and a father will always need his son, no matter their age. He told me that once I was a father I would understand. Even if I was fifty years of age, he said I will always be the infant he held in his arms when I was born.”

“Sounds like the most magical Christmas Gilbert,” said Anne and she truly meant it.

“Did you have any good Christmas memories at all before Avonlea?” Gilbert asked.

“Perhaps in my imagination,” replied Anne. “I was a mere infant when I lost my parents. But once I was old enough to remember I would imagine the same scenario each Christmas night before I slept. I would imagine the Christmas before I was born, I’m still in my mother’s womb and my father would hang three stockings by the mantle, for him, my mother and a little one for me. My father would then give my mother a present and she would open it and inside would be a baby’s rattle. My mother would give my father a present and it would be a book of poems on fatherhood. My mother would then exclaim that the baby, me, just gave a big kick and she would guide his hands on her stomach to the spot where I have just let myself be known to them and they would laugh at my exuberant kicks. They would then talk about their hopes and dreams for me, their unborn child. My mother would say, ‘I hope the baby has the wildest imagination and has a love for books’. My father would say, ‘I hope the baby has a lifetime of adventures and blissful happiness.”

“It may have happened, Anne. That’s a wonderful thought,” reassured Gilbert.

“I hope it did. It gives me comfort when I imagine it,” said Anne.

Anne resumed with a far way look in her eyes. “I would also imagine that they didn’t succumb to fever and they at least had one Christmas with me as an infant with me just barely walking. I imagine them lifting me up to the top of the tree to assist me in placing an angel at its peak. I imagine them helping me open my Christmas presents, a doll with long golden hair and a book on fairy tales. I imagine them giving me my first mince pie or Christmas pudding. I would then imagine then taking turns to hold me as I fall asleep then tucking me in after Christmas dinner and giving me a kiss and saying how much they love me”

“I can picture it Anne,” said Gilbert.

“I’m sorry. It sounds foolish,” said Anne suddenly embarrassed.

“Not at all. Please don’t think so,” reassured Gilbert.

“Now that I’m in Green Gables, I can have new wonderful Christmas memories,” said Anne.

“And I’m glad to be a part of it,” smiled Gilbert.

Anne jumped up and took the book A Christmas Carol from the parlour bookshelf. She sat down beside Gilbert and arranged her blankets on both of them so they were both kept warm.

“Shall we take turns reading a page to each other?” asked Anne.

“That would be wonderful, Anne.”

They enjoyed each other’s voices as they read to each other. Anne found Gilbert’s deepening voice strong and comforting. Gilbert found Anne’s voice musical and enchanting. He especially loved it when she would change voices with the change of character.

Eventually, as Gilbert read, Anne laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, finding Gilbert’s reading soothing her to sleep. Gilbert continued to read more than a page, letting her rest her head on him. Soon, her breathing became heavier and she fell fast asleep. Gilbert relished their closeness as he watched the fire eventually extinguish itself in the fireplace.

Gilbert thought it best to get both of them to their respective beds, not wanting to be caught in such a position even though there was nothing there but friendship. He tried to rouse Anne.

“Anne,” he whispered. “The fire is out. Time to go upstairs to bed.”

“Hmm. Tired. Leave me,” she muttered.

“You’ll freeze down here.”

“Hmm. Night.,” she said as she took her head off his shoulder and lied down on the couch.

“Anne, it will only take you a minute to go up to your room. You can’t even stretch your legs out properly on the couch. You’ll end up with a sore neck. Come on I’ll help you.”

“I’m fine,” Anne mumbled.

“Will you let me carry you upstairs?” was Gilbert’s proposed solution.

Anne nodded.

Gilbert stood up, leaving the blankets on Anne. He scooped her up in his strong arms, her head cradled on the inside of his elbow and his other arm underneath her legs. She placed her arms around Gilbert’s neck to protect herself from a potential fall. Gilbert tiptoed up the stairs to her room.

He carefully laid her down on her bed noticing that her loose hair splayed out on her pillow made her look like Sleeping Beauty. He unlaced and removed her boots from her feet and while Gilbert was fixing her blankets over her and brought the top of the blankets to her chin, Anne opened her eyes, reached out for Gilbert and embraced his neck loosely.

“Thank you, Merry Christmas Gilbert,” she whispered. Anne then let go and moved to lie on her side and closed her eyes imagining Walter and Bertha giving her a kiss goodnight for Christmas.

“Merry Christmas Anne,” he whispered back.

Gilbert closed her bedroom door and went to the spare bedroom thankful for having shared a memorable Christmas with Anne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. I have always seen Anne as an affectionate person and is not shy to give hugs and kisses directed at family and friends which is why in this chapter she is getting more comfortable giving Gilbert friendly forms of affection.
> 
> Also you will notice that Gilbert is becoming more bold with his feelings towards Anne. So we are slowly getting there!
> 
> I plan to post a chapter a day for the next 2 days so keep an eye out!
> 
> Next Chapter - Welcome Delphine!


	5. A Blessing in January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Delphine! The birth of Delphine brings Anne and Gilbert closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new addition to the Blythe-Lacroix family

It was a cold morning in January when there was a knock at the Blythe-Lacroix homestead. Bash opened the door and found a rugged up red-head with an excited smile on her face.

“Good morning Bash!” Anne said pushing the door open and entering the kitchen. Bash grinned. He loved the way that Anne has been so comfortable when she visited, like she was part of the family. “I’m so excited! Mary is going to show me how to make her famous cake.”

“Hello Anne!” Mary greeted as she walked into the kitchen cradling her pregnant belly. “I’ve got the ingredients and equipment ready on the table and the oven is warm ready for our lesson.”

“I’m looking forward to tasting it when I get back. Are Marilla and Mrs Lynde ready?” asked Bash.

“Yes, they are waiting for you at Green Gables for you to take them in your buggy. Good luck, I saw their own shopping lists. I’m afraid you’ll be in Carmody for a while. Bring something for sustenance.”

“Great idea Anne,” agreed Mary. She then turned to Bash. “There are scones, biscuits and apple in the larder and bring extra for the ladies. Also bring a flask of water. You may need it.”

Bash busied himself collecting supplies. He then gave Mary a kiss on her temple and was about to exit through the door.

“Don’t forget our shopping list!” yelled Mary.

Bash returned to the kitchen table and grabbed the list. “Are you sure we need all these?” asked Bash, overwhelmed at the list before him.

“We are short of supplies after Christmas and the baby will be here soon. I would rather be well stocked so you can stay at home with me and assist with the baby once our little bun arrives. Plus, I need you to buy the supplies for our child before this baby makes itself known. Make sure you buy all the baby items,” explained Mary.

“Yes, M ’am,” Bash replied.

“And before you go, give your wife another kiss,” grinned Mary.

“Yes, M ‘am,” as Bash gave Mary a big smack on her cheek.

Anne laughed. “You have him well trained Mary.”

“When you’re gone for a girl, dear Anne,” Bash started, “you are obliged to follow their every demand.”

“Glad to see you know your purpose in life dear husband,” laughed Mary.

“I shall return in a few hours dear wife. Don’t let Gilby sleep for any longer. Get him to chop more wood. I hear there may be a snowstorm tonight and we should stock up. See you Anne, leave me a piece of cake,” said Bash as he left the kitchen.

“Gilbert is still asleep?” asked Anne.

“Yes. There are nights when he can’t sleep and he ends up reading in the parlour by the fire in the early hours. Last night was one of those nights.”

“And how are you Mary?” asked Anne.

“I’ve been quite tired the past two days and the ache in my back has been worse. But it’s all a part of motherhood. Two more weeks and hopefully we get to meet our little bun soon.”

“I’m so excited Mary. Also thank you for taking the time to teach me how to make the cake today,” said Anne.

“My pleasure. There is nothing else for me to do, seeing as the two won’t let me lift a finger. Even Gilbert is now cooking supper, much to Bash’s displeasure,” laughed Mary. “Now let’s start!”

Mary and Anne got absorbed with the baking lesson. Anne writing down instructions and then performing them in front of Mary’s watchful eye. As they waited for the cake to finish baking in the oven, Anne cleaned the kitchen as Mary lied down to rest. When the cake was done baking, Mary came out and inspected the tins.

“They look absolutely perfect Anne. I hope if I have a girl that I am able to teach them how to cook and bake as I have with you,” said Mary.

“Oh, I hope so too! The three of us can cook together!”

“I can’t wait!” said Mary.

*****

Gilbert had another sleepless night. Occasionally it happens when he would worry about whether the orchard will make enough for the season, or if he got so absorbed with a school assignment or when thoughts of his father enters his consciousness. Last night he thought of another Christmas without his father, his third. He let the sadness of melancholy fill him for a while. Sometimes he would just accept the grief, it would actually make him feel good to occasionally absorb the sorrow, for him it meant his Dad’s memory still lived on. But he never let himself despair for long. Gilbert knew his Dad would not want him to stop his life due to grief. So, he decided to read The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn until the fire in the fireplace no longer burned, then he sent himself to bed.

He had a dream. The dream was him, with Anne, in her room after Christmas supper, snowed in at Green Gables. In the dream as he laid her down on her bed after carrying her to her room, she asked him to stay. She let him lie down next to her and he held her as they fell asleep. It was heavenly, but he suddenly woke just as the sun was rising and became sorely disappointed to realise he was in his room alone. He willed himself again to sleep, and hoped for the dream to continue.

The dream did continue. This time the sun was shining through Anne’s bedroom. He was holding her, with his eyes still closed. He heard her sweet voice say, “Good Morning Gilbert.”

“Good morning, Anne,” as he opened his eyes and stared at her face, her body facing him, the space between them minimal. What bliss to wake up with her, he thought smiling.

“Best you go to the spare bedroom before Marilla has an affliction upon discovering us like this,” Anne suggested.

“Not yet,” he said as he placed one arm under her neck and the other on her back as he pulled her close and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

“I guess a few minutes won’t hurt,” she whispered as she wrapped her arm around his waist and cuddled him close.

Gilbert had never had such a delightful dream and even in his sleep wished never to be woken up.

*****

“Anne, may you please get Gilbert up? It’s nearly twelve. It will take me an hour to get up the stairs and I don’t think my poor back will be able to handle it. Make sure he gets up and please let him know to chop some wood,” requested Mary.

“Not a problem Mary. I would be delighted to wake up the sleeping sloth,” said Anne with a grin.

Anne climbed up the stairs as she thought of ways to shock Gilbert out of his slumber. Should I jump on him? Or scream in his ear and scare him? Anne thought as she chuckled.

When she reached his bedroom door, she knocked first to ensure he wasn’t in any state of indecency. Her knock was met with silence. She opened the door slightly and peeked inside. She could see Gilbert on his side, blankets to his chin, unruly curls on his head while one arm had escaped the blanket, that hugged a spare pillow close to him. How can he still be asleep? Anne wondered.

As she tip toed near him, she could not help but look at Gilbert sleeping peacefully with a slight smile on his face. She stood there for a few seconds and observed his jaw line, much more pronounced again compared to what she noticed at Bash and Mary’s wedding and his arm holding the pillow looked strong. Anne couldn’t help but notice that he was more masculine than before. He looked so peaceful that the urge to scare him awake left her thoughts. Instead she knelt down beside his bed, so her face was level to his.

“Gilbert, it’s time to wake up,” whispered Anne.

“Hmm,” Gilbert mumbled.

“Gilbert, you’ve wasted your morning. Best to get up now,” Anne continued to whisper.

“Morn…Anne…” Gilbert whispered with a smile on his face.

“Open your eyes Gilbert. Don’t make me yell,” said Anne in a harsh, annoyed whisper.

“Hmm…not yet…” Gilbert said huskily as he gave the pillow he held in his arms a squeeze.

“GILBERT BLYTHE!” yelled Anne in his face.

Startled, Gilbert opened his eyes wide and found himself staring at Anne’s face with her forehead furrowed and pursed lips.

Gilbert panicked realising that he was dreaming of Anne, dreaming of holding her in her bed, while she was watching him. He pulled the blankets up over his head. Oh, dear Lord! What has she heard? What has she seen? What was he doing? Have I betrayed my own feelings? Please, please, please, if this is a nightmare wake me up and return me to my dream, he begged to himself.

“Finally! Your eyes are open!” said Anne as she stood up. “Mary would like you to get up. Its nearly midday and she would like you to chop wood and bring some in just in case a snowstorm hits Avonlea.”

“Alright, I’m awake,” Gilbert confirmed. He gave it a few seconds before lifting the blankets down to his neck. To his fear, she was still standing there, looking at him, her arms crossed.

“I will get up Anne. I swear. When you leave,” promised Gilbert.

“I’m sorry, but Mary asked me to make sure you actually get up. So, I’m making sure you do.”

“I swear I will. I need some privacy please,” begged Gilbert.

“For goodness sake, Gilbert! Just get up from your bed!”

“I’m not fully dressed. I’m in my sleepwear,” explained Gilbert, blankets still covering him up to his neck.

“I’ve seen you in your nightshirt at Aunt Jo’s remember, with Cole. So, you don’t need to be embarrassed around me,” Anne reasoned.

“I’m in my undergarments, not my nightshirt and while we are like siblings in your view, we’re not really, so I’d like my privacy please,” stated Gilbert.

“Nightshirt, undershirt, why does it matter? Just get out of bed. I may even offer to help you make your bed up,” Anne suggested.

“No need. I can do it. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

“Ugh! Why are you being so difficult!?” yelled Anne.

“Would you like it if I saw you in your bloomers?” yelled Gilbert back.

“Fine! You better be downstairs in five minutes or I promise you, I’ll come back up to wrestle you out of bed!” threatened Anne exasperatedly as she walked out the bedroom in a huff.

“Thanks, Anne for finally giving me my privacy after asking you for the one hundredth time!” Gilbert yelled back.

Hmm, maybe I should stay in bed longer to see if she does fulfill that promise, thought Gilbert mischievously. He then remembered Anne may have caught him in a state while dreaming about her and mortification filled him. He placed a pillow on his face and muffled a scream of frustration, hoping Anne was none the wiser.

*****

Gilbert ran down the stairs, grabbed an apple and put on his coat.

“Nice of you to finally join us Gilbert,” said Anne sarcastically as she mixed the icing in a bowl.

“Did you have a nice sleep?” Mary asked sweetly.

Gilbert blushed as he thought of his dreams. “I did thank you. I’ll chop up some wood and I’ll be right back.”

“Anne, I’m going to have to sit down and read a book in my room. My back and hips are aching from standing up while carrying this load of a baby. If you’d like to continue mixing the icing until its white and fluffy then spread it on the cake and you may decorate as you please.”

“Thank you, Mary. Once I ice the cake I’ll walk back to Green Gables. I’ll see myself out.”

*****

Anne was spreading the last of the icing on the cake while Gilbert had returned with a full armload of wood and was stacking it by the kitchen fireplace. They suddenly heard Mary scream in fear, “Anne! Gilbert!”

Anne and Gilbert looked at each other with concerned look on their faces and ran to Bash and Mary’s room where they found Mary standing up, doubled over with pain reflected in her face and a puddle of water on the floor. “I think the baby is coming.”

“But… its… two weeks early,” stammered Gilbert. He was in shock at seeing Mary in pain, and could not recall any of his training from Dr. Ward. He ran out of the bedroom.

Anne seeing the panic in Mary’s face ran to her and helped her to her bed.

“Mary, get to bed. Gilbert and I will get things ready. Just stay calm and we shall return to check on you. If things change all of a sudden yell out, alright?” Anne tried to stay as calm as possible despite the panic she was feeling herself.

Anne ran out and rushed from room to room until she found Gilbert in his bedroom, sitting on his bed, elbows on his thighs, with his face in his hands. She crouched down facing him.

“Gilbert, tell me what to do,” Anne asked desperately.

“I don’t know Anne. I can’t do this. We need to get Marilla and Mrs Lynde.”

“Only Matthew is at home, Gilbert. Marilla and Mrs Lynde are in Carmody with Bash. The women had to go with him because some shopkeepers won’t serve him. They won’t be back until close to supper and Matthew won’t be of any help. He’s hopeless in an emergency.”

“Then I’ll get the buggy and ask other women from Avonlea to help us,” Gilbert said.

“You know they won’t due to their prejudice. The two women who would help are with Bash. Also, Bash has the buggy. We don’t have it available to us.”

“I can send word to Matthew to get Dr. Ward,” Gilbert suggested.

“Gilbert, you know it may be too late by the time Dr. Ward gets here,” Anne reasoned softly. “It’s up to us.”

“I can’t Anne. It’s Mary. Bash will never forgive me for being inappropriate and if anything happens to her, or the baby, I will never ever be able to forgive myself,” Gilbert said desperately.

Anne took Gilbert’s hands in hers, “Gilbert listen to me. Please look at me.” Gilbert looked up and stared at her. Anne’s eyes looked alarmed but her voice was calming. “You can do this. You have delivered a breech baby in Trinidad, by yourself. You have assisted Dr. Ward in several births, some complicated ones. Mary needs you and Bash will not have any issues with you helping with the birth, I assure you of that. People you care about will need your help as a doctor from time to time, and they will thank you for it because it means they are getting the best care.”

“I can’t Anne,” said Gilbert.

“Yes, you can. I am here. I will help you,” reassured Anne. “Together, let’s take three deep breaths then you will pretend you’re Dr. Ward and you know what to do and you tell me as your apprentice what you need. Alright?”

Gilbert nodded. Both took three deep breaths together.

“Alright, doctor. What should I do?” asked Anne.

“I’ll grab the medical bag Dr. Ward gave me for emergencies like this. There are cord clamps and scissors, needles and forceps there that I need to sanitise in boiling water. I will also boil some saltwater now to let it cool to wash Mary with after. If you can please wash your hands with soap and water up to your elbows to avoid any transfer of infection. I shall do the same. Please attend to Mary while I get the instruments ready. Change the bed sheets and grab some clean towels. We need to make sure everything is as clean and sterile as possible.” Gilbert sprang up to start preparations as Anne ran back to Mary.

“How is the mother to be?” asked Anne as she entered Mary’s bedroom.

“The pain has stopped for the moment. Anne can we do this?” asked a concerned Mary.

“You will be fine Mary. Gilbert is preparing things at present and he has assisted in several births before. I will be here to help you both and Bash should be back soon. Let me clean the floor and change the sheets and then I’ll sit with you.”

Having changed the sheets and washed the floor clean, Anne washed her hands and got some water and cloth to wipe Mary’s brow with. Anne sat down by Mary and placed an arm around her shoulders and gave Mary a kiss on her temple.

Gilbert entered the room and sat down on the bed at Mary’s feet.

“Mary, have you been feeling any labour pains the past few hours?” asked Gilbert.

“I’ve had terrible hip and back pain the past two days, however, I’ve thought nothing of it. The pain was so much worse when I had Elijah. So, I have been thinking it’s the heaviness of the baby causing discomfort. The pain though has been worse this morning. I’ve had to lie down. Although, now the pain is coming…” Mary winced as she held on to Anne until the pain passed.

“Mary, do I have your permission? May I?” asked Gilbert.

Mary nodded. “Gilbert, I trust you more than anyone. Thank you.”

Gilbert nodded as he proceeded to examine Mary. “Not long Mary, until you have to push. Anne will stay with you. I shall get a few things to prepare, alright?”

Gilbert placed clean towels on the newly changed sheets, for a place for the baby to be cleaned. He went to the kitchen to turn off the stove and to let the instruments cool down before bringing them into the room.

Mary had another bout of pain less than ten minutes later and Anne held her as she fought her way through it. Anne had noticed Gilbert was gone for a while and excused herself from Mary giving her the reason that she had to help him. Anne found Gilbert sitting in the kitchen staring into space.

“Gilbert? Is everything fine?” asked Anne.

“Yes Anne, Mary is fine. Everything seems normal at this stage.”

“And you? Are you fine?”

“Nervous and scared. What if something goes wrong?” asked Gilbert.

Anne sat down next to Gilbert and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Then we’ll deal with it together, if we have to. Come on, let’s be with Mary.”

Anne and Gilbert spent the next hour with Mary, helping her through the pain and Gilbert checking her after every contraction. Gilbert could feel that the baby was ready for birthing the right way and was relieved that he didn’t have to deal with a breech birth. He assured Mary and Anne of this, which gave everyone some comfort.

Eventually, the pain Mary was experiencing came less than five minutes apart and this was when Gilbert encouraged Mary to start pushing. After the second push, Anne could see Gilbert’s face start to go pale and panic was evident in his eyes. At that moment, they heard the door open. “Anybody home?” Bash yelled out.

“In here Bash, in your room, quickly” Anne yelled.

Bash looked in and his eyes went wide. Anne stood up to make way for Bash to sit with Mary. “Is the baby coming?” Bash questioned.

“Yes, Bash. Our baby is coming.” Mary confirmed.

“Is everything alright?” Bash asked.

“Yes, Bash. Just waiting for the next contraction before Mary gives another push,” said Gilbert almost too jovially, trying to hide his fear.

As Bash was kissing Mary all over her face, Anne ran to Gilbert and stayed by his side. “What’s wrong?” she whispered.

“The cord. It’s wrapped around the baby’s neck,” whispered Gilbert, with fear in his voice.

“Alright Gilbert, look at me and take three deep breaths,” Anne instructed. “Now, think doctor. What would you do in this situation?”

“Try to loosen the cord, over the baby’s head.”

“Alright, can you give it a go?” Anne gently requested.

“It’s too tight,” panicked Gilbert.

“Alright, Gilbert, look at me again. If it’s too tight to go over the head, is there another option?” asked Anne.

“Yes, try to loosen the cord down towards the shoulder and deliver the rest of the baby through the cord.” Gilbert answered.

“Alright Mary, may you please give one more big push,” asked Gilbert.

To Gilbert’s relief the cord loosened around the shoulders and the baby was fully delivered. Satisfied that Mary had completed all the stages of the birthing process, Gilbert asked Anne to clean up Mary while he transferred the baby on to the towels. He cleaned the infant and tied the cord as the baby started to cry.

Happiness filled the room and everyone had enormous smiles all around as Gilbert pronounced, “Papa Sebastian and Mama Mary Lacroix, meet your baby girl!” Gilbert handed over the baby to Mary wrapped in warm towels, still wailing and flailing about. Both the new parents started to cry tears of happiness at finally meeting their little bun, that was made out of their love for each other.

Anne and Gilbert cleaned up the room and left the new family to bond together. In the kitchen they cleaned and washed as they fell in complete silence, smiling at each other, feeling of shock, relief and joy. No words were needed to express the feelings between them.

Gilbert went back to his room to return the instruments in the medical bag. Anne followed him up a few minutes later and she watched him put away his things. When he looked up and saw her by the doorway, a big grin took over his face as he walked three long strides to reach her and gave Anne a hug and she hugged him back.

“How can someone feel fear and anxiety and solace and happiness all at the same time? When the baby cried, the elation was indescribable!” said Anne, still in Gilberts arms.

“I didn’t think it was possible, but it’s exactly how I’ve been feeling the past three hours,” agreed Gilbert.

“You did it, Gilbert. I knew you could,” Anne said proudly.

“I could not have done it without you. I hope you realise that,” said Gilbert.

“We do make a great T-E-A-M at times, don’t we?”

“The best,” said Gilbert.

Anne let go of Gilbert. “Let’s go down. We should make your family supper before I go back to Green Gables. I can’t wait to tell Marilla and Matthew,” said an excited Anne.

*****

It was decided that the newly expanded Blythe-Lacroix family was to have a simple supper of steamed fish and vegetables. Anne was tasked with preparing the vegetables, while Gilbert had the gruesome task of gutting the fish.

“Now, I understand your desire to study medicine. When you have such a positive experience in helping others, the feeling of elation fills you,” said Anne as she chopped vegetables in the kitchen.

“Are you sure you don’t want to be a doctor or a nurse?” Gilbert asked Anne.

“I could I suppose. But I think my heart belongs to education,” Anne debated.

“If you ever change your mind, we can study together and I’m sure I can convince Dr. Ward to take you on as an apprentice,” said Gilbert.

“I’ll let you know if I ever change my mind, Gilbert, but I think I’ll leave medicine to you. Thank you for the vote of confidence though.”

Gilbert chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Anne asked.

“Sorry to change the subject, but you’re chopping carrots,” laughed Gilbert.

“What a sense of humour Gilbert. If I may point out, do you know what you’re doing right now?” asked Anne.

“Yes, I’m cleaning the fish,” Gilbert replied.

“The ‘gill’ of a fish, I may add,” argued Anne.

“So, are you going to call me ‘Gill’ are you?”

“Suits you. But Gil spelt G-I-L. Just to annoy you of its incorrect spelling.”

“Doesn’t have the same effects as Carrots,” grinned Gilbert.

“Whatever you say GIL!” exclaimed Anne.

“Ahem!” Bash made a noise to attempt to get the attention of the two people who just gave him the greatest gift of his life, the safety of both his wife and child.

“Before both of you get into another argument, Mary and I would like to speak to both of you,” Bash requested smiling from ear to ear.

Both Anne and Gilbert washed their hands and entered Bash and Mary’s bedroom where Bash was sitting beside Mary, looking down on his wife and daughter.

“Gilbert and Anne. Both of us are so grateful for what you’ve done today. We can’t thank you enough for everything,” said Mary happily and tired at the same time.

“You’ve blessed me with the life of my wife and daughter. I am ever so happy that both of you are in our lives,” continued Bash.

“Bash, is that a compliment directed at me,” joked Gilbert.

“Don’t get used to it Blythe. It will only happen a few times a year,” grinned Bash.

“Would you like a hold?” Mary asked Gilbert. Gilbert nodded and smiled as the baby was placed in his cradled arms.

“She’s so little and light,” observed Gilbert with a smile. “Little baby, I’m so glad you look like your Mama.”

Everyone laughed. “I’m relieved at that too if truth be told,” said Bash.

“Would you like to know her name?” Mary asked.

“Oh! Yes please!” said Anne excitedly as Gilbert handed Anne the baby.

“Delphine Mary Lacroix,” smiled Bash.

“Oh! It’s so beautiful! Welcome to the world beautiful Delphine!” said Anne cradling Delphine and rocking her gently.

“Bed rest for you for the next week at least young lady,” Gilbert directed the instruction at Mary. Anne handed Delphine back to a waiting Bash.

“Thank you, Dr. Blythe,” said Mary with a twinkle in her eye. “One more thing, Gilbert and Anne. When we get Delphine baptised, we’d like you to be godparents.”

Anne ran up to Bash and Mary and gave them a hug, careful not to flatten Delphine. “Thank you so much for the privilege!”

Gilbert shook Bash’s hand and kissed Mary on the cheek, “I would be honoured to be Delphine’s godfather.”

“Now, we shall leave you to continue cooking. I shouldn’t leave Gilbert to it. He’ll find a way to ruin a simple meal,” said Anne in jest.

“I am not that bad at cooking,” Gilbert defended himself.

“Oh yes you are!” said Bash. “Anne better get out there to supervise.”

“Yes, Papa Bash!” laughed Anne.

*****

With supper cooked and dishes cleaned, Anne prepared herself to go back to Green Gables. The sky dark due to the impending snowstorm, Bash had suggested that Gilbert take the buggy to take Anne back home.

They sat in silence for half the trip, reflecting on the events of the day, a thick blanket covering both their laps.

Gilbert looked at Anne, who was looking straight ahead, smiling broadly.

“I know when you’re really happy,” said Gilbert.

“How so?” asked Anne.

“You get this really deep dimple on your cheek,” replied Gilbert.

“I don’t have a dimple,” said Anne.

“You do.”

“Are we arguing over a dimple?” asked Anne. “You can’t annoy me today. It’s been an amazing day.”

“Yes, we are arguing over a dimple. I agree it’s been an amazing day. And you do, you do have a dimple.” Gilbert insisted.

“Where?” asked Anne.

Gilbert stopped the buggy. He reached over and cupped his gloved hand on Anne’s cheek and used thumb gently to press the dimple on her cheek. “Right here,” he said.

“Oh,” said Anne. She was surprised at the sudden gentle touch on her cheek.

Gilbert started the buggy again. “Thank you for today Anne. I was feeling so anxious about having to look after Mary. For some reason, it’s easier when you don’t have an emotional attachment to a patient. But it’s something that I have to get used to. Also, normally Dr. Ward is there to guide me. To be the one in charge for the first time was daunting.”

“You got through it Gilbert. That should give you comfort in the future. I was merely there to remind you of your capabilities.”

“Thank you for believing in me,” he said.

“There wasn’t ever any doubt,” she said.

They finally reached Green Gables and Gilbert helped Anne off the buggy.

“I’ll see you Uncle Gilbert. Enjoy spending time with your new niece!” said Anne as she ran towards the door to tell Matthew and Marilla the arrival of baby Delphine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert! What was going on when Anne was telling you to get out of bed!? ; )
> 
> I had to research nuchal cord births and giving birth at home in the 19th century for this chapter. I apologise to those in the medical field if I got things wrong in the story.
> 
> Next Chapter - Valentine's Day fluff!


	6. Taking Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day!  
> Gilbert vs Charlie  
> Mainly a fluffy chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the world of this fic collides with the show. Some scenes are from the show but the sequence will not be the same.

Gilbert had been distracted over a conversation with Anne earlier that day. He just can’t seem to concentrate at all on the algebra work set by Miss Stacy. He could not quite explain how he was feeling. Disappointed, hurt, heartbroken?

Anne had approached him talking about a Take Notice board. A concept he had never heard of before. As she explained that it was a way of telling someone you like that you have taken notice of them, he immediately wondered why was she speaking to him about such a board. Then for a moment, he thought that maybe she was insinuating that HE post about his intentions towards HER. His heart felt elated, was there hope after all that she returned his crush or admiration, whatever you may call it?

His mind was reeling. What should I post that won’t alarm her yet was clear enough to let Anne know that she was the one that filled his future?

Then out of nowhere, the feeling of confidence disappeared when she suggested HE post for RUBY. He felt so deflated by her suggestion to post for Ruby that he quickly shut down any chance of him posting anything on the board.

To make matters worse, he could hear whispers throughout the morning amongst his classmates when Miss Stacy was preoccupied. The girls were whispering excitedly on the post about Josie Pye walking home with Billy. The boys were distracted with writing posts about the girls. Moody himself sitting next to him and was not doing algebra at all but was busy contemplating what to write about Diana. Gilbert took at quick peek at the pieces of paper scattered on Moody’s side of the desk.

Diana’s hair is bootiful beautiful.

Diana’s hair is beautiful and shiny.

Diana is beautiful and she has shiny hair.

How poetic Moody, Gilbert thought.

At lunch, he decided to take a look at this board that everyone was so excited about. There was a post about Ruby, but was left anonymous. He was hoping that Ruby or Anne won’t think it was him that posted the note. Gilbert was hoping that he has made himself clear to Anne that morning of his lack of interest with the board.

The one thing that only just slightly lifted his spirits was that there were no posts about Anne. Then he felt awful. Such a thought was cruel. It wasn’t because he thought ill of her, it was because he feared any competition for her affections.

Should I post? He thought. It’s a way for Anne to finally know how I feel without actually speaking to her. He came to the conclusion that a short post on the Take Notice board was inadequate in describing what Anne was to him. Anyway, shouldn’t such feelings be expressed privately and as daunting as it was, shouldn’t it be said in person?

Oddly, he thought, Anne approached him before leaving school and she stood to him so close that he was thinking that maybe she was going to say she changed her mind and perhaps he should post about their future together. But she fell silent and he feared another conversation about Ruby. He still felt heartbroken about their encounter earlier, the hurt making him say goodbye and leaving her there in the cloak room instead of suggesting they walk home together.

*****

When Ruby mentioned to Anne that Gilbert’s eyes were full of romance while Anne was talking to Gilbert about her, Anne did not have the courage to let her sweet friend know that her name did not come up until the last minute and that she had to be blunt to Gilbert about posting for her.

For the first time ever, Anne questioned how Gilbert actually felt about their relationship. For the past year, she considered him a friend, a brother, a part of her extended family. But when she spoke about the Take Notice board to him, she noticed a change in the tone of his voice, a bit hopeful perhaps. Then she saw the look he gave her as he lifted his brow. It was a sort of gentle questioning and it was then she realised he may have thought she was suggesting he post about their future together. That was when she mentioned Ruby, hoping to dispel any misunderstanding.

Could Ruby be mistaken about romance in Gilbert’s eyes? Or does Gilbert actually feel something for her? All morning she could not focus on her schoolwork and instead found herself looking at Gilbert and examining the way he looked at Miss Stacy, Moody and Josie as Josie answered a question in class. Anne wondered, does he look like that when he looks at me? Once or twice, she caught him looking at her and he quickly glanced away. He looked pained more than anything, she thought. Then in the afternoon she caught him looking at her again and this time his eyes softened and he gave her a slight smile then quickly looked away again.

What if Gilbert did have feelings for her? Would she like that? She didn’t quite know if she wanted his attention in that way.

Determined to see if he looked at her with romance, she decided to stop him in the cloakroom before going home. She felt ridiculous as she found herself staring in his eyes and he obviously felt it was strange so he departed quickly and said his goodbye. Anne berated herself for letting the thought enter her mind that Gilbert may have romantical intentions towards her. They were good friends, kindred spirits like her relationship with Diana and Cole and she should just erase any thought of romance between her and Gilbert out of her mind. She thought, why ruin a perfectly good friendship? With that reasoning, she convinced herself that there was definitely nothing but friendship between her and Gilbert.

*****

Gilbert could not sleep the night before, thinking about Anne and the Take Notice board. He kept on changing his mind whether to post or not to post about Anne. It’s pros and cons running through his head.

As he walked to school, he saw Anne up ahead on the path and ran up to catch up with her. He decided now may be a good time to determine how she would feel if someone posted about her on the board.

“Hello, Anne. May I walk with you?” asked Gilbert.

“Good morning. Sure, we’re going the same way,” she answered.

“The Take Notice board has proven popular,” Gilbert started.

“Sure has. Although I was reflecting on it last night and it may be more trouble than its worth,” Anne said.

“Do you think so?” asked Gilbert.

“Well, let’s say someone you like posts about you. Wouldn’t you rather find out in private first? Even though the feelings are requited, everyone would know about it before you’ve even had a chance of starting a relationship. And what if someone you have no interest in posts about you? Would you feel guilty and give them a chance even though you have no feelings for them or would you openly ignore them and make them suffer a very public heartbreak?”

“They are all good points Anne. But I read some of the posts and most of them merely point out appealing characteristics about a person. Wouldn’t you want to know what someone thinks of you? It may make a person feel good about themselves.”

“I guess so, but it’s out there for everyone to see Gilbert. I don’t think I’d be so forward. On that note, I want to apologise for suggesting you post for Ruby. It’s a personal choice whether to do so or not and it’s a bold choice that some people may not be comfortable with.”

“No apologies needed Anne,” said Gilbert. “Would there be a particular someone you’d like to maybe post about you? Moody? Charlie? The Pauls?”

“No one will post about me. So no use questioning it,” said Anne in a matter-of-fact way.

“Don’t speak that way. You have many great qualities that people may post about. I’m sure eventually someone will post about you, or are you avoiding the question?” said Gilbert.

“I’m not. I’m merely revealing my expectation. But to answer your question? To tell you honestly, not really. I find Moody entertaining and Charlie kind but I just don’t see a romantical relationship with them. The Pauls have been better since they have distanced themselves from Billy Andrews but I don’t think there is a foundation for a relationship there. How about you? What about Ruby?”

“Can we not talk about Ruby? I just want to confirm with you that Ruby is a classmate and just a friend and I have no intention of posting anything about her or pursuing a future with her. I apologise for being blunt.”

“Oh. I’ll keep that to myself. You may change your mind in the future,” said Anne, and the fact that it will break Ruby’s heart, she thought.

“What about Diana?” asked Anne.

“Same answer,” replied Gilbert.

“Josie?”

“Anne, are you going to go through every single girl from school?” chuckled Gilbert.

“Yes,” Anne grinned. “Except me of course, I know where I stand with you.”

“Then you can stop right there because I will give you the same answer,” said Gilbert with a pretend smile, as he felt the hurt come back from yesterday.

*****

Charlie posted on the Take Notice board for Anne.

Gilbert felt a sense of dread as he sat on his desk at school. Charlie was his friend. He didn’t blame him. He was brave and bold enough to let his feelings known. Questions started to roll in Gilbert’s mind. How does Anne really feel about Charlie? Will she give him a chance? Why didn’t I post before Charlie did? Have I lost her to Charlie?

Gilbert saw Anne grab Diana and took her to one corner of the school house. Probably to speak about Charlie, he thought grimly.

“Diana, what am I to do?” asked Anne worried. “I have no interest in Charlie other than friendship.”

“Won’t you give him a chance Anne?” asked Diana. “He’s kind and smart and he was bold enough to take notice of you.”

“But I have no interest in him. Not in THAT way!” said Anne. “Miss Stacy should have banned the Take Notice board. It’s nothing but trouble.”

“You don’t need to do anything Anne. Moody has posted about me and while I acknowledge him when he speaks to me, I don’t give him any encouragement to pursue anything further. Other than having a compliment on the board, he has not asked to WALK with me.”

“And if he does Diana, ask you? And what if Charlie asks me?”

“Then we will politely decline and say a friendship is all we will allow,” said Diana.

“Alright Diana. That sounds like a plan,” agreed Anne.

As Gilbert watched Anne talking to Diana, he decided he will have to start putting in an effort for Anne to notice him.

*****

Gilbert was skating on the ice trying to follow the hockey puck and got distracted when Anne arrived. She had her hair down and windswept in her knitted hat and it made him glance at her too many times. He loved her braids and thought them cute, but when she had her hair down, he thought she looked like a goddess of the snow. With the snowy landscape behind her as a backdrop, it only highlighted the brilliance of her hair.

He then saw Anne writing while watching the game as Ruby and Josie spoke to her. Ruby was supposed to be covering the game but was obviously not taking any notes, Anne was. He saw this as an opportunity to speak to her up close and approached her hoping to get a good conversation going. But to his dismay, Ruby was staring at him with an odd smile and felt so self-conscious he had to skate away.

After a slight break in the game when one of the Mi’kmaq Indians delivered Moody’s new stick, the game went back to its serious competition. Gilbert was captain of one team and Billy Andrews the other. Both teams were close in scores, with Billy’s team leading by one.

The puck was going towards Gilbert. He saw an opening as an opportunity to score. He skated as fast as he could and slammed the puck hard, and it slid past the goal line marked on the ice. There was no way the other team could have stopped it from going in. Gilbert scored and skated away with a smile.

“Wooo! Great one Gilbert!”

He looked up and it was Anne, clapping and cheering him on. Gilbert gave her a wide grin and a wave as they made eye contact.

Her attention was the motivation Gilbert needed to lift his game. As both teams fought for the puck, he found some space and tried to keep himself away from the main commotion on the ice. Moody saw Gilbert unmarked and managed to pass him the puck. Gilbert sped away and slammed the puck again into the goal. His team was now ahead.

“Wooo! You’re doing great Gilbert Blythe!”’ yelled Anne clapping. He skated past her and gave her a smile and she patted his arm as he skated past. The whole exchange watched by Charlie.

Moody skated to Gilbert and said in a whisper, “Let’s try that again but on the opposite side of the ice.”

Gilbert nodded.

As Gilbert and Moody tried to replicate the last move, out of nowhere comes Charlie, lightly crashing into Gilbert and intercepting the puck. He managed to pass the puck to Billy who scored.

“Great steal Charlie!” yelled Anne, much to Gilbert’s displeasure. Charlie got in the way again! He thought.

Charlie skated in front of Anne and bowed. “Glad you liked that move Anne,” said Charlie, as Ruby whispered in Anne’s ear, “Charlie’s noticed you again Anne.”

For some reason, which surprised Gilbert, he felt such annoyance seeing Charlie openly flirting with Anne and getting such attention.

The next play, Gilbert decided to focus on Charlie, his irritation at his friend escalating by the minute. As Charlie had possession of the puck, Gilbert skated fast to catch up to Charlie and managed to steal the puck and passed it to Moody who then scored for the team.

“Great work Moody! Nice steal and assist Gilbert! That was a great play!” yelled Anne.

Gilbert went to skate past Anne with a big grin and tipped his hat towards her as he came close. If anyone saw Charlie’s face at that moment, they would have seen his steely eyes and clenched jaw while he watched Gilbert.

Charlie managed to get hold of the puck during the next play and skated as fast as he could towards the goal. He was determined to score once again, more for Anne’s benefit rather than for the team. Charlie could see Gilbert over his shoulder gaining speed, chasing him. As Gilbert got close and held his stick out to attempt to gain possession of the puck, Charlie nearly tripped over Gilbert’s stick. Charlie managed to regain his balance and continued on to score.

Cheers could be heard from the girls watching the game. A few cheers for Charlie were heard, including Anne yelling, “That was great Charlie!”

Charlie went to skate past Anne and said, “That was for you Anne.”

Gilbert was nearby and heard what Charlie had said to Anne. His annoyance at Charlie grew into anger and frustration.

Anne felt her cheeks flush. Even though she felt no deeper feelings for Charlie, she did not know how to handle the boldness of his attention. She was caught up with the excitement of the game and she decided to be less enthusiastic for fear that Charlie would misread her words of encouragement.

Gilbert went to the centre of the ice to take the face off.

“Billy, can I take this one?” asked Charlie.

“Alright, seeing as you scored” said Billy.

As Charlie and Gilbert fought for the puck, Charlie suddenly gave Gilbert a very hard hit on Gilbert’s chest with his shoulders. Billy’s team got possession of the puck. Charlie skated away. Gilbert followed Charlie and asked in a commanding voice, “Hey Charlie, what’s your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem Gilbert,” Charlie shot back.

The puck came flying towards where Gilbert and Charlie were standing and both started to race for it. Charlie decided instead of skating straight for the puck to skate sideways and crashed hard into Gilbert on purpose which sent him flying across the ice.

When Gilbert composed himself and stood up, he skated straight for Charlie and pushed him hard. Charlie pushed Gilbert back.

The girls watched open mouthed. The boys from both teams rushed towards Gilbert and Charlie who were chasing and pushing each other. Moody got in the middle of them with both his arms outstretched, his palms on the chest of each boy.

“Oh, how exciting! It’s been a great game, they are so skilled and now a fight!” exclaimed Ruby.

“Ruby, it’s not good at all! It’s bad sportsmanship!” exclaimed Anne. “I’m putting a stop to this.”

“Gilbert! Charlie! Stop!” Anne ran on the ice and stood by Moody. “What has gotten into the two of you? You’re friends and this is just a game!”

“Let’s just continue on with the game, yeah?” said Billy.

“I’m finished for the day,” said Gilbert angry and slammed his shoulders against Charlie’s as he walked past him. He then lifted his thigh and broke his hockey stick in half as he let out a frustrated scream.

“Suit yourself, Gilbert,” smirked Charlie.

Anne gave the notebook and pencil to Ruby and told her to continue taking notes for the rest of the game. Anne then went over to Gilbert who sat himself on a log as he took off his skates. Anne sat down next to him.

“What was that?” asked Anne.

Gilbert answered sternly. “Anne, please don’t. It’s not fair if you are scolding me about what happened because Charlie was also involved and despite what you might think, he started it.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I shall be having words with Charlie at school. What are we supposed to write in the article? Two players were in involved in a physical altercation. Miss Stacy will be furious!” Anne exclaimed.

“I don’t really care about the article Anne. So, if you’re done trying to make me feel awful, kindly leave me be,” Gilbert said annoyed.

“Gilbert, I came over to see if you are alright. I’m more worried about you than Charlie, truth be told. That was quite a spill. Are you injured? Why break your stick? Is something bothering you? What is going on in your head that your temper got the better of you?” Anne asked gently.

“I think my ego is bruised more than anything. As for my temper, I think the cause may be my hair turning into a shade of red,” he couldn’t help but smile as he tried to diffuse his anger around Anne. “I’ll calm down Anne. I’m sorry to snap.”

“Is there something going between you and Charlie? You’re such good friends. It’s a shame if there is a rift in your friendship.”

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Gilbert could guess what it was – a competition for her attention. “It will be sorted in time Anne. Don’t go worrying about my friendships.”

Anne chuckled.

“What’s so amusing? I just had a fight with one of my best friends?” asked Gilbert.

“The two kindest boys at school were in a fight and Billy, the biggest brute of a boy was the voice of reason and just wanted to continue with the game. Has there been a swapping of the minds?” grinned Anne.

“It is amusing explained that way,” smiled Gilbert.

Anne looked across the ice and saw most of their classmates going home. Diana was gone. Oh well, she was going to offer for Diana to join her after the game. With the absence of Diana, she decided to ask Gilbert.

“Game is over. Any plans this afternoon?” asked Anne.

“Not really. I’ll go home to wallow in anger and despair,” Gilbert said as he stood up and gathered his broken stick and skates.

“How about you join me for an adventure to clear your soul? I promise it will make you feel better.” Anne asked mysteriously.

“I shudder every time you say adventure,” Gilbert chuckled.

“And have you ever regretted it?”

“No, I haven’t,” Gilbert laughed. He offered her his hand to pull her up. “Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, take me on one of your adventures!”

*****

With Gilbert’s skates safely stored in the saddle bag, Gilbert assisted Anne onto Belle’s saddle and Gilbert sat behind her. Anne insisted she sit at the front as she knew the way and she refused to let Gilbert know where they were going. Both held Belle’s reins together, Anne’s hands in the middle and Gilbert’s on either side of hers.

Once gain he found himself riding Belle with Anne but this time, he was thankful that he was well enough to secretly enjoy the closeness of riding together. The electricity in the small space between their hands were too much for Gilbert to bear. He had to resist the urge to hold her hands as they rode far into Prince Edward Island, past all the fences and the ocean, towards a thick forest They finally came into a clearing where they saw a village of wigwams, the Mi’kmaq Indians busy with their daily chores.

They were met by Ka’kwet and her father Aluk. Ka’kwet instantly forming a bond with Anne as she walked her around the village. Ka’kwet showed Anne women weaving baskets and preparing meals for the village.

Aluk took Gilbert under his wing and spoke of how the Mi’kmaq are one with the land, only taking what they need so that there is enough for everyone to enjoy. Aluk introduced Gilbert to the men making hockey sticks from hornbeam and yellow birch trees and how they were crafted with natural tools. They greeted the hunters that just returned from a three-day hunt, bringing food for the village to feast on.

Anne and Gilbert toured the village separately, but were constantly gazing at each other, assuring one another with joyful grins how enjoyable a time they were having.

Anne and Ka’kwet were fascinated with each other and decided to trade, Anne’s knitted scarf for Ka’kwet’s hair ties.

“Is he your love?” Ka’kwet asked Anne, nodding her head towards Gilbert as she fixed Anne’s hair with the ties.

“Oh, no! We are just friends,” Anne replied.

“He looks at you often, with a smile in his eyes,” observed Ka’kwet.

"We're merely good friends and family," reasoned Anne to Ka'kwet.

Nearby, as Aluk walked around with Gilbert, he asked “Do you work on the land? To provide for your family?”

“Yes, I do. We have an orchard and bees for honey. But I am still in school. I am hoping to study medicine at the end of the summer,” replied Gilbert.

Aluk then took Gilbert to see the medicine woman, where Gilbert learned that the Mi’kmaq looked to nature for healing. White spruce was cure for various ailments such as colds and sore throats. The alder tree was good for stomach ailments. He was shown so many natural sources of healing which was simply fascinating to him.

Anne and Gilbert were then approached by an Elder and asked them if they would like to be involved in a smudging ceremony, to thank the universe for the blessings the hunters have brought them and to purify themselves of negativity to prepare the hunters for their next hunting trip the next day. They were both asked to enter the ceremony with good intent. They both gladly accepted and were grateful to a part of such a sacred tradition.

As the sweetgrass burned and the smoke wafted in the air, the Elder thanked the Creator for providing many blessings and asked for negative energy to float away and to bring positivity into their lives.

Aluk and the Elder went to thank Anne and Gilbert for joining them and praised their eagerness to learn about their culture. Anne thanked them for opening up their home to her and Gilbert and asked to be excused to say goodbye to Ka’kwet.

When Anne walked away, the Elder said something to Aluk then said goodbye to Gilbert.

“Thank you, and its been an honour to be invited here this afternoon,” said Gilbert to the Elder.

“Please do not be alarmed. But our Elders are wise and can sometimes see more then what our eyes can. The Elder has said to me to let you know, your future with the fire haired girl will start once she knows herself,” said Aluk.

“Thank you. That gives me some reassurance,” said a very surprised Gilbert as he offered to shake Aluk’s hand.

The sun began to set and the chill in the air was almost uncomfortable. Both Anne and Gilbert once again mounted Belle as they travelled back home to Avonlea. This time Gilbert sat in front with Anne behind Gilbert her hands wrapped around his waist.

“I cannot believe you let me share in this adventure Anne. I feel a deep gratitude for this afternoon,” said Gilbert.

“You seem at peace now Gilbert. I’m glad,” Anne observed.

Gilbert then felt Anne’s arms tighten around him as she moved closer and placed one cheek on his back. “Sorry, it’s getting quite cold and you feel warm, like a blanket,” said Anne with a chuckle. Anne then sighed.

“I don’t mind,” said Gilbert happily, the anger from the hockey game long forgotten.

It was then that Gilbert realised that Anne has been there each time he needed comfort – the last few days he had with his father, the day of his father’s death, on the Primrose when he was on the other side of the world through the simple letter she wrote and on the day of Delphine’s birth. She always managed to send him peacefully home.

*****

If there was one holiday that Gilbert disliked its Valentine’s Day. Most of the girls got too frivolous and some of the boys would get into a state of nervous anxiety trying to decide if they should openly make their feelings known to a girl or give a Valentine from a secret admirer.

The expectation for Valentine’s Day has also escalated since the Take Notice board has come into effect. Talk of will Josie receive something from Billy? Or which Paul will give Tillie the best Valentine, was the talk of the school. It was driving Gilbert to the asylum especially when Moody kept on asking him for advice on flowers and hair ribbons for Diana and possibly another girl.

“Do you like two girls now?” Gilbert asked Moody.

“Well Diana has always been first, however, I have started to notice someone else. I can’t decide!” exclaimed an exasperated Moody. “You should post for one of the girls,” Moody advised Gilbert.

“Not interested,” said Gilbert.

“I’m only saying it, because I think you should let someone know how you feel before they get caught up with someone else,” continued Moody.

“I don’t know what or who you’re talking about, Moody,” said Gilbert trying to look truthful but doing unsuccessfully so.

“I have known you since we were crawling Gilbert and I sit next to you in class. I do have eyes. That’s all I’m going to say,” said Moody as he patted Gilbert on his shoulder.

Gilbert reflected on the past few Valentine’s Days. Except for the year that he was on the Primrose, Ruby Gillis would bake him heart shapes biscuits and leave them on his desk. They were left anonymously of course, however, he knew it was from her as she would give the same biscuits to Josie, Diana, Jane, Tillie and Anne. The only difference was while the girls got one biscuit each, Gilbert would receive a tin full of them. Every year he ended up giving the biscuits to Moody and Charlie to share at lunch.

Gilbert never gave in to the festivities of Valentine’s Day. That is until his last year at Avonlea School when he figured out, he cared for an Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. Moody’s comments got him thinking. Now there was competition in existence, a silent war declared by Charlie Sloane. Gilbert had to admit that while he did not want to compete with a childhood friend, he did not want Anne to start noticing Charlie so his solution was to make sure that Anne knew she had options even if he was not yet fully comfortable in revealing himself.

He had a plan. It involved the peddler that was constantly on tour around Prince Edward Island. The peddler was to do something for him and would deliver the completed item on the afternoon before Valentine’s Day. In return, Gilbert was to give him a fifty-cent piece, a small sack of apples and potatoes.

When Gilbert got home from meeting with the peddler and exchanged their goods, he ran straight to his room. He examined the peddler’s work and was extremely pleased. He felt it actually reflected him in some way but it was still discreet enough that his identity may still remain a mystery. His main aim was to ensure that Anne would think it was a thoughtful and meaningful Valentine gift.

As he tied a red ribbon around Anne’s Valentine’s Day present, he heard Bash at the door. He quickly hid the present under his pillow.

“Blythe, open the door quick!” said Bash in a loud whisper.

Gilbert rushed to the door. “Why are you speaking in a whisper and what is the urgency?”

Bash pushed the door open and quickly closed it. He showed Gilbert the bucket he was trying to conceal quite unsuccessfully under his untucked shirt, full of red and blush coloured roses, it’s petals still covered in snow. “Oh, what a relief! The thorns were causing the skin on my stomach some trouble.”

“Why thank you Bash!” Gilbert joked. “I’m flattered, however you’re a married man and I don’t want to cause a scandal,” laughed Gilbert.

“Ssshhh! I was attempting to sneak it past Mary. I don’t think she suspects anything. She was singing to Delphine when I tip toed past her. It’s for tomorrow. May I hide it here? She won’t go snooping around in your room.”

“You’re so romantic Bash,” Gilbert continued to laugh.

“Laugh all you want Blythe. At least I don’t have to mope around wondering if the lady I love feels the same, unlike someone I know.”

“I don’t know what you’re referring to,” said Gilbert.

“I think you do. I hope you have something for her tomorrow even if it’s in secret. At least make her realise there is someone pining for her. I think she may be just as oblivious as you.”

“Still don’t know what you’re talking about. Anyway, what did you do, rob a flower shop?” said Gilbert looking at the overladen bucket.

“I was helping Thomas and Rachel Lynde with some repairs and in exchange I asked for roses from their garden. They have very hardy roses that grow in winter. Rachel’s garden is overflowing with them at present and she said she has no use for them. So, may I leave them here for the night?”

“That’s fine Bash. Your flowers are safe with me.”

“Feel free to grab some Gilby. You know how she loves her flowers,” Bash winked.

Gilbert threw a pillow at Bash and he tackled Gilbert in retaliation. They proceeded to wrestle on the floor.

“What’s going on up there?” yelled Mary from down the stairs.

“Come up Mary! Bash is just taking my arm off!” yelled Gilbert in laughter.

“Honestly, it’s like living with three children!” Mary yelled back.

“Don’t make her come up here Blythe!” begged Bash as he grabbed Gilbert’s head and placed it under his arm playfully.

“Mary! Help! Come up! He’s now got my head locked under his arm!” Gilbert yelled while grinning at Bash.

“Stop teasing me about Anne and I’ll stop immediately,” Gilbert threatened Bash jokingly.

“Alright, Blythe you win. I’m getting out of here!” Bash released Gilbert with a chuckle. But before he exited out of Gilbert’s bedroom, Bash turned around and said “Who said I was talking about Anne? I never mentioned her name!”

With that comment, Bash got another pillow to the face.

The next morning, Gilbert woke up early. He took up Bash’s offer and took some of the red roses to help him make Anne’s Valentine’s Day special.

*****

Anne was walking to school, excited over Valentine’s Day. The day before she got a Valentine’s Day card from Cole delivered by post that he made himself. It was a drawing of the both of them with flower crowns in their hair with the message ‘To my dearest friend on Valentine’s Day’.

She herself made some cards for some of her friends, Miss Stacy, Marilla, Matthew and Jerry. The cards were heart shaped she made out of card stock, surrounded by paper lace she cut out herself and in each heart was a greeting and at least one thing she treasured about each person.

She had never received a Valentine’s Day gift from a boy, but she never really desired it. She always thought the holiday was to also celebrate the love of friends and family. The past three years, she has been so grateful for the love that has entered her life that she wanted to acknowledge it officially on Valentine’s Day.

“Oh!” Anne said out loud. She was walking along the woods towards school, the fresh white snow crunching at her feet when she was surprised by the sight in front of her. There were rose petals scattered along the path.

Anne looked around and could only survey the silence of the woods and no one else was about. To make sure, she yelled, “Hello! Anyone dropped some rose petals?”

Her voice was only met with silence.

The rose petals were such a stark contrast to the white snow. It was too beautiful. She decided to pick up the petals along the way.

She had taken about fifteen or so steps and reached a bend. There she saw the last of the rose petals on the ground which ended in front of a mound of snow. Held up by the snow was one long stemmed red rose.

Anne looked around and called out again. Still no one responded. She picked up the rose, its petals sprinkled with snow and took in its fragrance and walked to school with a bright smile on her face.

Unknown to her, Gilbert was hiding behind a wide tree trunk nearby and watched her appreciate the rose, relieved that she actually found his gift. He gave her a few minutes to gain some distance before he headed to school for the day.

*****

“Diana!” greeted Anne.

“Anne!” yelled Diana.

The two best friends hugged and exchanged Valentine’s Day tokens just outside the schoolhouse steps.

“Oh, Diana. This card is so magical! You truly are a kindred spirit!” said Anne.

“And you are the most wonderful bosom friend,” gushed Diana.

They linked their little fingers together and simultaneously vowed, “Bosom friends and kindred spirits forever.”

Diana then eyed the rose in Anne’s basket, and raised a brow.

“Giving or receiving?” Diana asked with a slight smile as she pointed at the rose.

“Neither. Stealing?” suggested Anne as she took the rose out of her basket to smell its fragrance.

“Anne, kindly explain,” asked a confused Diana.

“I was walking to school and I saw a trail of rose petals and I followed it and found this beautiful long-stemmed rose standing on top of a mound of snow. There was no one else around Diana. It was too beautiful and I just couldn’t leave it there. Now guilt has filled my conscience, I think I must return it. May you please tell Miss Stacy I will be late.” Anne started to walk back towards the woods.

“Wait! Where exactly did you find it?” asked Diana as she gestured for Anne to come back.

“The path leading towards the bend from Green Gables. Near the bend where we normally meet sometimes.”

“Alright, there are only three families that normally take that path. Your family, the Lyndes and the Blythe-Lacroix. I doubt that it was for one of the Lyndes, they have plenty of roses. I don’t think it would be for Marilla or Matthew. They normally don’t walk there every day. Maybe for Mary, but on account of the baby, I doubt she would be going for a walk so early in the morning and why couldn’t Bash just give her a gift at home. So that leaves you and Gilbert.”

“What if it’s for Gilbert? I better go back and return it,” panicked Anne.

“But it may also be for you. Who do you think would give Gilbert a Valentine? Most likely Ruby. She normally bakes him biscuits. I just saw her with a tin. It’s highly likely it’s for you Anne.”

“Who would have given it to me? Charlie?” wondered Anne.

“Maybe. Let’s go inside and try to find out,” suggested Diana.

As they climbed up the school steps, Gilbert found himself walking behind Anne and Diana into the cloak room, with Anne still holding on to the rose.

“Nice rose, Anne? Who from?” asked Gilbert slyly.

“No idea,” said Anne.

“Oh, well. Happy Valentine’s Day,” as he took his coat off and walked inside the classroom with a smile.

When Anne and Diana arrived at their desk, there was an envelope on Diana’s side. Charlie rushed over, with his hand behind his back.

“Good morning Anne. I have something for you,” said Charlie.

“Oh, you didn’t have to Charlie. It really is unnecessary,” started Anne.

“I want to Anne,” as Charlie revealed what he was holding behind him and presented her with a bunch of winter wildflowers. “I know how much you love wildflowers.”

“Thank you, Charlie. It’s a kind and FRIENDLY gesture,” Anne emphasised.

“May I walk you home today?” Charlie asked expectantly.

“I apologise Charlie. Nice of you to offer, but I promised to walk home with Diana today. We have a few important issues we need to speak of.”

“I understand. Maybe another day?” asked Charlie expectantly.

Anne could only nod and hoped that he would forget about her agreeing to it.

Gilbert had watched the exchange between Anne and Charlie from his desk and was relieved that he decided to attempt to try to make it a memorable day from Anne. The day was not over yet and he had other small surprises in the making.

Diana looked at Anne as Charlie walked away. “Well, that was sweet of him.”

“Yes, but I am still not interested in being more than friends,” said Anne. “I just won’t choose anyone Diana. I just don’t feel anything other than friendship for Charlie. My heart has made a decision with regards to Charlie Sloan. Enough about him, now open yours,” said Anne excitedly.

Diana eagerly opened the envelope which contained a blue satin ribbon and a note:

Dear Diana,

Hop you like the ribon.

Happy Valentine Day.

From Your Sicret Admirar

Having looked at the spelling on the note, both Diana and Anne declared, “Moody!” at the exact same moment and laughed.

Ruby approached the two giddy best friends and excitedly rambled, “Josie got a bracelet from Billy. One Paul gave Tillie a shell and the other Paul made her a cherry tart. Jane received a card from a Secret Admirer and I think Gilbert gave me something at last,” Ruby pulled out a similar envelope that Diana had and showed them the contents, a pink ribbon and an identical note to the one Diana received, down to the spelling errors.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you Ruby. But I don’t think that came from Gilbert. He wouldn’t misspell such simple words,” explained Diana.

“I’m sorry Ruby. But Gilbert has expressed to me last year that he thinks Valentine’s Day is a frivolous holiday and has confirmed he has never given a Valentine to anyone and he expects not to ever give anyone a Valentine ever,” said Anne.

“That’s very unromantic,” said a disappointed Ruby.

“Oh, well who would have given it to me?” said a confused Ruby.

“I suspect its Moody,” Anne stated. She was confused herself. Could Moody have feelings for both Diana and Ruby? I suppose it’s possible, considering Tillie still can’t decide between the Pauls.

“Hmm. Moody? Well, that certainly is unexpected…and interesting,” said Ruby.

“Alright class! I realise it’s a day for love and romance but we have work to do. Please sit so we may start our day,” yelled Miss Stacy breaking the excited chatter in the classroom.

“You may be able to let Moody down gently if he can’t decide between you and Ruby. Steer him towards Ruby’s direction” Anne whispered.

“I hope so. But Anne, your rose remains a mystery,” Diana whispered back.

“I should have returned it. It may be for someone else. But it’s too late for me to leave,” said Anne as she stared at the front of the classroom to listen to Miss Stacy explain a mathematical formula.

*****

Miss Stacy had indicated that they were to read a piece of prose after lunch from their readers. As the students filed back in the classroom to sit at their desks, Miss Stacy had instructed her students to turn to a page in their books.

Anne reached underneath the storage space of her desk to grab her reader and gasped in surprise. Diana looked at the book in Anne’s hands.

A red rose was sticking out from the top of the reader, its stem enclosed inside the spine of the book.

“I think you have a Secret Admirer, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert,” Diana said with a wide smile.

*****

Anne was beside herself all afternoon while she sat in class and could not wait until she was walking home with Diana. She kept on looking around the side where the boys sat attempting to deduce who could have given her two roses, but none of the boys gave a clue. In fact, with the exception of Gilbert, all the other boys looked bored. Gilbert not looking bored was typical of him. He was attentive most of the time.

When they were finally dismissed, Diana and Anne ran out of the classroom and rushed to the cloak room to grab their things. They then ran arm in arm out of the schoolhouse and walked in silence until they were sure they could have a private conversation.

“Anne! Who could it be? They have given you two roses. Do you have any inkling? Has anyone paid you special or extra attention lately?” asked Diana excitedly.

“I looked around the boys’ side of classroom Diana and tried to go through each boy and if they had displayed any difference in behaviour towards me lately. The only one was Charlie and he already gave me flowers.”

“Are you sure it can’t be Gilbert?” speculated Diana.

“I’m sure. He dislikes the day and we’re just friends Diana. Our families assist each other on an almost daily basis. We are like siblings, we argue but help each other out at the same time.”

“Maybe one of the Pauls?”

“Maybe. Or one of the boys from the other group? The ones that don’t really associate with us often?” thought Anne out loud.

Anne unlinked her arm from Diana’s to put her hands in her coat pocket. She felt something inside and stopped walking to pull out the item.

“What is it Anne?” asked Diana.

Anne’s hand pulled out a short stack of parchment paper with each page the size of a postcard. The pages were stitched together on the side with red thread so that it looked like a small book. A red ribbon was tied around it, where the bow held another red rose, this time with a shorter stem. The cover page of the booklet had in elegant writing:

A Valentine’s Day Compilation for Anne with an E 1899

“Oh my, Anne! Now there isn’t any doubt that the roses were for you! This is the most romantic Valentine’s Day gift I have ever seen,” gushed Diana as she grabbed Anne’s arm and directed her towards the path to the Barry’s making Anne run in tow. “Come to my house so I’m not late home. I’ll tell mother you are helping me with algebra for a few minutes so she won’t disturb us.”

*****

Diana placed a chair against her bedroom door to prevent Minnie May from invading their privacy. She pulled Anne to sit on her bed and urged her, “Open it! What’s inside?” said Diana excitedly.

Anne opened the first page and there was a note:

Dear Anne,

You emit a light so bright that my every day is blessed with your exuberance – the one unquestionable and constant treasure that gives me comfort and joy.

Enjoy this collection of poems, where I am assured that if you were in the company of these poets when they penned their brilliance, you would have been their muse.

Happy Valentine’s Day,

Your Secret Admirer

“Diana! Is this real?” asked Anne as she pinched herself.

“It is Anne. It’s written on paper and we can’t both be dreaming!” exclaimed Diana.

“Could this be an elaborate hoax?” wondered Anne out loud.

“Anne, why would you think that? Someone has taken such a great effort to do this for you. No one would put such time into a hoax,” reasoned Diana.

“I’m plain and homely Diana. Why would anyone choose me as the receiver of such a Valentine? It should be you or Ruby. Both of you are ever so beautiful,” explained Anne.

“I will not hear such words from you Anne. I will not allow it. You are the most beautiful person ever, both inside and out, and it pains me to hear you say otherwise,” said Diana sternly. “Now let’s focus on investigating this mystery admirer. Do you recognise the handwriting?”

“I don’t. Have a look. Do you?” asked Anne.

“The writing is quite elegant and artistic. I’ve never seen any of the boys at school write like that,” observed Diana.

“Who could have given me such a gift? I don’t think anyone from school is mature enough or sophisticated enough to think of such a thoughtful gift,” said Anne in awe.

“It may be someone older, from church maybe?” contemplated Diana. “What poems are in the book?”

Anne flipped through and read the pages in silence. “Diana, they are love poems and sonnets! Shakespeare, Browning, Lord Byron!” Anne paused in thought. “Could it be Cole?”

“It may be. Although, given his disposition, would he have chosen poems on love or friendship? Why would he keep his identity secret,” wondered Diana. “I doubt it is Cole. He has sent us a Valentine already, however, he is sensitive and thoughtful and only an artist can appreciate poetry. But it brings me back to the same argument. We know of his situation, Anne. So, for a moment, let’s assume it’s not Cole,” deduced Diana.

Diana stood up and embraced her bosom friend. “I am so green with envy Anne! It’s so romantical!”

“I’m sorry Diana, I need to go home and give myself some solitude in my room to read through this book and maybe I will be able to solve the mystery.”

“I understand. Fare thee well, and enjoy such a momentous day my bosom friend. If you find out the identity of your potential lover, please let me know.”

“You will be the first to receive such information. Fare thee well, Diana.”

*****

Anne practically ran all the way home clutching the book with the final rose she received to her chest. She has never been so elated and desperate. Desperate to know who could have been so romantic and thoughtful. Desperate to go into her room and read the poems. Elated that someone had been so thoughtful.

As Anne was nearing the final path in the woods toward Green Gables, she saw Gilbert meandering slowly ahead of her. It reminded Anne that she had something for Gilbert in her basket.

“Gilbert! Wait!” called Anne.

Gilbert stopped and turned around. He was hoping to catch her before she got home.

“May I walk with you?” asked Anne, puffed from running.

“Of course,” said Gilbert. Gilbert noticed her clutching the rose and the book he had organised for the peddler to write with the materials he supplied. Gilbert had encountered the peddler the week before when he was contemplating on asking someone to write the selection of poems on his behalf. He was not ready to let her know his true feelings and felt that if he wrote it himself, her natural curiosity would lead her to investigate. It was highly likely she would never see the peddler’s handwriting. The peddler’s assistance afforded him anonymity.

Gilbert was happy with the result. The peddler turned out to be an artist from Germany and his handwriting was so artful and decorative.

“From Charlie?” Gilbert asked while pointing at the book and the rose, knowing fully well that it wasn’t.

“No,” she smiled coyly, her cheeks flushed. “Charlie gave me this,” as she pointed to the wildflowers in her basket. “I wish he didn’t. I feel guilty. He’s kind and sweet but I don’t feel the same way. I can only see him as a friend.”

“I feel the same about Ruby,” clarified Gilbert.

“How were her biscuits?” Anne asked.

“You may have to ask Moody and Charlie. They ate it within a few seconds,” Gilbert chuckled.

“You’re friends with Charlie again? Even after the game?” questioned Anne.

“We never discussed it. I think we have both decided to let it pass. So, do you have a beau?” Gilbert asked with his eyebrows raised as he pointed to the roses.

“I don’t have a beau, Gilbert. Although I wish I knew who gave it to me. It’s the most romantic and thoughtful gift I’ve received.”

“What if its someone you also consider as a friend, like Charlie? Or Moody?”

“I may be persuaded to change my mind, but not due to the roses. Besides the roses, I was given something else quite special. You may say the gift suits me.”

“Care to share what it is?” Gilbert hated playing games but he wanted to make sure that it was his gift that made the dimples in her cheek appear.

“A book. Of poems. Written in such exquisite handwriting,” grinned Anne. “I have yet to read it. I am waiting until I get home in the peaceful serenity of my bedroom so I can soak in the words.”

Unexpectedly, Anne began to sob.

“Anne, what’s wrong?” Gilbert asked alarmed.

Anne tried to speak while tears ran down her cheeks, but the sobs were making her words incoherent.

Gilbert wondered, what have I done? He looked around, saw a log nearby and guided her towards it, his hand on her back and motioned for her to sit. He sat next to her and waited for her tears to subside.

“What is it Anne?” urged Gilbert.

Anne sniffed. “I’m sorry for being emotional. It’s just that I never expected to receive a Valentine from any boy. I’ve always thought myself unappealing and accepted the fact that no boy would ever have any future intentions for me. Despite not having any feelings for Charlie, when he gave me flowers today, I felt happy that I was proven wrong. Then to receive another Valentine that is so thoughtful and completely defines me, it’s such a surprise. It’s the first time I’ve ever felt desirable. So these are happy tears Gilbert. I’m sorry if I caused you worry.”

“That’s a relief Anne. I thought I’ve upset you somehow. But you should know you are well liked and loved. You shouldn’t think so ill of yourself,” reassured Gilbert. He reached inside his pocket and offered Anne a handkerchief.

“It’s the handkerchief I made you for Christmas,” Anne noticed, as she wiped her eyes. “You use it?”

“Of course, I do. It’s like Anne in my pocket,” he grinned. Anne handed him back the handkerchief and made a big show of putting it back in his coat pocket. They both chuckled.

“Gilbert, what if the mystery Valentine is a hoax? Would someone think of such an elaborate, wonderful plot as a joke?”

Should I confess? Gilbert asked himself. His heart raced, then fear gripped him. He couldn’t do it. The fear of rejection too great.

“Well, may I please have a look at your mystery Valentine? Being of the male species, I may be able to put your mind at ease,” Gilbert suggested knowing full well the contents of the book.

Anne gently handed Gilbert the book, pretending to peruse its contents meaningfully.

“Anne, I don’t think a person would have done this in jest. Whoever it is, they have put their heart and soul in this book.”

“You think so?” asked Anne hopefully.

“I know so. For certain,” Gilbert said. “May I read one of the pages to you?”

Anne nodded.

“Dear Anne,” Gilbert started. “While I do not claim to even be on the same level plane as any of the great poets of our time, I hope to tell you of my feelings for you. Please consider this as a feeble attempt at describing what you mean to me, however, I feel that any combination of words does not fully express the great enigma that you are. From Your Secret Admirer.”

Gilbert read the poem he wrote for Anne, suddenly feeling vulnerable as Anne shuffled closer to him and placed her head on his shoulders so the she is able to read the words on the page.

My Redemption  
For Anne Shirley-Cuthbert written by A Secret Admirer

In my darkness, an apparition  
She is illuminated by bright light.  
Her hair of earth it grounds me  
My eyes astonished by its sight.

Her face of brilliance dotted with stars  
Increasing my desire.  
Her eyes of the deepest ocean  
So many possibilities to inspire.

She’s my earth, my wind, my fire, my air  
She is my existence.  
So passionate, so thoughtful and kind, so delightfully divine,  
The one thing in my life consistent.

Her soul so pure and so wonderfully beautiful  
She had my heart from inception.  
Her dreams are mine until the end of time  
My comfort, my guide, my life, my love, she’s my one redemption.

Gilbert finished reading the poem he wrote, his voice was shaking. Anne was silent. Her head still on his shoulder. Questions raced through Gilbert’s head. What is she thinking? Did she like it? Can she hear the loud beating of my heart? Did my voice and the pounding in my chest betray me?

“It’s glorious,” Anne whispered.

Gilbert fought the urge to kiss her head. “Anne, I don’t think a person would write such intense emotion for it to be in jest.”

Tears started to flow down Anne’s cheeks again. “I can’t believe someone wrote it for me.”

Anne’s head was still on his shoulder. Gilbert could not help it. He gave Anne a gentle kiss on her head. “Well they did, because you’re a wonderful person,” he said.

“Thank you, Gilbert, you have put my mind at ease. I should just enjoy this gift,” decided Anne. She was so occupied with trying to control her sobs that she didn’t feel Gilbert’s light kiss.

“So, you’ve had a good Valentine’s Day?” asked Gilbert once her crying stopped.

“Just wonderful!” Anne exclaimed. “Before I forget Gilbert, I made you this. I know you don’t believe in Valentine’s Day, but I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate your friendship even with our disagreements. If it gives you any consolation, I argue with Jerry too but I would do anything for him. Both of you are dear friends.”

Anne handed Gilbert a heart shaped card surrounded by paper lace, similar to what she gave Diana.

On the front were the words ‘Kindred Spirits’ and Anne had written on the back:

Dear Gilbert,

Thank you for being there and for including me as part of your family with Bash, Mary and Delphine. This orphan girl has always desired family and in Avonlea I have found the Cuthberts and yours. You have given me the gift of belonging and I will forever thank you for that.

Your friend always,

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert

“Anne, you speak of thoughtfulness and I think this is the most thoughtful Valentine’s gift I have ever received,” said Gilbert looking into her face.

“I mean every word of it Gilbert Blythe,” Anne said as she reached over and gave him a kiss along his jaw line.

Anne then stood up and Gilbert followed as they re-commenced their walk back home.

*****

Anne rushed to her room when she arrived at Green Gables. She wanted to avoid Marilla seeing the wildflowers and roses. She didn’t want to have to explain the day’s events. For some reason, she just wanted to keep it to herself for the moment as she could not believe how the day transpired.

She moved a chair to the window facing the Snow Queen and read every single delightful page her Valentine gave her, in disbelief it was all for her. While every single bone in her body wished she knew who gave her such a gift, her imagination and passion reasoned that its better she didn’t know. It was much more romantical to have a mystery at hand and surely, she told herself, someone with such passion won’t be able to contain their feelings for long.

It was truly the first time she had ever felt pretty and desirable and she actually believed it. The first time that she accepted that her red hair, her freckles, her pale skin and her passionate self was indeed beautiful.

*****

Gilbert entered his house feeling so blissful, a big grin on his face. Bash was in the kitchen carrying Delphine, as Mary was mixing the stew on the stove.

Gilbert placed his books on the kitchen table and proceeded to take off his coat. Bash spied a glimpse of paper lace sticking out from one of Gilbert’s books.

“What have we got here?” Bash said cheekily as he pulled Anne’s card from Gilbert’s book.

“Bash, do you mind?” said Gilbert as he lunged for the card. However, Bash was too quick.

“Well, well, Blythe. Are you finally getting through to her?” asked Bash.

“It’s a token of friendship, Bash. Nothing else.” Gilbert replied.

“Sebastian Lacroix! Give Gilbert some privacy and give him back his Valentine!” demanded Mary.

“Don’t worry Mary. He can’t ruin this day for me,” said Gilbert as he took back Anne’s card.

When he got to his room, Gilbert sat down on his bed and read Anne’s card again. He traced the words with his fingers then he touched the skin on his jaw where she had laid a warm kiss. He was ecstatic that he made her happy today, albeit anonymously. But her card meant so much to him more than anything.

He read her Valentine constantly that night. While it wasn’t a declaration of love between lovers, her words defined just how much she cared deeply for him and it truly gave him comfort.

***************

Footnote

The self-made book Gilbert gave Anne for Valentine’s Day.  
The only original poem for this fic is My Redemption.  
All other poems are in the public domain

*****

***Cover Page***  
A Valentine’s Day Compilation for Anne with an E 1899

***Page 1***  
Dear Anne,

You emit a light so bright that my every day is blessed with your exuberance – the one unquestionable and constant treasure that gives me comfort and joy.

Enjoy this collection of poems, where I am assured that if you were in the company of these poets when they penned their brilliance, you would have been their muse.

Happy Valentine’s Day,

Your Secret Admirer

***Page 2***  
Dear Anne,

While I do not claim to even be on the same level plane as any of the great poets of our time, I hope to tell you of my feelings for you. Please consider this as a feeble attempt at describing what you mean to me, however, I feel that any combination of words does not fully express the great enigma that you are.

From Your Secret Admirer

My Redemption  
For Anne Shirley-Cuthbert written by A Secret Admirer

In my darkness, an apparition  
She is illuminated by bright light.  
Her hair of earth it grounds me  
My eyes astonished by its sight.

Her face of brilliance dotted with stars  
Increasing my desire.  
Her eyes of the deepest ocean  
So many possibilities to inspire.

She’s my earth, my wind, my fire, my air  
She is my existence.  
So passionate, so thoughtful and kind, so delightfully divine,  
The one thing in my life consistent.

Her soul so pure and so wonderfully beautiful  
She had my heart from inception.  
Her dreams are mine until the end of time  
My comfort, my guide, my life, my love, she’s my one redemption.

***Page 3***  
Dear Anne,  
This poem expresses just how much my feelings for you runs deep.  
From Your Secret Admirer

Sonnet 43  
Elizabeth Barrett Browning 1850

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of being and ideal grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for right.  
I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.

***Page 4***  
Dear Anne,  
This poem expresses how nature is a perfect representation of love. When I see the beauty of nature, I often think of you.  
From Your Secret Admirer.

Love's Philosophy  
Percy Bysshe Shelley 1819

The fountains mingle with the river  
And the rivers with the ocean,  
The winds of heaven mix for ever  
With a sweet emotion;  
Nothing in the world is single,  
All things by a law divine  
In one another's being mingle—  
Why not I with thine?

See the mountains kiss high heaven,  
And the waves clasp one another;  
No sister-flower would be forgiven  
If it disdain'd its brother;  
And the sunlight clasps the earth,  
And the moonbeams kiss the sea—  
What is all this sweet work worth  
If thou kiss not me?

***Page 5***  
Dear Anne,  
This poem describes love as beautiful like a rose. It reminds me of your wonderful, beautiful hair!  
From Your Secret Admirer

A Red, Red Rose  
Robert Burns 1794

O my luve's like a red, red rose,  
That's newly sprung in June;  
O my luve's like the melodie  
That's sweetly played in tune.

As fair art thou, my bonnie lass,  
So deep in luve am I;  
And I will luve thee still, my dear,  
Till a' the seas gang dry.

Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,  
And the rocks melt wi' the sun:  
O I will love thee still, my dear,  
While the sands o' life shall run.

And fare thee weel, my only luve,  
And fare thee weel awhile!  
And I will come again, my luve,  
Though it were ten thousand mile.

***Page 6***  
Dear Anne,  
Isn’t William Shakespeare great?! He perfectly describes my thought sometimes that one cannot properly express love in words. He questions should he compare his love to a summer’s day when his love is more than that. I agree with Shakespeare, to describe you is to limit myself to words and sometimes it is not enough.  
From Your Secret Admirer

Sonnet 18  
William Shakespeare 1609

Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate.  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer’s lease hath all too short a date.  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimmed;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature’s changing course, untrimmed;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st,  
Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to Time thou grow'st.  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.

***Page 7***  
Dear Anne,  
This poem describes a man’s love for a woman – ethereal and out of this world. It reminds me that my feelings for you sometimes make it feels like I’m in heaven.  
From Your Secret Admirer

Fast Anchor'd Eternal O Love!  
by Walt Whitman 1881

Fast-anchor'd eternal O love! O woman I love!  
O bride! O wife! more resistless than I can tell, the thought of you!  
Then separate, as disembodied or another born,  
Ethereal, the last athletic reality, my consolation,  
I ascend, I float in the regions of your love O man,  
O sharer of my roving life.

***Page 8***  
Dear Anne,  
This poem talks about love being long and eternal. It is what my feelings are for you – infinite.  
From Your Secret Admirer

When You Are Old  
W. B. Yeats 1893

When you are old and grey and full of sleep,  
And nodding by the fire, take down this book,  
And slowly read, and dream of the soft look  
Your eyes had once, and of their shadows deep;

How many loved your moments of glad grace,  
And loved your beauty with love false or true,  
But one man loved the pilgrim soul in you,  
And loved the sorrows of your changing face;

And bending down beside the glowing bars,  
Murmur, a little sadly, how Love fled  
And paced upon the mountains overhead  
And hid his face amid a crowd of stars.

***Page 9***  
Dear Anne,  
This poem talks about how once someone has loved, they cannot go back to the old world in which they existed. I feel that because I have known you, I cannot go back to a life where you weren’t a part of it.  
From Your Secret Admirer

First Love  
BY John Clare 1820

I ne’er was struck before that hour  
With love so sudden and so sweet,  
Her face it bloomed like a sweet flower  
And stole my heart away complete.  
My face turned pale as deadly pale,  
My legs refused to walk away,  
And when she looked, what could I ail?  
My life and all seemed turned to clay.

And then my blood rushed to my face  
And took my eyesight quite away,  
The trees and bushes round the place  
Seemed midnight at noonday.  
I could not see a single thing,  
Words from my eyes did start—  
They spoke as chords do from the string,  
And blood burnt round my heart.

Are flowers the winter’s choice?  
Is love’s bed always snow?  
She seemed to hear my silent voice,  
Not love's appeals to know.  
I never saw so sweet a face  
As that I stood before.  
My heart has left its dwelling-place  
And can return no more.

***Page 10***  
Dear Anne,  
This poem talks about love being powerful reflecting my strong feelings for you.  
From Your Secret Admirer

Love Indestructible  
by Robert Southey 1810

They sin who tell us Love can die.  
With life all other passions fly,  
All others are but vanity.  
In Heaven Ambition cannot dwell,  
Nor Avarice in the vaults of Hell;  
Earthly these passions of the Earth,  
They perish where they have their birth;  
But Love is indestructible.  
Its holy flame for ever burneth,  
From Heaven it came, to Heaven returneth;  
Too oft on Earth a troubled guest,  
At times deceived, at time opprest,  
It here is tried and purified,  
Then hath in Heaven its perfect rest:  
It soweth here with toil and care,  
But the harvest time of Love is there.

***Page 11***  
Dear Anne,  
In this poem, Lord Byron talks about being in love with a person physically and spiritually. It reminds me of your beauty both inside and out.  
From Your Secret Admirer

She Walks in Beauty  
George Gordon Byron 1814

She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!

***Page 12***  
Dear Anne,  
This poem speaks of a perfect woman and the progression of a relationship from physical attraction to a more meaningful relation once one knows someone’s spirit. It reminds me of your perfection Anne, your beauty and your passionate spirit.  
From Your Secret Admirer

She was a Phantom of Delight  
William Wordsworth 1803

She was a phantom of delight  
When first she gleam'd upon my sight;  
A lovely apparition, sent  
To be a moment's ornament;  
Her eyes as stars of twilight fair;  
Like twilight's, too, her dusky hair;  
But all things else about her drawn  
From May-time and the cheerful dawn;  
A dancing shape, an image gay,  
To haunt, to startle, and waylay.

I saw her upon nearer view,  
A Spirit, yet a Woman too!  
Her household motions light and free,  
And steps of virgin liberty;  
A countenance in which did meet  
Sweet records, promises as sweet;  
A creature not too bright or good  
For human nature's daily food;  
For transient sorrows, simple wiles,  
Praise, blame, love, kisses, tears, and smiles.

And now I see with eye serene  
The very pulse of the machine;  
A being breathing thoughtful breath,  
A traveller between life and death;  
The reason firm, the temperate will,  
Endurance, foresight, strength, and skill;  
A perfect Woman, nobly plann’d,  
To warn, to comfort, and command;  
And yet a Spirit still, and bright  
With something of angelic light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had to research ice hockey which I know nothing about so I apologise for any mistakes. Also I have researched the Mi'kmaq Indians a little and just touched on their culture briefly as I did not want to make mistakes and be seen as disrespectful for any errors.
> 
> The hardest to write with this chapter was Gilbert's original poem to Anne. I hope its fine.
> 
> So is it even worth asking - TEAM GILBERT or TEAM CHARLIE? Silly question?
> 
> Did you like Gilbert's 1890's version of a mix tape or playlist?
> 
> Next Chapter - Anne's Birthday


	7. A Significant Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne's Birthday  
> Fluffy

Anne has had a wonderous sixteenth birthday so far. Upon waking up, Matthew and Marilla surprised her with the most scrumptious cake and most generous present, a fifty-cent piece and a charm bracelet, with a hat charm signifying the ‘original’ Anne. Anne could not believe the love she felt that morning from the two siblings, and felt ever so lucky that she had found her family.

The day only got better with a surprise birthday tea organised by Diana in the Barry’s home. The table was set so elegantly and the girls from school were in high spirits. Mrs. Barry had agreed to give them privacy as long as they behaved with decorum and they felt like they were grown up debutantes at a tea social.

As the birthday tea was coming to a close, Anne embraced her bosom friend Diana. “Diana, I have never felt so loved by everyone today. Thank you for the wonderful tea party. I shall never forget my sixteenth birthday with such a memory created by you,” gushed Anne.

“Anything for your my sweet dear friend,” replied Diana. “I am so pleased you have enjoyed your day.”

Upon arriving back to Green Gables in the late afternoon, with a tin of leftover treats from the Barry’s, Anne stopped by the barn to say hello to Belle. “Belle, it has been such a delightful day. I can’t believe I am finally sixteen! My future is an open book. I can only hope to have more adventures from this day forth.”

Anne looked up as she heard hooves come to a stop just outside the barn. There was Gilbert, who had just dismounted his horse and walked inside the barn to secure his ride.

“I heard that it was someone’s birthday today,” Gilbert said grinning. “I also heard that’s it a significant sixteenth birthday.”

“Hmm, I wonder, who could it be?” Anne pretended with a wide grin matching his.

“Well, if I can’t find the birthday celebrant, I may just have to return a present I got for them,” joked Gilbert.

“Oh, isn’t it funny, I do believe, it’s my birthday today as well! What a coincidence!” exclaimed Anne.

Both chuckled together.

“Happy sixteenth birthday Anne,” greeted Gilbert.

“Thank you, I told you, you did not have to get me a present,” Anne reminded Gilbert.

“But I wanted to,” said Gilbert.

“Let’s go inside. I have something for you too. Just follow me,” said Anne.

“It’s your birthday. Why did you get me a present?” asked Gilbert incredulously.

“I saw it and it made me think of you. Think of it as a friendship present,” said Anne as they walked towards the Green Gables porch.

“Sorry, I would have wished you a happy birthday earlier, however, I just got back from my mentorship at Dr. Ward’s,” explained Gilbert.

“Gilbert, you don’t have to apologise. I wasn’t expecting anything,” reassured Anne.

“I’m back Marilla,” said Anne as she entered the kitchen and dropped the tin of cakes on the bench and proceeded to run up the stairs motioning for Gilbert to join her.

“Good afternoon, Miss Cuthbert,” said Gilbert.

“Hold your horses Anne!” Marilla called out. “How was it at the Barry’s? And just where are you taking Gilbert?”

“It was wonderful! Diana and the girls surprised me with a grown-up tea party! It was so elegant!” exclaimed Anne, as she stopped halfway up the stairs. “We’re just going to my room. I have something for Gilbert upstairs.”

“Alright Anne, but please don’t close the door,” instructed Marilla, doubtful whether she should allow Gilbert to go in Anne’s room. She was now sixteen after all and Marilla had always suspected that Gilbert had feelings for her daughter even though Anne was none the wiser.

“Marilla! Don’t be ridiculous!” exclaimed Anne. “We are talking about Gilbert! He’s not my beau! It’s like a brother coming to my room to remind me supper is ready!”

Gilbert was unsure how to take Anne’s explanation.

“Umm, maybe I should wait downstairs,” mumbled Gilbert.

“It’s fine Gilbert. Go on up,” assured Marilla.

Anne, grabbed Gilbert’s hand and dragged the unsure boy up the stairs.

Gilbert stopped a few steps short of Anne’s room. He became apprehensive as he remembered the last time he was in the room, it was when he took her to bed after Christmas supper. It was dark then, he wasn’t able to survey the room properly, but that was enough to fuel his imagination and his dreams. He remembered the near embarrassment he suffered when he thought Anne witnessed him reacting to his dream about her.

It was now spring which afforded them longer afternoon light. To enter her room again and to be able to see more, he felt, may provoke his imagination further.

“I may just stay out here Anne,” suggested Gilbert.

“Don’t listen to Marilla, Gilbert,” said Anne with a shrug.

“It may be best for me to stay out here,” said Gilbert, knowing that if he entered her room, there would be no going back. Who knows where his overactive mind would take him when he was experiencing restless sleep?

“Goodness sake Gilbert! I’ve had boys in my room before! Cole has been in here and I’ve shared a room with Jerry!” explained an exasperated Anne.

“I’m fine right here, Anne,” Gilbert said. Please don’t ask me the real reason why I want to stay out here, he thought.

“Suit yourself, you may stay in the hallway. I’ll just get something,” said Anne giving up. As Anne went to get her present for Gilbert, she realised that he may have misunderstood the events surrounding having Cole and Jerry in the room with her. She also thought that after spending time with Cole and Aunt Josephine prior to Bash and Mary’s wedding celebrations that Gilbert knew about their circumstances, but perhaps he needed confirmation.

When Anne found what she needed, she found Gilbert sitting in the hallway, his back leaning on the wall. Anne joined him on the floor.

“I should explain Gilbert, as I’m not sure if you know and I don’t want you to think of me as being improper. But I trust you enough to give you private information in confidence. Aunt Josephine Barry had a wife. Her name was Gertrude,” Anne started.

“Oh,” said Gilbert.

“And Aunt Jo understands Cole as he is of the same disposition which is why he lives with her,” Anne said while looking at Gilbert, trying to see if he would react with compassion or disgust.

“Oh,” said Gilbert, relieved. “I thought as such but I did not want to assume.”

“I hope that it doesn’t mar your opinion of them. I love them so. They are kindred spirits with big hearts and I would hate for you to think badly of them. I just want you to know that nothing untoward has happened when Cole has been in my room,” said Anne.

“Anne, thank you for trusting me. I really had my suspicions but without confirmation, I did not want to come to a conclusion. On the contrary, I think them brave for being honest with themselves. I’ve seen men on the Primrose who have run away for fear of prosecution for being themselves. I sympathised for the harsh reception they have had to endure. Aunt Jo and Cole are kind people, that’s all that counts. I don’t think any different and you may trust my confidence,” explained Gilbert.

“With Jerry, the day we saw you in Charlottetown after he was robbed, we stayed at Aunt Jo’s, he was scared of sleeping alone. He has also always slept with his siblings and being in a bed by himself was foreign to him. We slept head to toe as siblings do.”

“Anne, you really dont’t have to explain anything. I just thought with Marilla’s comment, it would be best for me to stay out here. I don’t want her getting any ill thoughts about my intentions,” explained Gilbert.

“That’s a relief! I thought maybe you thought there has been impropriety in my room before,” explained Anne.

“I wouldn’t think that of you,” said Gilbert smiling. “Let’s focus on someone’s birthday shall we.”

“Happy Birthday Anne!” Gilbert grabbed a package from his satchel and presented it to Anne.

Anne grinned and carefully opened the package wrapped in brown paper tied with a blue ribbon. Inside was a round hoop of bark, with a web woven inside the circle, decorated with feathers and beads.

“It’s beautiful,” whispered Anne.

“It’s called a dreamcatcher. I visited the Mi’kmaq village again to learn more from the medicine woman and she made it herself. I traded her some honey for it,” explained Gilbert.

“The Mi’kmaq believe that the web captures bad dreams while you sleep and lets through the good dreams in the centre. As the sun rises in the morning, the sun’s rays dissolve the bad dreams away. So, it’s best to hang it by the nearest window where you sleep. This dreamcatcher has been smudged one sunrise to cleanse away the negative energy, so it is my hope you’ll forever have the best of dreams,” said Gilbert with a smile.

“How wonderful! Such a precious gift Gilbert! I love it! Imagine all the incredible scenes I shall have in my slumber. Thank you!” exclaimed Anne as she gave Gilbert a lhug. “Now, here’s yours. Open it!”

“Should I wait until my birthday? I feel like I have intruded on your birthday, with you giving me a present,” said an unsure Gilbert.

“Don’t think that way Gilbert. It made me think of you and I’m so eager for you to receive it! Please open it!” said an excited Anne.

The package in Gilbert’s hands was the size of a big book. However, it was not heavy but thin and light. When Gilbert opened it, it was a landscape painting of Mount Edith Cavell and the Angel Glacier.

“Anne, I…this is…I don’t know what to say. This must have cost you. It’s beautiful. I saw this view with my Dad the summer we travelled to Alberta,” said Gilbert.

“Two weeks ago, I went to Carmody with Matthew and I decided to visit Miss Jeannie. She needed help in the shop on account her assistant was sick. She ended up giving me a wage which I did not expect as I was having so much fun in the shop that day, so please don’t concern yourself over the cost. Before we left for home and I was waiting for Matthew, I saw a painter near the General Store and he said he travels all over Canada and would paint landscapes of places he has visited to earn his keep. I saw this and he told me where it was and I thought of you and your father. I asked him if he could paint two small figures on the painting of a father and his son looking at the view and he obliged” explained Anne.

Anne pointed at the painting, showing the two figures with their backs turned, looking at the view. The taller figure had an arm around the smaller one, their size was overwhelmed by the pictured landscape.

“It’s like a memory I have of my Dad has been solidly captured. You don’t know how much this means to me Anne,” said Gilbert. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He didn’t care about showing her affection at that moment. She has done something incredibly thoughtful and touching.

Anne blushed. “I’m glad you like it and I love my present too Gilbert. It’s so meaningful and magical.”

“I feel like I should give you more presents, on account you gave me a present on your birthday,” said Gilbert.

“Well…I do have a favour to ask,” said Anne.

“What is it?”

“I would like to learn about my parents and Miss Stacy gave me the idea that the orphanage may have some information in their records about me. However, it means I have to travel to Nova Scotia. Matthew and Marilla are apprehensive and may allow me if I have a chaperone. I was wondering if you are able to chaperone me to Charlottetown next Saturday, next you go to Dr. Ward’s? I will then meet Cole who will come with me to Nova Scotia. Would you consider it?” asked Anne hopefully.

“Of course, Anne. Consider it done. Would you like me to chaperone you to Nova Scotia?” asked Gilbert.

“I wouldn’t want your mentorship to be affected by me. Cole has Saturdays free so he may do it,” said Anne.

“If you do change your mind and you need me to take you to Nova Scotia please don’t hesitate to ask,” said Gilbert.

“Thank you. It means a lot to me you are doing this.”

“Anything else?” asked Gilbert.

“Yes. Stop calling me Carrots?” asked Anne with a grin.

“I’m sorry, that’s an impossibility. I may only promise to do things that are actually achievable,” Gilbert said with a chuckle.

“It was worth a try,” Anne laughed. “Oh, well I have something else for you, but you have to promise to follow my instructions,” Anne said sternly.

“Anne, what have you done! One present was too much! Also, it’s your birthday not mine. I feel horrible for having taken over your birthday!”

“You haven’t taken over my birthday. I’ve had a fantastic day today and you have given me a thoughtful present. So please don’t feel badly about anything,” comforted Anne.

“Now, stand up,” instructed Anne. Both of them stood up. “Close your eyes.”

“What?!” said Gilbert puzzled.

“Please, I don’t want to ruin the surprise!”

“Alright, my eyes are closed,” said Gilbert.

Anne went in front of Gilbert’s face and made a few faces to ensure he was not peeking. There was no reaction so she was satisfied that he had his eyes closed properly.

“I will lead you to it by holding your hand. I will let you know if there are any obstacles in the way such as the stairs or a doorway. You need to trust me and just walk slowly,” said Anne seriously.

“Alright,” hesitated Gilbert.

Anne led Gilbert to take a few steps spun him around and made him take a few more steps.

“Anne, I don’t know about this,” said Gilbert.

“Honestly Gilbert! Have you ever regretted any of our adventures together?” asked Anne, pretending to be annoyed.

“No.”

“Then trust me. We’re nearing the stairs so listen to instructions,” said Anne. “On second thought, open your eyes now.”

Gilbert opened his eyes and found a hysterical Anne laughing on her bed. She has led him to her bedroom.

“Anne! Marilla would disagree to this!” Gilbert exclaimed. He was tricked, but hilariously so, and he was laughing himself.

“No, Marilla allowed it as long as the door was open. It was you insisting on not doing so, for some reason you won’t tell me. I’m sorry to trick you. But I wanted to show you where I was going to place the dreamcatcher,” Anne explained while still grinning widely.

Anne grabbed the dreamcatcher and positioned it on a hook that was already at the top of the window frame. The sunset, making it gleam. “There,” said Anne. “It looks lovely Gilbert. Thanks again. I’m looking forward to falling asleep tonight.”

Me too, now that I’m in here, Gilbert thought, as he looked around her room bathed in the afternoon sun. Books and boxes on the dresser with shells and rocks, flowers and feathers hanging around the bedhead, a small desk and chair with paper, fountain pen and an ink bottle on the desk top. The room was her, showing her personality.

“Anne, it’s time for supper!” yelled Marilla. “Ask Gilbert if he’d like to stay!”

“Well? Would you like to stay? We are having my favourite and we have some cake,” said Anne.

“I would love to,” said a grinning Gilbert as they raced down the stairs into the dining room.

Both were pushing each other trying to get into the room first, their steps thumping on the floor boards. When they reached the table, Matthew and Marilla looked at the both of them.

“I win!” they both said in unison.  
Matthew smirked and Marilla shook her head. “Tell me, are you both ten-year old children or a sixteen and eighteen-year-old? Your behaviour says otherwise. Now sit down and enjoy a birthday supper,” Marilla said with a fake frown.

*****

That night, as Gilbert laid down on his bed, he stared at the painting Anne gave him and fell asleep with it on his chest. Anne meanwhile was dreaming sweet dreams as the dreamcatcher glittered in the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - A quest which brings them closer again


	8. Love Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert go on a quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. It was pointed out to me that Chapter 8 and 9 were identical posts. I apologise for the confusion. I was having technical issues when posting and it ended up posting Chapter 8 twice. I have since fixed it. Chapter 9 at this stage is still a work in progress (as at May 22, 2020) Thanks for your patience. Thank you to Hikari89 for informing me of the duplication.

“She’s fond of you, Marilla,” said Gilbert with a slight smile.

Anne looked annoyed as she sat across from Gilbert on the train to Charlottetown. “It’s ridiculous really,” she said.

“If it’s any consolation, I don’t mind being your escort,” said Gilbert, trying to lighten the mood.

“Well, I mind. I can fend for myself! Do you even know what my quest is? I am on a deeply meaningful personal journey and I certainly don’ need you,” said Anne rather meanly.

Gilbert felt that hurt again. While before her harshness in between her affections caused him confusion, now it caused him more hurt and pain.

“Yes, I’ve taken notice of that,” Gilbert bit back as he opened up his book to read.

Anne suddenly regretted her outburst. “I’m sorry,” she said more gently, “I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s fine,” Gilbert dismissed her apology suddenly and continued to read, as he tried to avoid looking at her. His heart was wounded and he just didn’t know what to do anymore.

This was not how I thought today would go, thought Gilbert as he pretended to read. The night before he was rather looking forward to the day. He would be able to sit with Anne on the train, to and from Charlottetown. Not only was he looking forward to the company, he was excited to be able to spend time with Anne alone. He had intended to suggest taking her to a Tea Saloon upon her return from Nova Scotia, his treat. He had even booked a table prior to the day. But now, having been told she didn’t need him, his heart was broken.

Anne stared at him for a while as they sat on the train in silence. She tried to figure out how to tackle the situation. She was annoyed at Marilla for being so over bearing and for embarrassing her in front of Gilbert. She didn’t mean to snap at him. He was mad at her now, but she decided she did not have the mental energy to fight with him and discuss the situation. She already felt sick to her stomach, anxiety filling her being at the thought of going to the orphanage. She just wanted to calm her mind and not think about anything.

So, they both stayed silent until they reached Josephine Barry’s home, both wanting to break the tension but both not wanting to be the one to make the first move. Eventually, Anne broke the stillness by saying thanks. Gilbert still suffering from her outburst acknowledged her with a blunt reply and walked away. His feelings worsened when he heard her squeal with delight as she greeted Cole.

Will she ever greet me that way ever? Gilbert wondered.

*****

Impulsively, after the strained morning with Anne, Gilbert found himself inviting Miss Winifred Rose, Dr. Ward’s office assistant to tea. He was amused listening to her conversation with the skeleton she aptly named Mr. Bones. Not wanting to waste a perfectly good reservation to the Tea Saloon, and perhaps due to his annoyance with Anne, he soon found himself offering to take Winifred to tea instead.

He found the encounter pleasant and entertaining enough, basking in the light-heartedness of the conversation and relishing in the attention, he hated to admit. Anne wouldn’t be so attentive toward him, he thought.

It didn’t hurt that Winifred was pretty in a very traditional way. But while he enjoyed tea and was surprised at the easy banter, he could not help but compare her to Anne at times. Anne would have a more passionate conversation than a jovial one, he thought. He also imagined for a few seconds that it was Anne sitting across from him and not Winifred, which he thought was disrespectful to his companion. In an attempt to remove thoughts of Anne in his head he decided to focus more on Winifred. He thought asking her questions about herself to get to know her better would help. He regretfully asked her for her age, which she thankfully sniggered at playfully.

If it was Anne, he thought, and asked her the same question, she would have broken a saucer over his head. There was Anne, entering his thoughts again.

As he went to pay for the tea, he wondered what he was doing. Why did I suggest another lesson in courtship? Winifred is pleasant enough but she’s not Anne, he reasoned. Was it because he enjoyed the flirting? It gave him affirmation that he can be seen as charming and desirable?

When he opened the door for Winifred as they walked out of the shop to join the Charlottetown sidewalk, he offered his arm which she accepted. As a thought came to him, his brow was furrowed, as he realised that he did enjoy the afternoon as it uplifted his ego. Pure and simple. It had nothing to do with completely liking a girl as a potential beau. Gilbert wondered if he was so vain as to enjoy the attention of another girl.

As they walked back to Dr. Ward’s clinic, Winifred looked at Gilbert. He seemed awkward and unsure and recognised the face of a boy deep in thought. It’s when Winifred came to the realisation that while she enjoyed the afternoon with the kind, thoughtful, hardworking Gilbert Blythe, he was merely a boy, a potential good friend instead of someone to enter a courtship with.

“Mr. Blythe, thank you for tea and now that our lesson is over, I shall tell you truthfully. I am a woman of twenty years of age to answer your question earlier. At my age, I have been invited to dine at tea saloons plenty of times and I recognise the look you have now. So, I must ask you, something on your mind? Perhaps wondering about what our afternoon tea meant?” asked Winifred.

“I appreciate the tutelage this afternoon Miss Rose. If you may entertain me, yes, I’d appreciate to find out what it meant,” said Gilbert.

“I would say, it’s a work colleague, with slight experience in courtship helping out another who is new to the scene. As friends do. Would you agree?” asked Winifred, hoping to let Gilbert down gently with the hint.

“I concur with the assessment Miss Rose. Friends it is,” said Gilbert relieved. He didn’t want to admit it but while he enjoyed flirting with Winifred and despite Anne hurting him, his heart belonged to Anne.

“Winnie please, Mr. Blythe,” she suggested.

“Then call me Gilbert, Winnie.”

“Very well. Gilbert, is there a girl for you? A beau?” Winnie asked.

Gilbert took a while to answer. “Um…no.”

“He hesitates, I see,” observed Winnie. “If you ever need advice when it comes to the matters of the heart and how women think, feel free to ask away. That’s what friends are for,” Winnie smiled.

“She doesn’t notice me in a way I’ve always hoped,” Gilbert said.

“Are you friends or mere acquaintances?” asked Winnie.

“She says we are friends and family. We have spent a lot of time together but she never sees me as nothing more,” Gilbert explained.

“Friendship is a great foundation for love Gilbert. You never know what the future holds if you persevere. Sometimes the path to love between two people travels at different speeds until they collide. Patience may be the key,” said Winnie, trying to give Gilbert comfort.

“She said something to me this morning and it hurt me intensely. I wonder if it’s time to move on. Although the thought of moving on is quite daunting, as I don’t think it’s a possibility for me,” said Gilbert.

“Have you discussed what transpired? Has she been going through something in her life of late? I find that sometimes you say the worse things to someone you care for deeply in annoyance or anger or anxiety, because you know they will always be there to forgive you,” said Winnie.

“We spent the morning silent. I must say you’re quite intuitive as she needs to do something of importance today. It may have contributed to her outburst,” said Gilbert.

“Give her time, Gilbert. She may need some space for her thoughts. It will sort itself soon enough,” smiled Winnie. “So, tell me more about this girl who has captured your attention.”

“Well, the first thing you would notice about her is that she’s a red-head. Captivating hair, creamy skin dotted with the most endearing freckles. Heart on her sleeve, when she smiles her face is so bright. She is delightfully passionate about everything, the trees, books, people around her. It’s her passion that gets her into trouble at times, amusingly so, especially when her temper flares. The first day we met, she broke a slate over my head, I must admit I was determined that day to get her attention,” Gilbert chuckled.

“That certainly is an unforgettable way to meet someone,” laughed Winnie.

“It’s her passion that truly makes her special. She has such empathy, kindness and compassion, more than I have seen from anyone. She accepts people as she sees them, no judgement. Once you’re in her circle, I’m afraid there is no escaping,” Gilbert continued.

“She sounds charming Gilbert. I hope to meet her someday. I have a feeling that we may enjoy each other’s company,” said Winnie sincerely. “And what is the name of your enchanting young lady?”

“Anne. Anne with an E,” Gilbert replied with a smile.

*****

On the train back from Charlottetown to Bright River, Gilbert watched Anne walk down the aisle of the carriage, hoping that she would sit next to him even after the events earlier that day. He already resorted to the fact that if she sat elsewhere, he would move next to her, to let her know he was ready to move on from the comments made that morning. He was relieved when she settled herself beside him.

“How did you go with your search?” Gilbert asked Anne.

“Fine,” she said while staring ahead.

As advised by Winnie, to give her space, Gilbert started reading the book he brought. Gilbert kept on glancing at Anne, however, she continued to stare straight ahead, her eyes glazed and he could see her jaw was tense.

Something is wrong, Gilbert thought. Perhaps she found out something that was upsetting?

This isn’t Anne, she’s too quiet and too motionless, Gilbert reasoned. Even when they were silent this morning, she couldn’t help but wriggle about in her seat.

“Is everything alright, Anne?” asked Gilbert.

Anne merely nodded.

Gilbert took Anne’s hand, opened her palm and dropped the purple blossom he took from the tea shop into it. “Something to help cheer you up,” he said. Anne gave him a forced smile.

Gilbert did not want to push the issue. They were about five minutes from arriving at Bright River.

“Anne, we won’t get a chance to talk once we arrive at Bright River. Bash will be there to meet us. If there is anything you want to unburden yourself with or if you need someone to listen to anything that troubles you, I want you to know you can come to me anytime. You may trust my confidence and I’ll be there for you. You know that don’t you?” asked Gilbert.

Anne turned to look at Gilbert and nodded, eyes red from trying to control her tears.

*****

Gilbert was used to late nights and this night was no exception. Even though it had been an eventful day having escorted Anne to Charlottetown, working at Dr. Wards and tea with Winnie, his mind normally was never prepared for sleep until he has had a chance to read for pleasure. The house was quiet. Bash, Mary and Delphine he suspected were fast asleep and Elijah, Mary’s son, was in his father’s room, he assumed, was also deep in slumber. Everything was quiet and peaceful.

Gilbert, suddenly looked up from his book which was illuminated by the kerosene lamp and candle by his bedside. He thought he heard something. Must be my imagination, he thought.

Ping! Gilbert looked up again.

Ping! Ping! A light sound was coming from his window pane. He stood up and tip toed towards the window, the sound increasing in succession. Ping! Ping! Ping!

Gilbert looked out and saw Anne, in a green dressing gown and coat, holding up a lamp. Gilbert opened the window, a gush of cold air entering his room. He was unsure if it was an apparition or if it was truly Anne standing outside in the freezing night air.

Anne lifted a hand up in a wave. Gilbert waved in return and motioned to Anne to meet him at the door. What is she doing here? Gilbert wondered. Then he went into a panic and tried to silently run down the stairs. Is there an emergency? Maybe there is something wrong with one of the Cuthberts? He thought.

He opened the door and there was Anne, hair in one long braid with tear stained cheeks. He closed the door as he went onto the porch, he did not want to disturb the others and whispered, “Is there something wrong Anne? Is it Matthew and Marilla?” Gilbert asked.

Anne shook her head. “They’re fine. I need to speak with you,” she said with a quiver in her voice.

“Alright. It’s too cold out. Delphine is sleeping well tonight I don’t want to disturb them. We’ll be the only ones upstairs so best to talk in my room,” Gilbert explained. He was terribly perplexed. It was late. Very late. What couldn’t wait until the next day?

Gilbert motioned for Anne to sit on his bed. She took off her coat and placed her lamp on Gilbert’s desk and sat down on the bed. Gilbert sat down next to her. Anne stayed silent for quite a while, until the peacefulness of the night became uncomfortable to Gilbert.

“Anne?” he asked. “Does Matthew and Marilla know you’re here?”

Anne, shook her head.

“What is it? Are you alright?” Gilbert was starting to get worried.

“You mentioned if I need to unburden myself, you’d be a willing listener?” asked Anne.

“Of course,” confirmed Gilbert.

“I couldn’t sleep. I was going through the day’s events,” started Anne. “Gilbert, I’m afraid I owe you an apology and an explanation.”

“There is no need Anne,” Gilbert started but was interrupted by Anne straight away.

“Please Gilbert. Let me speak before I lose my nerve,” Anne begged. “I was nasty to you this morning on the train to Charlottetown. I shouldn’t have treated you in such disdain. I didn’t mean to direct it at you. I was merely annoyed at Marilla for treating me as if I was an incompetent child and I’m afraid I took it out on you. It was simply unacceptable.”

“Anne, it’s fine, really,” assured Gilbert.

“It’s not Gilbert. You were being supportive and gave up your time to escort me. I should have been more appreciative. Also, when I said I didn’t need you, it wasn’t meant to come out the way it did. I was quite anxious and agitated about the day. What I meant to say was that I was capable of travelling by myself, I have done it before and I didn’t really need anyone to accompany me. It wasn’t meant to be a personal statement towards you. When you mentioned that you had taken notice of what I said, I felt awful that you may have thought that I didn’t want you in my life. You’re one of my kindred spirits and I’m so sorry if I hurt your feelings. I hope you can forgive my meanness.”

“Anne, thank you for your apology. I don’t think you will be able to rid of me in your life, Carrots, which is quite unfortunate for you,” Gilbert said smiling. All the pain he felt from the day suddenly disappeared.

When she stayed silent for seconds longer than he had hoped, Gilbert was taken back to the train trip back home that afternoon. Anne is distressed, Gilbert thought. He felt an overwhelming need to take away her sadness.

“Anne, are YOU alright? I meant what I said this afternoon. You may tell me anything. What happened today?” Gilbert asked gently.

Tears started to flow down her cheeks. Gilbert reached out and placed an arm around her and she fell against his chest as she tried to muffle her sobs against him.

Gilbert just held her, waiting for her to take the lead. He didn’t want to pressure Anne into telling him what was so distressing until she was ready.

Eventually, her sobs subsided and she lifted her head and sat up again.

“Nothing happened,” Anne said.

“You mean, you couldn’t go through with the search?” asked Gilbert.

“I went through with the search. Visiting the orphanage was difficult. Memories resurfaced. Awful ones. Then I saw my tormentor who proceeded to stab me in the heart once again. But I did not find out anything about my parents. The orphanage had nothing. I know nothing and now I am doubting what I have been believed all this time,” said Anne sadly.

“Was I a mistake Gilbert? Was I cast aside because no one wanted me? Did I even have parents that died of fever or was it a made-up story that I just chose to believe? Today just opened up more questions rather than answers.”

“I want to know if there was ever love in my life. I want to know if my parents loved me, it’s what made me keep on living as an orphan, now it may have been all a fallacy,” tears started falling down Anne’s cheeks again.

Gilbert’s heart ached again for another time that day. It ached for Anne. He wished he could take her pain away.

“I understand your need to know about your parents, Anne. It’s my one saving grace knowing my Dad loved me. But life is not fair Anne. We both know that. Between both of us we have been through too many roads of despair. But you should know RIGHT NOW, at this very moment, you are loved and treasured. By many Anne. Matthew, Marilla, Diana, Cole, Aunt Jo, Bash, Mary, Delphine and me just to name a few. We all would do anything for you. I know it’s not the love of your true parents, but you do have love in your life. There are people that love you. Please don’t forget that and I hope you know that,” Gilbert explained sincerely.

Anne was still silent, but this time she was looking at Gilbert, trying to believe what he said.

As they looked at each other, Gilbert reassured her. “You. Are. Loved. Anne. By many. Do you know it?”

Silence.

“I do know it now, Gilbert Blythe,” said Anne.

After a minute of silence, satisfied that Anne was calmer and less distressed, Gilbert went to get her coat and placed it over her shoulders. Gilbert offered his hand which she took as he guided her down the stairs in silence, only letting go because he had put on his coat, a silent agreement that Gilbert was to walk her home.

*****

Anne was hoping to see Gilbert after church the next morning and was surprised by his non-attendance. Gilbert only missed church when his father was too ill or when he was unwell himself. Concerned that her late-night visit may have made Gilbert sick, she went over to the Blythe-Lacroix home, to check that he was alright and to thank him again for listening to her in her depressed state.

Bash opened the door. He did not seem his jovial self. Mary was on the kitchen table teary as she wiped her eyes. Bash stepped onto the porch and closed the door behind him.

“I’m sorry Bash, if I have interrupted something,” Anne said. “I’ll just be on my way. I’ll come back another time.”

“Anne, wait,” Bash stopped her. “Gilbert. He’s in the orchard. He may need a friend right now.”

Anne nodded and proceeded to walk towards the apple trees. She had to go through a fair way into the orchard and finally found him by the Blythe oak tree. Anne found him sitting underneath the tree, his hands on his face, a red velvet box by his side.

She sat next to him and stayed silent until he indicated to her that he was ready to talk. Gilbert finally lifted his head to look across the orchard. His eyes were red, face slightly wet.

“Gilbert, what’s wrong? May I do anything?” whispered Anne.

Gilbert sniffed and sighed. “It really is not distressing, I should not be this upset,” said Gilbert, voice forlorn.

“What happened?” asked Anne.

“Elijah, Mary’s son, stayed the night last night. He left early this morning before we were up. He had taken my Dad’s prized possessions and destroyed his room,” Gilbert explained.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry Gilbert,” said Anne horrified.

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” justified Gilbert, trying to believe his own words.

“It’s not Gilbert. It’s fine to be upset,” said Anne.

“He took Dad’s military medal, his treasured fishing knife, his pocket watch and a compass. I don’t know what Elijah will do with them. It’s all engraved with my Dad’s name on it,” said Gilbert trying to be indifferent.

“No use getting upset over possessions. I’m fine,” said Gilbert as he picked up a rock and threw it across the orchard harshly.

“You’re not fine Gilbert and it’s alright. You have the right to be upset and angry,” said Anne.

Silence as Anne let the events sink in. She then voiced what was going through Gilbert’s head.

“Are you trying to pretend you are not distressed for Mary? So, she doesn’t feel guilt for her son’s misdemeanour?” asked Anne.

Gilbert looked at her and nodded.

“You need to feel what you are feeling Gilbert or it will consume you. Just because you are angry at Elijah doesn’t mean you blame Mary,” said Anne.

“I don’t blame Mary but I am angry Anne,” Gilbert started.

“Then be angry,” Anne advised.

Gilbert clenched his fists into his hair and screamed. “Anne, it feels like I’ve lost him all over again. Those things, he loved all of them. He was proud of his medal. The knife he took on his travels and the watch was from my grandfather. My Dad touched all those things. I would sometimes look at those items and would feel connected to him through his touch. It’s a reminder he was here. Now it’s all gone. Why didn’t I keep his things in my room? Instead I was afraid to disturb the way he left the room. It’s so stupid of me.”

“No, you’re not stupid, Gilbert. Please don’t think that way. Those things remind you of him, they were his treasures, items he held dearly. It’s only right that they were your treasures too,” comforted Anne.

“I want those things back Anne. How can I get them back?” asked a frustrated Gilbert as a tear fell down his cheek.

Anne fell silent, not knowing what to say or do. She knew that it was highly unlikely that Gilbert will ever see those things again.

Anne decided to stand up and offered her hand to Gilbert. “I want you to follow me,” Anne instructed.

Gilbert took her hand and stood up as she walked towards the direction of the house.

“Tell me about the medal,” Anne requested.

“My Dad was in the military before he married by mother. While he was serving, he met my other in one of his travels. He was always proud of having served his country and he said he got to see Canada because of it.”

“How about the knife?” asked Anne.

“It was a gift from a military friend he befriended in his travels. He said that the knife was well travelled. He took it everywhere he went. It would have seen and experienced all he has done.”

“And the pocket watch?” asked Anne.

“My mother gave it to him when they had to separate for a time when my Dad had to look after my sick grandfather back here in Avonlea. My mother told my Dad to leave it on Alberta time so that he knew when it was four in the afternoon and she would sit by her bedroom window, look out and think of him.”

“And the compass?”

“My grandfather gave it to him after he finished at Avonlea School. So that no matter where he was in the world, he could always find his way home.”

Anne had led him to the Blythe family plot. She motioned for Gilbert to sit on the bench beside her.

“Gilbert, your father is here. You haven’t lost him again. You can come here anytime and know he’s here. Visit him. Talk to him. Right here. Those things, the memories attached to them. Elijah did not take them away. They are still with you. It’s there in your memory. You haven’t lost them at all and you have not lost him again.”

Gilbert fell silent.

“You’re right Anne. No one can take my memories and stories away. They will always be there to make me laugh, smile, cry,” said Gilbert.

“That’s right Gilbert. No one can take your father away from you, even in spirit.”

“Thank you for giving me a brand-new perspective. Sorry you had to see a grown man cry. It’s not very becoming,” said an embarrassed Gilbert.

“So, I’m not the only passionate individual after all. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me,” Anne said with a slight smile. “In all honestly Gilbert, it means you’re human and you have compassion. I’d rather see a man cry than one who is stone faced and heartless.”

“I have to reassure Mary all is well. I would hate for her to feel badly over this. I also have to clean my Dad’s room. Maybe it’s time to sort his things. Will you help me? I just don’t think I can do it alone,” said Gilbert.

“If you need me Gilbert, I’m here,” confirmed Anne.

*****

When Gilbert and Anne entered the kitchen, Mary looked up from the table at Gilbert, Mary in tears.

“Mary? Is it your hand?” said Gilbert as he looked at Mary’s bandage.

“I’m not concerned about my hand at all Gilbert. I am so sorry. What Elijah did was absolutely inexcusable.”

Gilbert rushed over to Mary, sat down and held her in an embrace. “Mary, there is nothing for you to apologise for. Please do not make yourself distressed over this any further.”

“It pains me that my son has done this to someone I consider family Gilbert. It’s absolutely troubling,” said Mary.

“Dry those tears Mary. They were just things. My heart sill has memories of my Dad. He hasn’t taken those away.”

“You’re a good man Gilbert Blythe,” said Mary.

“It has at least given me a reason to sort my Dad’s possessions. I have been attempting not to tackle it for an age. If you don’t mind, I will strive to get it done today, with Anne. I’ll catch up on chores later in the afternoon,” said Gilbert.

“Blythe, don’t you worry about it. I’ll cover your chores today. Least I can do,” offered Bash.

“Thank you. If you’ll excuse us.”

It was agreed that Anne would empty out all drawers and cupboards of all of John Blythe’s possessions and lay them out on the bed. Gilbert would make two piles from the items – ones to keep to be stored in a trunk and ones to give away. They worked in silence for most of the day with Anne occasionally placing a hand on Gilbert’s arm when she would catch him looking at his John’s belongings, deep in thought.

Gilbert found the task harder than expected. Most items held memories. The shirt John wore when they travelled, a handkerchief with the initials J.B. embroidered by his mother, books he read and spoke of.

“Are you alright?” asked Anne at one point.

“Why is this so hard Anne? Everything has a story to it or I have a visual image of him using it. When I make a decision not to keep something, it feels like I’m throwing a part of him away,” said Gilbert in a whisper.

“Gilbert, you can keep everything if you want. There are no rules that bind you,” said Anne.

But eventually he was able to work through his emotions and filled the trunk which was to be stored in his room. Anne assisted him in carrying the trunk upstairs and left him sitting on his bed, giving him privacy with his thoughts. She could see he was mentally exhausted from the day, his emotions had drained him.

Anne went back to John Blythe’s room and proceeded to tidy up. She stripped the crumpled bedsheets that Elijah had slept on and heard a slight thump on the floorboards.

She looked under the bed and saw a dusty brown leather journal had fallen on the floor. She picked it up and dusted it with her sleeve. In the middle of its pages was a fountain pen and three-quarters of the journal’s pages were filled with handwriting. Anne flipped to the front page and read the elegant cursive dedication – ‘For my precious son Gilbert’.

28 September 1897

Dear Son,

As I am mostly confined to my room, I have had to find ways to entertain and occupy my time and what better way than to write to my son as something for you to remember me by.

Hopefully this book will highly amuse you as it will mainly be the ramblings of an old man regarding life, stories and thoughts. There may be even be some advice for you here and there, although I do not guarantee how sound my guidance will be!

If there is one thing that I would like you to take away from this book is to remember that I will always love you.

Your Father,

John Blythe

Anne rushed to Gilbert’s room and saw him with his eyes closed lying on top of his bed covers, his hands on his stomach. His breathing was deep and peaceful, despite his face displaying dry tear stained cheeks. It saddened her when he misses his father, she didn’t know what was better having known parents then losing them or not having known your parents at all. Both circumstances seem to bring such sorrowful emotions.

She decided not to disturb him. She wrote a note saying she found the journal as she was tidying up and she slipped the note on the inside cover. Anne grabbed a blanket from the trunk and placed it over him and sat down staring at him for a while. Anne seemed entranced just watching him sleep, his chest bobbing up and down, his curls falling over his face.

She reached out and moved his curls to expose his forehead and gave the exposed skin a kiss. Anne suddenly was astounded at what she just did. She sat motionless as she prayed and hoped her actions would not wake him. When it didn’t, she felt relieved and placed the journal by his pillow and left his room.

After saying goodbye to Bash and Mary, she walked to Green Gables confused. Anne asked herself, what just happened? For the first time it registered in her heart that she may be developing feelings for Gilbert Blythe.

*****

Gilbert woke up surprised that he had a blanket over him and even more surprised when he saw the journal beside his pillow. He read Anne’s note and flicked through its pages. It was definitely his father’s handwriting. Gilbert had to know where she found it and to also thank her for helping him that morning, so he got up and rushed over to Green Gables.

When Gilbert was going past the barn at Green Gables, she heard huge sobs coming from inside. It sounded like Anne. He entered the barn and climbed up the loft. Anne looked up from her crying and was surprised to see Gilbert there.

“Anne?” said a puzzled Gilbert. “What’s wrong?”

“Sorry Gilbert. It’s nothing. Compared to what you have been through today, I think its impertinent of me to bother you with my problems,” Anne said with a sniff.

“Nonsense, Anne. You shouldn’t compare your sadness for mine. You are entitled to your feelings. Relinquish your thoughts. I don’t mind,” assured Gilbert.

“It’s Marilla,” said Anne. “She has suddenly become very strict and terse over my need to find the truth about my mother and father. She has forbidden me from any further travels to Nova Scotia to find out about my lineage all because of the Mi’kmaq article I wrote! She said I could not be trusted to keep myself safe and it is her love for me that is making her set the rules.”

“I don’t understand, she thought you were in danger when you went to the Mi’kmaq village? Did you let her know that I was with you?” asked Gilbert.

“She called them savages and I wanted to spare you her anger in the event she suddenly deems you a bad influence for encouraging me to go, even though I was the one that took you there. She couldn’t even be more wrong. They are lovely people,” said Anne.

“Does she even love me at all Gilbert?” asked Anne. “She is preventing me from doing something that is so important to me. If she truly loves me, she would allow me to continue on with my quest.”

Gilbert approached Anne and sat down next to her. “She does love you Anne, however, I think she may be afraid of losing you. Love makes people behave to the detriment of the relationship at times for fear of loss. I think she may fear that if you find out about your heritage, it’s a step closer to losing you to whatever it is you find.”

“If she doesn’t support me Gilbert, then she will lose me. I don’t want to feel resentful towards her but I have an inkling of feeling that way towards her already. She has hurt me incredibly with this regulation. I need to know Gilbert. I need to know about my parents, no matter how small the information. I need to find out if they loved me,” said Anne, tears running down her cheeks.

“Give Marilla a chance Anne. Give her time and she may mellow and see straight. Things are raw for you and Marilla at present, but remember she loves you dearly. She may think kindly towards your quest in a few weeks and you may be able to go to Nova Scotia again. And the offer still stands, if you need my escort, I will be there for you,” said Gilbert.

“You’re right. A few weeks and I shall speak to her again. Maybe I can explain it to her in a way that may bring her better comfort that I won’t be going anywhere. Thank you. Again. For listening to my weeping chatter,” said Anne.

“We’re quite a pair, you and I,” smiled Gilbert. “Between the two of us the past few days, we must have cried a river full of tears. We need to stick together, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. Who else would listen to my woeful ramblings?”

This made Anne chuckle through her tears. “You’re so right, Gilbert. A pair of two kindred spirit orphans. How tragical of us.”

Anne noticed the journal in his hands. “You found it,” she said as she motioned towards the book.

“Yes. Where was it?”

“It fell out from between the mattress and the headboard when I stripped the bed. It’s thoughtful of him. He really loved you,” said Anne.

“This book alone has replaced all the things Elijah has taken, it has made me happy,” beamed Gilbert.

“I’m glad,” said Anne.

Gilbert realised that he indeed was lucky to have something from his father and wished Anne had something from hers. He vowed that while Marilla has forbidden Anne to continue her search, he will give it his all to continue Anne Shirley-Cuthbert’s quest.

*****

Gilbert’s plan was to tell Bash and Mary that he was going to visit Nova Scotia to explore some universities in the area for consideration and would be away for a few days. He was to spend two days there and would be staying at a boarding house overnight, but instead of visiting the universities he was hoping it was enough time to find something about Anne’s mother and father.

On a Tuesday, he found himself travelling at first light and was in Nova Scotia one early morning as the area started its day. He found himself at St. Alban’s Orphanage in the Matron’s office staring into her stony eyes.

“I’m here to find out some information on one of your former charges. She was here for a few years. Her name was Anne Shirley,” said Gilbert.

“I have no records due to a rat infestation,” said the Matron.

“Are you sure? She was a red-head, loved to read,” said Gilbert.

“I said due to the flood, we have lost our records. Sorry I have nothing.”

“Infestation or flood?” asked Gilbert angrily. “What is it?”

“Doesn’t matter. I have nothing,” replied the Matron sternly.

“Perhaps, I may freshen up your memory,” said Gilbert as he slid a few bank notes towards the Matron. “Anne Shirley. Red hair, loves to read, great imagination and was sent to the Hammond family.”

“Oh, Anne Shirley you say,” said the Matron. “Of course. Take the stairs to the basement, as far as you can go down. There is a room with a wide wooden door. You’ll find what you need there.”

On the way to the basement, what Gilbert saw was heartbreaking. Crowded dormitory rooms with barely enough blankets for the cold, children crying while carers were screaming at them and some older children taunting the younger fragile ones. They stopped when they saw Gilbert watching. How Anne survived this environment was a mystery to him.

He found what he needed from the records room. It was plain and easy, everything was filed alphabetically. Anne was left at the orphanage by a Mrs. Thomas, her temporary guardian for a few years after her parents’ death. An address for Mrs. Thomas was noted in the file.

He grabbed Anne’s records and placed it in his bag. He was on his way out when he remembered Anne had mentioned once that she would hide in the tower room to read or write. Gilbert decided to visit the space, to see how Anne spent her time to escape.

Gilbert’s heart fell when he entered the tower and realised it was merely a cramped dark space, lacking imagination. The only space available to properly sit was under the stairs. There he saw Anne’s named carved into one of the steps, a testament that she had been there and suffered. The emotion Gilbert felt, the sadness, the fear, the hopelessness that Anne must have felt made him faint. He had to sit down where she once sat hiding and he cried for the girl that she was.

*****

That night, as a weary Gilbert retired in the comfort of the small room he was allocated at a nearby boarding house, he reflected on the day he had. The visit to Mrs. Thomas was successful, which set off a series of visits to the local school, a cottage and a church. Everyone he spoke to were helpful and were willing to provide more information if he re-visited the following Saturday.

Tomorrow, he had plans to do some research at the nearby Government House which held records of its citizens to confirm what he found out about Walter and Bertha Shirley. He was determined that Anne was going to get some answers she needed.

*****

Anne was dreading walking into Green Gables on Wednesday afternoon after school. Her relationship with Marilla has been nothing but tense and terse the past few days since their fight on Sunday afternoon about her visit to the Mi’kmaq village. Anne was still quite upset with her for preventing her from travelling to Nova Scotia. To prevent her temper from flaring up over it she has had to literally bite her tongue to prevent her from making nasty comments.

She dragged herself into the kitchen and uttered a stoned faced greeting to Marilla, trying not to make eye contact. “Good afternoon. I’m back.”

“Good afternoon, Anne,” said a voice she wasn’t expecting. It was Gilbert.

Anne looked up and saw Gilbert in the kitchen with Matthew and Marilla. They had been drinking tea. So, he’s been here for a while, Anne thought.

“Alright Gilbert. We’re agreeable as long as the terms are adhered to,” said Marilla.

“Yes, thank you Gilbert. And Marilla. I’m glad for your change of mind. It’s what’s best,” said Matthew.

“Have the three of you been conspiring? Gilbert, weren’t you away on some business? Care to tell me what has been agreed to?” asked a confused Anne.

“I have been away and business is done so I’m back,” replied a smiling Gilbert.

“Both Matthew and I have afternoon chores to do, so you may tell her the news Gilbert,” said Marilla as she walked away with a serious unsure look on her face. Matthew excused himself and went back outside.

“Thank you, Miss Cuthbert, Mr Cuthbert. I’ll be off. I have not seen Bash, Mary and Delphine and I’m quite keen to get home,” said Gilbert as he walked out of Green Gables.

Anne followed suit. “Wait! Gilbert! Tell me what?” said Anne running after the dark-haired boy.

“Oh! I’m sorry. I’m a tad pre-occupied with my thoughts,” said Gilbert with a smile. He couldn’t help but tease.

“I’m taking you to Nova Scotia on Saturday,” said Gilbert.

“To run away with the circus? Because I’d gladly join you. Marilla has been unbearable,” said Anne glumly.

“Not quite. We are going to go on your family quest.”

“May I remind you that I am forbidden. F-O-R-B-I-D-D-E-N,” said Anne.

“I may have managed to change Marilla’s mind and Matthew agrees with me,” said Gilbert.

Anne looked at Gilbert with big wide eyes. “You did?”

“I had to reassure her that you won’t be in any danger and I will be with you every step of the way,” explained Gilbert.

Gilbert did not want to reveal to Anne that he had told the Cuthberts they should not fear losing Anne considering what he found and that the knowledge about her family will only bring Anne some comfort. It was agreed between Matthew, Marilla and Gilbert that Anne should have first knowledge of Gilbert’s findings so they will wait until Anne returns from the trip to find about Anne’s ancestry.

“What about your day with Dr. Ward?” asked Anne.

“He approved my leave,” Gilbert explained.

“So, you’re under my care on Saturday Anne. I hope you don’t mind. It was the only way Marilla would consider it. She mentioned I’m the responsible and sensible one,” Gilbert chuckled.

“Of course you are, because I’m irresponsible and always tempting danger! Does she know you were at the Mi’kmaq village with me?” said Anne angrily.

“No, she doesn’t Anne. I doubt she will allow me to be your chaperone if she knew. Think about it for a moment, haven’t you been saying you’re the Bride of Adventure?” pointed out Gilbert.

“Yes,” said Anne.

“And have you had incidental accidents such as drinking medicinal cordial?” continued Gilbert.

“Yes,” said Anne again.

“And did you dye your hair a raven black then proceeded to turn it green?” asked Gilbert.

“Um, yes,” said a dejected Anne.

“And haven’t you…” started Gilbert.

“Alright! Enough! I get the point!” exclaimed Anne grinning at Gilbert.

“She is just looking out for you Anne. Marilla loves you and I believe while she has not expressed it, she fears she may lose you to a long lost relative,” explained Gilbert. “Or are you angry because you don’t want me to chaperone you?”

“Not at all Gilbert. I need you to chaperone me. I want you to. I will need a friend with me,” reassured Anne.

“That’s settled then. We go this Saturday,” grinned Gilbert.

Anne lunged herself towards Gilbert and gave him the tightest embrace. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! You’re my knight in shining armour Gilbert Blythe! I can’t wait until Saturday!”

Gilbert laughed as he returned the embrace. “As much as I would like to stay in this position Anne, I can’t breathe and I need to get home.”

“Oh! I’m sorry! I’m just very happy and excited!” said Anne as she released Gilbert. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow!”

“See you Anne,” said Gilbert elated.

Gilbert watched as she ran over to Matthew near the chicken coop and gave Matthew a kiss and a thank you.

Anne then ran inside towards Marilla and gave her a tight embrace. Marilla returned her affection with tears in her eyes. “Thank you so very much Marilla for allowing me to continue with my quest. I promise you, I’ll forever be your Anne of Green Gables.”

*****

Gilbert and Anne arrived in Charlottetown with some time to spare before they were to depart for Nova Scotia. Gilbert decided to see Dr. Ward before they were to leave. Anne requested if she could meet him by the ferry dock as she wanted to walk around Charlottetown and watch the city come alive in the morning.

By chance, she walked past the pawn shop and decided to take a chance. She walked around the shop and to her relief, saw four items displayed together in a glass case by the counter.

“Sorry Miss. We’re not open for another half hour,” said the pawnbroker.

“Oh. I’m not here as a customer,” said Anne.

The pawnbroker looked up and grimaced. “You again. What is it this time? The Queen sent you? Or perhaps the Sultan did? Sorry, not interested.”

“Actually, I’m here on the request of Canadian Intelligence,” said Anne in a whisper as she pretended to look around.

“I have nothing here that would interest them so I suggest you be on your way,” said the pawnbroker gruffly.

“I beg to differ. I am of knowledge that some items were stolen from a nearby village recently that is tied to the illegal manufacture of moonshine. It is perceived that the items may be pawned to fund such an activity. So, if I may ask you a question, do you recall an individual from The Bog bringing in some items that may seem odd for him to possess, such as a military medal?”

“Um, not that I recall,” hesitated the pawnbroker.

Anne decided to take a chance and walked around behind the shop counter. “I realise you may receive quite a few callers during the week, but this particular person of interest may also be asking some dubious shopkeepers to sell moonshine for a cut of the profits.” It was then that Anne saw what she was hoping to see, a few bottles of moonshine hidden under the counter. “And the bottles look awfully like those ones,” said Anne pointing at the offending stash.

“They are my own personal stock,” said the man, eyes steely.

“Well, I shall be on my way and let them know my findings unless of course you feel obliged to assist in finding some stolen goods,” Anne continued.

“What do you want?” said the pawnbroker.

“Those,” said Anne pointing at the items in the glass cabinet. “If you find that those items have the initials J.B. or the name John Blythe, they are indeed stolen goods.”

The man opened the glass cabinet and examined the items. They indeed had the initials and name as described. He wondered, is this girl maybe telling the truth for once?

“Here. Have them. I don’t want any trouble in my shop. Anything else?” he asked.

“Perhaps something to wrap and protect the items?” suggested Anne.

The pawnbroker grabbed a material of blue velvet and secured the items within. “Here, we’re square now, understand?”

“Thank you, sir for helping the Canadian government,” said Anne as she picked up the items and stored them in her satchel.

*****

The ferry had arrived at Nova Scotia and they were disembarking at the dock. Gilbert looked at Anne. Her excitement seemed to have disappeared. Instead she looked anxious and scared, her breathing shallow.

“Anne? Are you alright?” asked Gilbert worried.

“Gilbert, what if we don’t find anything? Also, I don’t want to have to face the orphanage again, but we may have to. What if I can’t do this? I want find out more about my parents but what if I find I was abandoned or my parents are unknown?” rambled Anne anxiously.

They were now on steady ground. Gilbert took her hand and led her somewhere quiet. “Anne, I need to tell you something. I need you to trust me. I have taken the liberty of investigating things my own way and I have information with regards to your lineage. If you’ll allow me, I would like to lead the way today. I promise that you will not be led astray and you won’t get hurt. Do you trust me to do this for you?”

Anne looked at Gilbert with tears in her eyes. For a second, she was unsure of letting him take over. But she had to trust him. He has never let her down before. She finally nodded as tears fell down her cheeks.

Gilbert took her in his arms and said, “You’ll be alright Anne. I’ll be with you at every step. Please trust me.”

*****

Anne was led to a nearby carriage by Gilbert with his hand behind the small of her back. She was surprised to find out that Marilla had organised and paid for the use of a carriage for the whole day so that their time was not wasted walking from place to place.

The carriage stopped at a nearby grand and statuesque building. Gilbert explained that it housed various government departments under one roof and it was a good place to find out information about her parents. They stopped in front of a wide wooden door with the sign above the door frame – LIBRARY AND RECORDS. Gilbert held the door open for Anne and she followed him to the large desk. A mature aged woman with stylish glasses glanced up and greeted Gilbert with a smile.

“Good morning, Mr. Blythe. Nice to see you again and on time as agreed,” said the woman.

“Good morning, Mrs. Anderson. I have brought Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. As mentioned earlier in the week she is seeking information on her lineage and I was hoping to show her what you found,” said Gilbert.

“The records are on one of the table with the pages marked. I’m sure you will be happy with the information. It’s from the 1881 Census and Immigration Records. I have marked the pages. Let me know if you require further assistance.”

As they sat down on the table, Gilbert looked at a nervous Anne and asked, “Are you ready?”

Anne nodded.

They opened the Immigration Records first. Anne ran her fingers down the pages looking for Shirley. She stopped halfway down the pages and read the information.

Ship

| 

Minnedosa

| 

Minnedosa  
  
---|---|---  
  
Name

| 

Shirley, Bertha Anne

| 

Shirley, Walter Dougal  
  
Age

| 

25

| 

26  
  
Sex

| 

Female

| 

Male  
  
Occupation

| 

Teacher

| 

Teacher  
  
Nationality

| 

Scottish

| 

Scottish  
  
Port of Departure

| 

Glasgow, Scotland

| 

Glasgow, Scotland  
  
Date of Departure

| 

3 March 1881

| 

3 March 1881  
  
Port of Arrival

| 

Halifax, Canada

| 

Halifax, Canada  
  
Date of Arrival

| 

17 March 1881

| 

17 March 1881  
  
Close Relative at Country of Origin

| 

Willis, Agnes (mother)

| 

Shirley, Dougal (father)  
  
Address of Closest Relative

| 

Willis Farm, Glennark

| 

Shirley Dairy, Glennark  
  
Gilbert then pushed the next set of records towards Anne, the 1881 Census. Anne continued to run her fingers down the page and stopped when she found what she was looking for.

Abode

| 

House

| 

House  
  
---|---|---  
  
Inhabited/Unhinhabited

| 

Inhabited

| 

Inhabited  
  
Address

| 

6 Cedar Lane Bolingbroke

| 

6 Cedar Lane Bolingbroke  
  
Name

| 

Shirley, Bertha Anne

| 

Shirley, Walter Dougal  
  
Sex

| 

Female

| 

Male  
  
Age

| 

25

| 

26  
  
Country or Province of Birth

| 

Scotland

| 

Scotland  
  
Religion

| 

Presbyterian

| 

Presbyterian  
  
Origin

| 

Scottish

| 

Scottish  
  
Profession, Occupation, Trade

| 

Teacher

| 

Teacher  
  
Married or Widowed

| 

Married

| 

Married  
  
Going to School

| 

-

| 

-  
  
Infirmities

| 

-

| 

-  
  
“Gilbert, I’m Scottish?” whispered Anne in awe.

“It appears so,” said Gilbert with a smile.

“I may have been born in Bolingbroke?” questioned Anne.

“Highly likely,” said Gilbert.

“My parents were teachers?” said Anne looking at Gilbert, a smile appearing on her face.

“Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree,” grinned Gilbert.

“Oh! You just had to mention apples didn’t you,” grinned Anne.

“Nice to see you finally smile Anne.”

*****

They were back in the carriage after having thanked Mrs. Anderson for her help. Mrs. Anderson even copied the information in the records for Anne’s future reference.

“Ready for our next stop?” Gilbert asked Anne.

“There’s more?”

“We’ve only just started Anne.”

“Where to next?” asked Anne puzzled.

“Well, earlier this week I went to the orphanage and managed to get your file,” explained Gilbert.

“The Matron lied to me?” tears started rolling down Anne’s cheeks.

“Unfortunately, so Anne.” Gilbert reached out for her hand. “But she was eventually convinced by me to assist in the search. Your records indicated that you were dropped off to the orphanage by Mrs. Thomas. Do you remember Mrs. Thomas?” asked Gilbert.

“I have heard of her, but my memory is quite vague,” replied Anne.

“Before you were at the orphanage, you lived with her family for a while. She used to help your parents around the house. However, she had to give you up when her husband passed as she had other children to look after and her income was scarce. Would you like to visit her?” asked Gilbert.

“I think I would,” she replied.

“Great. She’s expecting us,” said Gilbert.

When they arrived at the Thomas cottage, Anne felt a sense of deja vu. There was familiarity with the house where she stood with Gilbert. However, she recalled chaos, the loudness of other children and frazzled adults.

Gilbert knocked on the door and it was answered by a lady that Gilbert had met earlier that week. Jane Wilson, one of Mrs. Thomas’ married daughters. As soon as Jane saw Anne, she grabbed her in an embrace.

“Anne! I’m so happy to see you! I’m Jane. You may not remember me but I used to carry you around and feed you and change your nappies when mother was occupied. Mother is expecting you. But please bear in mind her memory is not what it used to be.”

Anne approached the old woman on the sofa. She looked around and saw a glass cabinet and felt a sudden jolt. She met Katie here. There were too many children at the time, there was no place to be alone with one’s thoughts and talking to Katie afforded her peace.

Memories started to flood in. Anne bore no anger or resentment towards the Thomas family. They tried their best despite the circumstances, both parents worked and had to provide for eight children, with her being the ninth. She was another mouth to feed and worry about.

Anne knelt down in front of the woman. “Mrs. Thomas. Remember me?” asked Anne.

“Bertha? Why I thought you were long gone! Did you recover from the fever? What a nice surprise to see you! We never got to make that Dundee cake you spoke of. Why have you got your hair in braids? Makes you look young though. Did you bring Anne with you?” rambled Mrs. Thomas.

“I’m sorry Anne. She now gets confused easily,” said Jane. Jane went towards her mother and placed her hand on her mother’s back. “Mother, this is Anne. Bertha’s girl. She’s all grown now.”

“Oh child! Don’t be ridiculous! It’s Bertha as I live and breathe. Same hair, same face shape and same freckles. Anne is just a baby. She can’t have grown so quickly!” snapped the old woman.

“It’s alright Jane,” said Anne.

“I’m glad to see you too. Maybe we can make that cake soon. I just wanted to thank you for looking after Anne for as long as you did. It was very kind of you to take in another child when you had plenty of your own,” said Anne with tears in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry Bertha. Please tell Walter I am sorry I let both of you down by taking Anne to the orphanage. But I struggled after losing my husband. The older boys had to stop school and find work and the older girls had to go into service until they wed. I hope Anne is alright,” wept Mrs. Thomas.

“Anne’s fine Mrs. Thomas. She’s got family now and is happy. Please don’t worry your mind about her,” reassured Anne.

“Thank you, Bertha. You were always so understanding,” said Mrs. Thomas as she reached out for Anne’s hand.

“Thank you, Mrs. Thomas for letting me visit and thank you for looking after Anne,” said Anne as she embraced the old woman.

“Bertha, before you go. You and Walter left a few things here when you last visited. You should take it with you.” Mrs. Thomas stood up and walked to the glass cabinet. She unlatched the door and took out a book and a pipe.

“Here, you are. Thank you for lending it to me. Let Walter know that he left the pipe here when he helped with the fence,” said Mrs. Thomas. She hands the items to Anne and sat back down and closed her eyes. “I’m sorry Bertha. I’m awfully tired. I hope you don’t mind if I nap for a while.”

“You get some rest and I’ll let myself out,” said Anne.

“Thanks for dropping by Bertha and give Anne a big cuddle for me please. She was always such a happy baby,” said Mrs. Thomas.

Jane walked Anne and Gilbert to the door.

“Thank you, Mrs. Wilson for taking the time to see us,” said Gilbert.

“Jane, please. And please visit anytime.” Jane turned to Anne with tears. “Anne, I’m so sorry for any harshness you’ve had to deal with being at the orphanage. Mother tried and we were just children ourselves. We wanted to keep you with us, but we just couldn’t.”

Anne handed Gilbert the items she had in her hands and gave Jane a hug. “No, no. Please no apologies. Thank you to your family for taking me in.”

“Great to see you, Anne. And you look beautiful. Just like your mother,” smiled Jane.

Once Gilbert and Anne were seated in the carriage ready to go to their next destination, Anne caressed the pipe that her father touched, the initials W.S. engraved on its side. Anne then opened the book, The Language of Flowers.

Gilbert watched as Anne read the message written by Walter in his handwriting for Bertha. Anne flicked through the book, she stopped when she saw a portrait of a red-haired woman.

My mother, she thought. I look like my mother.

*****

Within a few minutes, they found themselves at the front of Bolingbroke School.

“What are we doing at a school on a Saturday?” asked Anne.

“Well, Jane Wilson told me your parents taught here. When I came to inquire about it this week, I met the Principal who had worked with your parents. Shall we go in?” asked Gilbert.

Anne nodded. Her heart pounded at the knowledge her parents walked through the school.

Surprisingly, the school had students in classrooms. She could see a classroom with Black Canadians and another where they were all speaking in French. Anne and even Gilbert were wondering what was going on.

Gilbert walked Anne into a room marked PRINCIPAL. The woman sitting at the desk looked up with a smile and was captivated looking at Anne for a moment.

“Gilbert! So glad you actually made it. I’ve been looking forward to this morning!”

“Thank you, Mrs. Brown for taking the time to meet us today,” said Gilbert.

“Isabel, please. This must be Anne.” Isabel approached Anne with an embrace. “I’m sorry for staring earlier, but the hair and complexion is your mother’s.”

“You knew my mother?” Anne asked in disbelief.

Isabel motioned for Anne and Gilbert to take a seat. “I did. And your father too. I met my husband through Walter. They met on the steamer on the way here and remained great friends. Walter and Bertha were my colleagues when I first started teaching here. My husband and I would often have dinner with the Shirleys, almost on a weekly basis.”

“I’m sorry Anne. When my Andrew and I found out you were sent to an orphanage, it broke our hearts. However, we were young and we were still courting. We both lived in boarding houses and did not have the capacity to raise a child in such as environment,” said Isabel sincerely. “We tried to find you once we were settled and we had moved into our new home. But records were sealed and some Matrons in orphanages where we enquired were not helpful at all. We could not find you.”

“Isabel, taking on a child who is not of their own blood is a difficult decision and I don’t begrudge anyone for the circumstances that has befallen me,” said Anne.

“But your parents would have made the sacrifice if they knew a child needed them. They were of that nature. When Gilbert came here a few days ago, I was so grateful that I now have the opportunity to tell their child the greatness of Walter and Bertha,” Isabel continued.

“Will you tell me about them?” asked Anne.

“They were newlyweds from Scotland. They met Scottish Canadian advocates of Walter Bromley who believed in free education for all regardless of class, background or infirmities. It was greatly believed that the Scots were great educators and a recruitment drive was held in Glasgow to entice teachers to instruct in a progressive, inclusive way in Canada.”

Isabel continued. “Bertha had taught deaf students in Scotland and Walter gave up his free time teaching children who could not attend school due to work. They were a perfect fit to teach here in Bolingbroke where there are like minded teachers, willing to educate anyone that wanted it. We had patrons willing to support our drive.”

“How wonderful! I also believe that education is the most important aspect of a child’s life,” gushed Anne.

“This school used to only be a few rooms. When the Shirleys arrived, it was a three-room schoolhouse. We had the normal community of school children who would attend during the day. I taught one class and Walter taught the other. Bertha had the other room with the deaf and blind students. We then would have night and Saturday school. We would take turns teaching those that could not attend during the day due to work or due to prejudice – those from the slums, the Acadians, Mi’kmaq’s, Black Canadians, immigrants. We accepted them all. As long as they were willing to learn, they could attend.”

“Let me walk you around,” suggested Isabel.

“This school has grown since. There are extra rooms, more teachers. We have classes on at present for students that work during the week. This was where Walter taught,” Isabel stopped at a classroom. “Bertha was here. Right next door.”

Anne walked around both classrooms. Her eyes were wide, in awe that her parents once stood in these rooms, teaching, something that she herself was inspired to do. Gilbert kept quiet, just watching her.

Isabel chuckled. “I’m sorry. Your eyes, so wide with amazement. Walter always widened his eyes if he thought something was interesting, amusing or puzzling. We used to tease him that he had ‘Eyes of Wonderment’.”

“Thank you for telling me that. I’ve always pondered if I showed the same idiosyncrasies as my parents,” laughed Anne.

Isabel motioned to Anne and Gilbert. “Please follow me. I want to show you something.”

Anne and Gilbert followed Isabel up a flight of stairs. When they reached the top, they were led down a hallway and stopped halfway where there were two big double doors. A sign at the top read ‘SHIRLEY LIBRARY’.

“It was named after them?” Anne asked in bewilderment as she looked at Isabel. She directed Anne to a plaque on the wall beside the doors:

In memory of Walter and Bertha Shirley

Pioneers in Education and Dedicated Teachers

who believed that ALL people should be gifted with knowledge

Anne had tears in her eyes. Gilbert placed his arm around Anne’s shoulders.

“They were wonderful teachers and even more wonderful people. You should be proud of them Anne. They were truly unforgettable. I’ve had many students return to visit and just honour your parents by sitting in this library. Would you like to stay here a while?” asked Isabel.

Anne nodded.

“Just come back to my office when you’re ready,” Isabel patted Anne’s arm as she walked out.

Anne went into the room and walked around the shelves, running her hand over the spine of the books. Gilbert watched by the doorway as Anne sat on the table and looked around the room as she memorised the library in her parent’s memory.

She finally stood up and walked to Gilbert, smiling at him. She took his hand and led him back downstairs in silence.

They walked back to Isabel’s office to thank her. They were surprised that she was not alone. A man was stunned to see Anne. “My goodness, it’s Bertha,” he whispered.

“Anne, Gilbert, meet my husband Andrew,” grinned Isabel.

“Good to meet you, Anne Shirley, Gilbert,” said Andrew shaking both Anne and Gilbert’s hands.

Anne was surprised at the Scottish accent and her eyes widened.

“I see she has the Eyes of Wonderment’,” laughed Andrew.

“Don’t tease her,” smiled Isabel.

“I had to meet you Anne. Walter and Bertha were our dearest friends,” said Andrew. “I can’t believe how you’ve grown. I held you for a short while when you were born. Walter was so proud and passed you from me to Issy and then he would take you again and would make coo coo nonsense noises. We laughed that such a smart and coherent man was turned into a half-wit by a creature smaller than his arm.”

“Both of them did adore you so. Walter was pleased that you were blessed with your mother’s looks rather than his. Although, he wasn’t too bad himself with his dusty blonde hair,” said Isabel.

“Hey, watch it Mrs. Brown!” said Andrew in jest.

They all laughed.

“Thank you for taking the time to speak with me and show me the school. I feel such a connection with my parents, so much more now. I also have aspirations to be a teacher and it brings me comfort that they may be guiding me,” said Anne.

“How wonderful Anne! Please come by anytime and if you need assistance with your career, my door is always open,” offered Isabel.

“Before you go Anne, I brought you these,” said Andrew as he pulled out a sealed envelope. “I have had this for a long time. Walter asked me before he passed to give it to you when you’re older. I was so surprised when Issy told me that you were found. I’m glad to be able to fulfill his promise.”

“And Anne, I have had this here since they passed. They both left it in their classrooms. I thought you may want to have it. Isabel handed Anne a paper bag.

Anne opened the bag and pulled out its contents. There was Jane Eyre, its pages dog eared and with notes written all over its pages. The other book, Uncle Tom’s Cabin had an inscription on the front, Bertha’s handwriting with a note to Walter, hoping he would like the book, its pages also ridden with notes.

“They were readers?” asked Anne.

“They were very much bibliophiles,” smiled Isabel.

“So am I. Thank you both. I’m so glad to have visited today,” said Anne.

Isabel stood up and gave Anne an embrace. “Anne, if you visit the Yellow House where you were born, look at the windowsill in the smallest room. I caught Walter doing something and he insisted on defacing the room despite the landlord possibly having an affliction if he saw what he did. You’ll see.”

Anne walked out of the school elated. Her parents were teachers and they made a difference.

“All is good?” asked Gilbert as they sat in the carriage as it headed towards their next destination.

“Gilbert, I think I’m even more in love with my parents than ever before,” sighed Anne.

*****

The carriage stopped at 6 Cedar Lane Bolingbroke, a small Yellow Cottage with a path leading up to the porch. Gilbert knocked on the front door and it was promptly answered by a cheery lady carrying a toddler on her hip.

“Gilbert! You did come. This must be Anne! Come in!” exclaimed the woman.

“Thank you, Mrs. McLachlan. If you don’t mind. We’d like to take a look around. We shan’t be long,” said Gilbert.

“Lucy, please. Take your time,” Lucy McLachlan insisted. “Anne, my parents leased this property to quite a few Scottish immigrants through the years. One of those were your parents. I was only young, but they had a special affinity with them as my parents met them on one of their special recruitment drives for teachers in Scotland. They held the same view on education. I live here now. I inherited the place when my parents both passed.”

“Thank you for opening up your home to me,” said Anne.

“Walk around. The place has not changed much. The nursery has not been changed for years. It may be the same nursery that you had. If you need me, I’ll be in the kitchen,” offered Lucy.

Gilbert let Anne take the lead. As Anne walked around, she imagined her parents in the small parlour, reading by the fireplace. She imagined them cooking in the kitchen with the single stove and dining on the small round table. They went upstairs, where there were three bedrooms. She imagined her parents in the bigger bedroom, waking up with the sun shining through the sheer curtains and she imagined them in the nursery, looking down on her as she was laid down to rest in her crib, both of them kissing her good night.

The nursery was small, but cheerful with yellow curtains and white furniture including a rocking chair. She looked out the window and saw that the back garden had a cedar tree, a bench under it and a vegetable garden nearby.

Anne’s hands were resting on the windowsill as she looked out into the garden and felt some uneven roughness on the wood. She looked down and gasped. There in small and neat etching were:

Walter, Bertha and Anne – 5 March 1883. Her birthday.

Gilbert walked over when she gasped and looked down at what she was carefully focusing on and saw the carved names.

Anne looked at Gilbert with tears in her eyes and sobbed into his chest. Gilbert just held her until the sobs settled.

“Sorry Gilbert. These are happy tears,” explained Anne as she looked up at him grinning from ear to ear.

Anne composed herself and went back downstairs to say goodbye to Lucy. She was in the kitchen feeding the baby.

“Thank you for your hospitality. Seeing the house gives me comfort that my parents actually did exist,” said Anne.

“You may visit anytime Anne. Just knock on the door,” Lucy said smiling. “When Gilbert came earlier this week and explained the situation, I ended up going to the attic to see if there was anything there that your parents may have left. There are quite a few things in the attic from previous tenants which we’ve kept in case they come knocking. I found something. If you wouldn’t mind holding little Edward, I’ll go get it for you.”

Anne held the baby and played with him while they waited. Lucy came back with a leather suitcase. It had gold clasps and a plate with ‘Walter Shirley’ engraved on it.

“It’s quite heavy. I don’t know what is inside but it’s yours,” said Lucy.

Anne handed the baby back as Gilbert took the case.

“If you wouldn’t mind seeing yourselves out. I shall clean up this messy baby,” said a smiling Lucy.

“Thank you. For everything,” said Gilbert.

“Happy to help. And Anne, I’m glad you found your place of birth,” said a cheery Lucy.

*****

“How about a break for lunch before we continue?” asked Gilbert as they walked towards the carriage.

“Do you mean there is more?” said Anne in amazement. “This has been an amazing day Gilbert. I am in total disbelief what you have done for me. I don’t think I’ll be able to thank you enough for everything. How did you get all these people to open up to you?”

“I heard from a few people that I’m dreamy. It may have something to do with it,” joked Gilbert.

Anne chuckled. “Of course, it is! Who can resist that chin and those romantical hazel eyes!”

“My chin and eyes, huh?” asked a surprised Gilbert. Could she find him attractive?

“Well, that’s what Ruby tells me,” lied Anne as she felt her face flush.

“I just told them that a girl with a beautiful soul is in search of her lineage and would be forever appreciative to find out if her parents loved her,” explained Gilbert seriously.

“Oh! That’s very kind of you to say.”

“It’s the truth Anne. I just told them the truth.”

*****

Gilbert had asked the coachman if there was anywhere nearby where they could stop and eat the packed lunch that Marilla had given them. They were taken to a nearby field which was overgrown with sprouting spring wildflowers. Gilbert had set a blanket on the ground and they sat side by side as they munched on sandwiches and tarts.

“Did you organise this too?” asked Anne.

“No, Marilla packed us lunch,” said Gilbert.

“I meant the field. The flowers. The sun being out. The bright blue sky,” rattled Anne.

“I do my best,” chuckled Gilbert.

“You are sometimes too perfect Gilbert Blythe,” said Anne.

“Oh yeah?” asked Gilbert pleased. He thought, is she flirting with me?

“Well, maybe your sense of humour needs improvement,” said Anne biting into a cherry tart.

“I’ve heard that’s my best attribute, Carrots,” grinned Gilbert.

“Whoever said it lied,” grinned Anne back.

“Are you even real?” joked Anne as she pinched him, hard.

“Ow!” exclaimed Gilbert. “That hurt like a needle,” Gilbert laughed.

“Well, no use doing it in halves. If you need to test if something is real you need to pinch your hardest,” explained Anne. “Before I forget, I have something for you.” Anne reached inside her bag and gave Gilbert the blue velvet parcel.

“What’s this?” asked a puzzled Gilbert.

“Open it.” Anne instructed.

Gilbert gingerly opened the parcel and when he saw his father’s items that were stolen by Elijah he was astounded and speechless at having them in his grasp once again. He was so touched that she took the effort to find it for him. “Anne, thank you, very much, how did you get them back?”

Anne was glad at seeing Gilbert’s surprised and joyful reaction. This has been an emotional but wonderful day, she thought as she looked at Gilbert with the widest grin. “You’re not the only one with powers of persuasion,” chuckled Anne.

Gilbert laughed. “I don’t doubt that at all.”

“You deserve to get them back Gilbert. I’m glad I found them. Least I could do after everything you’ve done for me today. I hope you know how much I appreciate you,” said Anne sincerely, still smiling.

Gilbert looked at Anne and impulsively reached out to cup her check and pressed her visible dimple with his thumb. “Happy? Your dimple is out again,” he said smiling back at her.

Anne suddenly felt shocked. He had done it before when Delphine was born, but today, his hand was bare, ungloved, and the touch felt more intimate than before.

Gilbert felt her stiffen. It was like he was suddenly nudged awake and realised he had touched her. But she didn’t move. She let him hold her cheek for a while longer. Both of their smiles subsided as they just stared at each other, their eyes questioning what was between them at that moment.

Anne felt her temperature rise and conscious that her face was going red, she broke the spell by gently removing his cupped hand from her cheek. She quickly stood up and declared while avoiding his gaze, “Gilbert, you can’t bring me here and expect me to just look at the flowers! I’m going to pick some flowers while you finish your lunch. I may press some to remember today.”

“Great idea Anne,” Gilbert said. I nearly kissed her, he realised.

Anne walked a few metres away, picked a bloom and examined it carefully. She walked back towards Gilbert and knelt in from on him. She placed the yellow flower in his vest buttonhole and gave him a slight smile. She stood up again and continued the task of selecting flowers to pick.

Gilbert watched her pick blooms that passed her inspection, a look of concentration on her face, his hazel eyes soaking in every detail he could muster.

*****

They were back in the carriage as they approached their final destination. Anne opened the case that was given to her by Lucy. Inside was a bagpipe, a kilt, her father’s she guessed, their passports, birth certificates , letters from Scotland and a family bible inscribed with the names of Walter, Bertha and Anne.

But what took her breath away were photographs she found. The first a photograph of a handsome couple on their wedding day. The groom in a kilt and the bride with a long flowing gown holding an enormous bunch of flowers. The back of the photo inscribed in cursive writing - Walter and Bertha’s wedding. The other two photographs were of the same couple with a baby. One photo was formal, with the mother, father and child facing the camera. The other was a candid shot, both mother and father looking down at the smiling baby in the arms of its mother. The back was inscribed - With Anne, two months old.

Anne’s heart skipped a beat. She showed the photo to Gilbert with tears in her eyes - again. It seems I cry at everything, Anne thought. “It’s me, with my parents,” she said.

Gilbert took the photo from Anne and gazed at it lovingly with a smile. Gilbert simply said, “Beautiful”.

*****

The carriage stopped in front of the church. The Minister walked out as he heard the carriage come to a stop.

“Gilbert, nice to see you again. This must be Anne. You are the spitting image of your mother. Although you have your father’s eyes,” greeted the Minister.

“My parents attended this church?” asked Anne.

“Yes, they did. And they were very active members. For a while your mother and father taught here on Saturdays when the School Board was still negotiating the use of the local school for out of hours classes. They also helped run the church programs such as baskets for the poor for Christmas and putting on the Christmas pantomime. Come join me in the manse. I have a few articles for you.”

Gilbert and Anne followed the minister and found themselves in his office. He indicated for them to have a seat at a nearby desk where a few articles were spread out on its surface.

“I shall leave you in peace. Anne, you may take the articles home if you would like. Gilbert, you know where to find me next,” said the Minister.

Anne read the articles from the Bolingbroke Chronicle and felt a sense of pride.

SCHOOL FOR ALL

July 6, 1881

Lessons for marginalised individuals have been run in the church hall the past two months. This progressive program is available to those who are unable to attend school during the normal school hours, or where prejudice has affected an individual’s school attendance. The program is funded by wealthy individuals who believe that education is paramount in ending financial suffering. Special teachers from overseas have been appointed to teach. Walter and Bertha Shirley, newlyweds and teachers from Glennark in Scotland were at the top of their classes in their respective universities and have brought with them a wealth of knowledge and experience to Nova Scotia.

CHRISTMAS BASKETS FOR THOSE IN NEED

December 20, 1881

Bolingbroke Church has commenced a new initiative to ensure that all can provide for their families this Christmas. Bertha Shirley, the head of the church’s Charity Committee encouraged church members to make donations of jams, honey, mince pies and canned goods and distributed them in baskets with the help of volunteers to families in need during Christmas.

There were more articles, from highly successful fundraising efforts for the church and the pantomime directorial debut of Walter Shirley with the play written by Bertha Shirley. Perhaps the more poignant of the articles presented to Anne was the obituary section.

OBITUARY

June 23, 1883

Mr. Walter Shirley and his wife Mrs. Bertha Shirley both succumbed to scarlet fever and passed on June 10 and June 17 respectively. Walter and Bertha were both Scottish immigrants from the town of Glennark and arrived in Nova Scotia in 1881 with the task of managing the education of students in the progressive school of Bolingbroke. They were well respected by the community dedicating their lives to those who wanted to receive education. They were also active members of the local church and were always on hand to help the community at large. They have recently been blessed by then birth of their child Anne and for the past few months dedicated their life in caring for their offspring. Their departure from this earth will be felt by many, particularly those who have relied on their compassion and kindness in passing on their knowledge and love for education.

There was an open book on the table. There marked on the page were the following written in ink:

Name

| 

Shirley, Walter Dougal

| 

Shirley, Bertha Anne  
  
---|---|---  
  
Date of Birth

| 

May 18, 1854

| 

April 6, 1855  
  
Place of Birth

| 

Glennark, Scotland

| 

Glennark, Scotland  
  
Date of Death

| 

June 10, 1883

| 

June 17, 1883  
  
Place of Death

| 

Bolingbroke, Nova Scotia

| 

Bolingbroke, Nova Scotia  
  
Cause of Death

| 

Scarlet Fever

| 

Scarlet Fever  
  
Burial Site

| 

Bolingbroke Presbyterian Church

| 

Bolingbroke Presbyterian Church  
  
Anne sat stunned after reading the church’s Death Registry. Gilbert knelt down in front of her and said, “Anne, are you ready to see them?”

Anne nodded her head and stood up, with Gilbert holding her at her waist for support. Anne was trembling.

They walked outside of the manse into the light of day and headed towards the church graveyard. Anne stopped walking. “Wait here,” she instructed Gilbert.

Gilbert watched as she ran to the carriage and grabbed the flower crown she made out of the wildflowers she had picked earlier and an envelope before she returned to where Gilbert stood. She took his hand, as she was shaking and she needed him to ground her.

They walked towards where the Minister stood. The Minister placed a hand on Anne’s arm as she got there. He then walked back into the church leaving the Anne and Gilbert staring at the headstone in front of them.

In Memory Of

Walter Shirley

May 18, 1854 – June 10, 1883

and his spouse

Bertha Shirley

April 6, 1855 – June 17, 1883

Loving parents of Anne

and

Gifted Educators

“Tell me and I forget, teach me and I may remember, involve me and I learn.”

Benjamin Franklin

Anne in shock, opened the envelope that Andrew Brown had given her. Inside she found two simple weddings bands with the inscription ‘I love you’ inside both rings, and two handwritten letters.

To my dearest child Anne,

It pains me to write this note. I am in such a weakened state. I apologise if my writing is illegible. I may not be on this earth for long and you have yet to live your life. I am in a state of despair that I won’t be there to be your confidant or your guide. Wherever life takes you please know that you are loved. Even when you were a mere thought, I already loved you and I will continue to do so for eternity. Please remember that my sweet darling girl. You’re forever in my heart and your mother’s heart. Loved. Always.

Your Father,

Walter

My life, my love, my Anne,

My heart is broken at the thought of leaving you my sweet child. How can I express in words just how much love I have for you? Words are not enough. Every fibre of my being, every breath and every type of matter bears my love for you, my baby. Please know your father and I will watch over you at all times and we will continually send you our kisses and our embrace. Dare to dream my sweet beautiful girl. I wish eternal happiness for you. We will be with you at every step, during the good and bad, and our love will carry you at all times.

Your Mother,

Bertha

Anne dropped to her knees and released the most powerful of tears she had ever had. Her body shaking with every emotion – sadness, relief, elation, despair. This was the main confirmation that she needed. She did lose her parents to fever. But she wasn’t abandoned by them. They were here and she was in truth loved by them.

Gilbert watched on, letting Anne feel what she needed to. When she had exposed every emotion she had and there was nothing left, she kissed the ground where her parents rested, stood up and placed the flower crown on top of the headstone. She turned to Gilbert and embraced him. When she let go, she looked up at him, her eyes red, her nose wet, Gilbert’s shirt was damp from her tears, but Gilbert didn’t care.

“You gave me the world today,” Anne said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, grateful that Gilbert found Walter and Bertha for her. “I’m ready to go home.”

Gilbert nodded and led her back to the carriage, their arms around each other’s waists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> I'm unsure as to the direction of the next chapter at present. They will finally reveal their feelings either the next chapter or the one after. We are getting there.


	9. The Heart Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avonlea says goodbye to Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure whether to include this chapter as the previous chapter was already emotional. But I could not ignore the struggle of Bash and Gilbert at losing Mary. It also gives another insight into the relationship between Anne and Gilbert.
> 
> The next chapter will be more light - when feelings are finally declared.

Anne was reading on the porch of Green Gables the day after she had returned from her Nova Scotia trip with Gilbert, when the call of her name brought her back to reality.

“Anne! Anne!” yelled Diana in delight as she ran towards her best friend.

“Diana!” greeted Anne back as the two bosom friends embraced.

“I am excited to know what happened at Nova Scotia yesterday. I hope your quest was successful. Would you mind telling me all about it?” asked Diana.

“Oh, Diana! I have so much to tell you. Let’s go to my room,” suggested Anne as she dragged Diana by the hand up the stairs at a lighting pace and sat her down on her bed.

“I am finally at peace Diana. I found my parents. Even though its woeful to know that they indeed pass when I was an infant, I found proof that they loved me,” said Anne.

“I am so happy for you Anne. I was hoping you found some answers. Was it an arduous task? What did you find?” asked Diana.

“Thanks to Gilbert, I did not have to suffer the difficult task of investigating. He surprised me when we arrived in Nova Scotia that he had done all the sleuthing himself a few days prior,” explained Anne.

“Wait, what do you mean? When he wasn’t in school this week he was supposed to be away on business with regards to the orchard. Do you mean it was a ruse?” asked a puzzled Diana.

“Yes. He in fact went to Nova Scotia for two days and searched for my lineage. He didn’t tell me his plan so as to spare me any pain in the event his own search was fruitless. I owe him a great deal Diana. What he did for me was thoughtful and selfless.”

“Please, I am bursting from the anticipation. What did you discover? Tell me everything,” begged Diana.

Anne started from the beginning. She recounted the previous day to Diana, from the visit to the Records Department to the church visit where Anne discovered where her parents were laid to rest. Diana, was so ecstatic for her friend’s journey and by the time Anne showed her the Shirley Family Bible, a photograph with baby Anne, her parent’s wedding rings and their letters of love written from their death bed, Diana was in tears. Both kindred spirits hugged while laughing and crying, Diana was sincerely happy her friend finally had some answers.

“You should be proud of your parents Anne. They seem like they were wonderful people. To help those that aspire to learn no matter the circumstances, how truly inspirational even after they are gone. I am very much happy for you,” said Diana. “It explains why you are what you are Anne, caring, smart, and compassionate. How are you feeling about your find?”

“I am so very proud of them and to finally know is so great. Not just about knowing if it was fever that got them, but knowing what type of people they were, where they came from and how they loved me. It’s a relief to me. A happy relief,” explained Anne.

“I am astounded at the effort Gilbert made for you, Anne. It was unbelievably caring and beyond what most people would do for someone,” observed Diana.

Anne nodded in agreement. “I know Diana. I just can’t repay him for what he did. I just can’t explain it in words what it has meant to me. He helped me find myself Diana and what he did has given me the comfort that I have needed my whole life.”

“I just cannot fathom what sparked him to do what he did. Perhaps Cole is right? Maybe he does have a crush on you?” said Diana with a smile.

“Do you think he does Diana?” Anne said while she looked at her bosom friend questioningly.

“Anne? You would normally vehemently deny or immediately reject the idea of Gilbert liking you. Is there something you need to tell me?” This time, Diana was in earnest waiting for a truthful answer. Something about Anne’s tone was different – contemplative, rather than jovial and dismissive when teased about Gilbert.

“May you please not tease and keep it in the strictest of confidence?” requested Anne seriously.

“Of course, Anne. Whatever we say to each other has always been a matter between bosom friends,” confirmed Diana.

“I have started to notice him of late. I know he’s one of the most handsome boys in Avonlea, but despite that I never really gave him more than a fleeting thought that he could be someone I desire, until recently. He’s always been a family friend, someone who has lost his parents and the only one I know that could possibly understand what being an orphan is like better than anyone. I also love his family – Bash, Mary and Delphine and love spending time with them so Gilbert’s always been there, a fixture in my life that I never really contemplated as nothing more than a friend. But then after yesterday, what he did for me was so incredible. I haven’t stopped thinking about him. Does that mean I like him?”

“You’re the only one that can answer that Anne. Perhaps you have feelings of deep gratitude for him for what he has given you that you may be thinking of him more? Or maybe you have liked him all this time and his act of caring for you yesterday has brought your feelings to the surface?”

“I’m not sure myself,” confirmed Anne. “But my feelings for him have changed. It’s like I’m seeing him for the first time, of just how considerate and thoughtful he really is. When we arrived back yesterday, he said he was to visit me this afternoon to check on how I’m feeling after yesterday’s events. I woke up this morning imagining how our conversation would go when he does visit. Then I found out this morning in church that he would be unable to come as Mary has a fever so Bash needs his help. I was devastated Diana, not indifferent which I normally would be, but devastated that I won’t see him this afternoon.”

“I’m sorry Anne. I don’t know what to tell you. Time will tell. You have had a momentous experience in your life and he was a part of it, maybe you have a heightened sense of emotion?” said an unsure Diana.

“You’re right. There is nothing good that can come out of me liking him. There are many beautiful girls in Avonlea that would have their eye on him. And I just can’t betray sweet, gorgeous, Ruby. She has had dibs on him for a long while,” reasoned Anne.

“Please don’t think of yourself that way Anne. You are a stunning person. I’ve heard the boys make comments at school between themselves from time to time about you,” said Diana. “As for Ruby, if you do come to a conclusion that you like Gilbert, you may need to speak to Ruby and be truthful?”

“I can’t upset Ruby, Diana. She’s a dear friend. That settles it. I will stop thinking about Gilbert that way. I think you may be right. I have been incredibly touched by his actions that I am interpreting my feelings all wrong,” said Anne. “Anyway, what if I let my feelings known and he doesn’t feel the same. Our friendship will never be the same. I’ll lose him Diana. I don’t want to lose his friendship.”

“The problem is the heart doesn’t always do what your head tells you. I don’t think a person can consciously choose who to love and who not to love, Anne. Give it time. You’ll figure out how you feel about Gilbert soon enough,” advised Diana.

*****

Anne and Gilbert barely had time to absorb the results of their Nova Scotia adventure when their world was again upended.

It was discovered that Mary had sepsis and Dr. Ward gave her the grimmest of news. Mary was dying, and would be lucky to have two weeks to spend time with the ones she loved.

Both Anne and Gilbert had to put their feelings of elation from their quest and their developing feelings aside to deal with the crises at hand.

To say Bash was devastated was putting it mildly. How could anyone describe the heartbreak and heaviness one bore knowing that the love of your life was about to be taken away from you forever? Perhaps Gilbert was the only soul in Bash’s life that could understand, having lost his father after expecting his passing for a long time. But nothing Gilbert could say or do managed to comfort the devastation that Bash felt.

*****

Anne had just spoken to Mary for the first time after finding out she didn’t have long. They spoke of Anne’s resilience and how Anne dealt with losing her parents as an infant. Anne gave Mary advice to write Delphine a letter to tell her how much she loved her daughter and indicated that it would be the best gift a departed mother could give a daughter she was leaving behind – the knowledge that she was loved.

After Anne and Mary’s conversation, Anne walked out of the Blythe-Lacroix home and was heading for the orchard. She didn’t want Mary to see her overflowing tears of sadness and didn’t want Bash to see her upset. Bash had good reason to show his feelings of despair, but Anne felt she didn’t have the right to be crying in front of Bash. Anne thought that she should be the one comforting Bash and not the other way around.

“Aargh!”

Anne heard the frustrated scream. She wiped her tears and rushed to the barn which bore the source of the sound. There was Gilbert, chopping wood ferociously and without care, timber chip fragments flying everywhere. Each time the axe struck wood, Gilbert let out a frustrated scream and he would violently kick any wood that landed near him. Anne could only watch from the barn door, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

Suddenly aware that he wasn’t alone. Gilbert looked up and saw Anne. He stopped what he was doing, dropped the axe and sat on the nearest hay bale. Anne tried to control her tears and went to sit next to Gilbert. They have been here before, when Gilbert’s father was at the cusp of leaving his son. He was in a similar state, chopping wood as he let out his frustration.

“Sorry, Anne,” said Gilbert, not looking at her.

Anne took a deep breath as the tears stopped and sniffed. “What for?” she asked quietly as she regained composure.

“For what you just saw. I normally have better control over my emotions,” he explained.

“These are not normal circumstances,” Anne pointed out gently.

“I’m trying to be strong for Bash and Mary. I don’t want them to have to worry about me,” explained Gilbert.

“I understand. That’s why I came out here. I should be consoling Bash and not the other way around. Poor Bash, they only just found each other. Poor Mary, to know about it…to leave Delphine,” said Anne as her eyes filled with tears.

“Well, we can be upset together,” said Gilbert as he placed an arm around Anne. She let her weight fall on Gilbert. Anne let the tears flow as the sobs escaped from her. Gilbert looked ahead, silent tears falling from his cheeks.

They sat there for a while with nothing but the sound of Anne’s gentle sobs filling the barn. Eventually, as both their teary eyes dried up, Gilbert broke the silence.

“Anne, do you think…” Gilbert started.

“…am I cursed?” he asked her.

“What? Why would you say that Gilbert?” Anne asked surprised and looked at him.

“I’ve lost every woman in my family. I lost my mother and now I’m about to lose Mary. I…feel…cursed,” replied Gilbert looking while looking down on the ground.

“Please do not think that way. You know deep down that’s not true.”

“I just feel like I’m destined not to have the love of a woman I care about in my life. I thought I’d suffered enough having lost my mother and father, and now I’m about to lose Mary. Life is so unfair!” screamed Gilbert.

“You know yourself Gilbert that life isn’t fair. You’re upset and angry, you have the right to be and it makes you question where life has led you.”

“You’re a woman…” started Gilbert.

For the first time that day Anne chuckled. “I guess I am.”

Gilbert couldn’t help but smile. “I’m trying to be serious Anne.”

Gilbert’s face turned solemn as his smile disappeared. “If I’m cursed you better keep your distance. I…I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“The adventurous person in me laughs in the face of danger,” grinned Anne.

“I’m trying to be serious Anne,” Gilbert smirked.

“And I’m trying to console you and make you realise that your thought bears no substance. I made you smile though, didn’t I?” said Anne as she gently nudged his arm.

“Yes, you did. Thank you.”

“I’m sorry Gilbert. You won’t be able to keep me away. I’m afraid I’ll be a thorn on your side for a long time.”

For some reason, especially due to the current circumstances, Gilbert found comfort at her statement.

*****

Despite the tragedy about to befall the Lacroix family, the community came together to ensure that Mary was to have the best few remaining days of her life.

Gilbert tried to find Elijah for Mary, but to no avail. However, he was able to bring her dear friends Constance and Jocelyn to visit, delighting the bedridden Mary. Anne, Marilla and Rachel Lynde cooked up a storm in preparation for Easter, Mary’s favourite holiday, while the Barrys decorated their garden in preparation for Easter.

They were not disappointed as they were blessed with a warm sunny day in the beautiful English style garden of the Barrys as they celebrated Easter Sunday with Mary.

Deep down everyone felt the foreboding future but tried to keep their spirits up for Mary’s benefit. It was Bash that found it hard to go through each day, unable to muster any hint of cheerfulness. His time was spent either with Mary or in his own loneliness away from everyone, confronting his anguish and extreme fear. The dread and sadness consumed him with each passing minute and the fear of a life without Mary agonising his thoughts.

*****

Anne had assisted Bash and Gilbert in taking Mary and Delphine home after the Easter Sunday gathering at the Barry’s. The afternoon had taken its toll on Mary, extreme fatigue and general feeling of weakness enveloped her body.

Bash carried Mary into the bedroom and settled her as comfortably as he could. He fluffed up the pillows and laid a warm blanket over her. “May I please speak with Anne in private and please ask her to bring in my sweet baby girl,” Mary requested.

“Mary, you should rest. You have no energy for conversations,” said Bash gently.

“Bash, please. It may be my last chance,” said Mary as she closed her eyes.

“I will hear no such talk my love. You need your rest and you’ll feel better in the morning,” insisted Bash.

“BASH! PLEASE! I don’t want to fight…please” begged Mary.

Bash nodded with tears in his eyes and left the room to fetch Anne and Delphine.

*****

After Anne had settled Delphine in Mary’s arms, it seemed to have lifted her spirits and energy as she gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. She then looked at Anne and motioned for her to sit beside her in bed.

“My dear sister. You have been an angel since I have met you. You have brought such brightness into my new life and my new family,” said Mary as she reached for Anne’s hands with her free arm.

“I’m so lucky to have met you Mary. You have been such a wonderful influence on me. I’ve learnt so much from you,” said Anne as she gave Mary’s hand a squeeze.

“And I you. You have taught me to look at everything around me with joy. Even through this current darkness, I have been so happy with the day I’ve had, so beautiful and effervescent and it’s all thanks to you. I’ve heard that you asked the Barrys to offer their home and organised my other sisters to prepare such a feast. And the recipe book for Delphine. Such a thoughtful gift. A legacy for my child. Thank you for giving me such a wonderful Easter.”

“Anything for you Mary. Just ask,” said Anne tearfully.

Mary paused for breath as she looked at Delphine.

“I do have something to ask of you. If you may consider it?” asked Mary.

“Tell me Mary. What is it?” said Anne.

“Delphine will be raised by two wonderful men. As much as I love Bash and Gilbert, a girl needs a woman’s influence growing up. Will you be that woman, to look after Delphine? To be her mother, her aunt, her sister? To give her a woman’s input and influence, her guide? To help her look at life as joyful as you have despite not having a mother around?” Mary requested with tears running down her cheeks.

“Oh, Mary! Of course. It would be my honour. I have already decided to take Delphine under my wing. I have realised that despite her infancy, Delphine and I are kindred in more ways than most. She will know about you, her mother, and I will let her know that she was loved by you. I will tell her about your wedding, how you felt while she was in your womb, the joy you felt when she was born. I will teach her what you have taught me – the meals we’ve cooked, how you coped with your struggles. I will tell her of your fighting spirit and your cheerful laugh. She will know about you Mary. I will make sure of that,” said Anne tearfully as she gave Mary’s hand another squeeze.

Mary held Anne’s hands tighter. “Anne, you don’t know what a relief it is to me knowing you will be around for her. I also want you to teach her to fight for what’s right. Let her know that being a woman should not limit her, she can be and do whatever her heart desires.”

“I will Mary. I will make sure she knows her worth. Right from the start,” reassured Anne.

“You will be a wonderful godparent to Delphine. My heart was right when I chose you. When you become a mother yourself, and you will be a wonderful one, please do not forget about Delphine.”

“Never Mary. She’s already a part of me,” promised Anne.

“A mother’s heart breaks when she knows she will with parted from her children. I wish Elijah is here so I can hold him one last time, just as I hold Delphine. Please let her know that you saw it with your own two eyes, that I held her lovingly and cherished her right to the very end. You understand why don’t you?”

“I will Mary and I do understand. I know what she will want and need to know about her mother,” reassured Anne.

“Please give my love to Marilla and Matthew and for including me as part of your family,” requested Mary.

“I will,” promised Anne.

“I will make sure tell Walter and Bertha how much you love them,” said Mary.

Anne sobbed as she kissed Mary’s forehead.

“Thank you, Mary,” cried Anne.

“My life has been richer for knowing you and your strength. I wish you all the love in the future. Just open your heart Anne. I can see how loved you are, you just need to see it.”

“I love you too Mary. My friend, my sister, my kindred spirit. I will miss you so, my heart breaks. You won’t be forgotten,” said Anne tearfully.

Mary and Anne stayed in an embrace until Delphine fell asleep in Mary’s arms.

*****

The next morning, Anne had a plan. Instead of school, she would go the Charlottetown and try to find Elijah herself to convince him to see Mary. She suspected that Elijah may have felt threatened when it was Gilbert that was looking for him and thought she would do better at trying to persuade Mary’s rogue son to see his mother.

But Anne had to do this in secret. As far as her adoptive parents knew, she was going to school. Matthew or Marilla would not allow her to go to Charlottetown by herself, especially to visit The Bog. She had to convince Jerry to take her to Bright River station on Belle while he was on his way to run some errands without telling Matthew and Marilla her plan.

Jerry was non-compliant at first, as he didn’t want to be an accomplice to Anne’s schemes for fear of the Cuthbert’s wrath. But Anne could be convincing when she wanted to be. She bargained that if he took her to Bright River station and met her there in the afternoon to take her back to Green Gables, she would give him extra reading lessons and a twenty-five-cent piece that she had saved up.

Jerry agreed on the condition that Anne was to keep whatever adventure she had in mind to herself. The less he knew the better. Also, Jerry made her agree that if they were caught, she would take the blame. He just could not afford to lose his job. Anne wholeheartedly agreed as she gave Jerry a kiss on the cheek and a hug of thanks before they went to Bright River.

*****

First stop at The Bog was the laundry. Anne tried to walk as fast as she could because she attracted curious stares from various people on the street. She stood out like a lost child. A caring grandmother approached her and asked if she was alright, maybe she had taken the wrong turn?

Anne assured the woman she knew where she was going and she was off to the laundry to see some friends. Upon her arrival at the laundry, all the women with sweat running down the sides of their faces looked up. They had already been busy at work for over two hours, a visitor was a welcome distraction.

Constance and Jocelyn ran up to Anne as soon as they recognised the red-headed girl. “Anne, is it Mary?” asked a panicked Jocelyn.

“No, no. She’s fine for the moment. I’m here on a mission for her. I’m just wondering if you still have Elijah’s letter that Mary wrote for him? I was hoping to speak to him today with a message for Mary,” asked Anne.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea Anne. While he’s not necessarily physically hostile, he may antagonise you,” explained Constance.

“Please. For Mary. I’m doing this for her,” begged Anne.

“Did Mary ask you to do this?” asked Jocelyn.

“Yes,” Anne lied. She just wanted to try and make Mary’s dying wish to see her son come true.

“Alright, wait here,” instructed Constance as she walked over to her purse and pulled out the letter. “You’ll find him four streets down at a shack with a green door. We’d accompany you but we have to stay here and work or our wages will be cut,” apologised Constance.

“It’s alright Constance, Jocelyn,” said Anne hugging the ladies. “Thank you for your help. Hopefully I’ll be able to convince Elijah to see his mother.”

****

Elijah was deep in concentration as he was making his moonshine, his arms full of empty bottles ready to be filled. The sharp knock on the door startled him and he dropped the bottles in his arms, cursing at the mess and for the loss of the bottles. He went to the door and angrily opened it to find a young red-headed girl staring at him.

“Here to pick up some supplies?” he asked as he motioned for Anne to come in. Those who knocked on his door that were not of The Bog were normally customers. Word has spread around that he had the best moonshine.

Anne entered the doorway and closed the door. “Actually, I’m not here for that. I’m here for your mother, Mary.” Anne wanted to get straight to the point. There was no use treading lightly. Time was at stake.

“Oh. Now I recognise you. From her wedding. Let me tell you, you have no business here. If you know what’s good for you, leaving now is the right decision,” said Elijah, lightly threatening as he stepped over the broken glass and continued his work.

“Elijah, your mother is very sick and…” started Anne.

“I know, I know. I must go visit her. No thank you. She’ll be over it in a few days. I said leave.” Elijah looked at Anne menacingly.

“Please, Elijah. Listen to me…”

Elijah slowly approached Anne, anger in his eyes. Anne would take a step back as Elijah would take one towards her.

“She doesn’t care for me. She has a shiny new family and a shiny new baby. She can cope without me. Tell her to have a happy life. I never want to see her again,” said Elijah. By this stage Elijah was towering over Anne.

“There is no cure! She’s dying Elijah!” yelled Anne.

The shock of the words Anne spoke shook Elijah to the core. He was told before that his mother was ill but didn’t realise she was dying. He did not know how to react. He took one more step toward Anne causing her to take another step back, making her trip over backwards. The stumble causing the palms of her hand to break her fall and land on the broken bottles on the floor. The inside of her hand was cut, blood gushing from her palm.

“LEAVE NOW!” Elijah yelled.

Anne stood up, surprised at a son’s reaction to the news of a dying mother and also astonished at the blood from her hand. Anne grabbed a handkerchief from her coat pocket and attempted to compress her hand as she moved towards the door.

Before Anne turned the door knob, she faced Elijah and looked him straight in the eyes. “Her dying wish is to see you. She needs you.”

Elijah stared at the closed door. Anne left, and hoped that he would change his mind and see his mother.

*****

“I’m sorry to hear such awful news, Gilbert. It’s such a tragedy and there is nothing anyone can say or do to help,” said Winnie sincerely as they sipped tea in the Tea Saloon. They were one of the first customers for the day as the shop opened for breakfast. When Gilbert had arrived to see Dr. Ward first thing in the morning, Winnie suggested having tea before the clinic officially opened for the day, so that Gilbert could have a chance to unload and explain the weeks’ events.

“Unfortunately, it means that I won’t be able to come in every Saturday. Bash and Delphine will need me. As can be expected, Bash is absolutely devastated and can’t function properly at present. He will need my assistance more than ever,” Gilbert explained.

“How about you Gilbert? How are you feeling?” asked Winnie.

“I’m doing what I did when I was in the same situation with my father. I attempt not to think about the inevitable. Instead I’m trying to focus on what Mary needs and I’m trying to be strong for her and Bash. The last thing they need is to have to deal with my devastation. Because I am devastated. When I do catch myself thinking about what will happen, that’s when I break down and I’m attempting not to.”

Winnie reached out for Gilbert’s hand across the table and held it. “I’m sorry to hear that Gilbert. Anytime you need to talk to a friend, please know that I am here for you.”

“Thank you, Winnie. I do appreciate it. Even suggesting having tea this morning has done wonders for me at present.”

“I’m glad. But you need someone closer to home to help you through this that isn’t Bash. Is there someone you can call on? Someone who will allow you to grieve and not hide your feelings?” said Winnie as she gave Gilbert’s hand a squeeze.

“Anne,” Gilbert replied smiling. “She’s been there for me right from the beginning.”

*****

Anne’s hand was still bleeding profusely after her encounter with Elijah. When she took the handkerchief that was protecting her wound, although small, she realised the cut was deeper than she thought. All she could think of was she needed to see Dr. Ward. Maybe he would be able to help her.

With her bleeding hand, she attracted more stares as she tried to run through Charlottetown. She was nearing Dr. Wards and was crossing the street towards the Tea Saloon. When she had crossed and found herself at the shop’s window, she jolted in surprise. There was Gilbert, with a pretty and elegant woman and they were holding hands across the table.

Anne didn’t know what hurt more – her hand or her heart. She stood transfixed on the path looking at the pair. Gilbert then saw Anne, staring at him, then he saw her bloody hand being held together with a handkerchief. At first, he thought he was imagining it. But it was definitely Anne and she was injured.

“Anne!” Gilbert exclaimed. “I’m sorry Winnie. We have to cut this tea short. Anne is outside and she’s hurt!” Gilbert stood up, left a few bank notes on the table and ran out.

Winnie looked out the window where Anne stood and saw the blood. “Oh dear!” said Winnie as she ran out of the shop with Gilbert.

Outside, Gilbert rushed to the shocked Anne. “Anne! What happened? Let me have a look,” said a Gilbert in a panic.

Gilbert gently held her hand and turned it over, removing the now bloody cloth covering the wound. “It’s small, but it may need a few stitches.”

“Dr. Ward should now be in his office ready for opening. Let’s go see him right now,” suggested Winnie.

Gilbert guided Anne on the path by holding her waist.

“I’m sorry Gilbert. I’ll be alright. Please don’t let me interrupt your tea,” said Anne teary. She did not quite know if the tears were from seeing Gilbert with another girl or from the injury or maybe both.

“I’m Winnie. I work with Dr. Ward and I’m a good friend of Gilbert’s. Dr. Ward will look after you. Don’t worry about tea. We’ve had tea a few times, one tea cut short in an emergency is nothing to fret over,” said Winnie.

They’ve been to tea more than once? Anne thought with a twinge.

Anne didn’t want to be rude, “I’m Anne,” she said.

“Nice to meet you Anne. I’m sorry we had to meet in such circumstances. Gilbert has told me all about you,” winked Winnie.

Anne wasn’t sure if the wink was for her or Gilbert. Well, he has not told me anything about you, Anne thought.

Gilbert rushed Anne through Dr. Ward’s door. “Dr. Ward, we have a bleeding patient!” announced Gilbert alarmingly.

“Gilbert, please calm down. It’s just a cut,” said Anne.

“Dr. Ward, this is my classmate and friend Anne. She hurt herself,” said Gilbert urgently.

Dr. Ward rushed over and looked at Anne’s damaged hand. “It’s small, but deep. It will need at least two stitches. Gilbert, would you like to clean it and I’ll do the suture?”

“I will Dr. Ward,” replied Gilbert.

“You take her in the office and start. I’ll get the materials ready,” instructed Dr. Ward.

Gilbert took Anne’s uninjured hand and led her in the office, sat her down and commenced cleaning and disinfecting the wound.

“What hurt you Anne?” asked Gilbert;

“Just some broken glass,” said Anne, not wanting to volunteer more information.

“You’ll be alright. This may sting a bit,” explained Gilbert.

While Gilbert cleaned the wound, he would gently blow on Anne’s hand to take the sting out of it. When Dr. Ward entered the room ready to stitch, Anne winced. “Does it really need stitching?” she asked fearfully.

“I’m afraid so,” said Dr. Ward. “It will only need two stitches. It should not take long, I promise.”

“I’ll be right here Anne. You may squeeze my hand if it helps with the pain,” Gilbert suggested.

Anne nodded, panicking at the thought of pain, reaching out for Gilbert’s hand. She squeezed hard as the needle went through her skin. The paid was short lived as Dr. Ward worked as quick as possible.

“All done,” Dr. Ward announced. “Gilbert, are you able to check on it every few days and take the stitches out when ready?”

“I can Dr. Ward. Thank you for your assistance,” said Gilbert.

“Thank you,” said Anne.

“How is Mary?” asked Dr. Ward.

“It’s the main reason why I’m here. She has deteriorated further. I was hoping to get something for the pain. To make things more comfortable for her,” requested Gilbert.

“I’ll arrange some for you now to take with you,” Dr. Ward suggested.

When Mary’s needs were attended to, both Anne and Gilbert walked out to the reception area where Winnie was going through the appointment book.

“How are you Anne?” asked Winnie.

“I’m all good thank you.” Anne replied. “I’m afraid I have to go. Things to do as you can expect. I appreciate your help. Thank you once again,” rambled Anne. She didn’t want to stay and see the interaction between Winnie and Gilbert any longer.

“I have to depart as well. I have a few things I need doing,” said Gilbert.

Anne thought, Oh no! I was hoping to take leave without Gilbert!

Anne did not want to explain herself to Gilbert. She knew he would question why she was in Charlottetown. But if it was any consolation, she thought, it was Gilbert and he would not tell Matthew or Marilla anything if she so requested.

“Well, nice to finally meet you Anne. I hope to see you again soon.” Winnie turned to Gilbert and gave him a quick embrace. “If you need to talk Gilbert, remember I’m always here.”

“Thank you, Winnie and thank you for tea,” Gilbert said gratefully.

Anne watched the exchange between Winnie and Gilbert. She was glad she made the right decision not to look at Gilbert as a romantical option but rather continue having him in her life as a friend. There was obviously something between Winnie and Gilbert and she wasn’t about to get in the way of her friend’s happiness regardless of how she felt about him.

*****

“Thanks, Gilbert. I’ll see you back in Avonlea,” said Anne in a rush as she tried to escape from Gilbert and headed towards the train station.

“Anne, don’t you think you need to explain a few things to me?” asked Gilbert as he tried to block her way.

Anne looked dejected. He directed her towards the nearest park and they sat on the nearest bench.

“What are you doing here?” asked Anne. Besides having tea with your secret beau, she thought.

“I should ask you that question. But I’ll answer first if you’d like. Well, as you saw at Dr. Ward’s I needed to get something for Mary to help with the pain. I also need to go to The Bog and ask the minister to visit Mary. She has requested his presence,” explained Gilbert. “So now it’s your turn to answer mine. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at school? And how did you hurt yourself?”

“Promise you won’t tell Marilla or Matthew?” begged Anne.

“I promise if you tell me the truth,” said Gilbert.

Anne stood up and picked up a nearby dandelion. “Pinky swear and blow the promise into the wind that you will not tell them,” said Anne holding the dandelion and holding out her small finger.

Gilbert sighed and smirked. He held her pinky in his, “I swear”, he said and blew at the dandelion.

“I didn’t tell Matthew or Marilla that I was travelling here as they would not allow me and I wanted to do something for Mary,” she explained.

“Which is?” Gilbert prompted.

“I went to The Bog to try and convince Elijah to see Mary,” Anne continued.

“Did you find him?”

“Yes. He was in a shack with a green door four streets up from the laundry. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn’t listen.”

Gilbert was quiet as he looked at her. Anne could see his jaw tense up and his hands made a fist on his lap.

“Anne, is that how you got hurt?” asked Gilbert sternly.

“Well, yes. But…” started Anne.

“Did he hurt you? Did Elijah hurt you?” demanded Gilbert.

“Gilbert, no! I went to see him and we had words, there was broken glass, I stumbled…” Anne rambled fast.

Gilbert stood up and started walking at a quick speed. Anne tried to follow, almost jogging to keep up with his long and fast strides.

“Gilbert!” called Anne.

“Anne, go back to Avonlea. I’ll see you this afternoon,” instructed Gilbert.

“Gilbert! Where are you going? Talk to me!” yelled Anne.

Gilbert turned around to speak to Anne.

“Anne, please go back to Avonlea. Do you have enough for the fare?” asked Gilbert, gently this time.

“I do. Just tell me what are you planning on doing?” asked Anne exasperatedly.

“Never you mind. I just want you to go home. I need you to go home. Please Anne,” asked Gilbert.

“I’m going with you,” stated Anne.

“No, you’re not,” Gilbert argued back.

“Stop arguing with me,” said Anne.

“No! You stop arguing with me!” said an annoyed Gilbert.

“Gilbert! Please calm yourself! Tell me! What is going on?” yelled Anne.

A few people stopped to stare at them. Gilbert took Anne’s hand and led her to the nearest alley so he could speak to her in private.

“You could have been hurt. You were hurt. But it could have been much worse,” said Gilbert looking at Anne with concern in his eyes.

“But I’m fine,” reasoned Anne.

“Anne, you just got stitches. A girl can’t go walking around The Bog by herself let alone confront a man who is known to have been influenced by the wrong crowd. You will be safer back at Avonlea. I can deal with Elijah from here.”

“But Gilbert. I’m fine. I want to come with you. I want to do this for Mary,” said Anne softly.

“If any…if…if anything happened to you, I wouldn’t know what to do. I can’t have anything happen to you too. I’ve already lost my mother and now I’m about to lose Mary. I can’t lose you too,” said Gilbert. There, I’ve expressed my fear, he thought.

“But you can’t worry about things like that Gilbert. I’m fine except for a few stitches. I don’t want you doing this alone. I want to go with you. I want to do this for Mary. Please consider it,” begged Anne.

Gilbert looked at her in silence. She cared for Mary as much as he did. Perhaps they could do this together. She was right, he doesn’t need to do this alone.

“Alright. I will allow it. We’ll go see Elijah then the minister. Promise you’ll stay close?” asked Gilbert.

“I promise,” said Anne.

Gilbert offered his arm to her. Anne latched her arm in his and they walked together to The Bog in silence.

*****

As soon as the shack with the green door was in sight, Anne felt Gilbert stiffen. He unhooked his arm from hers and walked quickly towards the shack and rattled its door with an insistent knock.

“Gilbert, please be calm,” said Anne as she reached the door.

But Gilbert didn’t hear her. He was determined to get Elijah to see straight.

When Elijah opened the door, Gilbert pushed him back in the shack. Anne quickly followed them in and closed the door. By this stage, Gilbert had cornered Elijah against the wall and has lifted him by the shirt collar.

“Gilbert!” exclaimed Anne in shock. She has never seen Gilbert like this before.

“If you’re after your things, they’re long gone,” Elijah mustered a smirk despite his uncertainty on what Gilbert intended to do to him.

“That’s not my concern here and in consideration for your mother, I will overlook that blunder and forget your misdemeanour. I’m here for Mary so I need you to listen. She will be lucky to live through the night. One of her dying wishes is to see you. If you are too selfish to grant your mother the one thing she wants, you’re more dishonourable that what I thought. Just give her this and then you can live your life as you want and create as many ungodly doings as you choose when she’s gone. But if you want family, Bash and Delphine are there waiting. Mary loves you Elijah. Stop offending and be compassionate and thoughtful for once,” spat out Gilbert angrily.

Gilbert then let go of Elijah’s collar and walked away, still feeling heated. He turned back around and faced Elijah again. Gilbert called on all his self-control as his hands positioned themselves into a fist, trying all he could to stop himself from punching Elijah. “Don’t ever threaten or hurt Anne again. Same goes for Bash, Mary and Delphine. You will have to answer to me and the law next time.”

Gilbert then reached out for Anne’s arm. “Coming?” he asked.

“Wait for me outside,” requested Anne.

Gilbert gave Anne a nod and faced Elijah again. “We are leaving for Avonlea in two hours. Your fare will be paid for. If you can find it in your conscience to see your mother, we will be on the platform until the last call. Look for us. If you do turn up, I’ll put everything that has happened in the past.”

Gilbert then walked out and slammed the door.

Elijah sat on the makeshift bed, in disbelief on what just happened. Anne sat down on the bed next to him and handed him Mary’s letter.

“Gilbert is normally quite even tempered. He just really cares about Mary. Mary is like a sister to us,” explained Anne.

Elijah did not respond.

“Elijah, Mary loves you unconditionally. We would love to see you visit her today. It will make her very happy. Please. Find it in your heart to see your mother. Gilbert and I did not have a chance to grow up with our mothers and we would have been grateful for the opportunity to have even said goodbye. Just do this one thing for Mary. Please. I know you love her. Don’t regret not saying goodbye,” pleaded Anne.

Elijah still did not respond. However, he held the letter in his hands and looked at Mary’s familiar handwriting.

Anne stood up and placed her hand on Elijah’s shoulder. “We hope to see you at the station in two hours.”

When Anne left the shack. Elijah carefully opened Mary’s letter and read his mother’s words until tears blurred his vision.

Two hours later, Elijah was in a carriage, seated with Gilbert and Anne on their way to Avonlea.

*****

Gilbert stopped the buggy at Green Gables and let Anne off. Gilbert looked at Anne with his gentle eyes and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Anne nodded. “I shall visit Mary early,” she promised. She then watched Gilbert and Elijah leave for the Blythe-Lacroix Orchard.

Afterwards, Anne went into the barn and saw Jerry. He was getting Belle ready, to pick up Anne from Bright River.

“You’re back! I was getting Belle prepared to get you,” Jerry explained.

“I saw Gilbert and he kindly offered to take me home,” she explained.

“What happened to your hand?” asked Jerry concerned.

“Don’t worry yourself Jerry. I slipped and a rock sliced my hand. The medicine woman heard my cries and fixed it,” Anne lied.

“Well, I’m glad you made it home safely,” said Jerry. He leaned in towards Anne’s ear and whispered, “The Cuthberts don’t suspect a thing.”

Anne smiled at Jerry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Well earned lessons and a well earned twenty-five cent piece Jerry Baynard,” Anne whispered back with a smile.

*****

Mary was tired of sleeping and was attempting to occupy her mind by reading. She had heard Gilbert arrive back from his trip to The Bog and was expecting him to enter the bedroom any minute now.

Just as she suspected, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in. I’m awake,” said Mary as loudly as she could despite her weakened state.

She looked up from her book, a big smile forming on her face. “My baby boy! He has finally come to see me!” said a happy Mary as she reached her arms out to Elijah.

Elijah ran to his mother’s bedside and embraced Mary. He noticed her slighter than normal frame. The gravity of the situation hitting him. Tears started to run down his cheeks.

“I am so happy you’re here, Elijah. My wish has come true. Thank you so much for coming,” whispered Mary in Elijah’s ear as they continued to hold each other.

Elijah let go of his mother and looked at her. “Mama. I read your letter,” he said.

“I’m glad. I just wanted you to know how much I love you. My love for you has never waned. I hope you know that,” said Mary.

“I do Mama. I’m sorry I’ve been an absolute thug. I don’t want you to have to worry about me,” said Elijah in tears.

Mary started to cry. “Elijah, I am so sorry for giving you such a hard life. I wish things were different. I wish that I could have given you more. I tried Elijah. I hope you know that.”

“I know that now, Mama. I’m sorry I was selfish and didn’t realise it before. I’m so, so sorry for causing you grief.”

“Hush my baby boy. You’re here now. Come lie with me and give your mother a cuddle. Let me just hold my baby boy in my arms for a while,” begged Mary.

Elijah settled himself on top of the bed covers and both mother and son held each other in a peaceful silence.

Mary broke the silence with a chuckle. “I have so many happy memories with you. When you were first born and you held my finger in your tiny little hands. I remember you singing in church solo, one Christmas Day. I was overjoyed and so, so proud. I told everyone that you were my boy. Then, when you were six years old and you learned how to read. Do you remember you read a whole book to me while I was preparing dinner?” asked Mary.

“Yes,” smirked Elijah through tears. “Jack and the Beanstalk. It took a whole hour for me to read the book.”

“But you were so determined,” smiled Mary.

“I needed your help with a few words though,” chuckled Elijah.

“But only a few. You read most of the book yourself. I was so proud. You read that book to me once a week for close to a year,” recalled Mary.

“And it’s still my favourite fairy tale,” confirmed Elijah.

“Remember when I first baked you a cake for your birthday. It was a disaster! The cake was stuck in the tin and would not come out. I had to ice the cake while still in its tin. But you swore it was the best cake you had ever had,” laughed Mary.

“It was delicious Mama. I remember I didn’t care much for how it looked but it was so good,” said Elijah.

Mary and Elijah both laughed at the memory. As their laughter subsided, Mary spoke seriously.

“Elijah. I was hoping that some time in the near future, that you are able to consider Bash and Delphine as family. It doesn’t have to be right this moment, but please consider it. Bash has been good to me and I found love with him when I never thought I’d ever have love in my life. Delphine is a part of me and a part of you. She would so love to have a big brother to look after her. I hope one day that you will be able to see them as family,” said Mary.

“I’ll consider it for you Mama. I am warming up to the idea of being a big brother. Just give me time. I’m not quite ready.”

“A promise to consider it is enough for me. I’m just so glad you are here with me at this moment. Elijah, I want you to live your best life. I only want what is best for you. I will try and guide you even when I’m gone. You are one of the most important people in my life,” said Mary.

“And you are the most important person and my life. I love you, Mama,” said Elijah.

“I love you too my darling Elijah. I always will. I want you to hold on to that,” said Mary.

Mary and Elijah, mother and son, held on for dear life until Mary fell sound asleep, content that she was able to hold her son before she had a chance to leave this earth.

*****

Anne had a quick breakfast and went straight to the Blythe-Lacroix farm to check on the suffering family. When she arrived, she saw the minister from The Bog speaking with Bash and Gilbert who was holding Delphine. Anne took Delphine from Gilbert’s arms to allow him to speak with the Minister.

“Mary asked me to pray with her. Which we did. We prayed for the good Lord to take away any fear and anxiety she feels and to be calm and accepting of her fate. We also prayed for the family to be guided through this difficult time. She seemed happy and appeased afterwards. She mentioned she now feels ready,” explained the Minister.

The Minister turned to Bash and placed a comforting arm on his shoulder. “If you need anything, please just send for me.”

Bash nodded. “Thank you for coming so early today. I really appreciate it.”

At that moment, they saw Elijah walk unsteadily out of the barn. He was invited to stay in the house the night before, but the sadness in the house consumed him and he eventually found himself in the barn, away from the miserable tension surrounding Bash and Gilbert.

“Hey, you!” said Elijah, pointing at the Minister, with a slight slur. He was clearly intoxicated, the evidence of an empty bottle in his hand. “How can God take my mother away from me? Answer that. I thought he would look after her. She has done nothing wrong.”

Gilbert was incensed. He could feel his anger from the day before return. Anne could see the strain in Gilbert’s body, his forearm muscles flexed tight. Anne reached over and held his arm, trying to soothe him, silently asking Gilbert to keep calm.

Conscious of Anne’s touch, Gilbert was reminded that Elijah was in pain. It was merely a reaction to the heartbreak, regardless of how mishandled Elijah’s feelings were. He was suddenly glad that Anne was there, her action alone keeping him stable and grounded.

“And you!” said Elijah pointing at Bash. “You took her away from me. The past year, I missed her. Her time was spent with you. If she wasn’t with you maybe she wouldn’t have gotten sick,” blamed Elijah.

The Minister turned to Gilbert and Bash. “He’s just been dealt a terrible blow and just learned of the true consequences about to befall his mother. Just provide him with compassion this one time. I’ll take him with me back to The Bog.”

Bash knew the anger and the confusion that came with the news that someone you love was about to die. He knew how Elijah felt and did feel for him this time.

“Thank you, Elijah for seeing your mother. You made her happy. But it may be time for you to go. She can’t see you like this,” said Bash sullenly.

The Minister walked over to Elijah and placed his arm on his shoulders. “Son, you can travel back with me to The Bog. We can have a chat on the way.”

“Just as well,” said Elijah. “I can’t stand the sadness no more.”

“Gilbert, Mary asked to see you next,” said the Minister.

Gilbert looked at Bash. “It’s fine Gilbert. I’ll take the Minister and Elijah to Bright River. I’ll be back before you know it. You go and attend to Mary,” said Bash.

*****

Gilbert knocked on the door to Bash and Mary’s room and peeked inside. Mary had her eyes open and was staring at the bright yellow kite from across the room.

“Gilbert. Come sit. Isn’t that kite just so cheerful,” said Mary.

“It’s like sunshine,” he countered.

“Yes, it is. It’s brightening up my room,” said Mary.

“I’m glad,” said Gilbert.

“Where’s Delphine?” Mary asked.

“She’s with Anne in the kitchen. Bash just went to take the Minister to Bright River,” explained Gilbert.

“And Elijah?” asked Mary.

“He’s long gone,” said Gilbert, not wanting Mary to learn of the truth. “He left after he saw you.”

“I’m so happy that he came to see me. I feel I can now go in peace,” said Mary with a smile.

Gilbert found it hard to hear Mary speak in such a way. It seemed indifferent and nonchalant to be speaking so candidly about death. He tried to change the subject away from Mary talking about her impending departure.

“You wanted to see me Mary?” asked Gilbert.

Mary reached out for Gilbert’s hand. “I just wanted to let you know a few things before I lose my energy to talk freely.”

Mary started, looking at Gilbert sincerely and intently. Gilbert looked at Mary, with concern and care in his eyes. “I appreciate you so much, Gilbert Blythe. You’re a big part of my life, I’ll have you know. You found my husband and you brought him home. Not as a partner or a friend, but as a brother. I am grateful knowing Bash is safe with you.”

“He will always be my brother Mary. You will always be my sister and Delphine my niece. The three of you are my family. I’ll look after Bash and Delphine, Mary. That is my promise to you,” said Gilbert solemnly.

“When I meet your family Gilbert, I’ll make sure I tell them how much you love them and how much they should be proud of you. You are a different type of person Gilbert Blythe. A true treasure. I can’t wait to meet the parents that raised you,” said Mary as she wiped a tear from Gilbert’s cheeks.

“I’m afraid my Dad may bore you with his travel adventures,” said Gilbert sadly.

Mary chuckled. “I don’t mind.”

“Also, he loved to tease me. Said it was his right as a parent. So please don’t believe everything he says about me,” said Gilbert with a slight smile.

“He sounds just like Bash. We may get along,” laughed Mary.

“Mary, thank you. Thank you for bringing love back in my family’s home,” said Gilbert as he gave Mary a tight embrace.

Mary tried to comfort Gilbert, the boy who had suffered the loss of family so many times. “You still have love in this home Gilbert. It will never go away. Also, I have a feeling that another type of love for you may just be around the corner.”

Mary continued. “Call it woman’s intuition Gilbert. A certain girl we all know. Her heart is as vibrant as her hair. She’s a treasure herself. She’s been in here for a while now, hasn’t she?” asked Mary as she reached over and patted Gilbert’s chest where his heart was placed.

Gilbert looked at Mary, chuckled and gave her a slight nod. Mary smiled.

“Persevere Gilbert. Continue to love her and she will soon realise your love has always been for her. And Gilbert, make sure you marry for love, only for love,” advised Mary.

Mary reached over and gave Gilbert a kiss on top of his brown curls while Gilbert kissed her hand.

*****

Gilbert walked over to Anne who had just finished feeding Delphine. Anne looked up at him. “Is Mary alright?” asked Anne.

Gilbert nodded. “She wants to see the both of us and she would like to see Delphine.”

Anne picked up Delphine and followed Gilbert in the room.

“There’s my beautiful baby girl!” exclaimed Mary weakly. Anne carefully placed Delphine on Mary’s lap, Delphine staring at her mother with a toothless grin.

“Now, you two. Give me both your hands,” instructed Mary.

Anne and Gilbert knelt beside the bed as Mary placed Gilbert’s hands on top of Anne’s and Mary placed hers on top of Gilbert’s.

“Elijah told me that both of you convinced him to come see me. I am so appreciative of what you have done. To make my one remaining wish come true, I am truly thankful. Both of you are such extraordinary people despite your young years. I have never met such a pair of equally minded people with such kindness, thoughtfulness and compassion for others. I am so blessed to have had both of you in my life. Now, I’m afraid Bash will be in an inconsolable plight for a while. Please look after him and remind him its fine to be in despair, but please encourage him to live his life. He’s the one person I worry for. Will both of you please help him?” asked Mary.

“Of course, Mary,” said Anne.

“You don’t even have to ask Mary,” said Gilbert.

“I now feel relieved that my family will be well looked after. Thank you both. For everything,” said Mary with tears in her eyes.

*****

Bash was ready to settle for the night as he climbed into bed beside Mary, who was sitting up against the headboard, Delphine sleeping in her arms. Bash wrapped his arms around his wife and gave her a kiss at her temple. He had noticed that her demeanour had changed that afternoon. She was more fatigued and breathless.

“Bash, my heart. I need to speak to you,” requested Mary.

“Rest up my love. It can wait until tomorrow,” suggested Bash.

“No, Bash. I want to say it now,” said Mary.

Bash did not want to fight. She was too weak. He did not want one of his last memories with her to be one of them in disagreement.

“I love you deeply, its unquantifiable,” said Mary. “I know you feel the same.”

“Yes, Mary. I love you so much. I can’t explain the enormity of it,” declared Bash.

“I will forever be grateful at the surprise of finding you, when I thought love was lost. There you were, unexpected. My time with you and Delphine has been wonderfully joyful.”

Bash was in tears, “You found me. I was so lost and on the other side of the world. I found my home with you,” said Bash.

“It hurts me to leave you and Delphine as much as it hurts you that I’m leaving. I know it will be painful. But I want you to live your life and be there for Delphine. If Elijah begs for it, please include him as family. For me,” said Mary.

“I will try Mary. But it hurts so much,” said Bash.

“I know, my love. But I also have something to say to you and I want you to know that everything will be fine in due time. If you ever find love with another….”

“No, no. Don’t speak that way. I will never find another love especially one that compares to what we have,” interrupted Bash, sobbing.

“Don’t say never, my sweet. Please listen. If you ever find yourself in love again, I completely allow it. Welcome it for you and Delphine. Just make sure it’s someone you undeniably trust to love Delphine just as much as I love her. She deserves a loving mother, if ever you are presented with it.”

“Please stop. I can never fall in love again. My heart will forever be broken,” said Bash as he continued to weep.

“My heart is broken too, my love. Please just remember my love for you. It’s not goodbye forever. I’ll see you in another life. I’ll be waiting for you.”

“And I’ll be waiting for that day for the rest of my time here,” confirmed Bash.

“I love you my husband, with every part of me Sebastian Lacroix.”

“You’re my treasure Mary Lacroix. I love you. My forever wife,” said Bash as he kissed Mary passionately for the last time.

*****

Anne came home from school the next day and immediately she knew that Mary was gone. Matthew was preparing the buggy. Marilla was busy loading the buggy with an abundance of food and some milk for Delphine, her eyes were red and skin blotchy from tears.

Marilla approached Anne and gave her a long embrace. Both crying. No words were said, both knowing they have lost someone precious. When the tears stopped, Marilla gave Anne instructions.

“Anne, please pack a bag. You’re staying over to help Bash and Gilbert with the house and Delphine tonight and possibly tomorrow night. You will miss school tomorrow. I shall explain the situation to Miss Stacy. Bash will be in no condition to do anything for the next few days and Gilbert has suffered a loss too. He needs to be given time to grieve as well. It’s been arranged with Gilbert. You will stay in one of the rooms upstairs with Delphine. I expect you to care for them just the next day or two while they are suffering. Do you understand what you need to do?”

“Yes, Marilla. I’ll look after them,” said Anne.

*****

Matthew had dropped Anne to the Blythe-Lacroix home and found Gilbert alone with Delphine. After Matthew had left to go back to Green Gables, Anne asked, “Where’s Bash?”

“He went for a walk a while ago. Anne, would you mind staying with Delphine while I look for him?” asked Gilbert.

Anne nodded and Gilbert left the house.

Gilbert headed for the barn and did not find Bash there. He then headed for the orchard. In between one of the lanes of apple trees, he could see Bash kneeling on the ground, shoulders slumped. Gilbert rushed over and looked at his brother, weeping, tears running down his cheeks like a river. Gilbert knelt down beside him and said, “Bash.” Although, that was all he could say. There were no words to make things better. He knew nothing he could say will change things.

Bash looked at Gilbert. “Why does life bring such cruelty?”

Gilbert did not have an answer himself. All he could do was hold Bash tight in an embrace and wept with him.

****

Anne set to work, putting away the food that Marilla prepared and tidied up the house as much as possible. She then set to work on having a cold supper prepared of bread, cheese, ham and fruit. She doubted that Bash and Gilbert will have the appetite to eat and just left some food covered on the kitchen table when they felt inclined for some sustenance.

She looked out the window and saw Gilbert holding Bash up as they walked back towards the house. Anne opened the door for them. Bash unable to walk any further sat at the kitchen table while Gilbert leaned against the closed door, looking at Anne and looking at Bash.

Delphine stirred in her basket, letting out a little cry. It was almost as if she knew. She knew that something was different.

Anne rushed to Delphine. “Hush, beautiful girl,” she said in a whisper as she patted Delphine.

Bash stood up and walked towards his daughter and watched on as Anne tried to calm his baby. He hadn’t looked at Delphine since Mary took her last breath that morning. Now seeing his child, who will grow up without her mother, he slumped down again and sat at the table, tears resurfacing.

Anne sat down next to Bash and placed her arm around his back. He leaned towards Anne and rested his head on her shoulder as he cried and purged all his sorrow.

Gilbert sat on the other side of Bash and placed his arm around his shoulder. The three of them together, Bash in the middle crying, being comforted by Gilbert and Anne, just as they promised Mary.

*****

As suspected, Bash refused to eat and he requested to be excused and go to bed. He had decided to sleep in the room of John Blythe as it did not remind him of Mary. Gilbert had to assist him to bed. He refused to change out of his day clothes. Gilbert didn’t want to argue, it wasn’t the time for it. So, he pulled the blankets out of the way as Bash got in. Once Bash had laid his head on the pillow, Gilbert took Bash’s shoes off and fixed the blanket over him.

Anne came in with fruit and bread on a plate and a glass of water, in case Bash got hungry later. Bash saw Anne and was able to muster in a whisper, “Thank you, Anne.”

Gilbert went to follow Anne out of the door but stopped when he suddenly heard Bash. “Gilbert. Wait.”

Gilbert turned around and looked at Bash. “I’m glad you’re here, my brother,” said Bash.

“If you need anything Bash, I’m here. Just let me know,” said Gilbert.

*****

Both Anne and Gilbert didn’t have much of an appetite. They ate in silence in the kitchen. Anne could tell that Gilbert was exhausted. He was indeed emotionally exhausted from the day.

“Anne, would you mind if I retire to my room. I feel…drained,” Gilbert explained.

“Go ahead Gilbert. I’ll shall clean up and look after Delphine. I’ll be up soon to retire as well.”

“Thank you, for today,” said Gilbert.

“No need to thank me, Gilbert. If you need anything, just let me know,” said Anne.

Anne cleaned up in the kitchen. She went to silently check on Bash who was thankfully asleep. She carried Delphine upstairs into her allocated room and settled Delphine’s basket by the bed. She cuddled the child who just lost her mother and rocked her until she fell asleep.

She then changed into her nightgown and fashioned her hair in a single braid and tried to make herself comfortable on the bed. Anne couldn’t sleep so she stood up and looked out the window. She can’t believe how clear the sky was. The moon was shining bright and the stars were out. She pondered how the world could continue and show its beauty when something tragic has just happened. Anne found the juxtaposition disturbing.

Suddenly, she heard a loud sigh. She guessed it was Gilbert. So, Anne tip toed quietly out of the room. Gilbert’s door was open, the same way he wanted the bedroom door left open at Green Gables when he stayed with the Cuthberts the night his father died.

Anne looked in the bedroom. He was on his bed under the blankets with his back was towards the door.

“Are you awake?” Anne whispered.

Gilbert turned around to face her. Instead of answering, he sat up, pulled his blankets aside and moved over to make room for her. She walked over and sat beside him. Gilbert fixed the blankets over both of them and fluffed the spare pillow behind her.

They spoke in whispers.

“How are you Gilbert?” asked Anne. “I haven’t asked you today as yet.”

“I don’t know, Anne. Numb? I feel like I have to be in control for Bash,” he explained. “I feel like I’m in a dream.”

“I feel like I’m in a dream too,” said Anne.

“I can’t stand to see Bash the way he is. I can’t do anything to fix it,” he said.

“You can’t,” Anne said. “You just have to be there for him and Delphine.”

“How about you? How are you?” Gilbert asked.

“You don’t need to worry about me,” said Anne.

“I do worry about you though. It’s just the way it is. How is your hand? And how are you feeling?” Gilbert asked again.

Anne showed her stitched palm to Gilbert. He held the hand in his and traced around the outside of the stitches as Anne explained her emotions. “Sad. In disbelief. Why is life unfair?”

Gilbert gently placed her hand back on her lap. “I’ve been thinking the same thing. I don’t want to have to suffer another tragedy, Anne. I’ve asked the same question. Why is life unfair? How can I hold it together for Bash and Delphine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - The dance and feelings revealed


	10. Reality of it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert and Anne realise their true feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is less intense than the previous two chapters. Hope you enjoy it!

Anne woke up startled. For a few seconds, she was unaware and confused about where she was. Anne then realised she had Delphine beside her and when her eyes adjusted, the moonlight illuminated Gilbert’s sleeping face. She suddenly remembered, Mary, she’s gone, her heart broke.

She looked at the sleeping baby. Delphine was fast asleep, cozy in between her and Gilbert, Delphine still holding on to Gilbert’s finger although she had long let go of Anne’s. Anne glanced at Gilbert. Even in his sleep, his brow was furrowed, highly likely due to the devastating events of the day.

As the moon lit his face, Anne took the opportunity to stare at the sleeping boy.

_Although, is he still a boy? Or is he now a man?_ Anne wondered.

Ever since their trip to Nova Scotia, she had been thinking more about her friend. She didn’t want to think of him as more than a pal, not wanting anything to jeopardise their relationship. But as she stared at Gilbert and noticed the lushness of his curls, the squareness of his jaw and his indeed splendid chin, she felt her heart actually skip a beat.

_What is happening?_ Anne wondered.

More than that, she saw the gentleness on his face, sleeping soundly, yet he looked concerned.

_He’s always concerned about something_ , Anne thought, his vulnerability suddenly tugging at her.

She just wanted to make everything better for him, to make life easier than it has been. Anne saw the tenderness in the way he let Delphine hold him, even as he slept, always looking after someone else.

_It’s time someone else looks after you, dear Gilbert,_ she thought.

She reached over to run her fingers through the curls just above his forehead.

_Dear Gilbert_ , she thought again.

_He is dear to me_ , she admitted, in what way Anne was still trying to figure out.

*****

The first rays of the sun started to shine through Gilbert’s room as he woke. First, he saw Delphine’s gentle face and was glad the baby slept through the night. Perhaps the closeness of his and Anne’s presence to the sleeping child provided Delphine comfort, he thought.

Gilbert then looked at the sight before him. Anne. Her hair was highlighted by the sunlight, making it look warm and bright. Last night, he was so disturbed at having lost Mary and worrying over Bash and Delphine. When Anne came in his room, all his senses felt relief and he was able to release the sorrow and fear he felt. She stayed and just held his hand. It brought him the comfort that he needed from someone. Looking at her sleeping face, he felt comfort again. Comfort that perhaps he did not have to face another difficult day alone.

_Is this what it’s like?_ Gilbert wondered. _To be married to someone and have them comfort you at the end of a difficult day, then to wake up with them happy, that they are there for you?_

Anne’s hand flat was on Delphine’s chest, looking so small and delicate. Gilbert reached out and placed his hand on top of hers. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep again, just wanting to feel safe and secure for a little while longer.

*****

“Bash told me that I’d find you here,” said Anne as she approached Gilbert in the orchard by the Blythe tree one Friday afternoon. Gilbert had a blanket on the ground and was playing peek-a-boo with Delphine, the game making the baby smile with delight.

Anne sat down on the blanket next to him.

“I’m surprised he answered the door for you,” said Gilbert.

“Umm, well he didn’t. I’m sorry. I knocked and no one answered so I let myself in. I wanted to see how Bash has been, being your first week back at school, since Mary.”

“Was he in the parlour?” asked Gilbert.

“Yes,” Anne answered.

“With a blanket?”

“Yes. He was on the sofa, staring into space,” said Anne.

“It’s only been two weeks and I don’t want to place a deadline on grieving. I know myself I was grieving for a long time with my Dad. I’m just getting concerned. Will he ever improve? It’s been the same so far, every day. I go to school, Mrs. Lynde and Miss Cuthbert come to help with Delphine. He stays in the parlour the whole day with his blanket, barely eating. I arrive back and take over Delphine and make supper. He goes to sleep and I settle Delphine for the night and study after Delphine is in bed. I’m worried at the lack of interaction with his daughter,” explained Gilbert.

“How about you Gilbert? How are you?” asked Anne.

“I can’t complain Anne. I’m not the one that has lost his wife,” said Gilbert.

“Doesn’t mean you’re not feeling anything. So, how are you?” asked Anne again.

“Tired. I’m trying to let Bash grieve in his own time, but it means I’m looking after him and Delly more. I’m still so sad. Every time I see Mary’s things or when I catch Delphine looking a certain way and she looks so much like Mary. I can honestly say I’m mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted. But I shall be fine. Bash is going through much more.”

“I’m just worried about you too. You need time to grieve as well. If you need help with school or Bash or Delly, anything Gilbert, please let me know,” offered Anne.

“Thank you, Anne,” said Gilbert, as he looked at her.

“Have you spoken to Bash?” asked Anne.

“I feel so insensitive Anne. I can’t tell him to stop feeling woeful. He just lost his wife! But Delphine needs him. I’m just wondering if you are able to help with Delly tomorrow and I will take Bash fishing and maybe I will speak to him then? He has not been anywhere since the funeral.” asked Gilbert.

“I would be delighted to look after little Delly,” said Anne.

She always managed to make him feel supported. “Anne, please don’t be alarmed when I say this. But you’re possibly my best friend. Just talking to you and you being here. It makes me feel better. I know you have Diana, but I’m hoping you feel the same way?” It was the closest confession that Gilbert was prepared to say.

Anne looked back at Gilbert. “I do, Gilbert. I feel the same way. I feel lucky to have found two best friends. I have never said it, but what you did for me, in Nova Scotia, made me realise that I am blessed to have found a friend in you. You are such a blessing, Gilbert Blythe. My best friend.”

“You don’t know how much it makes me happy hearing you say that,” said Gilbert grinning. “As long as you reserve ‘bosom’ friend for Diana,” joked Gilbert.

Anne laughed. “You’re lucky that I actually find your sense of humour charming,” said Anne.

“Hear that Delly? I am Auntie Anne’s best friend AND she finds me charming!” exclaimed Gilbert happily. He has never felt so light in days! “So many compliments from Auntie Anne today, Delly. I may need to note this day down in my journal,” said Gilbert as he blew raspberries on Delphine’s tummy, causing a big gummy smile.

Watching Gilbert’s ease with Delphine suddenly made her think what a wonderful a person Gilbert truly was. An eighteen-year-old boy, who was prepared to look after his adoptive brother’s baby. He would make a wonderful father someday, Anne thought as she took Delphine away from Gilbert.

“Thank you for the compliment. But I feel it was a distraction as you just stole Delly from me,” chuckled Gilbert.

“You’ve had your turn Uncle Gilby, now its Auntie Anne’s turn,” laughed Anne.

Gilbert watched as Anne gave Delphine an Eskimo kiss. Delphine squealed in delight. Anne then proceeded to sing to Delly, her voice kept the baby entranced.

Gilbert smiled at the interaction, watching intently. Anne had a way with small children. She would make a wonderful wife, he thought.

Gilbert suddenly remembered her declaration when she delivered a Shepherd’s Pie to him when he was fifteen years old. Impulsively, Gilbert suddenly blurted, “You wouldn’t make a terrible wife.”

Anne stopped singing and looked at Gilbert, wide eyed. 

“Um, you have the Eyes of Wonderment,” said Gilbert hoping to change the subject.

Both Gilbert and Anne were now blushing.

“Gilbert, I was thirteen years old when I said that. I don’t even know why I said it, much to my mortification. I was rather hoping you have forgotten about that incident.”

“Not a chance, Carrots,” said Gilbert hoping to make light of the situation. “Every interaction we’ve had has been embedded in my memory, I’m afraid.”

“Oh, great! If, and only if I manage to marry, please do not tell my future husband that I would make a terrible wife. Or maybe, wait until after the wedding day, it will be too late for my then husband to leave me at the altar by then,” grinned Anne.

“Whoever you choose to marry Anne, they will be the lucky one,” said Gilbert boldly.

“Now who’s giving out compliments?” grinned Anne.

*****

Bash was not in the mood. He didn’t want to go fishing and had an argument with Gilbert about their expedition. Anne had arrived to assist with Delphine and Anne also insisted that he go.

Being outnumbered, Bash reluctantly walked with Gilbert to the stream.

“One fish Blythe. Once we catch one, we go home,” said Bash sternly.

“Alright, Bash. One fish. I just wanted to get you out of the house,” said Gilbert.

They sat in silence as they set up their rods, the sound of water and birds chirping were the only noises to be heard. Gilbert did not know how to broach the subject to Bash about his feelings. He did not want to be seen as too insensitive. Luckily and unexpectedly, Bash was first to speak.

“Gilbert, I’m sorry to be such as sorrowful fool. I know it must be hard on you too,” Bash acknowledged.

“Bash, no apologies are required. You have suffered. You are suffering. It’s an unimaginable loss. You grieve in your own time. No one can tell you otherwise. I just thought it would be good for you to have a change in environment,” explained Gilbert.

“How did you do it Blythe? How did you cope after your father?” asked Bash. He seriously wanted an answer. He needed to fix himself.

“Honestly, Bash. I ran away on the steamer. I was alone. No obligations. It gave me another thing to focus on. It may not have been the best thing to do. Although I met you. Which led to Mary and led to Delphine.”

“I can’t run away on a steamer. I wanted to run away from it,” said Bash glumly.

“Is there something that you enjoy doing, or is there something you want to focus on?” asked Gilbert.

“Delphine. I want to give her everything. I promised Mary,” Bash replied.

“That’s great Bash. Delphine needs you. I know she’s just a baby but she needs her father,” said Gilbert.

“I’m so sorry Blythe. I promised Mary I’d look after Delphine and I don’t want Delphine growing up with absent parents, as I did. I promise it stops now, Blythe. I’ll try harder.”

Gilbert went up to Bash and gave him a hug. “I’m here for you Bash. We can go through this together. You’re not alone,” reassured Gilbert.

“Does it ever stop? The sadness? The pain?” asked Bash.

“Truthfully? No. It doesn’t. You just think about it less as time goes on. It has never gone away for me,” explained Gilbert. “But I’ve got you and Delly. You’ve become my family and it has made me think less of the sadness and the pain.”

“What do I do Blythe? What do I focus on?” Bash was truly lost.

“Bash, just take everything day by day. Look after the orchard, look after Delphine, when something joyful happens, recognise it and cherish it. Everything becomes lighter eventually,” suggested Gilbert.

Bash smiled. “You are surprisingly smart when you want to be. Are you sure you’re only eighteen?” asked Bash.

“Is that a smile, Bash?”

“Maybe,” Bash replied. He hated to admit it. Bash had been so caught up in the sadness of losing Mary, he did not know when to stop. But being out in nature, doing something he normally enjoyed, it gave him some normalcy.

Suddenly, there was a tug on Bash’s line.

“Bash! You caught something!” yelled Gilbert.

Bash slowly reeled in his catch, a bigger smile appearing on his face.

“You’re right. You have to recognise and cherish the joy in simple things,” said Bash as he retrieved his bounty.

“So, one fish. Ready to go back?” asked Gilbert.

“Maybe after a few more,” said Bash with a slight smile.

*****

Bash and Gilbert arrived back to Anne and Delphine with an abundant catch. Anne was surprised but ecstatic at seeing Bash smile for the first time since the news of Mary’s illness.

“I’m so happy to see your grin Bash,” said Anne hugging him and giving him a tight squeeze as he held out his bucket of fish.

“I’m sorry about earlier Anne. I was a grumpy soul,” Bash apologised.

“Don’t be silly. You have nothing to apologise for. I should tell you Delphine and I have had a scrumptious spring day. It was so warm, we picked wildflowers and had a picnic in the orchard. She’s quite happy and tired and may be ready for her nap,” said Anne.

Bash went to Delphine, sitting in her high chair, looking up at her father with a wide toothless smile. Bash stroked Delphine’s cheek.

_I have left you long enough,_ Bash thought. He picked up Delphine and gave her a loud kiss on her cheek, delighting the baby.

“Let me look after her for the rest of the day,” said Bash to Anne. “In fact, I have an idea. Why don’t the two of you enjoy the rest of your Saturday and do as you please,” suggested Bash.

“Alright Bash. I’ll go back to Green Gables and do some study for the college entrance exams,” said Anne.

“Good idea, Anne. I shall do the same,” said Gilbert.

“Wait! Are the two of you serious?” asked Bash looking at both Gilbert and Anne astonished.

Anne and Gilbert looked at each other then they both looked at Bash, confused. Anne and Gilbert then nodded at Bash, still not understanding his question.

“Gilbert, Anne. We have had a very hard few weeks. Both of you have been so completely compassionate and caring and I owe both of you a great deal. I want to thank both of you by giving you back your time hoping that you will do something for yourselves. Something enjoyable. Studying isn’t exactly what I expected,” explained Bash.

“But I like studying,” explained Anne.

“So do I,” agreed Gilbert.

“Both of you are being ridiculous! I insist both of you do something fun that doesn’t include, school, studying, reading or staying at home,” instructed Bash.

“Sorry, Bash. I don’t know what you would like me to do,” said Anne, more confused than ever.

“I can stay with you and Delphine,” suggested Gilbert.

“No Blythe. You need a break from all this sadness. How about both of you enjoy the nice warm afternoon around Avonlea? I’ll pack you a picnic. I’ll give you some fresh fish to cook…”

“It really isn’t necessary, Bash,” insisted Gilbert.

“And I’ve got to go back to Green Gables soon to help Marilla with supper,” reasoned Anne.

“Not a problem Anne. I’d like to take Delly out for a walk. I’ll take the pram with me and walk to Green Gables to thank her for all the help she has given me so far and to give her some of my catch. I’ll let her know you’re with Gilbert having some time off from looking after me and Delphine.”

Anne and Gilbert looked at each other dumbfounded. It was good that Bash was determined to break out of his depression. Bash having seen Anne and Gilbert’s questioning looks spoke up. “Please, I’m trying. Do this for me?” he requested.

“Alright, Bash. Get that picnic ready and I’ll get Delphine’s pram ready for you,” agreed Gilbert.

*****

Gilbert and Anne found themselves at the ruins, a picnic blanket on the ground with the two of them reading silently side by side. They could not help themselves, they were after all voracious readers. When Bash was preparing their picnic basket, they snuck in parlour and each chose a book to take with them.

Gilbert laid on his back and after a few minutes, when Anne heard gentle steady breathing, she looked down and found Gilbert fast asleep. She smiled, as she stared at his face, more peaceful this time.

She continued to read for another half hour when she felt something tug at her braids. She looked back down and saw Gilbert smiling at her. “Hey Carrots. Sorry, did I fall asleep?” he asked.

Anne grinned. “Yes, like a baby.”

As the sun set, both started to collect firewood to start the bonfire. Anne watched as Gilbert started the fire and cooked the fish which was to accompany the bread and cookies packed for them by Bash.

“So I’m guessing everything went well today when you took Bash fishing?” asked Anne.

“I think seeing the outdoors helped ease his soul,” said Gilbert. “However, I expect his improved outlook may be temporary. He may go from feeling hopeful to sadness, back and forth for a while.”

“I expect he would. I also expect that losing Mary will forever sadden him. It’s how he handles it that will make the difference,” said Anne.

“You are a wise woman, Ann Shirley-Cuthbert,” said Gilbert, “and I completely agree with you.”

Anne grinned. “Thank you for this afternoon. I didn’t know what to expect to tell you honestly.”

“Why Anne? You once mentioned that I’m perfectly charming. I thought you would have jumped at the chance at spending the afternoon with me,” winked Gilbert.

“You’ve misunderstood. I mentioned that perhaps your SENSE OF HUMOUR was charming,” grinned Anne. “Also, when you started cooking, I was afraid that we would be having charcoal for supper.”

“And your verdict?” asked Gilbert.

“You want the truth?” asked Anne feigning seriousness as she tried to stifle a smile.

“Well, yes,” said Gilbert. “I may not be able to bake, or make oatmeal but I was hoping to impress you with my ability to cook fish. I learned a lot about seafood when I was on the steamer, I’ll have you know.”

“Alright, Gilbert. To be honest…it was the most delicious fish I’ve ever had! You’ll be able to impress all the ladies with that meal. Bear that in mind once you start courting someone.”

“I don’t need to impress all the ladies Anne, just one,” said Gilbert with a smile as he looked at her.

_Who? Winnie?_ thought Anne.

“You’ve impressed this one,” chuckled Anne.

“I’m glad,” Gilbert’s smile was so wide it made his eyes smaller.

“I feel guilty though. I should have been studying for the exams,” said Anne as she decided to lie down on the picnic blanket to stare at the sky.

“One night with a friend is not going to hurt,” said Gilbert, following Anne’s lead and laid down next to her. He positioned himself so close that their shoulders were touching.

“Gilbert, what are your plans? After this summer? Has it changed?” asked Anne as she stared at the sky.

“Miss Stacy has convinced me to put in an application for the University of Toronto. It will give me an opportunity to possibly get involved in medical research which I think is important. But if fate doesn’t lead me there, I look forward to studying at Queens.”

“Oh,” said Anne.

“What is it Anne?”

“I’m just surprised. For some reason, I thought we’d be in Queens together that’s all. Diana won’t be there with me, she’ll be in Paris. I was rather hoping at least one of my best friends will be there,” said Anne.

“We may still be there together,” said Gilbert. It was the first time that he thought about possibly being accepted at the University of Toronto. It never occurred to him that it meant being separated from Anne.

“No, we won’t Gilbert. You will be accepted at the University of Toronto. I am sure of it. And when you do, I will be a proud friend and I will be happy for you. You will do well there,” said Anne. She tried to stop tears. She was upset, more than she realised with the thought that her and Gilbert would be leading separate lives after summer.

“Won’t you consider Toronto?” asked Gilbert.

“I just found my family here three years ago. I wanted to stay close for Matthew and Marilla so I may visit them regularly. They are getting older and I want to be there for them when the time comes. It was always my plan,” said Anne as her voiced cracked.

Gilbert looked at Anne. Surprised at the emotion in her voice. Could she care for him deeply after all?

“I’ll miss you Anne. If I ever go to Toronto,” said Gilbert.

“I’ll miss you too,” said Anne as she stared back at Gilbert.

Anne and Gilbert focused their attention to the stars above. “I can’t believe how many stars there are on a clear night,” said Anne.

“Do you know what I think about when I see all the stars on a clear night?” asked Gilbert.

“What?” asked Anne.

“You didn’t bring a slate with you, did you?” chuckled Gilbert.

“No Gilbert. My slate whacking days are over,” she laughed. “Well? you didn’t answer the question.”

“You. It reminds me of your freckles. I think of you Anne,” Gilbert said, as he pretended to cover his head, in case she whacked him over the head.

Anne chuckled. “You’re safe Gilbert. I’ll take that as a compliment.”

They continued to lie on the blanket, feeling relaxed as they looked at the starry night. Eventually, Gilbert turned his head and he watched her, looking upwards. He stared at her for longer than he should have. Anne sensed his gaze and turned towards him. Their eyes examined each other’s face.

“Anne, I won’t be at U of T forever. We can write to each other and see each other during term breaks. We’re friends for life, aren’t we? We’ll be back in Avonlea before we know it,” said Gilbert. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to reassure Anne or himself.

“I know. I’ll miss you, that’s all,” she replied.

*****

_Charlie thinks Anne is the full package – smart and beautiful inside and out._

When Anne arrived at school, she was pounced on by all the girls who led her by the arm to the Take Notice board. There it was, posted in black and white – Charlie posted for Anne. As much as Anne thought it complimentary and flattering, she was mortified. She hoped that Charlie had gotten over his crush and would move on to someone else. Anne didn’t really want to navigate carefully around Charlie. She didn’t want to break his heart but didn’t want to encourage him either.

As soon as she read the notice, she ran in the school house through the supply room, red in the face. Anne thought that if she entered through the supply room, she would be able to avoid Charlie. But it was to no avail. Charlie just happened to be standing near the blackboard speaking to Moody. As soon as he saw Anne, he blocked her way and greeted her.

“Good morning, Anne. I hope you’ve had a good start to the day,” said a grinning and blushing Charlie.

“Uh huh,” was all Anne could muster. She quickly ran to her desk, sat down and placed her head face down on the desk. Anne was hoping that if she avoided eye contact with anyone, particularly Charlie, no one would talk to her about the notice. It also afforded her time to let her face turn a lesser shade of red.

But as luck would have it, it did not deter anyone.

“Anne? What’s wrong,” the familiar voice of Gilbert rang in her ears.

“Nothing,” Anne mumbled.

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” observed Gilbert.

“Charlie. Take Notice. Again,” said Anne, still with her head down while pointing outside.

Gilbert rushed to the Take Notice board and saw the note Charlie had left. The familiar feeling of uneasiness hit Gilbert once again. He was just as frustrated as Anne.

He thought, _why did Charlie have to keep on posting about her?_

Gilbert walked back to Anne’s desk. He still found her in the same position as he left her, her forehead pressed down on her desk.

“Anne, I’m back,” said Gilbert. “Are you upset with what he posted? It was rather nice,” Gilbert hated to admit.

Anne looked up at Gilbert and motioned for him to bend down to her level and whispered. “It’s not what he posted, it’s the fact he posted at all! Although I don’t know if I like being called a ‘package’ like a thing to be owned. But I just don’t feel the same. I’m at a loss on how to let him down gently,” she explained.

“You don’t have to do anything Anne. Unless he questions you, then you may just have to tell him the truth,” offered Gilbert. In a way he was relieved that she did not have feelings for Charlie.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” mumbled Anne.

*****

That Friday afternoon, Miss Stacy had organised dance lessons for the class. They were of age that year and would be able to join the townsfolk at the upcoming County Fair Dance in two weeks. Mrs. Lynde had kindly offered to teach them the Dashing White Sergeant.

Most of the class were excited at the opportunity for the boys to hold the hands of the girls. However, not everyone felt the same way, especially those who were trying to deflect unwanted attention.

Diana and Anne came up with a plan that when Miss Stacy instructs them to choose a dance partner that they would choose each other. They knew it would be met with an outcry from most of the class including Mrs. Lynde but they were pretty sure that Miss Stacy being so liberal would allow their request.

The school house became a room of confusion as Miss Stacy instructed them to pair up. Anne tried to hide behind Diana when it was time to choose partners, hoping that Charlie would be snapped up by someone else before he could reach her from the other side of the room.

Gilbert saw this as a chance to dance with Anne, but he dd not want to be seen as too eager. He thought that perhaps he could casually walk over and ask her to be his partner on the guise that he was rescuing her from Charlie. But he was too late and too slow. Charlie ran straight for Anne.

“Anne, may I dance with you please?” mumbled Charlie.

Anne thought he looked so unsure of himself, like a scared little puppy. She suddenly felt sorry for Charlie, after all he was a nice boy. The planned partnership with Diana was thrown aside as she agreed to be Charlie’s partner.

Diana looked at Anne, surprised and annoyed that Anne had broken the agreement, but she knew her bosom friend was too nice to let a nice boy like Charlie down.

From the corner of Diana’s eye, she could see Moody trying to speak to Ruby. But Ruby had her arms crossed and refused to move from the corner of the schoolhouse where she stood. Moody gave up and decided to rush for Diana. Diana in a panic, grabbed Gilbert.

“Be my partner?” she asked, before Moody made it to her. Gilbert shrugged and agreed.

Moody felt dejected as he saw Diana grab Gilbert. But he joined their set with Jane, deciding that he was at least in a set with friends.

As their group assembled themselves, Anne and Gilbert stood opposite each other. Gilbert leaned over and whispered in Anne’s ear, careful so that Charlie could not hear.

“I tried to rescue you,” he said.

“It’s fine, Gilbert. I didn’t want to hurt his feelings,” she whispered back, much to the annoyance of Charlie who saw the exchange, but unaware of what was said.

Charlie wondered, _why does Gilbert feel the need to interfere just when I try to get her attention?_

The first attempt at dancing the Dashing White Sergeant was a hysterical shamble. Diana and Gilbert were a bit confused but serious at making sure they followed the steps. Gilbert watched Anne the whole time, watching her interaction with Charlie.

Gilbert felt a twinge when Anne started to smile enthusiastically, a feeling of jealousy entering him, wishing he was the one sharing her amusement instead of Charlie.

Anne actually was grinning at the discord and unco-ordination of their set. The hilarity of an over enthusiastic Jane bouncing about and Moody and Charlie holding hands and twirling each other made Anne laugh at the hilarity of it all.

However, Mrs Lynde was not impressed and suggested a break. When they returned for a second try at dance practice, Moody has decided to play the banjo instead and Ruby decided to sit out practice.

As they re-assembled their set with Caleb Lynde replacing Moody, Anne and Gilbert locked eyes and smiled. There was something different in the way they looked at each other all of a sudden. It was as if there was silent conversation between them, _I’d rather be dancing with you_.

It was in fact what each other were thinking. The universe aligned at that moment so that their thoughts, their feelings, their bodies, hearts and minds both wished that they were partners dancing with each other.

The magnetic pull was so great between Anne and Gilbert. They both felt it. It became an involuntary reflex that their eyes were locked together, their smiles directed towards one another. Anne forgot about Charlie and Gilbert forgot about Diana. At that moment during dance practice they became each other’s partners. Everyone else had disappeared from their consciousness.

Gilbert no longer cared about doing the right thing. He unashamedly did not care about Charlie’s feelings. He did not care if Mrs. Lynde got cross about any misstep in the dance. When the opportunity came, he grabbed Anne’s hand and brought her to be with him.

Anne and Gilbert did not notice the scramble that everyone else in the set had to do to fix the dance. They were just elated that suddenly they were partners. Their happiness going to new heights as their hands touched and their smiles only for each other were noticed, electricity running through their bodies, their chemistry palpable.

As they continued to dance, the look they gave each other changed from one of intoxicating want to one of tender affection. They were now caught up in their own world as they not just held each other’s hands, but gripped to each other tight, hoping they could hold hands that way forever.

Both held each other’s gaze right to the very end of the dance and a few seconds after when Anne jolted as she noticed everyone in their set had disappeared.

Anne thought, _I have romantical feelings for Gilbert Blythe. I possibly even love him._

Gilbert’s thought was more definite. _I love Anne Shirley-Cuthbert_ , he thought.

Confusion then started to reign their thoughts as they both gathered their things to leave for home. Accidentally bumping into each other before they went through the schoolhouse doors, they were rendered speechless, both knowing that something had changed between them, but did not want to discuss or acknowledge what it was.

Both thought with certainty, as they went home their separate ways, that they had fallen in love with their best friend.

*****

  
Anne was walking home from dance practice deliberating what to do about her feelings for Gilbert. She has now realised she had deep feelings for her best friend but to cross that line was to risk a relationship she valued so much.

She heard someone following her, and felt a bit of hope that it was Gilbert. When she turned around and realised it was Charlie, she felt disappointed, then dread, hoping that Charlie does not start professing his feelings for her. She did not think she would be able to cope with having to deal with Charlie that afternoon.

“Hi Anne. May I walk with you a ways?” asked a nervous Charlie, his arm shaking as he shifted from foot to foot.

“You mean WALK with me?” asked Anne nervously.

“If you don’t mind. I’d really like to,” said Charlie.

“Of course,” confirmed Anne.

Charlie was not oblivious to what just happened at dance practice. He saw the way Gilbert and Anne looked at each other, like there was no one else around. He knew what Gilbert did, strategically taking Anne for his dance partner halfway through the dance. He saw how Anne actually held Gilbert’s hand in hers while she merely lightly placed her wrist in Charlie’s, forcing Charlie to clutch her wrist instead of giving him the opportunity to hold her hand.

To say Charlie was disappointed was putting it mildly. He was devastated. He truly liked Anne and was starting to deeply care for her. Once and for all, he decided he needed to determine if he had a chance with her. If not, Charlie decided he would let her go before he got even deeper and before he got hurt even more.

“Did you enjoy dance practice?” asked Charlie.

“At the beginning, yes. You and Moody were amusing. But the rest of the time, no, not really,” she answered back.

That comment hurt Charlie. He was after all his partner during the dance. Strike one.

“You seemed like a natural at it. It was rather exciting, our first boy-girl dance don’t you think?” asked Charlie.

“We should be studying for the Queens entrance exams! Not dancing around! I’d rather dance with Diana!” Anne exclaimed.

Strike two, thought Charlie.

Anne was unaware that her replies were sending Charlie into further heartbreak. She was too caught up trying to figure out the feelings she felt for Gilbert to realise she needed to be sensitive towards her replies to Charlie.

“Anne if for some reason, a boy were to ask you to be their exclusive dance partner for he County Fair dance, oh I don’t know, perhaps Moody, one of the Pauls or even myself, would you accept?” asked Charlie hopefully.

Anne stopped walking and looked at Charlie. The gravity of his question suddenly hitting her. She looked at Charlie, a combination of hope and fear in his eyes. She felt awful to have to let him down.

“Well, I would say that you, Moody, the Pauls are friends and that I would prefer to perhaps take turns dancing with you all rather than dominate one of you for the whole night. Don’t you think we’d have so much more fun if all of us boys and girls in the class took turns dancing with each other?” asked Anne, hoping Charlie got the hint.

Strike three. Charlie did get the hint. Time to take steps to get over Anne and see her merely as a good female friend.

“Perhaps. Maybe. Well, thank you Anne for dancing with me today. I enjoyed it immensely,” he said with a slight smile.

“Thank you, Charlie for asking,” Anne’s heart melted for him. But the dance that afternoon just confirmed for her, the feelings she had for Gilbert.

Due to her desire to make things better for Charlie, she asked, “May I be so bold as to ask you to reserve a dance for me at the County Fair, as a friend?”

“I’d like that Anne. Thank you. Maybe even two dances?” said Charlie with a smile. He knew he was pushing his luck.

Anne laughed. “Two dances it is,” said Anne as they both started walking again.

“One last question Anne,” said Charlie, hoping that what he was about to ask would not make her slap him with a slate. “If Gilbert were to ask you, to the dance, to be his exclusive partner, would you accept his invitation?”

Anne looked at Charlie, eyes wide, surprised at his question.

“I.. well. I don’t know…We disagree a lot…Gilbert’s a friend as well…” stammered Anne, as her face started going red.

“It’s alright Anne. You don’t need to answer the question,” said Charlie with a smile. “Just thought I’d give you something to think about. Thank you for the walk. I’ll see you.”

“See you Charlie,” said Anne.

Charlie turned around and walked back towards the school house. At least now he knew where he stood with Anne.

*****

“If I feel something… for… a girl… does that mean she’s the one that I should marry?” Gilbert asked Bash as he was cutting carrots for supper.

Bash looked up at Gilbert, surprised at the question. “Uh…not necessarily, Blythe. Attraction, yes, it’s important. But love, that’s what truly matters. And love is bigger than those feelings you are talking about,” explained Bash.

“Hmm,” pondered Gilbert

“Does that make sense?” asked Bash.

“I think so,” said Gilbert.

Bash was unaware but Gilbert was talking about love, not merely an attraction. Mary said to marry for love, which has instigated his question. He figured out that afternoon that he truly loved Anne and no one else. Gilbert wondered, Anne has captured him and if you only marry for love, does that mean Anne’s the one that he should marry?

*****

Supper was done and the kitchen cleaned, Gilbert went outside and sat on the porch steps looking at the starry sky. The feelings he had during dance practice were so intense. He knew for a while that he maybe loved Anne, but it did not fully come to the surface and he was never sure about it until that day.

He tried to suppress his feelings, life was complicated, his new family moving in, rebuilding the orchard, the arrival of Delphine then Mary’s illness in addition to school, there was just too much in his life. Also, they were young, still trying to figure their futures. But now he was certain he loved her. Now he has to figure out what to do.

Bash suddenly appeared, joining him at the step. “Delphine’s fast asleep,” said Bash, as he looked at Gilbert, realising there was a worrisome look on Gilbert’s face.

“Gilbert. Talk to me. I am assuming you are thinking about our conversation earlier? I now realise that I most probably made an assumption that you were merely talking about attraction. Perhaps, I’m wrong?” asked Bash.

Gilbert sighed. “I don’t know if I should say it.”

“Blythe, I may tease you at times but I’m being serious at this moment. If you need to talk and sort out what is going through your mind, you can tell me anything. No judgement. You have my confidence I assure you, my brother. Put it out there in the universe. Voice it. You’ll be surprised once it’s out, the universe sorts itself out and gives you answers,” comforted Bash.

“Alright…today… at dance practice. I danced with Anne,” Gilbert started. “These feelings started to stir. When we danced it felt like it was just us there, not a schoolroom of fumbling students. We locked eyes all through out and I felt so elated and she was like a magnet, drawing me in. I then realised as I was dancing with her that I love her. I’ve loved her all this time Bash.”

Gilbert looked at Bash. Bash was silently pumping his fist, a big grin on his face, then he grabbed Gilbert and gave him a brotherly hug.

“I thought no teasing,” said Gilbert grinning.

“Blythe, this is not teasing. I am genuinely happy for you that you have realised your feelings. There is nothing like realising you love someone. The joy of it. You feel like walking on air. I am so happy for you Gilbert.”

“I do remember, when you went fanatical over Mary, I shared your excitement. I was so happy you found love with Mary,” recalled Gilbert.

“That’s what I feel for you. Happiness. So, what’s the problem?” asked Bash.

“Is it love Bash? I have always found her attractive. Her red hair, her freckles and she gets this dimple on her cheek when she’s happy, it drives me crazy. But she’s also so kind, compassionate, caring. It makes me feel so privileged to be in her presence when she shows what sort of person she is. I just want to be with her all the time, to be in her perfect presence. She seems perfect to me Bash. People see her temper and her passion and her impulsive self a vice, but I find it so endearing and charming, I don’t want her to change. Her strength Bash, her positivity and her resilience, its so admirable. I can’t get enough of her.”

“All I can say is, I am finally glad to hear all this from you Blythe. You have kept it for so long. Sometimes I can see that little brain of yours ticking away especially when you look at her. How does she make you feel when you’re down?” asked Bash.

“I find it amazing that during the tragedies in my life, she has been there at every step. Each time, she has given me comfort. I find comfort with her just being in the same room as me, even if she doesn’t speak a word. She’s made me feel valid. She’s made me feel safe. She allows me to be myself, not having to pretend to be someone I’m not. She brought home to me on the ship, in Trinidad, with her letter. I feel I’m home when I’m with her, protected by her presence.”

“I do believe its love, Blythe,” Bash concurred.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” said Gilbert.

“Whatever for Blythe? You love someone. Go be with her. You should be celebrating,” asked a confused Bash.

“I don’t know if she feels the same. We haven’t spoken about it. She’s two years younger than me. Is she ready for this just as I am? Should we cross that line from friendship to sweethearts? I fear it. I fear the change. We go to college in the fall. We may not be at the same university. What if things don’t work out?” asked Gilbert.

“The unfortunate thing about love Gilbert is that it forces out vulnerabilities. But if you don’t take a chance and conquer your fear of pursuing it, it becomes another type of emotion – regret, pain, sadness. Yes, you are opening yourself out to get hurt, but you are also opening yourself out to feel forever joyous, safe, adored. Wouldn’t you rather know than wonder for the rest of your life, what if?” asked Bash.

Gilbert fell silent. Contemplative.

Bash spoke up. “Look Blythe. You don’t have to do anything tonight or tomorrow or even the next day. You will figure it out. But don’t take too long as misunderstandings can occur and you may lose your opportunity. I want you to be happy. You deserve it more than anyone.”

“Thanks Bash. I have a lot to think about,” said Gilbert.

“And what was the question about marriage? Are you ready to propose?” asked Bash.

“I don’t know what I’m ready to do Bash. But Mary told me to marry for love. Only for love,” answered Gilbert.

“She’s a smart woman, my wife,” said Bash with a slight smile.

“When I realised I love Anne, I thought about our future and its Anne and I, married,” Gilbert confirmed.

“There is no timeframe for marriage Blythe. Even if you love someone, marriage happens when you’re both ready. If it takes a few years, as long as love exists, it can happen anytime in a relationship,” said Bash.

“Or two weeks like someone I know,” said Gilbert laughing.

“Hey, at least I gave it two weeks! And I was absolutely sure about Mary!” exclaimed Bash.

“Thank you Bash. For listening. I trust this is just between us?”

“Of course, Gilby. Anytime you need me, I’m here. And I’m happy for you. Really, I am,” said Bash.

*****

It had been a busy Saturday for Gilbert. He had to go to Charlottetown to return some medical books to Dr. Ward in exchange for new ones.

He had tea with Winnie to catch up on the latest. She had a new beau, a son of a French merchant that does business with Winnie’s father. They had met twice before as children and now as adults they have re-connected. He was a medical student in France, his aim to bring medical treatment to the poor to ensure that everyone had access to medicine when required. Winnie was the one full of news this time, gushing over her new relationship and melancholy about having to maintain a long-distance romance.

After a quick half hour of tea with Winnie, he went back to the orchard and went straight to work that hot spring day. He mulched and fertilised the apple trees, work that was required that season that was delayed due to the events surrounding Mary. Bash offered to help but it meant asking someone to look after Delphine and they wanted to be more independent for a change. So, it was arranged, Gilbert was to tend to the orchard and Bash was to look after Delphine on Saturday and they would swap roles on Sunday.

Lucky for Bash, Gilbert managed to finish the task after a hard day of work. His muscles were tired from raking and shovelling and moving hay mulch and manure around the orchard, sweat coming out of his every pore. He was a mess and was ready to retire early. He was looking forward to his bed and curling up with a book to read.

Just as he finished putting away equipment in the barn, it started to rain. Gilbert grinned. The rain was a welcome visitor. It will help all the work he just did in the orchard and he loved rainy afternoons. He found it soothing, especially on hot days, the sound of the rain hitting the ground and the rooftop and the smell of water hitting the earth calming his senses.

“Bash!” called out Gilbert as he entered the house and walked about in the kitchen. “I finished all the work in the orchard so you can thank me by feeding this hungry beast. I’m in dire need of a bath. I am a dirty mess and I smell like a pig pen, so if you don’t mind, I’ll have a bath in the kitchen before you make supper,” said Gilbert as he took off his shirt and threw it in the washing tub.

When Gilbert turned around to put the kettle on for some hot bath water, he was startled by a squeal.

“Oh my!” screamed Anne as she walked into the kitchen.

Gilbert simultaneously yelped, “Anne!”

“Gilbert! Sorry! I didn’t know you were half undressed. I was changing Delphine’s nappy and could hear you talking but I wasn’t really listening…” rambled Anne quickly, as she swiftly turned around while she had Delphine in her arms. The sudden moment caused Delphine to giggle. Delly’s giggle turned into a smile she looked over Anne’s shoulder at her Uncle Gilby.

“Sorry Anne! I thought Bash was here with Delly. I wasn’t expecting you to be here,” Gilbert said embarrassed. He quickly put back on his dirty shirt and buttoned it right up.

“Matthew needed Bash urgently to help at Green Gables. One of the beams in the barn fell where the stables were and it needed urgent repairs before the end of today. So, I was sent here. I offered to look after Delly. I thought you were in Charlottetown,” Anne explained, still with her back turned at Gilbert.

“It’s alright. You can turn around. I’m dressed again,” said Gilbert. “I was in Charlottetown but I’ve been working in the orchard for three hours.”

Anne turned around to face Gilbert. “Oh, did you see Winnie?” she asked. Gilbert’s wet shirt didn’t leave much to the imagination, so she turned her back to him once again.

“Yes, I did actually,” he said. “Why did you turn around again?” Gilbert asked puzzled.

“I’m sorry Gilbert, I can still see through your wet shirt,” she explained flustered.

“Seriously, Anne. I’ve been working. Haven’t you seen a sweaty shirt before?” Gilbert was at a loss at what to do.

“Anne, I really need a bath. I feel hot, sweaty and I smell like manure. I can’t touch anything in the house until I’m clean enough. So, may I please have a bath in my house, in my kitchen without offending you?” asked Gilbert wearily.

“Can’t you wait until Bash gets back?” Anne asked.

“And when will that be?” Gilbert asked. He was starting to get annoyed.

“I don’t know!” exclaimed Anne. “Not until the repairs at Green Gables are done, I expect!”

“Alright, let’s be sensible about this. I need a bath, now. I will stay in the kitchen, there will be a screen, you won’t be able to see me. You may stay in another part of the house with Delly until I’m done. Problem solved,” planned out Gilbert.

“It’s highly improper…” said Anne, her back still turned.

“For goodness sake Anne! It’s only improper if you join me in the bath!” exclaimed an exasperated Gilbert.

Gilbert was shocked at his own impulsive and unexpected retort. The idea taking on a new meaning for both of them after the events yesterday at dance practice.

“Anne, please. I mean no offense or impropriety. I’ve merely been working the whole day. I’m tired, filthy and pungent. I can’t stand the way I smell. Can’t you smell me from where you’re standing?” asked Gilbert as he pleaded for Anne’s understanding.

“Yes,” agreed Anne. “Alright Gilbert. I’ll stay in the parlour with Delphine until you have indicated you’re done.”

“Thank you,” said a grateful Gilbert.

Anne walked towards the parlour with Delphine and took a sneaky glance back at the kitchen where she saw Gilbert’s bare back as he threw his wet shirt into the washing tub.

*****

Anne had settled herself in the parlour with Delphine’s basket. She managed to get Delphine to nap as she sang to her, her voice soothing the infant. Anne was now perusing the bookcase in the parlour looking for a book to read when she heard Gilbert yelling from the kitchen.

“Anne! Anne! May you please come in here? Please!” yelled Gilbert.

Anne rushed to the entrance of the kitchen. “Gilbert! Delphine is asleep! Don’t wake her up,” said Anne in a loud whisper, as they spoke to each other over the screen.

“I’m sorry. But I need you to get me some soap from my room by my wash basin. Please,” begged Gilbert.

“No,” said Anne.

“What’s the problem now?” asked Gilbert.

“Why didn’t you make sure you had everything before getting in the bath? You told me I wouldn’t have to come in here until you’re done and decent,” stated Anne sternly.

“If you may please just get the soap, and just throw it over the screen!” exclaimed Gilbert.

“Ugh! Fine!” agreed Anne as she trudged up the stairs noisily, just to make a point.

Gilbert laid his head back on the edge of the tub and closed his eyes. It was not the relaxing, peaceful afternoon he had imagined.

“Ow!” Gilbert suddenly yelped, as something hit him on the head then dropped in the water.

“There’s your soap,” yelled Anne as she noisily trudged back into the parlour.

“Thank you!” Gilbert yelled back sarcastically.

Anne went back to the parlour, picked a book to read and sat down. She was glad that Delphine was still soundly napping, despite the slight altercation with Gilbert. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the rain.

_Oh, how I love rainy weekends,_ she thought.

The peace was broken by Gilbert again.

“Anne! Anne!” he yelled.

Anne with pursed lips and wide eyes, stood up angrily from the sofa and walked stomping towards the kitchen.

“What is it this time?” she asked loudly.

“I truly am sorry. But I need towels,” said Gilbert sheepishly.

“You’re having a bath and you forgot towels?”

“I’m exhausted. I didn’t get much sleep last night.” He didn’t want to tell her that his sleepless night was caused by her, his thoughts about his love for Anne.

“What with all the tiring work in the orchard today, my mind is not as sharp. Please would you mind just getting me some towels from the hallway store and hand them over the screen?” begged Gilbert.

“Seriously, Gilbert. This is ridiculous,” said an irritated Anne.

“I’m sorry Anne, but if you weren’t here, I would freely walk around my house and get them myself! In order to maintain some decency, I have to stay in here and ask you. Can we please just stop arguing? I’m too tired to argue,” said Gilbert.

“Fine!” said Anne.

Anne got two towels for Gilbert and hung them on the screen. “There. Anything else?”

“That’s it, thank you!” said Gilbert as Anne trudged back to the parlour stomping her feet.

A few minutes later, Bash arrived. “Anne! I’m back!”

Bash was surprised to hear Gilbert behind the bath screen. “She’s in the parlour with Delphine.”

Bash rushed to the parlour, keen to see his daughter. “Anne, the barn is fixed. Thank you for looking after Delphine.”

“Oh, great Bash. Thank you for helping Matthew. I shall get going,” Anne stood up quickly and was rushing out the parlour.

“Wait! Would you like to stay for supper? I’m cooking tonight so it will be more edible than Gilbert’s concoctions,” asked Bash.

“No thank you. Normally I would but I should be getting back,” said Anne in a hurry.

“Wait Anne!” Bash called out to her, as she exited the parlour. “It’s raining!”

“I’m fine!” Anne called out. “I love a walk in the rain!”

Anne dashed into the kitchen and unexpectedly crashed into Gilbert coming out to go to his bedroom, just wearing a towel around his waist while rubbing his hair dry with the other towel.

“Goodbye!” she said in shock at the sight of Gilbert and the fresh smell of soap and ran out the door, running towards Green Gables.

Bash made a sound, “Ahem!”

Gilbert looked up and saw Bash standing by the kitchen entrance.

“What was that about?” Bash asked.

“I didn’t know she was going to be here. I have been working in the orchard for hours Bash. I smelt of fertiliser. I needed a bath. But it seemed that it bothered her so much, she wanted me to wait until you got back. I reeked Bash. Nothing happened,” explained Gilbert.

“I believe you, Blythe. But walking around in just a towel will make any woman blush. You could have waited until she had left,” advised Bash.

“Alright. That may have been intentional,” grinned Gilbert. “Just wanted to show her what she could have.”

Bash laughed. “You’re such a sly flirt, Blythe! Where ever did you learn it from? I will need all the help I can get once you two are courting!”

“I’m my father’s son, I’m afraid,” chuckled Gilbert.

“So, I’m guessing there was no talk of feelings today?” asked Bash.

“It wasn’t the right time. Honestly, how I can love someone and feel annoyed with her at the same time is beyond me. I actually found her annoyance towards me charming. But seeing her reaction to me this afternoon I doubt that she has feelings for me,” lamented Gilbert.

“Oh, she does! Her reaction tells me that she does!” reassured Bash with a chuckle. “Now, go get dressed before she comes back to take a second look at you. I’ll get supper ready.”

*****

After church, Anne and Diana asked if they could walk home together. Both needed each other that day. Unknowingly, both had something to confess to each other. Information that can only be entrusted to a bosom friend.

They found themselves walking to the venue of the destroyed Story Club. When it was still standing, it was a place where they could speak freely. They needed a place like that today, so they sat by a nearby log as they reminisced about their destroyed sanctuary.

“I miss this place,” sighed Diana.

“So do I. Maybe we should rebuild it. For old time’s sake?” suggested Anne.

“Maybe. But I’ll be in Paris and you’ll be in Queens. Won’t it go to waste?” wondered Diana.

“It can still be our special place whenever we’re in Avonlea. A place of connection for kindred spirits,” said Anne.

“What a beautiful thought, Anne. This place will always be dear to me,” said Diana.

“And to me,” agreed Anne.

Silence filled the woods for a few seconds. Anne decided to speak. “Diana, I have something to confess to you, my bosom friend. Feelings I can only entrust you with and no one else.”

Diana grabbed Anne’s hand. “Oh Anne! I have a confession too! You go first,” encouraged Diana.

“Alright,” sighed Anne deeply as she held hands with Diana. “After dance practice on Friday, feelings came out to the surface and I think I may love Gilbert. No, I’ll confirm that the reality of it all is that I do love Gilbert.”

“Oh! That is so fabulous Anne! I’m so happy for you that you have finally figured out your feelings! I did observe the romance at dance practice. I think everybody saw,” said Diana as she gave Anne a tight embrace.

“No! No Diana! It isn’t wonderful. It isn’t going to work. There’s Ruby. I can’t betray her. And there’s Winnie, Gilbert’s Charlottetown beau,” said a teary Anne.

“Anne, you will need to speak to Ruby. Gilbert has not made any advances towards her all this time and she has made her crush known to him for years.”

“I can’t hurt Ruby, Diana. She’s one of my closest friends. I can’t do that to her. My loyalty prevents me so.”

“Who is Winnie?” asked Diana.

“She works with Dr. Ward. Gilbert and her have been having tea together every time he’s in Charlottetown. I’ve seen them holding hands and there is genuine affection there. She is ever so pretty. No, beautiful is a better word. I am dire in comparison,” said Anne close to tears.

“Oh Anne. You know I loathe it when you speak so ill of yourself. You are your own beauty. Supremely so ethereal.”

“Thank you for saying so, but I just can’t believe it.”

“You must Anne. You are beautiful,” insisted Diana. “Are you quite sure about this Winnie?”

“I am. Gilbert even saw her yesterday,” said Anne.

“Has Gilbert confirmed his affections towards her. Has he told you? He’s one of your best friends. Surely, he has spoken to you about her being his beau?”

“He has not confirmed it in words but he doesn’t need to,” reasoned Anne.

“I would speak to him Anne. Ask the question pointedly. Then you’ll know,” advised Diana.

“I can’t do that Diana. It’s too bold for me to do so. Anyway, it’s not just Ruby and Winnie. We have been friends for so long. I want him in my life. No, I need him in my life. What if I let my feelings known, and he doesn’t feel the same? Or if we do embark into a courtship that doesn’t survive? Things will never be the same between us. I can’t take that chance and have him leave. I have had so many people leave me or send me away. I can’t have anything like that happen again.”

“Anne, I can’t speak for Gilbert, but may I tell you want I have observed and seen. For close to three years, I have seen him gravitate towards you, from the very first day he met you. I have seen his lingering glances when you’re not looking. I’ve seen him look at you with affection when he speaks to you. I have never seen him give the attention he has given you to any other girl. The way he looks after you, especially what he did for you in Nova Scotia was beyond imaginable. I think Cole is wrong. He doesn’t have a crush on you. I think he cares for you much more deeply than that.”

“Even if it were true, we are about to be separated. He will go to Toronto. I will be in Charlottetown. The distance will be too difficult to maintain a courtship. Plus, since I’ve met him, we argue and compete all the time. How is that good for a relationship?” reasoned Anne.

“You don’t argue all the time. And it’s spirited, argument, mostly in jest,” reasoned Diana.

Anne didn’t listen to Diana’s last statement. “He’s not making it easy for me to forget him either Diana,” continued Anne. “When he found my parents for me, it made me fall even deeper for him. He continually lets me know his hopes and dreams and his struggles and I just want to protect him. I see him with Delphine and Bash and he is so loving, I start to see a future with him as a husband and father.”

“You see a future with him?” asked Diana with a smile. “But, that’s wonderful Anne. As your bosom friend who knows you well and who has grown up with Gilbert, I can see a future with the both of you together as well.”

“It’s not great Diana. Gilbert and I will never work! I’ve thought about it. It’s better for the both of us to be friends and be spared the heartbreak. I think until the end of the school year, I shall try to keep my distance and let my feelings subside.”

“Anne, please don’t do that. You may affect your friendship, let alone the chance at romance. What if you’re meant for him Anne? Will you sacrifice the chance at true happiness to spare yourself hurt that may not happen? I would rather try and be heartbroken rather than let things be. Speak to him. Then you’ll know for sure,” Diana said wisely.

Anne gave out a big sigh.

“Tell me Anne. What is it?”

Anne blushed. “Not only is he kind and compassionate and smart, he’s physically desirable as well.”

Diana chuckled. “Do tell!”

“I was looking after Delphine yesterday. He didn’t realise I was there. He’d been working in the orchard. He took his shirt off to take a bath and I walked in, accidentally I may add, and caught him half undressed.”

“Oh! How scandalous Anne!” smirked Diana.

“Then on my way out when Bash returned, I crashed into him. His hair still wet with only a towel wrapped around his waist. I nearly fainted!” exclaimed Anne.

“So?” urged Diana.

“He’s got such a splendid chin, enticing curls and beautiful hazel eyes…”started Anne.

“I’m not asking about his hair, chin or eyes Anne…” laughed Diana.

“…broad shoulders, taut torso, muscular arms…” continued Anne grinning widely as she looked at Diana’s reaction.

They both broke down in shrieks of laughter.

“Enough Diana! Enough about my tragical romance. You wanted to tell me something?” asked Anne.

“I may have my own tragical romance Anne,” said Diana.

“Tell me.”

“The past few weeks, I have been seeing someone. He’s been walking me home. We’ve kissed,” said Diana, looking at Anne, waiting for her reaction.

“Oh. I did not suspect a thing,” said Anne as she reached out for Diana’s hand.

“You’re not vexed, angry, annoyed that I haven’t told you?”

“No, my dearest. I have come to the conclusion that Aunt Josephine is right. Love is a pesky business. No one knows how to handle it when it presents itself. Is it someone I know?” asked Anne.

“Yes.” Diana paused. “It’s Jerry.”

Anne looked at Diana, eyes wide in surprise. “Jerry? Jerry Baynard? My Jerry? My annoying brother Jerry?”

“Yes,” confirmed a fearful Diana.

Anne paused. She doesn’t quite understand how she did not suspect a thing.

“Anne, say something,” urged Diana.

Anne reached out for Diana and gave her an embrace. “I’m so happy for you! And Jerry! He deserves a beautiful soul like you Diana. Please look after him.”

Diana was in tears. “But that’s just it Anne! I may have to end it. I’m heartbroken.”

“Oh, my dearest! Tell me what is going on?” Anne placed her arm around her bosom friend.

“Ever since I faked my ankle injury, we have been meeting in the woods and he would walk me home in secret. We started holding hands and we’ve kissed a few times. He’s given me a book to read. It’s simply enchanting. He tells me about his family, how they live. I enjoy being with him,” said Diana.

“Do you love him?” asked Anne.

“I deeply care for him. Love? I’m not sure yet,” said Diana.

“What’s upsetting you so?” asked Anne.

“We’re just too different Anne. I’m going to Paris! To finishing school! Even if I wasn’t, we are of two different worlds. Mother and Father would not approve. They would disown me. I don’t know what to do!” exclaimed Diana weeping.

“My poor Diana,” whispered Anne as she embraced her friend. “So your parents don’t know?”

“No, they don’t.”

“Are you sure they would disapprove?” asked Anne.

“Anne, if t were up to me, I would be going to Queens and pursue a courtship with Jerry through college. What they want me to do is go to finishing school in Paris and find a suitable, well to do husband that will be able to provide me a very comfortable life. It has upset my parents already, when I have questioned them about college. Calling me insolent and ungrateful. A relationship with Jerry will break my family apart.”

“I’m not sure what to tell you Diana. A choice between freedom and family. I just can’t advise you on that,” said Anne sincerely.

“I’m not sure it’s a choice Anne. Which is why I think I may need to let Jerry go even if it hurts me so.”

“Please don’t do anything rash my dearest. May you speak to Aunt Josephine?” suggested Anne.

“Why Aunt Jo?” Diana sniffed.

“She knows what its like to have a love that is forbidden. She knows what it is like to have a love so secret. She may be able to help.”

“You’re right Anne. Aunt Jo is a kindred spirit and is a great confidante. She would never betray me to Mother or Father. I won’t do anything rash. I shall speak to her first. Thank you for the suggestion,” said Diana.

“I shall pray for you Diana. I shall pray your romance doesn’t become a tragical one,” said Anne.

*****

Anne did not have a proper plan on how she could turn her feelings around for Gilbert. She hadn’t really thought about it until she arrived at school the following Monday. She wondered, just how do you change your feelings for someone from love back to friendship? Her solution was to still be on friendly terms for Gilbert but to minimise the interaction. The less interaction, the better. It meant less chance for him to make her smile or care about him.

But she found it harder than she thought. When she first saw him that week, he had approached her smiling. He looked so happy, she was quickly drawn in. She felt the magnetic pull she felt during dance practice, their eyes locking once again.

“Good morning, Anne,” said a grinning Gilbert.

“Hello. Good morning,” she replied back.

“Delly was looking for you when she woke up for from her nap on Saturday. She was quite upset and looking around. I think she was expecting you’d still be there,” he told her.

“Really? If I could take her home I would,” she grinned back. “I don’t think Bash would appreciate it though.”

“You may just have to visit more often. I wouldn’t mind. Maybe we could even study together,” said Gilbert, still grinning at her widely.

“Uh-huh,” mumbled Anne beaming. This is not helping me, thought Anne.

She told herself, _next time minimise interaction and don’t look at him._

*****

Gilbert found the following few days at school odd. Anne had been acting differently around him and he was confused. She was nice enough, responding to his greetings but she refused to look at him and her responses were curt and short. He had even caught her avoiding him, going the opposite direction to avoid crossing his path, dragging Diana along with her everywhere she went.

It pained him as he started to wonder what he did. Was it the dance? Did he cross a line? Was she still annoyed at him for the bath fiasco? He just needed to speak to her, if she’d let him.

The more she avoided him, the more he needed her. He needed to see her face and needed to hear her voice. During breaks, Gilbert would hide around the corner just to hear her speak to the girls about her latest tale. He found himself staring at her more in class, quickly glancing away when Anne or Diana would look up. It was not lost on Diana. She noticed the stolen glances, the pain in Gilbert’s eyes. He decided he would rather debate and argue with her regarding a literary or academic issue than be ignored or be given one-word replies.

When she went in the supply room with Diana during one lunch break, he quickly followed them in. There was nowhere for Anne and Diana to exit. He was blocking their way. He had done it intentionally. He needed to know what was going on.

“Anne, may I speak to you please?” asked Gilbert.

“Yes,” said Anne unsure. She kept her back to Gilbert, pretending to sort through a box of books.

“In private, if you wouldn’t mind, Diana,” said Gilbert looking at Diana.

“Of course. I don’t mind. Let me…” said Diana.

“Nope. Diana can stay,” insisted Anne in a determined voice, still sorting through the books.

“Um. Alright,” said Gilbert, waiting for Anne to turn around.

“May you at least face me?” asked Gilbert gently, with a slight stammer to his voice.

Anne turned around but looked down at her shoes.

“Anne, did I do something wrong?” questioned Gilbert.

“No. No you haven’t,” answered Anne.

“Then why are you avoiding me?” he asked.

“I don’t know what you mean Gilbert. I’m not avoiding you. It’s all in your imagination,” said Anne quickly.

Diana was shifting from side to side, uncomfortable at being caught in the middle of it all. Diana could see the hurt look on Gilbert’s eyes and despite Anne’s woeful treatment of him, he was still looking at her with such fondness that Diana felt sorry for the boy.

Gilbert reached out for one of her braids and let his hands trail along it.

“Are we still friends?” Gilbert asked Anne.

“Don’t be ridiculous Gilbert! Of course, we are!” exclaimed Anne as she trudged past him to walk out of the room then ran out of the schoolhouse.

Gilbert was shocked, standing there. Diana didn’t know what to do. She looked at Gilbert and reached out to give him a pat on the arm and shrugged. Diana started to walk out to follow Anne.

“Diana?” said Gilbert.

Diana stopped to look at Gilbert.

“Has she said anything? Did I offend her in some way?” said Gilbert, his eyes pleading her to give her an explanation.

“I’m sorry Gilbert. You will have to speak to Anne. But let me speak to her,” suggested Diana.

“Thank you, Diana.

*****

Diana found Anne at the back of the schoolhouse, all alone, tears down her cheeks.

“Anne, are you alright?”

“This is harder than I thought Diana. I thought I’d be able to lessen my feelings for him and maintain the friendship but every time I look at him, all I can think of is how lovely he is.”

“You don’t have to let things be this way Anne. It’s hurting you and it’s hurting him. He knows something is wrong,” advised Diana. “I’ve seen you look behind you to look at him the whole week. Talk to him. You need to confront your feelings.”

“Like you have been confronting yours?” said Anne angrily.

“That’s not fair Anne. My circumstances with Jerry are different. I’ll let that comment go seeing as you’re in pain and you’re upset. I’ll see you back inside once we’ve both had some space,” said Diana.

Anne was mad at herself for letting her emotions target Diana. She dried her tears and went back inside when the bell sounded. She sat back down next to Diana and reached out for her bosom friend’s hand under the table.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“It’s alright Anne. Bosom friends forever,” said Diana as she held on to Anne tightly.

*****

That afternoon, Gilbert was in his room attempting to complete his homework. His concentration level was dismal. He just kept recounting the past few days and seeing how it all went so wrong with Anne.

Suddenly, he heard Bash yell out. “Blythe! You have a visitor!”

A feeling of hope entered Gilbert, as he thought it may be Anne visiting to see him. He bounded down the stairs as quickly as he could and stopped in surprise as he saw Charlie in the kitchen.

“Charlie!” said Gilbert.

“Good afternoon, Gilbert. I was wondering if I may speak to you in private,” requested Charlie.

“Not a problem. Let’s step outside,” offered Gilbert.

“Nice to finally meet you officially Sebastian. Good to see that someone is looking after this buffoon,” said Charlie as he shook Bash’s hand and winked at Gilbert.

“Nice to meet you too Charlie. Drop by anytime. I have some buffoon stories to tell you,” said Bash chuckling.

“I may just take you up on that,” laughed Charlie as he followed Gilbert outside.

Both boys sat on the steps. Gilbert was puzzled at why Charlie had come to visit. The last time Gilbert had Charlie over was before his father had passed away.

“Nice of you to drop by Charlie. It’s been awhile since you’ve been here,” said Gilbert.

“It has. I should come by more often,” said Charlie.

“You’re welcome to, anytime. Can I help you with anything?” asked Gilbert.

“I wanted to speak to you about dance practice last week,” said Charlie.

Gilbert suddenly felt guilty. He knew he undermined Charlie’s chances with Anne when he broke the set.

“Ah. I should apologise Charlie. I shouldn’t have broken the set,” said Gilbert.

Charlie smiled. “It doesn’t matter Gilbert. I didn’t take offence. In fact, it made things clearer to me and I want to thank you for it.”

Gilbert was puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“It made things clear to me where I stood with Anne. The moment we started dancing, even before you broke the set, the chemistry was there between the two of you. Everyone else in the group disappeared for you both. I saw her smile at you and she held your hand Gilbert, not merely lightly place it in yours, like she did with me. You never took your eyes off each other. I’ll admit, I was disappointed. I have been trying to get noticed by Anne for a while.”

“I’m sorry Charlie. I…I don’t know what to say,” stammered Gilbert. He still was puzzled why Charlie was telling him all this.

“I know you’ve had a crush on Anne for a while Gilbert. I sat next to you the first day you met her and you kept on staring at her while you turned the apple in your hands over and over again. Then you decided to throw chalk at her before you pulled her hair. I sat next to you and noticed you staring at her all these years. Even from where I’m sitting now, I can still see you transfixed. I’ve had feelings for her too Gilbert. But I held back for you because you’re a friend. I’ve been waiting for you to make a move, but when you didn’t, I thought maybe I was mistaken about your feelings for her. That’s when I decided to post a notice for her.”

“I still don’t understand why you are telling me all this Charlie,” said Gilbert.

“I just wanted you to know, I did not mean to upset you in any way,” said Charlie.

“You haven’t Charlie. Anyway, if you let Anne know of your feelings, its up to her to decide where to take it.”

“I agree. Which is why I wanted to find out after dance practice where I stood. She tried to let me down gently. She just wants a friendship with me. I’m still devastated by it. But I’ll survive the heartbreak.”

“I’m sorry Charlie. Unrequited feelings are tough to deal with,” said Gilbert sincerely as he grappled with his own feelings for Anne.

“I’m here to tell you, Gilbert, that you have a chance with Anne. I’m urging you as a friend to take a chance?”

“Me? She won’t even speak to me Charlie,” said Gilbert with a sigh.

“I don’t know what is going on in that mind of hers but she looked at you with tenderness while dancing Gilbert. And when I asked her if you happen to ask her to dance with her exclusively at the County Fair she stammered and couldn’t answer me. Which was a completely different reaction when I asked her if it was me or Moody or the Pauls, she quickly told me she would take turns dancing with us as friends.”

Gilbert looked at Charlie dumbfounded.

“There’s also one thing I have noticed. Your smile at dance practice. It was the old Gilbert I knew. Cheeky, not so serious. I haven’t seen you smile like that since before your trip to Alberta with your father,” said Charlie. “It was nice to see you smile like that again Gilbert. After what you have been through with your father and Mary, you deserve someone that could make you smile like that. That’s when I decided if she indicated we had no future together, I was going to let you know you should pursue Anne. She makes you happy. She does, doesn’t she? She makes you happy?” asked Charlie.

“She does. But she also confuses me,” admitted Gilbert.

“I think most girls are confusing,” Charlie chuckled. “Now that’s off my chest, I shall get going to study for the Queens entrance exam,” said Charlie as he patted Gilbert on the shoulder then stood up.

“Thank you for dropping by,” said Gilbert.

Charlie nodded. “Oh, Gilbert. I’m sorry about the hockey game.”

Gilbert grinned and held out his hand which Charlie took. “Water under the bridge,” said Gilbert.

*****

The next day at school was similar to the past few days much to Diana and Gilbert’s frustration. Anne continued to distance herself from Gilbert. Gilbert tried to follow Anne around hoping to speak to her and Diana was being used by Anne like a protective shield, standing by Diana’s side at all times.

Even Miss Stacy could sense that something was not quite right with her three best students. It was not in her role as a teacher to get involved in her student’s personal issues, that is until it starts to affect their performance at school. Miss Stacy was hoping it would resolve itself soon so that they would all continue to excel in their studies.

After their lunch break, Diana was exhausted. She wasn’t able to sleep properly the night before, thinking of Anne and Gilbert and her and Jerry. Anne’s comment still stung and she was slightly resentful that Anne has chosen not to let love transpire when she had a chance and Diana didn’t. She wasn’t quite sure if it was jealousy she felt, because Anne’s love for Gilbert was not impermissible, unlike hers for Jerry.

Diana was tired having to go to school knowing it was going to be dreary. She was tired of having to shield Anne from Gilbert. She was tired Anne’s stubbornness and tired of seeing Gilbert wounded. Both were suffering when all they needed to do was bring their feelings out in the open. Diana was sure that both Anne and Gilbert felt the same for each other and that both will be determined to make things work whatever the circumstances.

Diana decided to take destiny in her own hands and that’s when she slipped a note to Gilbert before afternoon class began.

*****

After school, Anne and Diana were walking home, arms linked. They reached the fork in the woods where they normally would go on their separate ways back home. This afternoon, Diana directed Anne to sit by a nearby log. She was hoping to bring some sense back into her bosom friend.

“Anne, I want to help you. May I ask, and please answer truthfully, do you think this week has been pleasant? You seem to be at tenterhooks the whole week.”

“I must admit Diana, it been a trialling week. Trying to forget about Gilbert has been cumbersome and he has not made things easy. He insists on trying to engage in conversation every spare moment. If only he’d give me some space then maybe things would be easier.”

“But Anne, I can tell that avoiding Gilbert has been distressing for you and him. Why won’t you just give him a chance to speak to you?” Diana’s voice changed in tone, one of frustration and annoyance.

She thought, _why does Anne have to be so stubborn?_

Anne was startled at the change in Diana’s attitude. She felt unsupported all of a sudden. “I’ve told you Diana. Gilbert and I won’t work. We will part ways soon and there are complications. I am just saving us the heartbreak that is to come if we let romance happen. It will be more my heartbreak, than his. I don’t want to get hurt,” said Anne, tears welling up.

“And how is it working for you Anne? Not confronting your feelings for him?” Diana asked indignantly.

“Why are you being dreadful all of a sudden Diana?” asked Anne puzzled and fearful. She did not want a fight with her bosom friend, but she didn’t understand the anger coming from her.

“Because Anne, it doesn’t have to be this way!” Diana yelled.

At that moment, Anne saw Gilbert approaching them. Diana immediately grabbed Anne’s hand and tightened her grip.

“I need to go…” said Anne standing up attempting to run before Gilbert reached them.

Diana stood up just as Anne did and tightened her grip even more. “No, stay!” instructed Diana.

“Diana! What has gotten into you?” asked Anne, tears flowing.

Gilbert approached Anne and Diana where Diana had told Gilbert to meet them. It was what was in the note Diana gave Gilbert in class. He hesitantly approached them. The look on their faces didn’t exactly encourage him to greet them with cheer.

“Diana? Anne?” Gilbert didn’t know what to do. Diana had pursed lips and Anne was crying.

“Is everything alright? I shall...I’ll go and leave you in private,” stammered Gilbert.

“No! Gilbert! Stay! I asked you to come here for a reason,” exclaimed Diana. Gilbert was frozen where he stood. Something in the way Diana spoke told him he better stay.

“You asked him to come? Diana, why are you doing this?” Anne questioned tearfully as Diana now had both her hands gripping Anne’s arms to present her from running away.

“Because Anne, both of you need to speak to each other! You care for him deeply Anne yet you continue to insist on hurting him and hurting yourself by pretending you don’t. Open yourself up Anne! You’re not the unlovable, unsightly orphan you think you are! You’re smart and beautiful and you have the most beautiful soul of all the people I know. You deserve to be loved. You need to believe it and you need to stop this nonsense and speak to Gilbert.”

Gilbert stood there stunned. Anne for the first time in days, stared at him, her eyes filled with tears. Seeing her cry, Gilbert took a step forward and reached out for her. He wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her, but Anne flinched. “Please Diana, please let go of me?” pleaded Anne.

“No Anne! I’m not done!” Diana’s face looked determined. Still holding on to Anne’s arms, Diana turned her attention to Gilbert.

“Gilbert! I have seen you enchanted by Anne since the day you met her. I have never seen you look at another girl the way you look at Anne. I’ve seen three years of stolen and lingering gazes! Three years Gilbert! You are too smart, too serious and you think too much for your own good. Take a chance Gilbert! When are you going to have the courage to declare how you feel? I saw how you were smiling at her at dance practice and it was the first time since forever that I have seen you genuinely happy! Let her know how you feel Gilbert! You don’t have to post anything on the Take Notice Board like Charlie but let her know in some way how much you really care for her!”

“BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP BEING SO STUBBORN!” screamed Diana.

Anne was crying hysterically, shocked, stunned at Diana’s outburst. She felt betrayed by her bosom friend. She trusted her and now she felt exposed.

“Anne, please, may we talk?” asked Gilbert gently.

Anne shook her head, looking at the ground. “Please Diana, let me go,” begged Anne.

Diana finally let go of Anne and Anne started to run away towards Green Gables.

Diana was suddenly fearful of what has transpired and what it could mean for their friendship. The emotion from the thought of having lost Anne surfaced quickly and she started to weep.

“I’m sorry Gilbert,” Diana said through tears and she herself ran off towards home before Gilbert could say anything

Gilbert was left there standing by himself, unsure what to do next. He sat down on the log and placed his head in his hands in utter bewilderment.

*****

Marilla and Anne have been preparing supper for the past half hour in silence. Marilla was getting concerned for her daughter. Normally the kitchen would be full of her chatter and even if something was bothering her, Anne would be chattering away, sharing what ailed her mind.

“Anne, care to talk to me about what is bothering you?” asked Marilla.

“Oh. Nothing Marilla. Just tired, that’s all,” Anne feigned a fake smile.

“Alright, you can tell me when you’re ready,” assured Marilla. She didn’t dare mention to Anne that she has also noticed her red and swollen eyes.

There was a knock on the door. Marilla looked up as Anne continued to knead the bread.

“Diana!” welcomed Marilla. “Come in!”

“Good afternoon Miss Cuthbert,” said Diana solemnly. Marilla noticed that Diana did not look like herself. She looked drawn and exhausted, her own eyes were like Anne’s, red and swollen. It was then Marilla suspected that Anne’s demeanour was due to a friends’ quarrel.

“I was hoping to speak with Anne, please,” said Diana, gently pleading.

“I’m busy,” said Anne, not looking up as she continued to knead the bread, punching it angrily.

“Anne! Don’t be rude to our guest. You and Diana obviously need to talk. You may take leave and go to your room to speak in private. I’ll finish up here,” said Marilla sternly, looking at Anne with pursed lips.

Anne wiped her hands on her apron and trudged up the stairs to her bedroom followed by Diana. Anne stood by the window, looking out at the Snow Queen with her arms crossed. Diana closed the door.

There was silence for a few seconds.

“Well?” asked Anne. As soon as she spoke, tears started to flow down her cheeks.

“I’m so sorry for this afternoon Anne,” Diana said tearfully.

“Diana you betrayed me!” sobbed Anne. “What I told you about how I feel for Gilbert was in confidence. I thought I could trust you!”

“I know Anne. I deeply regret what I did. I am so very sorry,” cried Diana.

“Why Diana? Why did you do it?” sobbed Anne.

“I was tired of seeing you suffer Anne. I wanted you to be happy and you were being so stubborn about it all…” rambled Diana.

“So, it’s my fault? Because I’m stubborn!” Anne yelled.

“No, no. Anne…” Diana continued to cry.

“I would never had done that to you Diana! I never would tell anyone about you and Jerry, even after what has happened today. I would have stayed loyal to you.”

“Then you’re a much better person than I am. I sincerely am sorry Anne.”

“I am so hurt Diana. And how can I even be in the same room as Gilbert after all of this?” Anne said angrily.

“Don’t you see Anne? He cares for you and you care for him. You’re lucky you have a chance at romance if you let it. I would do anything to have that with Jerry. I envy you so,” explained Diana.

“So that’s why you did it? You’re jealous? So you did it out of spite!”

“No, no. Anne. Please. I did it because I want you to be happy.”

“On the contrary Diana, I’m even more miserable now,” said Anne.

“I am truly and sincerely sorry Anne. Please won’t you forgive me,” pleaded Diana.

Anne was silent for the longest time with only the sounds of both of them weeping filling Anne’s bedroom. When it was evident that Anne was not going to respond to Diana, the raven-haired beauty’s cries escalated and she opened he door, ran down the stairs without saying goodbye to Marilla and ran all the way home.

*****

The next morning at school was tense, especially for the girls. Diana was hoping that sitting next to each other would start to warm Anne’s heart towards her but she was mistaken.

As soon as Anne arrived at school, she approached Ruby and Josie in the cloak room and asked if Ruby could sit next to her for the next week. Ruby and Josie were about to protest but Anne’s eyes started to fill with tears.

“What happened between you and Diana, Anne?” asked Ruby.

Anne merely shook her head. She didn’t want to discuss it.

Ruby and Josie stared at each other. “Josie would you mind?” asked Ruby.

“Not at all. It’s fine Anne. I will sit next to Diana,” said Josie.

It was then that Diana entered the cloak room. She stood frozen on the spot upon seeing Anne with tears speaking to Josie and Ruby.

“Hi Diana. I believe we are new seat buddies,” said Josie as she walked to Diana and linked arms with her. Josie was hoping to lighten up the atmosphere in the room.

“Anne?” Diana whispered. Anne merely ignored her.

*****

Miss Stacy noticed a new level of misery that day from where she sat on her desk at the front of the class. The look and strain between Anne, Diana and Gilbert had intensified compared to the past few days.

Anne was sitting next to Ruby, eyes red. Diana, now sitting behind Anne would try to inch forward every few minutes trying to catch Anne’s attention. Diana and Gilbert kept on exchanging glances with sadness in their eyes, giving each other commiserations with their shrugs. Gilbert when not looking at Diana, would stare longingly at Anne, almost as if trying to figure out a way to solve a problem.

At lunchtime, Miss Stacy marked the Math test she had set that morning. Surprisingly, although maybe not too surprising due to their emotional states, Anne, Diana and Gilbert performed dismally. It was so out of character for her three bright students and she started to worry how it would affect Anne and Gilbert’s performance at the upcoming college entrance exams.

Miss Stacy also noticed that the three kept separate and isolated themselves during the lunch break. Gilbert stayed inside the classroom, pretending to read a book by the window, but he hadn’t turned a page in a while. He was too preoccupied with staring outside. When Miss Stacy walked past the window, she noticed Anne sitting by the small brook, staring at the field.

Diana, Miss Stacy noticed, was sitting outside by the supply room steps. A handkerchief in hand, teary. She declined invitations from Josie, Ruby, Jane and Tillie to join them for lunch. When the four girls asked Anne to join them, Anne also declined.

Class in the afternoon was not much better for the three students. Miss Stacy tested Anne, Diana and Gilbert if they were engaged in the lesson by asking them easy questions, which were normally met with enthusiastic and correct answers by any of them. However, Gilbert didn’t hear the question, Anne didn’t hear Miss Stacy call on her and Diana apologised as she could not give an answer.

“Alright everyone. Class dismissed for the week. Have a good weekend,” said Miss Stacy when lessons were over. “Anne, Gilbert, Diana. May you stay please. I need to speak with the three of you.”

“Together?” asked Anne.

“Yes, together,” stated Miss Stacy.

Gilbert and Diana looked at each other, a mix of confusion and panic in their faces.

When everyone had left the schoolhouse, Miss Stacy finally spoke.

“As your teacher, my main concern is your academic performance and to ensure that you continue to improve and excel. Normally, I have no concerns with the three of you. Academically you are all above average students. Brilliant in fact. However, the past few days and I have seen all three of you unfocused, distracted and inattentive. This has all been reflected in your test results from this morning. Now, care to tell me if there is anything I need to know, especially if it’s a school issue?” asked Miss Stacy.

All three students remained silent.

“Alright. I respect your privacy. However, I will let you know that I can tell that something has happened between the three of you and it has affected you greatly. Now, may you all stand up and approach me at the front please.”

All three hesitantly approached Miss Stacy.

“Now, hold hands in a circle,” instructed Miss Stacy.

Gilbert and Diana, held hands, both reaching out for Anne. Anne refused to move.

“Anne? Please,” encouraged Miss Stacy.

Anne reluctantly held Gilbert’s and Diana’s hands.

Miss Stacy continued. “You’re holding the hand of a friend. A friend you had prior to whatever event has tested your friendship. You’ve been an important part of each other’s lives. Don’t forget that. Don’t let pride and fear get in the way of forgiveness and friendship. Whatever it is that has happened recently, let friendship prevail. You can talk through it and you can work through it. I can see that the three of you have been absolutely melancholy this week. Give each other the courtesy to talk and listen.”

“I shall be in the supply room. If you need someone to speak to let me know. I shall leave you to it,” said Miss Stacy.

As soon as Miss Stacy had left the room Anne spoke, “Please let me go?” she asked.

Diana and Gilbert let go of each other. Diana, heartbroken let go of Anne.

Gilbert continued to hold Anne’s hand, “Anne, please. I need to speak with you.”

“Please Gilbert, let me go,” begged Anne. She was on the verge of crying once again.

Reluctantly, Gilbert let go of her hand. Anne took the opportunity to grab her things and ran out.

Gilbert’s instinct was to follow Anne, but he didn’t want to leave Diana who was clearly upset herself.

“Gilbert go! I’ll be fine. Go after her,” urged Diana.

Gilbert grabbed his things and ran as fast as he could.

*****  
  


Finally, Gilbert could see her. Anne’s braids flying as she ran. She was slowing down, exhaustion catching up to her, which gave Gilbert the chance to narrow the distance between them.

“Anne! Anne! Wait!” yelled Gilbert.

Tired from running, Anne kept on walking at a fast pace. But it was to no avail. Gilbert had caught up to her and he lightly grabbed her arm.

“Anne please, can’t we just talk?” asked Gilbert.

“I’m not ready to talk Gilbert,” Anne spat out.

“Will we be ever ready to talk Anne?” asked Gilbert as he let go of her.

Anne started to walk as fast as she could.

“Anne, please. Stop ignoring me. I’d like to talk to you. I want you to listen,” begged Gilbert following her.

“Let me be! Stop following me!” yelled Anne.

“I’m following you and will do so until I get some answers Anne!” Gilbert yelled back.

“What is it you want from me Gilbert?!” Anne screamed.

“I want you to look at me and tell me how you feel. What did I do? What can I do to fix this? Do you hate me so much you can’t talk to me anymore? We can’t even be friends?” Gilbert screamed as he walked with her at a fast pace side by side.

Anne turned and faced Gilbert. Her face was red from crying. She was also frustrated for how much he misunderstood why she had been distancing herself from him.

“DON’T YOU SEE! I DON’T HATE YOU! I’M HURTING BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GILBERT BLYTHE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Gilbert pursues Anne


	11. Love Conquers All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert's feelings are finally revealed to Anne and they both find out that love really does conquer all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they're there! But not before some further drama.

_Don’t you see! I don’t hate you! I’m hurting because I love you Gilbert Blythe!_

Anne’s declaration was ringing in her ears. Her temper and passion got the better of her again and the unplanned, impulsive confession suddenly caused a rush of emotions to consume her.

She panicked and berated herself. _Oh no!_ _What did I just say? Anne, you’re such a fool!_

Embarrassed, horrified, mortified, scared, those words didn’t seem to cover how she was feeling. For a moment she decided to look at Gilbert. A look of surprise on his face, a small smile appearing on his lips and fondness in his eyes.

Anne wondered, _is he amused or about to laugh?_

Anne could not stay there any longer, her heart and mind were racing. _I can’t face Gilbert ever again!_

She did the first thing she could think of, which was to run.

As Gilbert was about to reach out for her, Anne’s legs broke into a sprint.

“Anne! Wait! Don’t go!” yelled Gilbert. The feeling of surprised elation at hearing Anne say those words quickly changed to one of confusion as he watched her increase the distance between them.

“Don’t follow me Gilbert! I need to be alone!” screamed Anne.

“Anne! Stop running right now! I need to tell you how I feel!” Gilbert screamed back as he ran after her.

“No! Don’t! Stop following me!” begged Anne, as she began to hysterically cry, the distance between them expanding as adrenaline carried her feet forward.

“I’m going to tell you how I feel right now! Listen to me!” pleaded Gilbert, still running after her.

Anne covered her ears as she ran hoping that she would successfully drown out Gilbert’s voice.

Gilbert watched as she covered her ears. He decided to keep on going after her. He deduced she eventually had to stop, then he would get a chance to tell her his feelings and she will have to listen.

Anne looked behind her, Gilbert still following. She thought that she could not go back to Green Gables, not wanting a confrontation with Gilbert in front of Marilla and Matthew. She didn’t want to speak to Gilbert at all, and suddenly her mind offered a solution. She took a turn in the woods and ran.

Gilbert was running and wondered, _where in the world is she going?_

Gilbert just decided to follow suit. Anne eventually led both of them to the Lake of Shining Waters.

Anne ran to the side of the lake, towards a boat. She threw her satchel and basket on the grass and rushed to get on the boat and started to paddle towards the middle of the lake. She deduced that Gilbert, without his own boat and paddle would not be able to follow her and he would be forced to leave her in peace.

By the time Gilbert reached the edge of the lake, Anne was a fair distance away. There was no way he could reach her unless he got wet and swam to the boat.

Anne watched Gilbert look around, trying to figure out what to do. Satisfied, she continued to row the boat further away from the bank.

“Anne, this is ridiculous! Just come back to shore,” said Gilbert.

“Go home, Gilbert! I’ll be here for a while,” she said, with tears running down her cheeks.

“Anne, please! I want to tell you that I…” Gilbert started.

“No! Don’t! It doesn’t matter what you say Gilbert,” Anne yelled indignantly.

“Seriously, if you would just come back to shore!” _If only she would listen_ , thought Gilbert. _She would find out I love her dearly._

_I can be as stubborn as she is. Alright, let’s wait this out._ Gilbert sat himself on the grass and just looked at her rowing away.

“What are you doing?” Anne asked yelling as she cried.

“I’ll wait for you until you come back to shore. You have to come back sooner or later,” Gilbert yelled back.

Anne was not expecting Gilbert to take a stand. She was already in the middle of the lake so she stopped rowing and turned her back to Gilbert. She was determined to be the last person standing.

“Will you at least listen to me while you’re sitting there?” asked Gilbert as gently as he could while having a conversation with someone a fair distance away.

Anne covered her ears while sobbing.

It was no use. Gilbert just had to wait until she gave in and had his full attention. He did not want any misunderstandings with what he had to say.

Gilbert sat in silence watching her bobbing up and down on the boat, as she sobbed and covered her ears.

Eventually, Anne’s sobs subsided. She noticed that water was starting to collect rapidly at the bottom of the boat as the water level reached her ankles.

She panicked. _No! No! No! No! Not now!_

Water was rapidly rising as the water started to sink the boat she was in. She started to try and throw the water out of the boat with her hands. But it was futile.

“Anne!” Gilbert sat up as he realised what was happening.

The water was now at seat level. She had no choice but to jump out.

As soon as Anne leapt out of the boat, Gilbert took off his coat and shoes and swam towards her.

Anne was trying to hold on to upturned boat by the time Gilbert reached her. Her sobs continued. He grabbed her waist and swam with her through the water until they could both safely stand. Gilbert then lifted her up, like newlyweds, a husband carrying his wife over the threshold, her head on his chest as he walked to shore with Anne in his arms.

As they reached the shore, Gilbert set her down and rushed to grab his coat to place it around her shoulders. He then grabbed her in his arms as she continued to sob on his already soaking shirt.

After a few seconds, Gilbert felt her hand on his chest as she pushed him away. Anne saw Gilbert with his wet hair and wet shirt and it was all because of her. She was trouble for him and there were too many insecurities and the changing future for her to deal with – _it just would not work_ , she thought. She would rather deal with the pain now rather than lose him later when she had fallen deeper.

Gilbert reached out and cupped her cheek, wiping tears away with his thumb. For a few seconds, Anne rested her cheek in his palm. Then she gently placed a hand on his wrist to remove his touch away from her.

“Anne, please. I need to tell you how I feel about you,” started Gilbert.

“Gilbert no! There is no hope for us! Don’t say anything, please. Just let me go,” pleaded Anne as she shook her head. Anne felt that the more she knew, either way, the pain would be worse than it already has been.

“Is that what you really want?” asked Gilbert, his own heart breaking. “Explain it to me Anne, why?”

Anne didn’t answer. She simply took his coat off, gave it back to him, picked up her things and ran back to Green Gables.

*****

Anne arrived at Green Gables while Marilla was sweeping the porch. Anne was a sight to behold. Her once braided hair was now loose in wet waves, the ribbon that once held the braids long gone. Anne held her heavy damp coat in her arms as she ran towards the Green Gables porch with her dress, stockings and shoes soaking wet.

“Goodness child! Leave your coat and shoes out here. What on earth has happened to you?” demanded Marilla as Anne sat down on the steps and began taking her shoes off.

“Nothing of importance Marilla. Please don’t concern yourself,” said Anne, trying not to look at her mother for fear that her emotions would betray her.

“Fiddlesticks Anne! You’ve come home as if you’ve swam in the ocean fully clothed! Explain yourself!”

“I just had an accident at the Lake of Shining Waters involving a leaky boat, is all,” said Anne forcing a feigned smile, hoping that the explanation would subdue any more questions. Anne didn’t really feel like explaining that it was due to her declaration of love for Gilbert that caused the misadventure.

Marilla looked at Anne bewildered. She noticed once again that Anne’s eyes were red and swollen. There has been drama of late. She suspected as a result of a misunderstanding with Diana. Anne was home safe, which was all that counts. She had to trust her daughter to reveal all, in due course.

“Very well. Go and dry yourself and come down and assist me with chores when you’re done,” instructed Marilla.

When Anne was dry and changed, she went back down downstairs to help Marilla with the baking.

“Good afternoon, Anne?” interrupted Jerry as he entered the house.

“How may I help you Jerry?” asked Anne in a formal tone.

Marilla looked from Anne to Jerry and back to Anne. She found the formality odd.

_What in the world has gotten into the young folk of late?_ Marilla wondered.

“May I speak to you please? Outside?” requested Jerry as he motioned for Anne to step out with him.

“Whatever you have to say to me, you may say in front of Marilla. We have no SECRETS between us,” said Anne explicitly. She did not look up but continued with the task of mixing ingredients in a bowl.

“Um, alright. I just wanted to give you this. I saw Diana this morning…”started Jerry.

“Of course, you did,” interrupted Anne. But the comment was lost and unnoticed by Marilla.

“…she asked me to give you this letter to uh…explain a few things. She was hoping you’d read it,” finished Jerry.

“You can hand the letter back to her,” said Anne as she continued mixing.

“Anne! Don’t be impertinent! You friend has taken the time to write you a letter, the least you can do is accept it!” exclaimed Marilla sternly.

Anne rolled her eyes and took the letter and placed in on the table beside the mixing bowl.

“Uh, thank you. See you?” said Jerry.

Anne ignored Jerry. Eventually, after a few seconds, Jerry decided to go.

“See you on Monday, Miss Cuthbert,” said Jerry.

“See you Jerry. And thank you for all your work this week,” said Marilla.

Anne chuckled sarcastically as Jerry disappeared.

Marilla glared at Anne.

Anne picked up the letter and was about to toss it into the oven fire.

“Stop! What do you think you’re doing?” yelled Marilla.

“I don’t care for her letter Marilla!” said Anne angrily.

Marilla walked over and grabbed the letter from Anne’s hands.

“You will do no such thing! I don’t know what has happened between you and Diana and it seems like your anger has now been directed at Jerry. Whatever youthful squabble has occurred, your friend has tried to reach out. I will keep the letter, unopened, until you are ready to read it. But there will be no destroying of letters by fire or otherwise. You will regret it. When you have calmed down and eventually feel the need to read what Diana has to say, ask me for the letter back,” lectured Marilla.

*****

Unbeknown to the Cuthberts, Diana was in the barn waiting for Jerry.

“I’m sorry Diana. She wouldn’t speak to me in private. I’ve had to give the letter to her while she was with Miss Cuthbert,” said Jerry as he put an arm around Diana.

Diana let a tear slide down her cheek which Jerry promptly wiped away.

“Did she open up the letter to read it?” asked Diana hopefully.

“No, she didn’t. She left it on the table,” Jerry couldn’t lie to her.

“Do you think she’ll ever forgive me?” Diana asked Jerry looking at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

“She loves you. I think she will,” assured Jerry. “Walk you home?”

“It’s alright. I need to see Gilbert,” said Diana.

Diana stood on her toes and kissed Jerry goodbye.

*****

Bash was in the kitchen feeding Delphine when Gilbert arrived home. Bash was stunned and bewildered to see Gilbert wet from head to toe as he dropped his bag and coat on the kitchen floor and rushed upstairs to his room.

“Blythe! You alright?” Bash yelled as he ran upstairs.

He didn’t get a reply, although he proceeded to hear the banging of the door and things being thrown around his room.

_Bad day_ , Bash thought. _I’ll find out soon enough_.

A knock on the door a few minutes later interrupted Bash’s playtime with Delphine. He was surprised to see Diana at the door.

“Hello, Bash,” greeted Diana. “May I see Gilbert please?”

_What is going on?_ Bash wondered. _First Charlie Sloane and now Diana Barry visiting?_

Bash was glad that Gilbert seemed to be having more social visitors, normally it would only be Anne visiting him. Bash then came to realise that he hadn’t seen Anne lately and wondered if there was some juvenile dramatic issue at play.

“Come in Diana and I’ll get him for you,” said Bash as he let Diana in the kitchen. Diana reached out for Delphine which left Bash free to go and get Gilbert from his room.

Bash knocked on Gilbert’s door and opened it slightly. He found Gilbert now in dry clothes, on his bed with a pillow covering his face.

“Blythe. Diana is downstairs. She’s here to see you,” said Bash.

Gilbert got up and brushed past Bash without saying a word. Bash followed.

_Now I’m intrigued_ , said Bash to himself.

“Hello Diana. Care to join me outside on the porch?” asked Gilbert disheartened.

Diana nodded and gave Delphine back to Bash.

As soon as Gilbert and Diana were seated on the porch steps, Diana spoke.

“I’m so sorry Gilbert. I feel that this is all my fault. I’ve betrayed Anne and I’ve made things worse for you,” said Diana. “If it’s any consolation, she seems to have removed me from her life. It’s saddens me beyond something imaginable.”

“I’m sorry to hear that she won’t let you in either. There is nothing for you to apologise for Diana. Maybe the delivery was unexpected, but I myself came to a realisation recently and have been trying to tell Anne how I feel about her. You just brought it out in the open, something that I was too cautious and perhaps fearful to do,” said Gilbert.

“Am I right Gilbert? Am I right about how you feel about her?” asked Diana hopefully. She wanted to be right. At least her efforts wouldn’t have been pointless if she was right about how Gilbert felt about Anne.

“Yes Diana,” said Gilbert as he locked eyes with Diana. “I’m in love with Anne.”

For a moment, Gilbert and Diana shared a smile. Their hearts both loved the same girl, albeit in different ways, and both were distressed at having been distanced from the person they deeply cared about.

“Does she know now? Were you able to tell her?” asked Diana.

“No. She wouldn’t listen and wouldn’t let me,” lamented Gilbert. “My heart is broken, Diana. It’s the easiest way I can explain to you how I feel about it.”

“She says she’s also in love with me but why is she so willing to let me go?” said a confused Gilbert.

“Wait! She told you?” Diana asked incredulously.

“She did. This afternoon. I was so elated then it suddenly turned into heartbreak when she said that there is no hope for us.”

“I’m sorry Gilbert. I’ve tried to make her see she’s mistaken. But when it comes to someone loving her, Anne has her own misconceptions.”

“Diana, may you please shed some light on this. I need to know why she is pushing me away. Maybe I may reassure her somehow?”

“I can’t betray her any more Gilbert,” said Diana.

“I don’t know what to do Diana. Tell me what to do. Tell me how to fix this. I am pleading you to help me. She asked me to let her go. I…just…can’t,” asked Gilbert desperately.

Diana fell into silence as she contemplated what to do.

“Diana?” Gilbert looked at Diana, begging.

“Gilbert, if there is one thing we have in common, it’s Anne. She is a best friend to us both. You know her as well as I do. I really feel I need to gain her trust again and I am fearful of further betrayal. You and I know of her insecurities. Tell me what you think you need to do and I will guide you in the right direction. If you miss anything, I will let you know,” said Diana.

“Alright, Diana. Love. She has always been in search for love and needing to know if she’s truly loved. She needed to know that her parents truly loved her. She thought she would find love from a family with the Hammonds but they hurt her. When she first came to Avonlea, she thought she finally found love with the Cuthberts but when they sent her away due a misunderstanding she was deeply hurt and it took her awhile for her to believe that Marilla and Matthew truly loved her. It wasn’t until they officially adopted her that she knew. So, I need to let her know I truly love her,” started Gilbert.

“Yes, go on,” encouraged Diana.

“She was sent away many times and not accepted by many people, from the orphanage, from the Hammonds and the Cuthberts. She was devastated when your mother separated the both of you over the accidental consumption of currant wine. Ruby did not accept her at the beginning. She has heard many ‘orphan girl’ comments that even pains me to hear of. Anne needs to know from me that she’s not the horrible orphan that everyone speaks of. I will never abandon her or send her away and I accept her for what she is. She needs to know that.”

“You’re doing well so far Gilbert,” said Diana.

“Her looks. She always berated herself for her looks especially about her hair and her freckles. I know that Mrs. Lynde has made nasty comments when she first arrived and Billy and the Pauls have not helped the situation. If only she knew how beautiful and ravishing she is to me! It was the first thing I noticed about her when I met her for the first time. Every time I look at her…I don’t know…she drives me senseless! I just want to run my fingers through her hair and those freckles….” rambled Gilbert.

Diana laughed and interrupted the love sick fool. “Alright, Gilbert. I get the point. You want to tell her how beautiful she is. I often tell her that, however she doesn’t believe me.”

“More than that, her passion for things and the need to see the positive in everything and everyone. She doesn’t judge. She’s strong and resilient. She’s kind and compassionate for people. I have never seen it in anyone else,” said Gilbert.

“I have,” said Diana. “I’ve seen it in you too. You share the same values and the same heart Gilbert, which is why I think that you’re perfect for each other.”

“Thank you, Diana. It means a lot to me to have your approval,” Gilbert said sincerely.

“She has such a thirst for learning and adventure. I never want to supress that. It’s one of the things that has attracted me to Anne. I never want to clip her wings. I want to make sure she achieves all she wants to achieve. I will support her to the end. I know she would do the same for me,” continued Gilbert. “I think that maybe she thinks that due to our ambitions our separation is inevitable. But doesn’t she know that can make things work?”

“You need to let her know that Gilbert,” instructed Diana. “Also, there is one more thing.”

“What is it?” asked Gilbert.

“Winnie,” said Diana.

“Winnie? I’m confused. Whatever do you mean?” said a perplexed Gilbert.

“I don’t know who Winnie is Gilbert, but she thinks you may be courting a beautiful girl called Winnie in Charlottetown. She said she has seen you have tea and hold hands. She says she can’t compete with the stunning Winnie and doesn’t want to get in the way of your happiness with her,” explained Diana. She herself wanted an explanation from Gilbert.

“Winnie is a friend. A work colleague. We have had tea together but mostly to discuss our lives. I have told her about Anne and how I feel about her. When she held my hand, it was a friend reassuring another that I may speak with them about Mary’s death if I needed to speak to someone. Nothing more,” clarified Gilbert.

“So, Anne misunderstood?” asked Diana.

Gilbert nodded.

Diana stood up and fixed the skirt of her dress. “I need to go. But Gilbert, please don’t give up. You know Anne more than what you think. We’re both hurting at the moment and I’m sure Anne is too. But please know I hope your heart is mended soon.”

“I hope yours is too Diana.”

*****

Bash prepared supper that night. He guessed that Gilbert was in no mood to help prepare a meal. As soon as Diana left, he ran wordlessly to his room, barely engaging with Bash and Delphine. Bash, curious, walked upstairs and saw him at his desk writing furiously. Gilbert didn’t even notice that Bash and Delphine were at the door watching him as he poured his heart out in a letter to Anne.

Supper was no better. Bash watched as Gilbert took a few spoonfuls, finished a glass of water in one gulp and proceeded to play with his food on the plate in silence.

“How was your day Blythe?”

Gilbert shrugged as he looked down on his plate.

“Delphine cooked for us tonight. Isn’t it delicious?” joked Bash.

“That’s great, Bash,” said Gilbert.

“I robbed a bank today too,” continued Bash.

“That’s great, Bash,” Gilbert repeated himself.

“Gilbert!” yelled Bash as he slammed his hand on the table to get Gilbert’s attention.

“Alright, Blythe. What’s going on? You came home drenched. You’ve been moping around in your room and Diana came to visit looking like she was about to join you in mourning,” said Bash.

“It’s complicated,” said Gilbert.

“I like complicated. Makes things interesting,” countered Bash.

Gilbert stayed silent.

“That’s fine Blythe. When you’re ready to talk, I’m here,” offered Bash.

“Sorry Bash. I’m just preoccupied. I need to run an errand. I’m not really hungry so I may just do it now,” said Gilbert as he stood up and took his dirty dishes to the sink.

“It’s quite late for errands isn’t it?” asked Bash as he watched his younger brother move about.

“It won’t take long,” said Gilbert as he took his coat and patted the letter in his pocket.

*****

When Gilbert arrived at Green Gables, the Cuthberts just finished supper themselves and were busy tidying up the dishes. Anne saw Gilbert’s approach as she looked out the window and strategically ran up the stairs to her room, before Gilbert reached the door.

Upon Gilbert’s knock, Marilla opened the door and greeted Gilbert in surprise.

“Good evening, Cuthberts,” said Gilbert. “I’m sorry to interrupt so late. But I was hoping to see Anne, if I may.”

“It’s fine Gilbert. We’ve just finished supper. Have you eaten? Would you like something to eat?” offered Marilla.

“Oh. I’m fine. I’ve just had supper myself,” Gilbert replied.

“I shall get Anne for you then,” offered Marilla. “Anne! Anne! Gilbert is here to see you!” she yelled.

“How’s Bash and Delphine?” inquired Matthew.

“They are well. Bash seems to be doing better despite the circumstances and Delphine is growing by the day,” explained Gilbert.

“Well, I don’t know what’s keeping Anne. She may not have heard me. Let me just get her for you,” offered Marilla.

“Thank you,” said Gilbert.

Marilla walked up the stairs, knocked on Anne’s door and entered. She saw her daughter in her nightgown, tucked in bed.

“Anne. Didn’t you hear me? Gilbert is downstairs and would like to see you,” said Marilla.

“I’m in my nightgown Marilla. Let him know I’ll see him another day,” said Anne.

“Nonsense. He’s seen you in your nightgown before. Put on a robe,” instructed Marilla.

“Marilla, I really don’t feel up to having visitors. I have a terrible headache and would like to go to bed. I really don’t feel like speaking to him at the moment,” pleaded Anne with tears welling up in her eyes.

Marilla looked at Anne, surprised at the sudden emotion she was displaying. She walked up to her daughter and felt her forehead. “Well, you don’t have a fever. A good night’s sleep may make you feel better.”

“If you may just tell him, I’m sorry,” Anne meant more meaning in her apology than just having to dismiss him that night.

“Very well. Let me know if you need anything or if the headache gets worse,” said Marilla as she exited Anne’s bedroom.

*****

A few minutes later, Marilla was back in Anne’s room and sat on her bed.

“Gilbert gave me this letter and made me promise to give it to you and to make sure you read it,” said Marilla.

Anne looked at the letter and then turned away from Marilla. “I don’t care for his letter either Marilla, so you can toss it in the fire or keep it with Diana’s letter. I don’t really care for what happens to it.”

“Anne! I will not toss it in the fire and I promised the lad that I will make sure you read it. I will keep it with Diana’s and you let me know once you’re ready to read what your friends have to say.”

Anne merely shrugged.

Marilla sighed. “Anne, what is going on? Will you tell me what is the matter? Did something happen at school? First Diana came running out of here in tears and then you were rude to Jerry and you’ve just ignored Gilbert. What happened?”

“Everything is fine Marilla. Please believe me when I say it,” said Anne.

“Alright child. But if you need to speak to someone, just let me know,” said Marilla as she patted Anne then left her to her privacy in her room.

*****

Gilbert arrived back home and scoured the kitchen larder, pulling aside items until he found what he wanted. He took a glass, sat on the kitchen table and poured himself some rum which he gulped quickly, his throat burning, taking his mind off the rejection he just received at Green Gables.

He saw her. Anne was running up the stairs before he knocked. Marilla looked surprised and apologetic when she came back down the stairs to say Anne was unwell and was already asleep. But he knew, she really just didn’t want to see him.

Bash entered the kitchen while Gilbert poured himself some more liquor. Bash watched Gilbert gulp another glass of rum and then he covered his face with his hands. Bash got a glass of water, sat down beside his brother and moved the bottle of rum away from him.

“Don’t you have work with Dr. Ward tomorrow?” asked Bash.

“Nope. I have the next few weeks off until exams are over,” said Gilbert.

“Delphine’s asleep. I’m glad she’s not awake to see this. Drinking is not how you solve your problems, Blythe,” advised Bash as he placed the glass of water in front of Gilbert.

“It sure helps you forget about them though,” Gilbert with a feigned smile, he tried to be light but it wasn’t working.

“Alright, Gilbert. Time to talk,” encouraged Bash. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“Anne,” was his simple answer.

“What about her?” Bash was perplexed and wondered, _what could possibly have happened?_

“She’s been ignoring me the past week. Refusing to talk. Running away,” explained Gilbert.

“Did something happen? I hate to ask Blythe, but did you do something to upset her?” asked Bash.

“’Nothing! Nothing that I’m aware of! Well Diana, she confronted the both of us. She wanted us to reveal our feelings to each other. Anne, didn’t take it very well,” said Gilbert. “I don’t understand! She told me she was in love with me, but now she can’t even be in the same room as me!”

“Wait! She told you she was in love with you?” asked Bash. “Did you tell her you felt the same?”

“She wouldn’t let me! She kept on running away. She said it wouldn’t work.”

“That’s tough. But you still need to tell her exactly how you feel. She may be unsure or fearful you don’t feel the same.”

“I tried Bash! Several times!”

“Tell me Gilbert. What do YOU want?” asked Bash.

“I want her. I want her in my life. I want to love her. I want her to love me. I want us to be together,” Gilbert said, emotions spilling out. He was hoping it was the rum taking effect.

“You love her, she loves you. Let her process her feelings and keep on pursuing her Gilbert. You still have a chance. Don’t let this hurdle affect you,” said Bash as he placed an arm around his younger brother.

“Just one more glass of rum?” pleaded Gilbert.

Bash looked at Gilbert. He felt bad for him. Bash opened up the bottle and poured him another glass. “Last one to help you sleep tonight, then I’m taking the rest to my room.”

Gilbert nodded and took the glass and drank in silence until he had finished the last drop, Bash staying by his side.

“I’m broken, Bash” said Gilbert staring into space.

Bash suddenly remembered the pain form losing Mary and the Minister’s words to him on the porch steps after the funeral. The pain was always worse when love was involved. He patted Gilbert on the shoulder and said, “I know Blythe, you love her.”

*****

Anne was tired. She didn’t sleep well at all the night before. Her thoughts and dreams consumed with the events that have happened of late. Words between her and Diana and her and Gilbert kept on repeating itself in her head over and over again.

She thought it best to occupy her mind by studying for the upcoming exams. It was a welcome distraction and it worked. She had been in her room the whole day and was pre-occupied with trying to learn historical facts and figures. She did have issues with certain mathematical problems and caught herself saying she should ask Gilbert for help. Then she would remember she couldn’t. There was no chance of that.

Suddenly, she was startled with Marilla’s voice. “Anne, you have been in your room the whole day studying. I think a break is required, don’t you?”

“I’m fine to continue on Marilla, that’s if you don’t mind,” said Anne.

“You will grow into a hermit if you don’t leave your bedroom. I’m baking a batch of plum puffs as practice for the County Fair. How about you practice what you’d like to enter into the competition and we can spend some time in the kitchen together?” suggested Marilla.

“Oh! That’s a great suggestion Marilla! I was going to enter using Mary’s cake recipe and I’d like to do it justice,” said Anne excitedly.

Marilla was pleased at the much happier demeanour her daughter had displayed. She was starting to worry about Anne and her reluctance to tell her what has happened. Marilla supposed she was getting older. There was an increasing need for privacy and attempt to sort problems out by herself.

As Anne measured and mixed ingredients for the cake, she was full of chatter. Marilla was glad to see Anne display her usual self as they chatted about who was most likely to win ribbons at the fair and who would be the greatest competition for their categories.

“Feeling better? Headache gone?” asked Marilla.

“Uh-huh,” replied Anne as she poured the cake batter into the tin.

“Marilla. May I ask you something? It’s quite personal,” said Anne as she placed the cake in the oven and sat down at the table.

“Alright Anne, out with the question,” encouraged Marilla.

“What happened? You mentioned once that you nearly married and you had a beau. What went wrong?”

Marilla was shocked at the question. She stopped what she was doing and sat across from Anne. Marilla supposed Anne was old enough to know she didn’t want her daughter to make the same mistake. It may be good to tell Anne what happened.

“Obligation and fear, Anne. That’s what happened,” said Marilla.

“John Blythe and I have been courting for awhile…” said Marilla as she started her story.

“Wait! John Blythe? Gilbert’s father? So, it’s true?” asked Anne incredulously.

“Yes Anne. Gilbert’s father. The blue ribbon I gave you when you first arrived, it was from John.” Marilla looked at Anne pointedly. “I trust you won’t start spreading rumours about it? Although of course Rachel fully knows,” said Marilla.

“Of course not Marilla. I would never do that.” said Anne.

“Well, we had been courting for a while. We were about to finish school and had talked about getting engaged and travelling together. Then Michael passed…” Marilla’s eyes became wistful.

“My mother was caught up in melancholy. She stayed in bed most of the time not talking. Matthew was greatly affected by Michael’s death. Michael was his saviour, then he was gone. He wasn’t coping himself. I had to choose between love for my family and love for a beau. I didn’t think there was a choice. I felt obligated to my family.”

“It’s a hard choice Marilla. Most people would be confused and confounded by the decision,” Anne reassured her mother.

“Hindsight can be a curse. Looking back constantly through the years at my decision, I have come to the conclusion that fear played a big part of it.”

“Fear?” asked Anne.

“I was scared Anne. What if I left Avonlea with John and things did not work out between us? I would have disappointed my family and would have had to deal with the heartbreak. I feared the unknown, the future. To travel and uproot everything I knew with someone that I was in love with seemed like a risky thing to do.”

“Did he try to convince you Marilla?”

“Several times Anne. Many letters back and forth between us. He even suggested taking mother and Matthew with us. I thought it preposterous. His last letter was full of pain and I realised that I was too consumed with trying my best to stop my heart from breaking that I broke his. I have never truly forgiven myself for hurting him,” explained Marilla.

“Did you ever regret it? Not going with him?”

“Constantly, Anne. Even now. Looking at Matthew, he may be a quiet person but I realise he’s more resilient and stronger than he seems. And mother, well, we could have gotten her help. A relative offered. But I was too stubborn, thinking I could look after the family myself. Regret is a dreadful thing Anne. It’s heartbreak in itself. Don’t let yourself regret anything because you fear something or because you feel obligated. Do what you think will make you happy then you can say you don’t regret anything,” advised Marilla.

“And did you, think you would have been happy with him?”

“Yes,” Marilla smiled.

“Forever?”

“Maybe,” said Marilla. “Even if things were not forever, I would rather have had five minutes of happiness with him than nothing at all. But that’s an old woman talking, now that I can look back at my decision and know what it feels to deny one’s self of love.”

“How did you feel Marilla? When you found out he got married? It must have been heartbreaking,” Anne felt sadness for Marilla. She couldn’t imagine the hurt she had to go through.

“I cried Anne, to put it simply. I cried for what could have been. But I was happy for him. I told him to move on and for him to find someone he loved was a blessing. John didn’t do anything wrong. Both of us started to lead separate lives by the time he met his wife and we had agreed to be friends.”

“But when he came back widowed, Marilla, what happened? Didn’t you get a second chance?”

“We remained friends Anne. I did still have feelings for him, but you never forget when you have loved someone. I suspect he still had feelings for me, but it may not have been the way it was when we were young. He was grieving. He loved his wife. And he had Gilbert to look after. He put in all his effort in the orchard and raising a son. It wasn’t right of me to take over as wife and mother. John would have had his own thoughts and feelings to battle with. It didn’t feel right to me and he never felt right about it either.”

“I’m sorry Marilla. I am sorry for your tragical romance,” said Anne as she reached over for Marilla’s hand.

“But Anne, if things were different, Gilbert wouldn’t be here and you wouldn’t be here. Both John and I were blessed with love in different ways,” smiled Marilla. “Just promise me Anne, when you fall in love, don’t let fear and obligation curse you. Don’t let yourself live a life of regret.”

“Aunt Josephine has said the same thing. ‘Live a life of no regrets’,” said Anne.

Marilla looked at Anne and said, “Well that’s what I want for you Anne. Take the world in your hands and live a life with no regrets.”

*****

There was a knock on the kitchen door which interrupted Marilla and Anne’s conversation. Matthew and William Barry entered, a look of concern on their faces.

“Anne, William just has a question for you,” said Matthew.

William Barry looked pale and worried. “Anne, sorry to interrupt, but have you seen Diana today?”

“No, Mr Barry. I haven’t seen Diana since school yesterday. Is something the matter?” asked Anne.

“Oh! It may be just over protective parenting at play here. But after breakfast this morning, she said she was going to visit you and Ruby and she shall be back just after lunch. It’s been hours and she has yet to return home. I suppose she’s pre-occupied at Ruby’s. If you see her, please let her know that we are home worried and it would be best for her to return home immediately.”

“I shall Mr. Barry. Would you like me to see Ruby and see if Diana is there? I may also check a few places we frequent if you’d like?” suggested Anne. She may have had a momentous disagreement with Diana, but a missing bosom friend is worrisome. Anne also suspected she may have gone to see Jerry and she didn’t want Diana’s secret to be revealed.

William Barry nodded gratefully. “I would greatly appreciate your assistance if you could Anne. I shall continue doing the rounds around Avonlea. If you are able to check with Ruby, it would greatly help. One less household to visit.”

*****

Anne decided to go to Jerry’s house first. It was the most likely place Diana could be at. Anne reasoned that she just lost track of time with her sweetheart.

As Anne approached the Baynard residence, she could see Jerry throwing a ball with his brothers. To her disappointment, there was no Diana.

“Jerry!” Anne yelled as she got closer to where Jerry stood.

Jerry looked up in surprise and ran to Anne, smiling.

“Hello, Anne. Come to visit me?” asked Jerry.

Anne did not want to worry Jerry unnecessarily. She tried to remain calm about the situation.

“Just going for a walk. I thought I’d drop by,” she smiled. “Just wondering, have you seen Diana today?”

“Um, not today. I did yesterday afternoon,” said a blushing Jerry as he remembered the kiss in the barn.

“She’s must be at Ruby’s then. Mr. Barry says she wanted to visit Ruby. I think I’ll go and join them,” said Anne.

Jerry took Anne’s elbow and took her aside. “Did you read the letter? She really is sorry you know.”

Anne shook her head.

“Why do you need to see her then? Please don’t make her more upset,” Jerry asked of Anne. He felt the need to protect Diana from further pain.

“Jerry, what happened between me and Diana is our business,” Anne suddenly felt annoyed.

“I’m sorry Anne. I just hate seeing her sad. So, you know…about…us?” asked Jerry cautiously.

Anne nodded as she saw the look of concern on Jerry’s face.

“Don’t worry Jerry. Your secret is safe with me. I am truly happy for you both. I really am,” said Anne as she patted Jerry on the arm.

Jerry reached over and gave Anne a bear hug. “Thank you, Anne! You don’t know how happy I am to hear you say that!”

Anne chuckled as Jerry let go of her. She then proceeded to go to Ruby’s house.

*****

Anne knocked on the Gillis’ door and Ruby answered. Ruby greeted her with a shriek.

“Oh, my goodness Anne! I’m so excited you’re here!” Ruby opened the door and grabbed Anne’s hand and started dragging her towards the stairs in excitement.

“Wait a minute, Ruby. It’s important. Have you seen Diana today?” asked Anne as she was pulled by Ruby through the house.

“No. I haven’t seen her since yesterday. Why? Was I supposed to meet her somewhere?” Ruby asked in a rush.

“Oh, no. Just wondering,” said Anne. _That’s odd_ , thought Anne, _why would Diana lie to her parents?_

“Ruby! You have been so skittish today. Where are you dragging Anne to?” asked an amused Mrs. Gillis.

“Mother, may Anne and I go to my room?” said a smiling Ruby.

“Yes, you may. But don’t be long. You have to help with supper!” yelled Mrs Gillis as Ruby and Anne ran up the stairs with enthusiasm.

“I’m going to burst Anne if I don’t tell someone something soon!” said Ruby as she ran down the hallway.

“Ruby! What has gotten you so excitable?” asked Anne smiling.

Ruby closed her bedroom door, twirled and flopped on her bed. “Moody,” she said.

“What?” asked Anne puzzled. “What do you mean, moody? You’re moody or are we talking about Moody Spurgeon?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Anne! Of course I’m talking about Moody! Moody from school!” said Ruby in hushed whispers.

“Alright, what about Moody?” asked Anne.

“He just kissed me! This morning!”

“What? How? When? Ruby, please start from the beginning,” asked Anne with wide eyed curiosity.

“Well, after dance practice last week, I was so impressed with his banjo skills, he is ever so talented and musical, I complimented him and he ended up walking me home while we talked about music. He has since walked me home every day this week. Every day Anne! Yesterday, he held my hand and carried my books. It was ever so romantic! Anne! I’ve been bursting with happiness! We agreed to meet in secret this morning near the schoolhouse and we had a quick picnic. He held my hand and kissed it. I nearly died Anne! Then on the way back home as he held my hand again and before we parted ways, he pulled me in and quickly gave me a kiss on my lips! My first kiss Anne!” rambled Ruby excitedly, her eyes wide, her grin lit up her face.

Anne was smiling at her vivacious friend. She was very happy for Ruby. “How was the kiss Ruby?”

“Clumsy, but sweet. When he pulled me towards him, he fell back all of a sudden but I managed to pull him upright. Then that’s when we locked lips and he gently kissed me. It was sweet Anne. Just lovely. Then he asked if I would go with him to the County Fair dance and I said yes!” Ruby’s eyes were twinkling.

“I’m very happy for you Ruby. But I have a question. What about Gilbert?” asked Anne. Ruby’s answer was of particular interest to her. She was very confused how Ruby could suddenly fall for Moody.

“Oh, Gilbert. I haven’t thought about him for about two weeks,” realised Ruby. “I guess I no longer want dibs on Gilbert. I have dibs on Moody now and it’s a proper true dibs. Ruby Spurgeon. Doesn’t that sound so delightful?”

“What? Ruby? Are you sure?” asked Anne.

“I’m sure Anne. I have been thinking about it for a while after Valentine’s Day. Gilbert has made no advances after three years and I have given him enough hints. But Moody confessed he gave me the Valentine. He has also been so sweet offering me his handkerchief when I’m sad and he has taken the time to get to know me. Gilbert is too busy, oh, I don’t know, looking broody, studying or staring at you Anne.”

Anne was surprised at the comment. “Oh, I don’t think so Ruby.”

Ruby went over to Anne and took her friend’s hands in hers and sat her down on the bed. “Anne, I know so. I’ve known for quite a while and I’ve been such a selfish friend telling every girl to keep away from Gilbert when I never had him. I’ve always known he likes you, but I denied the signs because I’ve liked him for so very long. But when he was adamant in giving you that apple the first time he met you, I knew from that day, he likes you. I’ve seen him staring at you through the years. I must admit it did sadden me, those romantical eyes were for you and not me. I was childish and thought I may be able to change his mind if I only hinted more times how much I liked him. Then when I saw that he broke your set at dance practice to be with you. It was a sign for me to let go of Gilbert.”

“I’m sorry you were hurt Ruby,” said Anne.

“It’s alright Anne. Surprisingly, I realised I’ve been noticing Moody of late and I just didn’t entertain the feelings because, I guess, I got used to thinking of Gilbert. I was slightly disappointed, but not anymore. I truly care for Moody now. So, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, I release my Gilbert dibs to you!”

“Oh, no Ruby. That’s quite alright. Anyone can have their dibs on Gilbert,” said Anne quickly.

“But he has a crush on you, can’t you tell?” said Ruby as she stared at Anne.

“We’re good friends, Ruby,” stated Anne, although she wondered if they still were. “I don’t want to lose the friendship.”

“Oh. Well, I guess it’s your choice Anne. But in case you change your mind, I want to give you something,” said Ruby as she walked to the trunk at the end of her bed and reached for a few items and gave it to Anne. “For your trousseau.”

Anne took the items in Ruby’s hands. Five handkerchiefs with the initials G.B.

“Oh no, Ruby. I can’t take this,” said Anne as she tried to hand back the handkerchiefs back to Ruby.

“Please Anne, take it. I want you too,” said Ruby as she placed the handkerchiefs in Anne’s dress pocket. “If you don’t want it for your trousseau, you may want to give it to Gilbert for his birthday or Christmas.”

“Thank you, Ruby,” said Anne as she hugged her friend. “And I am really happy for you and Moody.”

“I am too Anne. So happy,” grinned Ruby as she hugged her friend back. “You’re a wonderful friend, Anne. Thank you for letting me share my news with you.”

*****

As Anne walked out of Ruby’s house, she started to be anxious about Diana’s whereabouts. She didn’t want to dampen Ruby’s news by telling her Diana was missing. There was only one more place that Anne could think of that Diana may be. It was starting to get dark, if she walked quickly, she would get there just before the sun fully went down.

She rushed to the location of the Storybook Club. But the place was almost eerie in the light of dusk. She looked for signs to see if Diana had been there, however the place did not give anything away. With a heavy heart, she decided to go back home to Green Gables, hoping that Diana was safely back in her own home.

*****

Anne did not have the appetite for supper. She was worried for Diana. The thought that her bosom friend was missing filled her with anxiety. They had not heard back from the Barry’s that Diana was home. Marilla reasoned that they just have to assume that Diana was safely back with her family having supper and that Anne would be allowed to visit the Barry’s after supper to ease her mind.

“Marilla? May I please have Diana’s letter after supper?” Anne asked.

“I thought you might ask for it. Let us clean the dishes and I shall give it to you right away,” suggested Marilla.

“What about Gilbert’s letter?” asked Marilla.

Anne shook her head. She was not ready to read Gilbert’s letter to her.

“No Marilla. Just Diana’s,” confirmed Anne.

Marilla sighed at Anne’s stubbornness. However, she just let Anne be. She was now prepared to read Diana’s letter, it will only be a matter of time until she’s ready to read Gilbert’s. Whatever disagreement they had, surely Anne would be over it soon.

An incessant knock on the door was heard by the Cuthberts. The urgency of the knock was commanding attention.

All three Cuthberts rushed to the door and found that Gilbert had already entered the house. Anne was about to run to her room to avoid facing Gilbert, but the look on Gilbert’s face stopped her.

“It’s Diana. She’s in hospital unconscious,” said Gilbert quickly.

Anne suddenly felt dizzy and short of breath. She had to sit down at the table, Marilla joining her.

“Do we know what has happened?” asked Matthew.

“I was helping the Barrys look for Diana and as we reconvened in their house Rollings arrived with a carriage. He’s taken the Barrys to the hospital in Charlottetown. I don’t know anything more except that she’s hurt and unconscious and the doctors have suggested that it’s prudent for the family to attend immediately. Mrs. Barry has asked me to fetch you Anne. We have missed the last train to Charlottetown, I have the buggy ready, so we will have to travel through the night, but we should be there in a reasonable time, that’s if you’re willing to travel with me?”

“How are the Barrys?” asked Marilla.

“Mr. Barry is shocked. Mrs. Barry and Minnie May are hysterical. Rollings has taken them. All I know is that Aunt Jo and Cole are currently with Diana in hospital.”

“Anne, what would you like to do?” asked Marilla.

“I need to go now Marilla. Gilbert, will you take me?” asked Anne as tears welled up in her eyes.

“I’m ready Anne. Just waiting for you,” said Gilbert.

Marilla sprang into action and quickly packed a bag for Anne. Anne was in no position to rush around, she was in a daze. Gilbert helped Anne into the buggy as Matthew covered them with blankets and gave Anne a lantern to hold to help guide the way.

“Travel safely,” said Matthew as he patted Anne’s hands.

“Gilbert, please look after her,” asked Marilla.

“I will Miss Cuthbert,” assured Gilbert.

*****

When Green Gables was out of sight, Anne made Gilbert stop the buggy.

“We have to get Jerry,” instructed Anne.

“Anne, why do we need Jerry to be with us? We need to go to see Diana right away. We can’t waste any time,” explained Gilbert.

“We have to bring Jerry with us. We have to go get him,” insisted Anne.

“Anne, we don’t have time. We have to get to Charlottetown as soon as we can. Is it because I’m taking you?” Gilbert felt hurt.

“No. No. Gilbert. I’m thankful you’re taking me. But Jerry needs to be there for Diana,” explained Anne in tears.

“You mean, Jerry and Diana are together? Together?” asked Gilbert.

Anne nodded. “I can trust you Gilbert, that much I know. Jerry and Diana are courting in secret. If anything happens to Diana, Jerry would be devastated. He needs to be there for her. You understand, don’t you? Please?”

Gilbert did understand. If the roles were reversed, he would want Jerry to let him know if Anne was in dire straits.

“Very well Anne, let us get Jerry,” said Gilbert.

After a few minutes of silence, Gilbert looked at Anne and asked. “How are you feeling?”

Anne cried. “I feel like I’m in a dream, Gilbert. I feel utterly sick. What if something happens to Diana? What if…we lose her? I can’t even imagine it.”

“We don’t know what has happened Anne. My imagination is running wild as well. All I can say is, let’s not jump to conclusions.”

“But she’s in hospital Gilbert! Unconscious!” exclaimed Anne.

He knew she was right. Only serious incidents end up in hospital on Prince Edward Island.

“I’m scared Gilbert,” Anne whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

Gilbert grabbed her waist and pulled her close as he held the reins in one hand.

“I’m scared too,” said Gilbert.

Anne stiffened and he felt it. Gilbert’s heart broke. But she didn’t move away. She stayed close to him. His touch comforted Anne.

*****

Jerry didn’t waste any time getting in the buggy, Anne sitting in the middle, as soon as he heard Diana was in trouble. Questions were rolling out of Jerry’s mouth as Gilbert manoeuvred the buggy to Charlottetown.

“What happened? Where was she found? Was she in Charlottetown?” asked a rambling Jerry.

“We don’t know anything more Jerry. We’ve told you everything we know,” said Gilbert.

“Anne, when you came earlier, were you looking for her or just going for a walk?” asked Jerry.

“I was looking for her,” admitted Anne. She looked at Jerry with tears.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped look for her and maybe we could have prevented whatever has happened!” spat out Jerry.

“I’m so sorry Jerry. I didn’t want to worry you. I thought she was just going for a walk!” wept Anne.

“I’m sorry Anne. I didn’t mean to yell. I’m just scared that’s all,” apologised Jerry.

“I’m terrified too Jerry,” said Anne quietly as she linked arms with Jerry.

Anne looked at Gilbert as he looked straight ahead, quiet, looking distraught himself.

“We’re all scared,” as she reached out to link her other arm with Gilbert’s.

Gilbert and Anne locked eyes for a few seconds before she looked away. It was the first sign of affection that she had showed him for a while and he treasured that moment for the rest of the night.

*****

They ran inside the hospital as soon as they were able to secure the buggy and was met with the sight of Cole and Minnie May sitting on a bench, Minnie May was crying as Cole held her.

Minnie Mary ran to Anne and embraced her middle as she saw the sight of the red head.

“Anne!” cried Minnie May. As she wept, Minnie May delivered her observation in a blunt and alarming way that only an innocent child could. “Diana looks dead!”

Anne suddenly felt dizzy at the words spoken by her bosom friend’s sister which caused her to lean forward, Gilbert immediately catching her by the waist and leading her to sit down. Jerry started pacing back and forth, his body shaking.

“She’s not dead, Minnie May,” consoled an ashen faced Cole. “Doctors are speaking to the Barrys now.”

“Cole, how is she? What happened?” asked Gilbert. He felt the need to ask the question that was on everyone’s minds. Anne looked ill, unable to speak, and Jerry who was now sitting on the floor against a wall, was too shocked to speak.

Cole’s eyes started to water. “She’s in a bad way. No proper information as yet. But I was escorting her back to the train station for her return to Bright River. She had been emotional and, in a daze, the whole time since she arrived this morning. She stepped on the road without looking. She mustn’t have heard the cry on the streets. People were screaming that there was a runaway horse with a buggy. I held back, I thought she would have heard it. The horse was running fast. The force of the horse hitting her. It was horrible! She was like a rag doll, she flew through the air and hit the ground hard.”

Cole was sobbing uncontrollably at this stage. Anne came back to life and took Cole in her arms in a tight embrace.

Minnie May having heard Cole’s description of events was uncontrollably sobbing herself. “I don’t want Diana to die!” she wept.

Gilbert pulled Minnie May onto his lap and tried to reassure the little girl. “She’s in the best place Minnie May. The doctors and nurses in the hospital will try their best to make her better.”

Minnie May nodded and leaned back against Gilbert. The older boy’s words proving some sort of relief to the child.

“Cole, what was she doing travelling to Charlottetown by herself? She told her parents she was visiting Anne and Ruby,” asked Jerry.

Anne let go of Cole and looked at him, she was interested in the answer herself. She wondered, _why would Diana lie?_

Cole looked at Minnie May, whose eyes were staring into space, her crying had stopped at Gilbert’s comfort. Cole chose his words carefully.

“She wanted to speak to Aunt Jo and myself. About not being able to be true to herself. About college and…” Cole looked at Jerry pointedly, “about meeting someone and caring about someone that may be disallowed by family. She thought that Aunt Jo and I would understand her predicament.”

Anne, Gilbert, Cole and Jerry all looked at one another, an understanding between them.

“So, you know,” said Jerry. It was more of a statement than a question.

Cole nodded. “Yes, Aunt Jo does too. No one else.”

Anne looked at Minnie May, still on Gilbert’s lap, to see if she had an understanding of what was just said, but the little girl had her eyes closed.

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes. The emotions running through the hospital lobby hanging over them.

Jerry spoke up. “It’s my fault. If I didn’t…if we’re not…then she wouldn’t feel the need to come here to speak to you and it wouldn’t be a problem.”

“No, no, Jerry. It’s my fault. I suggested that she speak to Aunt Jo. I couldn’t help her. I didn’t know what to do and I was angry…I wasn’t there for her…” rambled Anne.

“I should have pulled her back. I should have been watching what she was doing. I could have prevented it…” joined in Cole.

“Enough! It’s no one’s fault! It was an accident. An unfortunate turn of events,” said Gilbert.

They suddenly heard the echo of footsteps on the hospital floor. When they all looked up, they saw Aunt Jo walking towards them. Minnie May opened her eyes and jumped to run to her great aunt and held her hand. The three boys stood up and Anne followed Minnie May and gave the venerable woman a hug.

“You’ve all arrived I see,” said Aunt Jo. Upon seeing Jerry, she greeted, “My you’ve grown Jerry. I am sincerely glad you are here for our dear Diana.”

“Thank you, Miss Barry,” said Jerry.

“Aunt Jo. Please. Miss Barry is too formal especially in these circumstances,” she assured Jerry.

“How is she Aunt Jo?” asked Anne fearfully.

Aunt Josephine sighed. “She was conscious for a short while when she arrived in hospital. With what little she could say at the time, she’s dizzy and nauseous and has vomited a few times. She’s also in pain. They have made her comfortable. From what I can see, her body is battered. But they will observe tonight and tests will be done tomorrow.”

“May we see her?” requested Anne.

“We have advised that only family is able to be at her bedside at present, however, you may observe from the entrance of the room and kindly maintain silence. Cole and Minnie May have seen her already,” said Aunt Jo as she looked down at her great niece. “Minnie May, if you would please stay with Cole?”

Minnie May nodded and sat herself in Cole’s lap.

When they arrived outside Diana’s room, they could see William and Eliza Barry talking to Dr. Ward and a female doctor by Diana’s bedside. Aunt Josephine joined them. Anne, Jerry and Gilbert stood crowded by the doorway as they stared at Diana.

It was not the normally vibrant, stunning and smiling Diana that they knew. Diana was motionless on the bed, no sign of movement to be seen. Even her breathing was shallow and worrisome. Her face pale, almost the same colour as the sheet that covered her. Her eyes were closed but were swollen and looked grey compared to the rest of her skin. One arm was untucked from the sheets and was bandaged, a sign of blood had seeped through. A lump can be seen on the side of her head, protruding from her beautiful face.

The sight was too much for Anne. Tried as she might, she could not control the sob that escaped from her mouth, despite promising to be silent. The Barrys and the doctors looked up and saw three upset young people looking at their friend. Anne had to walk away and sat on the floor opposite the doorway. Jerry, shocked and scared sat beside Anne and scrunched his hair in his hands. Gilbert rushed over and sat on the other side of Anne and placed an arm around her shoulders as she wept for her dear friend.

The Barrys and the doctors exited Diana’s room. Anne, Jerry and Gilbert stood up from the floor. Eliza Barry reached out for Anne and embraced her. “I’m so glad you’re here Anne. I’m hoping your presence will help Diana’s healing.”

“Gilbert, you know the Barrys?” asked Dr. Ward as he shook Gilbert’s hand.

“Yes, Dr. Ward. Diana is a friend. We grew up in Avonlea together. It’s a relief to see you looking after Diana,” said Gilbert.

“Gilbert is an apprentice of mine. He will be studying medicine come fall,” explained Dr. Ward to everyone. “This is Dr. Amelia Durand. She’s just joined the hospital as the new Radiologist.”

“I’m sorry to have to meet you in such circumstances,” said Dr. Durand.

Josephine Barry spoke up. “This is Anne and Jerry. Also Diana’s good friends.”

William and Eliza Barry were surprised to see Jerry. “Jerry, it’s s surprise to see you. It’s nice of you to visit Diana,” said William Barry.

Jerry merely nodded. Suddenly fearful of the Barrys and wondering how much they knew.

“Anne, how are your stitches?” asked Dr. Ward, reminding Anne of her accident when she visited Elijah.

Anne offered her hand to the doctor. “You’ve done a great job Gilbert, looking after the stitches.”

“I think all the work was yours Doctor,” replied Gilbert. “If I may ask, how is Diana, Dr. Ward?” asked Gilbert.

Dr. Ward looked to the Barrys for permission to discuss Diana’s situation with Gilbert.

“Please, go ahead. It’s quite comforting that Gilbert knows you. I implicitly trust him. He’s a good lad,” said William Barry.

“Very well. She will be under observation overnight. There are obvious signs of concussion. She was hit quite hard on impact and when she was thrown, she landed quite hard. Physical signs of wounds and bruising are on her. There are some signs of skeletal issues. Some bones may need to be set, but it won’t be done until some radiology tests are completed by Dr. Durand. We are hoping they will be done tomorrow. At present, we are concerned about possible unseen injuries such as internal bleeding. Hopefully we shall know more in twenty-four hours,” explained Dr. Ward.

“Anne, when she was conscious for a few seconds, she asked for you and we promised once you arrive you may see her for a few minutes,” said Dr. Ward. “If you’d like, you may go in.”

Anne nodded and walked towards Diana’s bed slowly.

Diana looked worse up close, lifeless and shockingly so. Anne tried to supress the sobs threatening to escape. If Diana came to, she didn’t want her friend to worry about her sadness. She held Diana’s hand and with her other free hand, Anne stroked Diana’s hair gently.

“Dearest Diana. I want you to know that despite my insufferable stubbornness that I never stopped loving you my bosom friend. Please I need you to fight this. I am not ready for you to leave me. You can’t leave me Diana. I need you, so, so much. We still have so many things to do together. Remember that we agreed we shall name our children after each other and that we will be in each other’s weddings and grow old and wrinkled as bosom friends. I love you Diana. Please if you can hear me, please stay,” said Anne as she cried silent tears while continually stroking Diana’s hair.

Dr. Ward came in after a few minutes and roused Anne from her bedside vigil.

“Anne, it’s time to leave Diana to rest,” Dr. Ward suggested.

When Anne exited the room, Dr. Durand spoke up. “There is nothing more to be done tonight. I suggest you all get some rest. Family may stay if they wish.”

“Gilbert? Are you able to take everyone back to Aunt Josephine’s? Including Minnie May? There should be beds ready for everyone. Eliza and I will stay,” asked William Barry. “I will leave it to Aunt Jo is she would like to stay or not.”

“I shall walk them out. I shall be back. I’d would like to stay if possible,” stated Aunt Jo.

When they were out of earshot, Jerry spoke up. “I can’t leave her. I’d like to stay.”

“Jerry, just come with me to Aunt Jo’s. You heard the Doctor. Family only,” said Anne. She was adamant in making sure that instructions were followed to the letter, for Diana’s benefit.

“You can’t force me Anne. Even if I stay outside the hospital doors, I’d rather do that than leave,” explained a determined Jerry.

“Jerry my boy, you may stay with me in the lobby and keep me company,” suggested Aunt Jo. “It will help me keep my mind occupied of other things besides morbid worries. It will also give me a chance to get to know you better.”

“Thank you, Aunt Jo. I’d really like that,” said Jerry sincerely.

*****

Everyone had been allocated a room at Aunt Jo’s house and Anne finally found herself alone. She felt for the letter in the pocket of her dress and read her name in Diana’s beautiful cursive writing :

_My Bosom Friend Anne_

With trembling hands, she opened the letter, which in her heart she should have read immediately, a combination of guilt and regret enveloping her.

_Dearest Anne,_

_I am deeply and sincerely sorry for the pain that I have cause you. I don’t think I can say sorry enough to make up for the heartbreak that I have given you._

_My betrayal, I know is unforgivable. I broke the unspoken promise of true friendship by exposing the feelings and secrets you have entrusted me with. Please know that I have learned from my actions and it is my hope that you will be able to forgive me in time._

_I can’t excuse or have any justification for what I did. I thought I would provide you happiness by having your feelings exposed as I was one hundred percent sure that Gilbert harboured the same feelings as you had for him. I still am sure of his feelings for you, but I know now that it wasn’t my feelings to reveal and I regret every minute of suffering that has ensued due to my actions._

_I am unable to truly tell you if part of my intention was due to envy that my romance is inadmissible in the eyes of my family. I have been comparing what you could have with what I can’t. I just could not fathom why you have resisted Gilbert so. But in hindsight, I have come to the conclusion that emotions and feelings and complicated. Love is such an enigma that each person perceives it differently. It was not my place to judge how you felt or what you thought on the matter._

_You have had every opportunity to expose my own secret with Jerry and I would not have blamed you if you did. But the fact that you have still chosen to protect me and Jerry is a true testament to what a wonderful person you are. A person of integrity and honour._

_Anne, my dearest. I don’t know what the future holds for us and our friendship. But I want you to know that I will only truly have one bosom friend and kindred spirit, and that is you Anne. You will forever be in my heart. I will always love you and treasure the friendship you have given me. It is my wish that we will be able to share secrets once again, to laugh with you and to link arms with you in the woods as we talk incessantly about life._

_From the bottom of my heart, I am forever sorry._

_Your forever bosom friend and yours faithfully,_

_Diana_

Anne walked to the window and looked outside into the dark night. She placed her forehead against the cold glass. She was unaware what the time was. But how could anyone sleep, when her best friend was in hospital, her situation unknown? In the loneliness of the room, she wept once again.

There was a sudden knock on the door and she found Gilbert looking at her with concern. He walked towards her slowly, hands in his pockets. “Anne, I’ve just checked on Cole and he’s not coping very well. I just wanted to check, are you alright?” he asked in a hushed tone.

She looked at him and shook her head.

Gilbert stood there, shifting from one foot to another, not knowing how to proceed. He just wanted to reach for her and take her in his arms, stroke her hair and alleviate the fear and pain away. But he couldn’t do it. They were treading on thin ice and he did not want to increase any further pain they were already experiencing.

“How could I be such a selfish, cruel person to Diana?” said Anne silently as she wiped her tears away.

“Anne, a disagreement with Diana doesn’t make you into a bad person,” reassured Gilbert.

“If anything happens to her and I don’t get to say I appreciate her, I will never be able to forgive myself,” she continued.

“We can see her tomorrow and I will ask Dr. Ward if there is a possibility for you to sit with Diana for a while. If she’s conscious, you may be able to speak to her then,” Gilbert offered. He did not want to admit it, but he was worried about Diana himself given that the extent of her injuries. He has heard and seen the damage that accidents like Diana’s have caused and some patients have not recovered favourably.

“Gilbert, please tell me the truth. Do you think that she could…I don’t even want to say it…do you think she could die?” questioned Anne, looking at Gilbert.

Gilbert suddenly felt uncomfortable. How could he lie to her, especially when she asked him not to? He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down, thinking of how to answer the question.

Anne started to sob again. Gilbert’s reluctance to reply the question was an answer enough for her.

At that moment, Anne didn’t care that it was Gilbert, the one person she was trying to distance herself from. He was still a friend and she needed his comfort. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, Gilbert pulled her into his chest as he enfolded his arms around her back.

“Anne?” a tiny voice interrupted Anne’s cry.

“Anne? I’m scared. May I stay here with you for the night?” asked Minnie May who was in her nightdress, holding a raven-haired doll that looked like Diana.

“That would be great Minnie May, because I’m scared too,” said Anne. “We can look after each other.”

Minnie May jumped into bed as Anne fixed the bed covers.

“Gilbert, may you read me a story? When I can’t sleep, Diana normally reads to me,” said Minnie May.

“It would be my pleasure Minnie May. Any requests before I go in the library to grab a book?” asked Gilbert.

“Yes please. If you can find Frankenstein by Marry Shelley. Diana just finished reading chapter two to me,” said Minnie May.

“Are you sure? Wouldn’t you rather a fairy tale?” asked Gilbert amused. Anne and Gilbert looked at each other and grinned for the first time that day.

“I’m sure. But If Aunt Jo doesn’t have Frankenstein then maybe you may be able to read a fairy tale?” suggested Minnie May.

“How about we go to the library and pick out a book together?” suggested Gilbert.

“Alright. Let’s go,” said Minnie May as she jumped out of bed, grabbed Gilbert’s hand and dragged him out of the room.

As they descended the stairs to the library, Minnie May looked at Gilbert and said, “Gilbert, do you like Anne?”

“What makes you ask Minnie May?” asked Gilbert puzzled.

“You give her a look. Also, I think she likes you. She thinks you have a splendid chin,” said Minnie May as she examined Gilbert’s features. “Looks like a normal chin to me.”

Gilbert smirked. “Is that what she told you?”

“No, that’s what she told Diana. I read it in Diana’s journal,” confessed Minnie May.

“Minnie May, I don’t think you should be reading Diana’s journals,” warned Gilbert.

“I know,” sighed Minnie May. “I made a promise that if Diana gets better, I will never read her journal ever again.”

“That’s a good promise. And just a question. What look do I give Anne?” Gilbert inquired.

“Well, you look at her weird.”

“How do I look at her, Minnie May?”

Minnie May stopped and looked at Gilbert. “Like this,” as Minnie May furrowed her eyes and swayed her head gently from side to side.

“What kind of look is that?” asked Gilbert perplexed and smiling as they continued their walk to the library.

“You look dreamy, like you can’t believe you have just seen the most delicious apple pie in front of you and you’re about to eat it up!” answered Minnie May.

Gilbert laughed, pleased that he was able to give Minnie May some relief from thinking about her injured sister.

*****

Cole appeared in Anne’s doorway, a pillow and blanket in hand.

“May I stay here? I can’t sleep,” said Cole.

“If you don’t mind the crowd. Minnie May wants to stay here as well,” said Anne as she embraced Cole.

“That’s fine. I can sleep on the chaise lounge,” Cole decided. “I don’t think I’ll get any sleep tonight wherever I am.”

“How are you Cole? Gilbert said he checked on you and you aren’t doing so well?” asked Anne, concerned.

“I keep on repeating the incident in my head. I can’t seem to get the picture of her flying through the air and landing so heavily. I wish I could have stopped it,” cried Cole.

“Cole, I’m so sorry you had to go through that. We can only hope she will recover quickly.”

“Anne, when we were walking around Charlottetown, she told me that you had a disagreement. She didn’t mention it to Aunt Josephine when we asked how you were, but her face changed at the mention of your name. She then confessed to me that she did something terrible and you weren’t talking. Is it true?”

Anne was crestfallen. “Yes, Cole. I have been a stubborn fool and I let Diana feel unloved by me and I deeply regret it. We haven’t spoken in about a week.”

“She wouldn’t tell me exactly what happened and I respect your privacy, but you’re here now. Does that mean you forgive her?” asked Cole.

“It’s in the past Cole. I hope she forgives me for being cruel and heartless,” cried Anne.

Cole stood up and placed an arm around Anne. “She doesn’t think that at all Anne. She was more concerned about betraying you. She bought you a gift before the accident, hoping that she would be able to give you a symbol of your friendship.”

“She did?” asked Anne in disbelief, glad that her bosom friend was thinking of her.

Cole nodded.

“Diana was lost without you and you seem lost without her. It was only a matter of time until your spirits united once again,” philosophised Cole.

They were suddenly surprised by Minnie May jumping on the bed.

“Gilbert, will be reading chapter three of Frankenstein by Mary Shelley,” stated Minnie May as she settled herself under the blankets.

Cole decided to settle himself on the chaise lounge. Anne joined Minnie May in bed, with a pillow behind her.

Minnie May moved closer to Anne to make room for Gilbert.

“You make me feel better Gilbert. I want you to stay. Here, I’ve made room,” said Minnie May as she patted the space on the bed beside her.

Gilbert looked at Anne, quietly asking her for permission.

“It’s alright Gilbert. I want you to stay too,” nodded Anne as she looked at him.

Gilbert took his shoes off and laid down in the space beside Minnie May and began to read. His husky tone bringing calmness into the room. Eventually, Minnie May fell asleep as she hugged her doll. Cole began to breathe slowly as slumber fell on him.

Gilbert stopped reading and looked at Anne who has also fallen asleep, her body facing Minnie May, cuddling the little girl.

He took the opportunity to stare at her, looking angelic with her eyes closed, a single braid trailing over her shoulder with a few stray strands around her face. He couldn’t help it, Gilbert reached over and brushed a stray stand on her cheek and tucked it behind her ear. He then turned off the lamp, and began to settle himself down on the pillow.

“Good night, Gilbert,” whispered Anne sleepily.

Gilbert stiffened. Was he caught showing her affection?

He decided it didn’t matter. He wanted Anne to know how he felt even if she refused to talk about it.

“Good night, my Anne,” he whispered back.

*****

They were woken up the next morning by Jerry, flopping face down on the bed at their feet.

Anne jumped up in a panic.

“Jerry, what is it? Is it Diana?” panicked Anne.

“Is she alright?” demanded Cole.

“Don’t tell me she’s gone!” cried Minnie May.

“She’s awake Minnie May! She slept through the night. She awoke this morning, disoriented, unaware of where she was. I wasn’t allowed to see her, only the family. But she was able to have a conversation. They are performing what is called an X-radiation on her this morning. Dr. Durand is an expert at using it and said that Diana is lucky that the hospital was able to secure such a machine only recently. I was ordered to come back here and have some sleep. So, if you don’t mind, I’ll just stay here and I’ll return to hospital when I wake up.”

“Can we go visit her Jerry?” asked Gilbert.

“This afternoon, when they know more. And please don’t leave without me,” instructed Jerry.

*****

Everyone found themselves back at the hospital that afternoon with better news. The test results showed that Diana did indeed have injuries. Concussion was a definite and she will need to be observed in hospital for a few days. The X-ray showed that she had a dislocated shoulder, a result of her body bearing the impact upon landing, which was readily fixed by the doctors. There were hairline fractures located on her clavicle, ribs and her forearm which should heal in a few weeks provided she restricted movement. Slings and splints were arranged to help Diana recover. She didn’t display any other symptoms indicating internal bleeding, much to the relief of everyone. The doctors advised she was allowed visitors, not more than two at a time and they were to keep it short to allow her much needed rest.

Minnie May was given a choice to see her sister first, which she gladly took the opportunity to do so.

“We can go two at a time, so…” she looked at everyone as she contemplated who to take in with her, “Gilbert! You may come in with me!” said Minnie May as she took Gilbert’s hand and dragged him inside the room.

Being more comfortable and relieved with Diana’s fate, the group finally felt less anxious and afforded themselves a laugh at the sight of Minnie May bossing Gilbert around.

“I think you have found a new best friend Gilbert,” chuckled Aunt Josephine.

“Minnie May, just be careful with Diana. She will be in a bit of pain and you may not be able to hug her,” explained Gilbert gently.

Minnie May nodded. “I’ll be very careful Gilbert. I promise.”

As they went through the doorway, Minnie May tip toed slowly towards Diana’s bed. Diana turned her head and gave her sister a slight smile as she approached.

Minnie May stopped by Diana’s bedside and whispered, “I’m glad you didn’t die Diana.”

Diana grinned and wearily said, “Minnie May, I’m not hard of hearing so you don’t have to whisper. But I’m glad too. I couldn’t leave you, could I? Who would accompany you when you play the violin?”

“Even Mother can’t play the piano,” nodded Minnie May. “Can you play the piano, Gilbert?”

“Sorry Minnie May. I can’t help you there,” responded Gilbert.

Diana looked at Gilbert and smiled. “I’m glad you’re here Gilbert,” Diana then looked towards the door, hoping to see a certain red head with him.

Gilbert smiled, knowing what Diana was looking for. “She’s outside Diana. Waiting for her turn.”

Diana’s eyes suddenly lit up.

“So, how are you feeling?” asked Gilbert.

“Could be better, but my head is feeling so much better compared to yesterday,” she replied.

“Make sure you get plenty of rest and please do not push yourself,” Gilbert advised.

“Yes, Dr. Blythe,” Diana smiled.

“Diana,” Minnie May interrupted. “I hope you don’t mind, but Gilbert read chapter three of Frankenstein to me last night. He reads better than you.”

Diana laughed slightly. “Oh, does he now? Well, maybe from now on Gilbert can read to you and I shall do other things.”

“Oh no! But I like the way how we cuddle up in your bed when you read to me at home. We can’t stop doing that!” exclaimed Minnie May.

“When I’m better Minnie May, I’d be glad to continue reading Frankenstein for you. Is Gilbert your new brother? What else has he done for you in the short time I’ve been here?” asked Diana amused.

“He made me feel better when I was sad about you being here. He said you’re in the best place to get better. Also do you know how he looks at Anne? He looks at her like this,” Minnie May then proceeded to demonstrate a furrowed brow while starting into space.

Diana laughed as she looked at a blushing Gilbert. “I do know how he stares at her!”

“Minnie May, I think you can stop telling Diana all about me,” said Gilbert hoping to change the subject.

“Alright Gilbert. Diana, I made a promise that if you were better by today that I will never read your journal ever again. I shall now keep to that promise,” said Minnie May sincerely.

“What! Minnie May! You’ve been reading my journal?” exclaimed Diana with as much energy as she could muster.

“Yes, well, you don’t really hide it very well at all.”

“It’s in my room!” exclaimed Diana.

“I think it’s time to go Minnie May,” Gilbert said as he tried to usher the young girl out before Diana got too agitated.

As they reached the doorway, Minnie May turned around and said, “I love you Diana.”

“I love you too Minnie May,” said Diana smiling. “Gilbert, thank you for looking after my sister.”

“Anytime, Diana. I think I’ve made a new best friend,” said Gilbert grinning.

As soon as Anne saw Gilbert and Minnie May in the hallway, Anne grabbed Cole’s hand and ran inside the room. She stopped short upon seeing her best friend in a sling and bandages, her face still pale but the colour so much better than it looked yesterday.

“My poor sweet Diana. I am so, so, sorry for everything!” said Anne as she approached her bosom friend and kissed her raven hair. Cole followed suit.

“You gave us quite a scare there, Diana,” said Cole.

“Cole, I feel awful for you having to witness it all. I was in such a daze when it happened. But I’m so glad you were with me,” said a thankful Diana.

All three friends had tears in their eyes as they looked at each other.

“Anne, did you read the letter? Do you forgive me?” Diana asked tearfully.

Anne grabbed Diana’s hand gently. “I did and it’s in the past Diana. I’m the one that should be sorry for being such an uncompassionate friend. Will you forgive me?”

Diana looked at Anne. “There is nothing to forgive you for Anne. It’s me that has betrayed you.”

“Hush now Diana,” said Anne. Echoing Gilbert’s words she said, “it’s water under the bridge.”

“Bosom friends forever,” they both said simultaneously.

“So how are you feeling?” asked Cole.

Diana smiled. “Like I got hit by a horse.”

“So, it seems you have your sense of humour back. You must be feeling better,” said Cole.

“Cole, do you have the box?” asked Diana.

Cole pulled out a box from his coat and gave it to Diana. She examined the small box tied with a blue satin ribbon, which was slightly crushed and misshapen. “I’m sorry Anne. It was in my pocket and I must have landed on it.”

“Diana, you didn’t have to…,” whispered Anne as she took the box from her friend.

“I wanted to Anne. Please open it,” urged Diana.

Anne carefully untied the ribbon and opened the box. There on a piece of blue velvet was a heart charm.

“Oh. Diana. It’s beautiful!” gasped Anne.

Diana had to explain. “It’s for your bracelet. To remind you that you will always be in my heart as my bosom friend.”

Anne rushed back to her friend and gently embraced her. “We promised each other we’d be kindred spirits forever, and we are and always shall be.”

“Always,” confirmed Diana.

“Diana, I have to ask. Have you given it much thought about what Aunt Jo has told you?” asked Cole.

“Not as yet. With everything that has happened, I haven’t had a chance to contemplate my future?” said Diana.

“Recover first, then think about it,” advised Cole.

“What do you two mean?” asked Anne.

“Aunt Josephine offered to take Diana in her care, like she has with me, if she wanted to pursue college and perhaps move forward with Jerry, if her parents disallow it, and she has nowhere else to go,” explained Cole.

“Oh, Diana! Aunt Josephine is so incredibly supportive. She truly understands misfits like us,” said Anne. “But are you prepared to leave your family?”

“I’m still unsure of my plans Anne. I have a lot to think about,” said Diana.

“You know he’s here. He’s been here since last night and refused to leave the hospital,” said Anne, volunteering the information.

Diana was alarmed. “Who? Jerry?”

“Yes, Jerry. Don’t be too concerned. Your parents don’t know. He’s here on the guise as a concerned friend like us. However, Aunt Jo has taken him under her wing. She’s protected his interest in staying with you,” explained Anne.

“How do I look?” panicked Diana.

Cole and Anne laughed.

“Diana, you’re bruised and covered in bandages. He’s happy enough that you have survived this ordeal. I don’t think he will care how you look at this particular moment,” said Cole.

“Alright dearest, let me make a few adjustments, then we’ll tell him to come in,” offered Anne.

Anne smoothed Diana’s hair, fixed her gown and smoothed out the blanket and fluffed the pillow behind Diana.

“There! You look like Snow White just having woken up after the Prince has given her a kiss,” declared Anne.

“You do look like Snow White!” exclaimed Cole.

“Thank you, now go get Jerry for me!” requested Diana with a smile.

As soon as Anne and Cole walked out of the room, Jerry stood up then as he remembered who was around, restrained himself from running towards Diana.

Aunt Jo, sensing his urgency, stood up and declared, “I shall go in with Jerry.”

Jerry suddenly appeared on Aunt Jo’s side and walked with her towards Diana’s room.

Diana’s face lit up as soon as she saw Jerry.

“Jerry! Aunt Jo!” exclaimed Diana in a soft voice.

Aunt Jo was closing the door to the room. “Oh, hush now child. I know your excitement isn’t for me,” she said amused.

Jerry was suddenly conscious at being watched by his beau’s great aunt and was shifting from side to side. “Diana, good to see you’re feeling better,” Jerry said quite formally.

“Pretend I’m not here, hard as that may be. You may hold her hand or kiss her or whatever it is you want to do. I know your secret and I haven’t told a soul,” said Aunt Jo as she waved her hand at them.

Jerry smiled and took two long strides towards Diana and kissed her hair.

“You scared me,” said Jerry softly.

“I scared myself,” said Diana. “But I am feeling better compared to yesterday. At least the nausea has stopped.”

“I’m glad,” smiled Jerry.

“You came straight away?” Diana asked.

“As soon as I heard.” Jerry reached out for Diana’s hand.

“He only left the hospital for a brief moment this morning, upon my insistence,” explained Aunt Jo.

“How about Mother and Father? Do they suspect?” asked Diana.

“I merely told your parents I asked Jerry to keep me company as they were busy themselves worrying over you. If they do suspect something, they have chosen to be ignorant of it,” said Aunt Jo.

“Jerry, I told Aunt Jo about…our situation. I’m sorry, I needed to speak to someone that could possibly understand what it felt like to be suppressed…,” Diana rambled.

“It’s alright, Diana. We’ve had a chance to talk about the plan,” said Jerry.

“And?” Diana was hoping that Jerry had an answer.

“I want you to get better first, then we can talk about it,” said Jerry looking away.

“Why are you looking away? May you tell me now what you think?” begged Diana.

“I haven’t had a chance to properly think it through Diana. But if you’d like to attend college, I would support it. But I’m afraid to lose your family over me, I’m finding that hard to accept,” Jerry said honestly.

“But what is the solution Jerry? How can we be together?” asked Diana tearfully.

Jerry lifted Diana’s chin to look at him. “Please don’t trouble yourself about this now Diana. You have to heal. I don’t know what we should do. I need time to think about what Aunt Jo has offered and how it would affect you more than anything. We need time. Understand?”

Diana nodded.

“Diana, I’ve met Jerry a few years ago with Anne and I found him a delightful, hardworking boy then. Upon getting to know him the past day, he remains to be a hardworking man who values his family. I can see why you are enamoured with him. My offer still stands. However, I agree with Jerry. A decision doesn’t have to me made now. Give yourself time to recover. I will always be here for you if you need. There is no deadline to be had. I hope you understand that?” said Aunt Jo.

“Thank you, Aunt Josephine. Your support, means so much to me,” expressed Diana.

“Diana, unfortunately, I will have to go back to Avonlea this afternoon. I can’t disappoint Matthew and Marilla and my family relies on me. I have to return to work. But I want you to know that it pains me to leave you here. I shall try and get all my work done quickly each day and visit you as soon as I am able. I hope you understand?” asked Jerry.

“Of course, Jerry. Your visit today and knowing you have been here is enough to show me how much you care,” reassured Diana.

“Thank you, Aunt Jo, for everything. You have been very generous and understanding and accepting of me. I don’t even get that from most people in Avonlea,” said Jerry.

“Dear boy. I can see what Diana sees in you. Never judge a book by its cover, I always say. Otherwise you might miss out on a good story,” advised Aunt Josephine.

“She’s asked you to call her Aunt Jo? She only does that if she truly likes you,” Diana smiled at Jerry.

“It seems that the Barry women can’t resist the Baynard charm,” Jerry joked and winked at Aunt Jo, making both Barrys chuckle in delight.

*****

After an early supper back at the Barry mansion, William, Eliza and Josephine Barry retired early, ready for bed after spending over twenty-four hours in hospital with Diana. They had left Diana resting in hospital, laudanum given to her for her comfort which made her drowsy.

Anne was back in her allocated room, staring out the window, waiting for Minnie May to join her. Diana’s little sister has decided she would stary with Anne for another night. She missed her sister and Anne was a good substitute.

“Anne?” said Gilbert, breaking Anne’s thoughts.

“Jerry and I will leave for Avonlea in a few minutes. Are you sure you’d like to stay on?” asked Gilbert.

Anne turned to Gilbert and nodded. “Mr. and Mrs. Barry need my help with Minnie May and they would like me to take turns with them during the day to stay with Diana. Would you mind telling Miss Stacy and Marilla and Matthew the situation?”

“Sure, Anne. I don’t mind,” assured Gilbert.

“Thank you. Not just for that, but for everything. I needed a friend Gilbert and you were there for me,” acknowledged Anne.

Gilbert walked in the room and sat on the perfectly made bed. He wanted to say much more. He wanted to talk about how he felt. He wanted to tell her he wanted them to be together.

“Um,” he started, clenching his fists on his lap. “I…” Gilbert stopped himself. He felt it was insensitive to start a conversation about their relationship when Anne was still worried about Diana.

Anne knew there were things left unsaid. But Anne didn’t quite know what to tell him as yet. She just wanted Diana better. However, she has realised after almost losing Diana that she needed to be less selfish about her feelings and listen to what people had to say, even if she didn’t agree or didn’t want to hear it.

She sat down on the bed next to Gilbert. “Gilbert. I know. May you give me time please? I’ll speak to you soon. I’ll go to you when I’m ready. And I will. I promise.”

“Alright, Anne. I’ll be off then. See you,” said Gilbert.

Gilbert stood up, walked a few steps then paused. He took something out of his coat pocket and placed it on the bedside table and walked out.

Anne looked up and saw a bright red shiny apple from Gilbert.

*****

Diana improved on a daily basis. Jerry visited almost every day in the late afternoon for only a short time as he had to make the last train back to Bright River. William and Eliza Barry started to wonder if Jerry had intentions for Diana, surprised that the boy made such an effort to see their daughter. Anne was always there with Diana every time Jerry visited, the three of them laughing and joking which was pleasant to see, so they thought that maybe Diana was good friends with Jerry more than they realised and decided not to question it. Their main aim, after having nearly lost their first born was to make sure she recovered quickly and was happy.

The doctors were satisfied that within a few weeks, Diana’s bones would have healed. As soon as symptoms of concussion had dissipated, Diana was allowed to go home. That Friday, Anne found herself travelling back to Avonlea with the Barrys and Cole, who were invited by the Barrys to join them at the County Fair that coming Sunday.

Upon arrival at Green Gables, Anne hugged Matthew and Marilla, having missed them immensely for the past week. After a quick supper, tiredness enveloped Anne and she asked to be excused and got ready for bed, thankful that she was back home in Green Gables.

*****

Anne woke up the next day feeling dreadful. She had caught a cold, the day before the County Fair, much to her displeasure. But there was no time to dwell on her bad luck. She had a full day ahead, she needed to bake Mary’s cake, her entry for the cake competition, then she would visit Diana, to see how she was doing back home.

Anne must have sneezed for about the hundredth time that morning as she baked the cake.

“Just don’t sneeze into the batter, Anne! And don’t sneeze into my plum puffs,” requested Marilla.

“I hope this cold only lasts a day. I would hate to be sick tomorrow. I wouldn’t be able to enjoy the County Fair feeling like this,” mused Anne.

“Just rest up and go to bed early tonight and you shall be right in the morning. I suspect it’s your body’s response to all the goings on the past week,” said Marilla.

“A-choo!”

“Oh, dear,” said Marilla, looking at Anne. “You do look awful. Your eyes are watery and glassy. Your nose is red. Your sneezing has been so vicious that your hair is in disarray and you sound like you’ve been swimming underwater.”

“Thank you, Marilla for your kind observation,” said Anne annoyed.

“I’m sorry Anne. I’m merely telling you what I can see,” said Marilla as she watched Anne pour batter into cake tins and carefully placed them in the oven.

“Good morning Cuthberts!”

It was Gilbert at the kitchen door. He had heard that Anne was back. He just missed her so much the past week and wanted to catch a glimpse of her, even for a second. In fact, he was preparing his outfit for the next day’s County Fair and kept on asking himself which shirt would Anne prefer to see him in. He chose a shirt that required cufflinks. Even though Anne managed to find the cufflinks that Elijah took from him, he felt it was a good excuse to borrow some from Matthew, just so he could go to Green Gables to see Anne.

Anne was mortified. Marilla just told her how awful she looked and Gilbert who was looking dashing as usual was at the door looking at her.

“Gilbert! How can we help you this morning?” asked Marilla cheerfully.

“I was hoping to borrow some cufflinks?” asked Gilbert.

“Matthew is outside. I will let Matthew know you’re here,” said Marilla. Marilla walked out on the porch and yelled for Matthew.

“I heard you were back. How are you Anne? How’s Diana?” asked Gilbert.

“Fine,” muttered Anne.

“Anne, don’t be rude. Look at Gilbert when you’re speaking to him,” instructed a stern Marilla.

_Aargh! Marilla and her manners_ , thought Anne, as she looked at her mother in wide eyed despair.

Anne faced Gilbert, “Find, fine. We’re both fine,” she rambled.

Gilbert looked at her watery eyes and red nose. “Have you been chopping onions?” Gilbert wondered out loud.

“Aargh! No!” yelled Anne as she stomped upstairs before Gilbert could take another look at her dishevelled self.

Even Marilla had to stifle a chuckle at Gilbert’s comment.

“Something I said?” asked Gilbert. _I can’t do anything right_ , he thought.

Once Matthew had given Gilbert his cufflinks to borrow, he walked back outside to mount his horse. Before he rode off, he saw Anne sitting by the window and watched her for a few seconds. She then looked out and caught him staring. He raised a hand up to her and she reciprocated.

_Trust Gilbert to gallop off like a knight in shining armour_ , Anne thought. To forget about Gilbert as a romantical notion was going to be harder than what she considered.

*****

Once the cake was baked and iced and Anne was happy with the result, she went over to the Barrys to see Diana and Cole. While Diana was able to walk around, she found movement difficult with her broken ribs and the sling she had on. However, Diana was in good spirits and seemed like she was back to her old self despite the injuries.

“Cole, we need to find an outfit for Anne to borrow for the County Fair tomorrow. Please do me the honour as I am incapacitated. You have a good eye when it comes to fashion and I think you would do a better job than me,” complimented Diana.

“I am so appreciative of your comment Diana and I accept the challenge at hand,” said Cole as he opened up Diana’s wardrobe and started to hold up dresses against Anne.

“Am I that much of a challenge?” asked Anne. “Marilla said I look like a mess, with my glassy eyes and red nose.”

“You shall be fine by tomorrow Anne. Just get plenty of rest tonight,” assured Diana.

“So, which dress do you think will impress Gilbert?” asked Cole.

“Cole, I’m not doing this with Gilbert in mind,” insisted Anne.

“He still has a crush on you, you know. In fact, the way he looks at you has intensified. He may even be in love with you, my red-headed friend!” exclaimed Cole as he winked at Diana.

Diana looked at Cole sternly and shook her head, urging him to stop while Anne was looking at the mirror as she examined the blue dress that Cole just held up.

“Can we stop talking about Gilbert?” requested Anne. “I would like to enjoy the County Fair tomorrow without having to think about feelings.”

“Alright, Anne, no more Gilbert talk,” agreed Cole.

“May I suggest this dress with your hair down in soft waves?” proposed Cole.

“Whatever do you mean?” asked Anne.

“Here, let me show you,” said Cole as he proceeded to style Anne’s hair.

Cole had more than Anne’s hair in mind for the County Fair. Perhaps a little help from him may persuade Anne and Gilbert that romance was in fact their destiny.

*****

To Anne’s delight, she felt so much better the next day and looked forward to the County Fair that day. She looked pretty in the blue dress that Cole picked for her and styled her hair the way Cole showed her.

“My, my Anne, don’t you look delightful!” expressed Marilla.

After the Cuthberts had submitted their baked goods and Matthew’s radish at the judging tent, Anne was free to roam about. She saw Bash and Delphine near the icecream stand and rushed over to say hello by giving Bash a hug. Then she picked up Delphine. She missed her little godchild so much.

“Delphine! I missed you so! I can’t believe how much you’ve grown in just a week!” Anne exclaimed.

“I’m glad you’re back Anne. I’m also glad that Diana will be fine,” said Bash.

“Thank you Bash. She certainly gave me a scare,” admitted Anne.

“I’m glad the outcome was good,” said Bash.

“Well, hello Bash. Nice to see you again. This must be Delphine!” said a voice that surprised Anne.

Anne looked up and saw Winnie with Gilbert.

Gilbert was rendered speechless at the sight of Anne in a beautiful blue dress and her hair down. He just wanted to reach out and touch the soft waves cascading down her back. Winnie noticed Gilbert’s look, but Anne was none the wiser. She was trying to conjure up some sort of cheerful reply to show them that Winnie’s appearance with Gilbert did not upset her.

“Hello Winnie. Nice to see you again,” said Anne with a slight smile.

“Likewise, Anne. Such a nice day for a fair, don’t you think?” asked Winnie.

“It certainly is,” replied Anne.

“Would you mind if I have a hold?” Winnie asked Anne as she motioned to grab Delphine.

“Of course. Delphine, say hello to Winnie,” said Anne as she handed over Delphine to Winnie’s waiting arms.

Anne saw Winnie holding Delphine right beside Gilbert, who was looking very smart with his best outfit. _They look like a happy family, Gilbert, Winnie and Delphine_ , she thought with a twinge in her heart.

“Anne, do you have plans with anyone today? Here at the fair?” asked Gilbert. He was hoping that she would allow him to spend the day with her.

“Yes, I do,” said Anne as she looked around, hoping she would see someone that could rescue her from having to spend more time with Gilbert and Winnie. “There they are! Must go. Nice to see you all,” said Anne as she ran towards Cole who was pushing Diana in a wheelchair while talking to Charlie.

_Oh, Charlie_ , thought Gilbert. _Maybe Anne has decided to give Charlie a chance?_

Gilbert felt downhearted as he watched Anne greet Diana and Cole and touched Charlie’s arm in greeting.

*****

“I’m glad you’re out of hospital Diana,” said Charlie.

“Thank you. So am I,” smiled Diana.

“There you are Anne! You look great!” said Cole.

“You do Anne,” agreed Charlie.

“Thank you all,” Anne smiled. “I’m so excited to be here. Let’s walk around!”

“I’m supposed to meet Moody at the judging tent. We made a bet on what type of vegetable will win the biggest competition, so I’ll see you all later?” asked Charlie. “Remember Anne, you promised me two dances!” said Charlie as he walked away, winking at Anne.

Anne laughed. “I haven’t forgotten Charlie. You better not step on my feet!”

“I won’t! I promise!” yelled out Charlie chuckling.

As Charlie walked away, Gilbert and Jerry approached. Gilbert heard the promise of two dances with Charlie and was confused. He thought Charlie had stopped pursuing Anne.

“I’ll take over Cole. You can have a break from pushing Diana’s wheelchair around,” Jerry said.

“Thank you, Jerry,” said Cole. “Look Billy is about to test his strength with the mallet. Let’s go watch.”

Billy red faced, was unable to win a prize for Josie. Jerry was then encouraged to have a go.

“I don’t know. I’m not that strong,” said Jerry unsure.

“Just give it a go Jerry, you never know,” encouraged Diana.

“Alright, but don’t laugh if I don’t hit it!” begged Jerry as he paid his 5 cents.

“We won’t, we promise,” said Anne

In one hit, Jerry was able to ring the bell.

“And we have a winner!”

Everyone clapped for Jerry as he picked a prize, a big grin on his face.

“Here, you go Diana,” said Jerry as he handed the white French poodle figurine to Diana.

“I knew you could do it!” beamed Diana. She looked around, pulled Jerry’s arm down so his face was at her level and gave him a quick kiss.

Jerry blushed.

“Diana! That was bold of you!” exclaimed Anne in a whisper. “What if anyone saw you?”

“Anne, I looked around first and it was quick,” chuckled Diana.

“I’m not complaining,” ventured Jerry.

“Well, if you become the subject of Eliza Barry’s wrath, you may change your mind,” grinned Anne.

“How about you sir? Would you like to win a prize for your sweetheart?” asked the carnival worker as he asked Gilbert and motioned towards Anne.

“Oh, no I’m not his sweetheart,” corrected Anne.

“Ahh, I think you may be mistaken…” said Gilbert at the same time.

Cole pushed Gilbert forward and gave the carnival worker 5 cents. “Go on Gilbert, win Anne something,” said Cole smiling.

“Gilbert, you don’t have to. Really. Cole, stop it really, don’t force him,” rambled Anne.

The mallet was handed to Gilbert. “I don’t think I’m as strong as Jerry. Cole, you don’t have to pay for me,” said Gilbert.

“We’re waiting Gilbert,” urged Cole, smiling.

Anne glared at Cole. Cole merely grinned at her.

Gilbert sighed and laid the mallet down, hitting the bell with a loud ring.

Everyone cheered, except Anne who felt embarrassed.

“And we have a winner! Pick a prize sir!”

Gilbert walked over and picked a prize. He handed the prize to Anne reluctantly, scared that she may object to receiving it. To his relief, Anne accepted. Their fingers brushing against each other as she said “Thank you, Gilbert. It’s very kind of you.”

As everyone glanced at the prize, the group erupted in laughter, even Anne. “Really Gilbert? A rabbit figurine eating a carrot?”

“It reminded me of you,” was his reply as he gave her a small smile.

“Now, give him a kiss just like Diana gave Jerry one!” Cole whispered in Anne’s ear so Gilbert wouldn’t hear.

Anne gave Cole an elbow in the ribs.

“Ow! It was just a suggestion!” shrugged Cole.

“Where to next?” asked Diana.

“Oh, I saw a fortune teller earlier. I’m curious to know what my future holds. Anyone else?” asked Cole.

“I am! To have an insight to my future. How exciting!” exclaimed Anne.

“Could be fun,” agreed Gilbert.

“I’ll partake. It should be interesting,” Diana said excitedly.

“Alright! Let’s go!” said Cole as he led the group to Madam Lyudmila.

“If I may, I’d like to request to go first,” said Cole.

“Alright Cole. If you think that she is a charlatan, let us know and we will spend our money elsewhere,” said Diana.

“I shall. Wish me luck!” said Cole.

“Welcome! I am Madam Lyudmila. I have connections to the spirit world who brings me messages to the living about their future. But before I continue, ten cents,” said Madam Lyudmila as she held her hands out.

Cole handed over ten cents.

“So, what do you see Madam Lyudmila?” asked Cole eagerly.

“Let me see your palm,” asked the fortune teller. “I see you are a distinguished man. Good with your hands. You like and create beauty.”

Cole was impressed. She was right so far.

“I see your future with a beautiful wife with long hair and many, many children,” Madam Lyudmila continued.

Cole pulled his hand away and laughed. “Alright. I think you may be wrong.”

“Madam Lyudmila is never wrong,” she insisted.

“Um, I think you may be. But enough about me. I have a business proposition for you,” said Cole.

“Madam Lyudmila is listening,” she said with curiosity.

“Outside are four of my friends in line to see you. There is a girl with bright red hair and a boy with dark hair, curly top and hazel eyes. If you are willing to matchmake, I may be willing to compensate you for your trouble?”

“They care for each other?” asked Madam Lyudmila.

“Yes, but they are too stubborn to make things work,” said Cole.

“I’ll do it for love. Love is important. Also, I’ll do it for extra twenty cents,” bargained the fortune teller.

“Agreed!” grinned Cole as he handed the Madam an extra twenty cents from his pocket. “And before I leave, let me tell you a few things about all four them.”

*****

Cole emerged from the tent, looking impressed.

“Well?” asked Diana.

“She’s good. She knew I was an artist and is positive that I will find love,” Cole said, grinning from ear to ear.

“How exciting!” exclaimed Anne. “Diana, maybe we should go together, so I can take you inside.”

“Great idea, Anne. Let’s do that!” agreed Diana.

As Anne wheeled Diana inside the tent, Madam Lyudmila looked at them and said, “I am getting very strong signals from both of you. I shall get my crystal ball!”

Madam Lyudmila went behind a screen, smoked a cigar and blew the smoke inside the ball and brought it out to the table in front of Anne and Diana.

“You with dark hair. You feel trapped. You want to fly away. And you will. But you need to be strong. That is what the crystal ball says.”

“Where do you see me?” asked Diana.

“Crystal ball says you will go out of this island and be happy. You have a tall dark handsome man with you. Very tall. He will look after you. But you need to be strong. Spirits say so,” insisted Madam Lyudmila.

She continued. “You with red hair. You’ve been alone a long time. But not anymore. Also, there is a friend. Very good friend. You see him all the time. When he looks at you, his eyes are like two cups overflowing. He cares for you deeply and waiting for you to give him love back. You will be together for a long, long time.”

“Are you able to tell me what he looks like?” asked Anne. “So that I know?”

“He is also tall, dark and handsome, but messy hair sometimes. He’s a very good dancer. Crystal ball has gone dark. Sorry spirits have gone. Ten cents each,” said Madam Lyudmila as she held out her hand.

Both Diana and Anne left the tent in amazement. _Could it be true?_ Anne thought.

“She’s good,” said Diana to Anne and the others.

“Anne? What do you think?” asked Cole grinning.

“I don’t know. It’s almost as if she knows me and the future could be true,” Anne was doubtful but was willing to believe it was all real.

“Let us be the judge of that,” said Jerry as he dragged Gilbert in with him.

“Ten cents each please,” Madam Lyudmila asked both Jerry and Gilbert.

“You, the tall one. Give me your palm,” demanded Madam Lyudmila.

Jerry sat down and offered his palm.

“You are a hard worker. You care for your family. You also care for a girl. Very much so. But you are unsure if it will work. You think you are too different, but you want the same thing. You want to be together. If you work hard, both of you will have a good life.”

Jerry was dumbfounded and stared at the fortune teller with his mouth wide open.

“I see you are surprised. You believe what the Madam says?” asked Madam Lyudmila.

Jerry looked at Gilbert, “She’s good.”

“Alright, you with big eyes. I can see you are a sceptic. Sit down and give me your palm,” ordered Madam Lyudmila as she motioned for Gilbert to swap places with Jerry.

“I see lots of things. Spirits are fighting to tell me things. Let me get my sphere.”

Madam Lyudmila disappeared behind the screen and came back with her crystal ball.

“You with big eyes are a very smart person. But you think too much. Sometimes you have to go with the flow. I also see brightness. Very bright colours. Colours of fire, autumn leaves and the sun. It consumes you. Whatever it is, you love it a lot. I see a future with a girl who also thinks too much, talks a lot…”

Jerry started to laugh.

“No laughing. Madam Lyudmila needs to concentrate,” she said as she looked sternly at Jerry.

Madam Lyudmila continued. “She talks to much and won’t listen. You have to try and get her to listen. You have to keep trying to get past her emotional self. She’s very emotional.”

Jerry tried to stifle another laugh.

“You will be rewarded with happiness with her if you keep trying. I can see little brown hair and red hair children all running around in crystal ball.”

It was all too much for Jerry. He could no longer hold the laughter in and ran out of the tent.

“Thank you, Madam Lyudmila. I better go,” said Gilbert as he stood up and followed Jerry out.

“Remember, Madam Lyudmila sees the truth!” she yelled to Gilbert.

When Gilbert walked out of the tent, Jerry was doubled over in laughter in front of Cole, Diana and Anne who were bewildered at the sight of the tall boy.

“Oh, she’s good. But poor Gilbert. I feel sorry for him and his fortune,” laughed Jerry.

“Why? What did she say?” wondered Diana.

“She said… talks too much… and… Gilbert… will have children… with red…” Jerry was laughing so hard his words were incomprehensible.

Cole was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Gilbert rushed over to Jerry and dragged him away before he could say anything else, leaving Cole pushing Diana’s wheelchair.

“Come on, the cake judging should be starting soon,” said Gilbert as he led Jerry to the judging tent.

When they all arrived at the judging tent, Gilbert found Bash and Winnie and stood in between them. Anne knew Gilbert was free to stand wherever he wanted, but the sight of Winnie always made her insecure. She supposed that Gilbert would now spend the rest of the day with Winnie by his side.

Anne, Jerry, Cole and Diana found Matthew and Marilla and stood with them as they watched the judges cut a slice of Anne’s cake.

“You’re just in time Anne. They are about to taste your cake,” said Marilla smiling.

Anne watched the judges expectantly. She was suddenly horrified when their faces changed to one of disgust as they chewed her cake and then spat it out.

“It tastes like liniment!” one judge yelled.

Mortification set in as Anne ran out of the tent and looked for a place to hide and drown her sorrows. She found a stack of hay behind some stalls and sat down.

In truth, she didn’t know what bothered her most. Was it the liniment in the cake? Seeing Gilbert with Winifred? Or Madam Lyudmila’s prediction? She sat on the ground contemplating, deep in thought, when she felt someone sit beside her.

“Anne?” said Gilbert.

“It’s fine! Really! I wish both of you every happiness!” Anne said as she looked at him.

Gilbert looked confused. “I was about to say. Mary would have found that very, very funny.”

Anne was confused herself. She thought, _what was he talking about?_

She then chuckled at the thought of Mary watching the judges taste her cake.

“You’re right, Gilbert. Mary would have laughed and laughed.”

“I got you this to make you feel better,” said Gilbert. She didn’t notice it when he sat down but he held a small bunch of white roses arranged with some Queen Anne’s lace for her.

“They’re beautiful Gilbert,” said Anne astonished.

“Here, let me,” Gilbert said as he took her hat off her head. “I was thinking so you don’t have to carry it around with you, that you may put it around your hat.”

Gilbert then proceeded to strategically place flowers around the brim. “You tend to do a better job but this is my attempt. There, how does that look?”

“Perfect,” Anne said grinning as she held the hat in her hands and examined Gilbert’s handiwork.

“Shouldn’t you be getting back to Winnie? She shouldn’t be walking around by herself,” said Anne.

“Winnie’s fine. We’ve only really been friends. Her beau has arrived. In fact, there they are,” said Gilbert as he pointed at the shooting range where Winnie was trying to aim as a man stood behind her holding her hands steady.

“Her beau?” she asked in disbelief.

“Yes. He’s French. He’s visiting her this week. They agreed to meet at the judging tent. She wanted to show him PEI which is why they’re here,” explained Gilbert.

“Oh,” the truth finally hitting Anne.

“Matthew and Marilla are looking for you. They asked me to tell you to go see them at the hot air balloon ride if I ever find you” he said.

“Thanks, Gilbert,” Anne said. “I’ll see to Marilla and Matthew.”

“I’ll go find Bash and Delphine,” said Gilbert as he stood up and offered his hand to help Anne up.

It was the first time they held hands since dance practice and the same magnetic attraction was present.

They went to turn their separate ways. But then Anne called out. “Gilbert!” as she ran towards him.

Anne then took a white rose and a sprig of Queen Anne’s Lace from her hat and inserted it into Gilbert’s buttonhole.

“It doesn’t seem fair that I get to enjoy it and you don’t. I think we can both share it,” she said as she fixed his jacket and patted his lapel.

Anne then turned around, put her hat back on and walked towards the hot air balloon, leaving Gilbert standing there staring at her long wavy hair bouncing as she walked.

Anne was ecstatic when Matthew and Marilla surprised her with a balloon ride where she found out how the liniment got into her cake. High up in the sky, her spirits lifted as she experienced something new with her parents. A memory she will never forget.

*****

By the time the County Fair Dance commenced, Anne was in a much joyful mood, much to the relief of Matthew and Marilla. Diana was in attendance, sitting in her wheelchair, happy and delighted, tapping her feet to the music, despite not being able to dance. But Jerry and Gilbert kept her company as they watched the town enjoy the festivities.

Gilbert on the other hand had second thoughts about having stayed on for the dance. _I should have gone home with Bash and Delphine_ , he thought.

He was miserable watching Anne dance with all the other boys, hearing her giggle with the girls when they whispered to each other. Gilbert could hear her cheerful laughter at her missteps or her partners’ uncoordinated moves. She had already danced with one of the Pauls and with Charlie – twice. She was now dancing with Cole, her face was lit up, her dimple that he adores so much visible. Gilbert wished it was him dancing with her.

The music stopped and the band announced a five-minute break. Cole and Anne rushed over to where Gilbert, Jerry and Diana were with their arms linked.

“She’s tiring me out!” said Cole. “Where do you get your energy from Anne? I am sitting the next dance out.”

“You can’t. You promised me another dance!” exclaimed Anne.

“I need a break, and I promised Ruby a dance in the next set as Moody has to play with the band,” explained Cole.

“Jerry! You’re dancing with me next!” exclaimed Anne.

Jerry looked at Diana. “Would you mind?”

“I insist! Please Anne, dance with Jerry. I’d hate for him to miss out because of me,” encouraged Diana.

As the band assembled back on stage, Anne grabbed Jerry’s hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Cole excused himself to fetch a drink.

Diana looked at Gilbert, watching Jerry and Anne intently as they grinned while dancing.

Diana spoke up. “Why don’t you ask her to dance Gilbert?”

“She’ll say no. I don’t think I can stand another rejection at present,” replied Gilbert.

“How do you know that?”

“She had asked Cole and Jerry. If she really wanted to dance with me, she would have asked by now,” said Gilbert.

“Have you spoken to each other? About what has happened?”

“No. I didn’t want to burden her while you were in hospital. Today was the first day that I have managed to spend some time with her, but I can’t talk to her properly while at the County Fair. She promised me we will talk. Soon,” said Gilbert.

Diana truly felt for Gilbert. She herself knew that as Anne was inclined to be passionate about her emotions it was sometimes better to wait until she was ready to talk rather than push her into it.

Cole had returned with a drink for Diana which she gladly accepted. At that moment Ruby appeared.

“Cole, you promised to dance with me while Moody is on stage. I have no dance partner at present,” Ruby feigned a frown.

“Anne has made me tired. Ask Gilbert. He hasn’t had a dance yet,” suggested Cole.

Gilbert had no choice. Ruby grabbed his arm and dragged him at the edge of the dancefloor to wait for the next dance.

Cole then saw Anne running towards him, followed by Jerry.

“Jerry wants to stay with Diana. So, you’re dancing with me,” Anne demanded.

Diana laughed. “I don’t think you’ll be able to rest Cole Mackenzie.”

“Anne, when are you going to dance with Gilbert? He looks miserable watching you dance with other boys. Give him a chance and stop torturing him,” said Cole.

“Cole, stop being over dramatic. Gilbert is fine. He’s about to dance with Ruby,” pointed out Anne.

“Argh! Fine. Let’s go!” said a defeated Cole as he took Anne’s arm and led her to where Ruby and Gilbert stood.

“Next up! The Dashing White Sergeant! Form up in sets of six!”

Cole pushed Anne towards Gilbert and grabbed Ruby.

“Sorry Anne. I promised Ruby to be her partner while Moody is on stage. We have to swap partners. You dance with Gilbert,” said Cole grinning as he gave Gilbert a wink.

Gilbert felt horrified that Anne would run away. He just wouldn’t be able to cope if she did.

“But…I,” stammered Anne. Anne thought she may sit down with Jerry and Diana, but a quick glance at Gilbert’s worried face changed her mind. She couldn’t do it to him.

Charlie then appeared beside Anne with Jane in tow. “May we join your set?” he asked.

“Of course! This is going to be great!” Ruby exclaimed.

Gilbert, Anne and Charlie stood opposite Ruby, Cole and Jane.

The music started and Anne offered her hands to Gilbert and Charlie.

As soon as Gilbert held Anne’s hand, they both felt the tingling electricity that occurred every time their hands touched. Gilbert tightened the grip on her hand, staring at her as they spun around in a circle.

At first, Anne focused her vision on a grinning Cole, who was pleased that he managed to get Gilbert to dance with Anne. But Anne, couldn’t ignore the palpable attraction that Gilbert’s closeness gave her and she eventually glanced at him. He was already looking at her, eyes questioning, a slight unsure smile directed at her.

It was like dance practice all over again. Their eyes locked and eventually the elation they both felt from the first dance practice returned and Anne smiled at him, dimples on show as Gilbert felt the intensity of his love for Anne.

How they followed the steps, they didn’t know as they never removed their gaze away from each other, smiles evident on their faces.

When everyone clapped at the end of the dance, it was like Anne awoke from her trance.

“Thank you, Gilbert. I…” started Anne, but she didn’t know what to say.

Ruby grabbed Anne’s arm and led her towards Diana who were joined by the other girls.

“Wasn’t Moody just wonderful on the banjo?” gushed Ruby.

“What is happening between you and Moody? What about Gilbert?” asked Jane.

“Oh. I no longer have dibs on Gilbert,” declared Ruby.

Josie rolled her eyes at Ruby’s antics. “I need some air. I’m going outside.”

“Moody said he will be writing a song about me. Isn’t it romantic!” exclaimed Ruby. “And I suppose it will be official soon, but Moody will be asking my parents for permission to court!”

Excited gasps were heard all around from the group of girls.

Diana grinned. “I’m so happy for you Ruby.”

“So… that means… Gilbert is free,” said Tillie.

All of the girls then grinned and stared at Anne who was blushing bright red.

“I need fresh air. I’m going to join Josie outside,” said Anne in a rush.

As Anne walked into the night air, she heard voices.

“We should go back inside. They’ll be wondering where we are,” said Josie.

“Come on! Stay!” insisted Billy.

“Um, we really shouldn’t,” Josie started to panic.

Anne could detect a note of agitation in Josie’s voice.

“Josie! Where are you? I’m here. Did you want to speak to me?” yelled Anne. Her voice causing Billy to let go of Josie.

“Yes, Anne. I’ll walk over to you now,” said Josie rushing over to where Anne stood.

“Go back inside orphan. We want some privacy,” spat out Billy.

“Everything alright here?” the voice of Gilbert echoing through the night air. He had seen Anne walk outside and was hoping to finally speak to her. But Gilbert could see that something more pressing needed to be addressed. He has heard Josie and Billy himself.

“When a girl tells you that you shouldn’t it would do you well to listen. Someone needs to teach you respect Billy Andrews. I think it’s time to go back inside,” continued Gilbert.

“I was about to do just that,” Billy said annoyed. He could see he was outnumbered and had Anne and Gilbert as witnesses. He will just have to let this go and rethink his relationship with Josie.

“And may I remind you that there are witnesses so any rumours started will definitely be quashed,” said Gilbert in a threatening tone.

Josie, Anne and Gilbert watched as Billy walked back inside.

“Are you alright Josie?” asked Gilbert.

Josie nodded. “Thank you. I think your presence made him think twice. I don’t feel like going back inside. I may just go home.”

“I’ll walk you home, Josie,” volunteered Anne. “Gilbert, may you tell Mr and Mrs Pye and Marilla and Matthew that we have gone home?”

Gilbert nodded. “I will.”

Gilbert watched as Josie and Anne walked away, arms linked.

“Anne!” called out Gilbert.

Anne turned around and looked at him.

“Thank you, for the dance. It was the best part of my day,” said Gilbert.

Anne nodded and gave him a smile and continued her walk home with Josie.

*****

“Thank you, Anne. You and Gilbert may have just saved me from Billy Andrews,” said Josie.

“I’m glad you are alright Josie.”

“I may have to rethink being with Billy. I think him handsome and he is from a good family, however, I don’t think he’s such a nice boy,” thought Josie out loud.

“You have choices Josie,” said Anne. “Don’t forget that.”

“You know, I think Gilbert has a crush on you,” said Josie.

“Not you too,” said Anne exasperated.

“Come to think of it, you’re the perfect pair. Both smart, both orphans….”

“Just because we’re both orphans doesn’t mean we’re a perfect pair,” explained Anne.

“You’re right,” agreed Josie. “But whoever courts you Anne, make sure they are as kind and compassionate as you.”

“Josie Pye! That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me!” exclaimed Anne.

“Just don’t get used to it. I have a reputation to uphold,” grinned Josie.

*****

The Monday after the County Fair was the first day back at school for Anne after Diana’s accident. She was nervous to see Gilbert again, after dancing with him over the weekend. There was no doubt in her mind how she felt about him and there has been an increase in confidence in her on how Gilbert felt. She was pretty sure he felt it too. The question was, what did she want?

Gilbert was unable to sleep thinking about the events at the County Fair. The dance, Anne giving him a rose, the predictions of Madam Lyudmila consumed him. He was a true sceptic when it came to fortune tellers, but he held on to what the Madam had said, willing it to be true. The thought of having children with Anne brought about a sense of excitement and comfort to him that perhaps things would work out between them.

He knew that school wasn’t the right place to speak to her about his feelings, but Gilbert was growing impatient. She promised they would talk, but when? He willed himself to tolerant. He had to trust her that she will approach him when she was ready to talk.

Gilbert was thinking that perhaps, he could ask to walk her home that day and he would insist to speak then. But Miss Stacy took the opportunity away when she heard her tell Anne that she had time every day after school that week to tutor Anne on work she missed if in return she would then go to Diana’s after school to deliver and teach Diana her lessons.

For that day at least, he would just have to be content on looking at her from across the room. He had caught her looking back a few times that day and she would smile at him and he would smile back. At least, it seemed that she had broken down the walls that she had put up a few weeks ago.

It was near the end of the day. With a few minutes left before they were about to dismissed, Miss Stacy was busy writing mathematical problems on the board for their homework that they were to promptly copy in their books.

Miss Stacy had her back turned and Gilbert was busily copying the questions from the board on paper, but Gilbert had to stop as a piece of chalk fell on his desk.

_Clink. Clink._

Two more pieces of chalk landed on his desk. Gilbert looked up and turned to his side just as a piece of crumpled up paper landed beside his feet.

With Miss Stacy’s back still turned, Gilbert then saw Anne stand up quietly from her desk and walked towards Gilbert. She bent down and picked up the piece of paper on the floor beside him.

By this stage, Ruby and Josie looked up and were watching Anne, with a smile on both their faces.

“Whoops,” she whispered quietly to Gilbert as she looked at him briefly with a smile.

She then pulled out a bright red apple from her pocket and placed it on Gilbert’s desk and quietly sat back down in her seat, Miss Stacy none the wiser.

Moody who was sitting beside Gilbert, gave Gilbert a nudge with a smile on his face.

Gilbert looked at Anne who was grinning at him from the other side of the room. He grinned at her back, his heart soaring with hope.

*****

Anne resorted to read Gilbert’s letter that night before bed. She decided that after the guilt she felt ignoring Diana’s letter, it was about time she read Gilbert’s. The least she could do was give Gilbert a chance to have his say.

“I shall give it to you Anne, but you have to promise me that you will read it. No tearing it up into pieces or throwing it into the fire. I don’t like letters left unread,” said Marilla.

“I promise, Marilla. I have learned my lesson not to leave things after what has happened to Diana,” said Anne sincerely.

So, as Green Gables grew quiet and Anne was finally settled in bed, she opened Gilbert’s letter and began to read.

_Dear Anne,_

_I am in love with you. I love you with every part of me. If there is anything that you take out of this letter, it is that I love you. That’s the most important thing I want you to know as I cannot in good conscience not reveal myself._

_I have come to the realisation that I have had feelings for you since the day I saw you in the woods. You have intrigued me from the very beginning and my feelings for you have grown by the day and has continually done so through the years._

_You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on Anne. You are a true goddess to me. Your hair is the most beautiful shade that reminds me of the warmth of the sun and fire. I long to count the freckles on your skin, like endless stars in the sky and your eyes draw me in deep like the ocean. There is no one else that can compare. If you only knew the deepest of my desires every time you are in my vicinity. I could stare at you endlessly._

_Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, your soul is as beautiful as your ethereal features. You are the most kind, compassionate and strong person I know. Such resilience from a person who has gone through worse experiences than most. You are so admirable. You embody what the world needs in a person and humanity is better for it. My life is better for it._

_There is so much to love about you that my mind is constantly consumed by it. The way you are Anne is perfection to me. Your passion, your adventurous self, your positivity and lyrical ways I find so endearing and charming. I cannot get enough._

_You are the fond object or my affection and my desire. You and you alone are the keeper to the key to my heart. There has been no one else and there will be no one else for me but you. Each time you are in my presence you bring me comfort more than you can imagine. I am so drawn to you like a person is drawn towards the warmth and contentment of home. At times when I’ve felt alone and afraid you have always brought me home feeling safe and secure._

_Please do not be alarmed. But won’t you please consider giving us a chance? The epitome of my dreams is to share my life with you forever and a day. I promise to love you with every atom of my being. I promise to share your dreams with you and make sure you achieve them. Your passion and your emotions are mine. You are my equal and my guide. You steer the ship and you may take us where ever you want to go and in your own time._

_The elation I felt when you declared that you are in love with me was so overwhelmingly joyous. I have never felt such happiness before. But is it true? Do you truly have feelings for me? I can only hope that my love for you brings you the same feelings. No amount of distance, or time or complication can sever my love for you. My endeavour is to show you that our love can survive all as long as we’re together._

_I will wait for you, if you’d let me?_

_You are my best friend. My life mate. My love._

_I perpetually, deeply and strongly love you, Anne. My Anne with an E. It always has been and always will be…you._

_With Love,_

_Gilbert_

Anne’s heart was pounding when she read the letter. She was so overjoyed. She thought, _he loves me back!_

She heard a knock and her bedroom door opened.

“Just making sure you read Gilbert’s letter Anne and it hasn’t mysteriously caught fire,” said Marilla.

“Uh huh,” Anne nodded.

“And you swear you read Diana’s?” asked Marilla.

“Hmmm,” Anne nodded again.

“So, all is well with both of them?” asked Marilla.

“Yes,” Anne continued to nod, overwhelmed with what she just read that she was speechless.

“I’m glad. You weren’t yourself with all the tension in the air,” continued Marilla. “I expect everything is back to normal?”

Anne nodded.

“Goodness gracious child! What’s happened to your tongue? You can’t utter a word at the moment. You must be tired. It’s late. Turn off the lamp and get some sleep,” instructed Marilla.

Anne did as she was told and Marilla closed the door. Anne’s heart was still pounding as she placed the letter under her pillow, closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

*****

Unsurprisingly, Anne could not sleep.

She has been tossing and turning for what seemed like hours.

Thoughts of Gilbert’s declaration was going through her head. Memories and conversations they have had together flashing in her mind. Sudden thoughts of the future, her and Gilbert walking hand in hand, her and Gilbert’s wedding day suddenly creating visions before her imagination.

She has suddenly also realised that she had let fear take control of her. This knowledge has made her determined that fear should no longer hold her back.

Anne suddenly, but quietly jumped out of bed. _I need to talk to him! I need to see him! Now!_

She put on her dressing gown, grabbed a lamp and snuck out of Green Gables into the night.

*****

Anne found a ladder leaning against the Blythe-Lacroix barn and carried it towards Gilbert’s window. She climbed up and peeked through the glass. She could see that Gilbert’s lamp was on, his figure being illuminated by the light as he read in bed.

Gilbert could not sleep himself. The curse of an insomniac. He was reading a book while holding the apple that Anne placed on his desk that afternoon. However, he was distracted as he kept on looking at the apple in his hand. He had barely retained any information from the chapter he had read.

He was shocked to hear a knock on his window. Surprised to see a face peeking through.

“Anne?” he whispered, wondering if he was dreaming.

He quietly rushed to the window and opened it. Anne handed him the lamp in her hands which he took and placed on his desk. Gilbert then proceeded to help her through the window.

When Anne was safely inside his room, before she lost her nerve, Anne grabbed the collar of his nightshirt and quickly planted her lips on his giving him a questioning kiss. Gilbert was in shock and didn’t respond.

Anne then pulled away. The moonlight illuminating both their faces as they stared at each other in silence. Gilbert then grabbed her by the waist and lowered his lips on hers. Their mouths exploring each other gently and cautiously, like they were afraid the other was too fragile and delicate. After a few seconds they stopped, Anne wrapping her arms around his neck and Gilbert pulling her in as they held each other in a tight embrace, breathing each other in, both wondering if it was all real.

They eventually pulled away from each other. Gilbert kept his arms around Anne’s waist, Anne dropping her arms and wrapping them around Gilbert’s middle.

“I’m ready to talk,” whispered Anne to Gilbert.

Gilbert chuckled. “That wasn’t exactly what talking entails.”

“I had to do it before I lost my nerve. Besides, if a girl wanted to kiss a boy, couldn’t she just kiss him?” asked Anne.

“For once, I can’t argue with you,” whispered Gilbert smiling.

“Anne, I need to know. What you said to me in the woods. I want to be sure. Do you truly love me?” Gilbert asked.

Anne nodded. “I do. I love you Gilbert Blythe.”

“And I love you Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. I have been in love with you for a long time.” Gilbert reciprocated.

Anne led Gilbert to his bed and sat up against the headboard. Gilbert fixed the blankets around them. Gilbert pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her as Anne leaned in beside him.

“Gilbert, can you pinch me?” requested Anne.

“Whatever for?”

“I want to know if this is real,” she spoke quietly.

Gilbert chuckled and pinched her forearm lightly.

“That wasn’t even a pinch, but I felt it,” said Anne. “Did you mean everything you wrote in your letter?”

“Every word Anne. I love you perpetually,” confirmed Gilbert as he playfully pulled her braid.

“Gilbert…oh…never mind…,” said Anne.

“Tell me Anne. I want you to tell me everything. I want to make sure that you have no doubts. I want to make sure you feel loved Anne.”

“Gilbert. I’m scared. I’m scared for me, I’m scared of you, for us, our future,” blurted Anne.

“So am I Anne. I don’t know what the future brings. But I do know that while I’m scared, holding you now like this, I’m so happy and excited and comforted too. Don’t you feel the same?”

“I do. I feel the exact same,” confirmed Anne.

“So, we will go through it together. We can be scared, happy, excited and comforted, together. If we focus on the feeling of being happy, I think we’ll be fine,” assured Gilbert. “Remember Anne, you’re steering the ship.”

“What happens with Queens and U of T? What will happen to us?” she asked.

“Anne, where ever I am, whether I’m here or in Toronto or some other part of the world, my love for you has never and will never wane. We can write letters, visit each other. Love knows no distance Anne. Love isn’t bound to one place, nor is it restrictive. I am willing to try. I hope you are too?”

Anne nodded.

“If there is one thing in my life I am sure of Anne, it’s you,” said Gilbert as he kissed her temple.

Anne settled her head on Gilbert’s chest.

“Hmm, this feels nice, why did I wait so long?” she whispered.

“Doesn’t matter. We’re here now, Carrots,” he replied.

They fell silent for a few seconds. Gilbert continued to hold her as they sat against the top of the bed.

“Anne, what should we do? I’d like to court you. Should we make it official or should we wait?” asked Gilbert.

“I’d like to court you too Gilbert. But you know what that means, rules and chaperones. It’s all so new and exciting to be able to see each other freely. Should we secretly see each other like Diana and Jerry? At least until we are ready?” asked Anne.

“I agree. I rather like the freedom we have at the moment. Should we wait a few weeks? Then I can ask Matthew and Marilla for permission. That’s if you’re agreeable?” asked Gilbert.

“I agree Gilbert. Only for a few weeks,” promised Anne.

Anne took one of Gilbert’s hands and with fingers intertwined, she kissed his hand. Unexpectedly, Gilbert began to whisper a poem in her ear.

“Her soul so pure and so wonderfully beautiful. She had my heart from inception. Her dreams are mine until the end of time. My comfort, my guide, my life, my love, she’s my one redemption,” recited Gilbert, trying to see if she remembered the original poem composed by him for her on Valentine’s Day which he had signed as a secret admirer.

“Wait!” Anne untangled herself from Gilbert’s grasp as she sat up and faced him. “That was you?”

“Yes, Carrots. It was me,” confirmed Gilbert as he grinned widely, the moonlight making his smile bright. “Which did you like better, the roses or the book?”

“All of it!” said Anne as she threw herself at Gilbert and started to leave a trail of kisses along his neck, then jaw and cheek and finally met his lips. Their second kiss was unlike their first. This time both showed the hunger and desire they had for each other, lips passionately wanting, kisses deepening, Gilbert pulling her in close so that their bodies touched as his arms held her back, Anne’s hands in his hair. When they finally pulled apart, both were breathless, chests heaving.

They stared at each other’s eyes, Gilbert cupped her face and Anne said, “you made me feel beautiful with your Valentine.”

“You ARE beautiful, my Anne,” he whispered.

Anne started to settle herself in Gilbert’s bed as she flattened his pillow and laid her head on it.

“Anne, we have school tomorrow. I think it’s a good idea if I walk you home now,” said Gilbert the ever sensible one.

“Gilbert, I steer the ship remember,” said Anne playfully.

“Marilla will wonder where you are in the morning,” warned Gilbert.

“I sometimes watch the sunrise from the nearby field. She’ll just think I went to meet the sun. As long as I go by first light, she won’t suspect a thing and neither will Bash,” Anne explained.

“Anne, I want to do right by the Cuthberts,” said Gilbert.

“I just want you to hold me until I fall asleep. Please Gilbert. My Gil,” Anne pleaded.

“Oh, alright. You know that I’d have you stay with me forever from now on if I could. But I’ll be waking you up at the first sign of light and walk you home, for the sake of both of lives. Deal?” Gilbert asked.

“Deal,” said Anne smiling as they both started to settle themselves for sleep, Gilbert holding Anne, her back pressed against his chest.

“Anne,” Gilbert whispered. “You don’t know just how happy you’ve made me. If I can hold you like this until my last breath, I would have lived a happy life.”

“I love you Gil.”

“I love you Carrots.”

The two sweethearts fell asleep within a few minutes and it seemed that all the worries in the world had disappeared.

*****

“Anne, my sweetheart. Time to wake up. The sun is starting to rise,” said Gilbert as he gave Anne a kiss on top of her shoulder.

“Morning, Gil,” said Anne as she turned to face him, smiling. Gilbert bent his head down to give her a quick gentle kiss on her lips.

Without speaking, both got out of both. It was still quite dark, with a hint of light peeking through the curtain. They carefully and quietly walked down the stairs and out the door, grateful that Bash didn’t wake up and catch them.

They walked to Green Gables with their hands intertwined, Gilbert occasionally kissing her hand every few steps and Anne doing the same. Every time they kissed each other’s hands, they would look at each other and smile.

They stopped a few metres before Green Gables came into view. Gilbert grabbed Anne’s waist and pulled her in for a gentle, slow kiss as the sun rose, the rays matching the red hues in Anne’s hair. When they broke apart, they still held each other’s waists, foreheads pressed together.

Anne was smiling. Her dimples on show as she looked up at her hazel eyed beau.

Her dimple that appeared when Anne was truly happy, always drove Gilbert passionately mad.

“I’ve been waiting a long time to plant a kiss on that cute little dimple,” he whispered as he bent down and kissed the dimple on her cheek tenderly and lovingly for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter : secret get togethers and official courtship. A much lighter chapter.


	12. The Path to Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together at last. Secret meetings, official courtship and going to college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lighter, sweetness, flirting, parting for college

Anne was walking to school, with a big smile on her face. She looked around and breathed in the woods around her. _Such a joyous morning,_ she thought elated, as she thought of what has transpired the night before.

She heard the early morning song of birds flying about, sounding so beautiful. Anne faced the sky, closed her eyes and spoke out loud. “ _The birds around me hopped and played, their thoughts I cannot measure. But the least motion which they made it seemed a thrill of pleasure_.”

“Ahem!”

Anne opened her eyes at the sound and saw Gilbert emerge from a nearby tree. His wide grin and bright eyes were twinkling at the sight of the girl that has captured his heart.

Upon seeing Gilbert, Anne’s face reciprocated his delight.

Gilbert followed on Anne’s recitation as he walked towards her. “ _The budding twigs spread out their fan, to catch the breezy air. And I must think, do all I can that there was pleasure there_.” He then grabbed her waist and gave her a lingering kiss.

“Nothing beats Wordsworth in the morning to make you appreciate what’s in front of you,” he said as he held her against him.

“Oh, may I ask? What is it that you appreciate so?” asked Anne.

“I’m looking at her,” he said in a whisper, sending chills through Anne. “And what made you recite Wordsworth?”

“Because I’m in love,” Anne whispered back.

“Anne, I’m afraid Wordsworth died a few decades ago. I’m afraid your love for him will be unrequited,” joked Gilbert as he winked at her.

“You are sometimes so incorrigible! I’m in love with YOU!” laughed Anne.

“I just wanted to hear you say it,” Gilbert laughed back.

“So last night and this morning, it wasn’t a dream?” said Anne quietly. Gilbert took her hand and re-commenced their walk to school.

“If it was, leave me in slumber forever,” Gilbert said.

“Were you waiting for me behind that tree?”

“Yes. I couldn’t wait to see you. I wanted to have some time with you before we reached school and we have to pretend nothing has happened,” Gilbert explained. “You do know this may prove to be difficult?”

Anne looked at Gilbert. “Just concentrate on lessons like you normally do and it will be fine,” assured Anne. “It will be easier than you think.”

Gilbert gave Anne a kiss on her hand just before they reached the clearing. “I hope so Carrots.”

*****

It was harder than what Anne thought.

She wondered how she could feel the electricity drawing her towards Gilbert from where she sat. Miss Stacy was explaining angles and parallel lines and all she could think of was Gilbert walking her to school that morning. She couldn’t help but smile as she stared at the front of the classroom while Miss Stacy asked Gilbert the answer to the first question.

“Angle B equals sixty-four degrees,” answered Gilbert.

“Correct,” said Miss Stacy.

Miss Stacy then looked over to the girls’ side to ask Ruby if she would like to answer the next question. However, she was distracted by the sight of Anne looking at her with a bright smile on her face.

“Anne?” asked Miss Stacy. “Something amusing you?”

“Angle B equals sixty-four degrees,” answered Anne, thinking that Miss Stacy had asked her the answer to the previous question.

“Yes, we know Anne. Gilbert has told us the answer. Concentrate please,” requested Miss Stacy. “Ruby, would you mind answering the next question?”

Anne felt herself blush and sighed. She then turned her head slightly to look at Gilbert who was looking at her with a small smile and raised eyebrows. He then subtly winked at her, which made Anne turn to the front quickly as she felt herself grow hot from his attention.

_It’s going to be a long day_ , thought Anne.

*****

The day was nearly over, with an hour of school left for the day. Miss Stacy decided to revise history to assist her students for the college entrance exams.

“Anne and Gilbert. May you please get the history books in the supply room and distribute it to your respective sides of the classroom. The books are stacked behind the door. Thank you,” instructed Miss Stacy.

Anne and Gilbert stood up and walked to the supply room. Gilbert closed the door to gain access to the material. As they both bent down to lift a stack of books each, Gilbert gave Anne a quick kiss on her cheek, making her drop the load that she had cradled in her arms, making a loud commotion as books scattered on the floor.

“Is everything alright?” yelled Miss Stacy from the classroom.

“We’re fine, Miss Stacy. Anne just dropped the books she was carrying,” yelled Gilbert as he stifled a laugh.

“Gilbert! You’re making it hard for me to pretend!” said Anne in a hushed tone while she bent down to pick up the books. She tried to look annoyed but wasn’t successful as she started to smile.

“I’m sorry. The opportunity presented itself,” whispered Gilbert. “I promise I’ll never do it again.”

“I didn’t say for you to stop it,” she whispered back smiling, her comment pleasing Gilbert. She tried not to look at him as he opened the door for her, she had to have a serious face when she walked out of the supply room.

As they walked back to class, both had solemn faces and no one suspected a thing.

*****

For the next two weeks, Anne and Gilbert seemed to have developed a routine. Gilbert would wait for Anne in the woods near Green Gables in the morning to walk to school together. Their surroundings afforded them the privacy that they enjoyed before they reached school. They knew that once Diana was back at school, these meetings would be few and far between as the bosom friends had their own agreement to walk to and from school together.

Once at school, casual glances would ensue through the day. There were a few ‘accidental’ touches of hands and fingers when they would brush past each other or hand each other a book or pen to borrow. They managed to eat their lunch once on the guise that they needed to discuss the upcoming issue of the Avonlea Gazette.

They devised a plan, in the interest of their education of course, to study together in the afternoons for the following weeks prior to the exams. They had already had several study sessions at each other’s houses after school. It would always be the same, they would set up in the parlour and would sit close on the sofa, books on laps, holding hands, their affection covered by Anne’s dress skirt. Once they would hear footsteps approach, an advantage of having wooden floorboards, they would quickly move apart, as if there was no form of intimacy that just occurred.

On occasion, much to Gilbert’s anxiety, Anne would suddenly appear outside his window late at night, perched on the ladder. Gilbert didn’t know if he thought the ladder was a blessing or a curse. He was at an unease, not only at the possibility of getting caught, but also because Anne took the risk of wandering the fields at night alone and dangerously climbing through his window. However, Anne being the determined person that she was would try to persuade him all was well. She forbade him going to Green Gables for these night time visits, the Snow Queen’s branches were too thin for climbing and Marilla was a light sleeper, they would get caught for sure.

On the one hand, he did look forward to her climbing through his window and would be disappointed during the nights that she didn’t. He would help her in and once she was safely inside with both feet planted on the floor, Gilbert would grab her slight frame and press Anne against him and welcome her with an eager kiss which she did not mind receiving.

Gilbert and Anne cherished the time they spent in Gilbert’s room. It was a time when they would truly be alone and they could be themselves. Most of the time, they couldn’t help it, they were such competitive scholars. They would test each other with questions of academia and every correct answer would garner a kiss, an incorrect one a pinch on the arm, according to Anne’s rules.

They treasured the time they held each other in bed and just talked. Sometimes their conversations were of their dreams or fears, sometimes quiet laughter would ensue as they reminisced about their misunderstandings and sometimes it would be about the loneliness they felt for being orphans.

“Even when Matthew and Marilla adopted me, I still felt lonely. As if I was incomplete. Sometimes I would think they are still the true Cuthberts and I am still a Shirley. I know I am loved by them but I still felt I was the only one of my kind. Does that make sense?” asked Anne.

“It does. My sense of belonging when my Dad passed disappeared. Even when I found Bash. Then when Bash married Mary I thought well, I’m still the one Blythe and they are their own family. I know Bash would argue the point and I know we’re brothers but it was just the way I felt,” explained Gilbert.

There was silence between them as they let their confession sink in and a revelation entered both their thoughts.

“Gil. Since you. I just realised. I don’t feel lonely anymore,” whispered Anne as she looked at Gilbert in the dark.

“I was just thinking the same thing. My loneliness has gone, Anne-girl,” Gilbert pulled her closer and kissed her shoulder.

Tiredness would then eventually set in and the speed in which they spoke would slow. Gilbert, who normally would suffer the annoying inability to sleep soundly, discovered that having Anne with him made him sleep peacefully until sunrise. As the starting rays would light up his room, Gilbert would rouse Anne gently and they would quietly walk back to Green Gables holding hands before Marilla and Matthew even stirred to start their day.  
  


****

Anne had knocked at the Blythe-Lacroix home but no one was answering. She opened the door and peeked inside. Everything was too quiet. “Gilbert? Bash?” she called out.

It was Gilbert’s turn to host exam study day. He reminded her after school so she found it odd that no one was around.

_Maybe he’s in his room_ , she thought. Anne walked up the stairs towards his bedroom. Gilbert’s room was wide open and empty.

She walked in and looked around, smiling. She loved his room. They have shared many important conversations and moments in the room so far. She glanced at the bed and saw clean clothes neatly folded on the sheets. A thought struck her. So, Anne closed the door, hoping that Gilbert would not walk in and discover her folly.

A few minutes later, Anne was staring into Gilbert’s small mirror trying to look at her reflection, a wide satisfied grin on her face. Gilbert’s shirt sleeves were long on her but he normally rolled his shirt sleeves, so she did the same. His trousers were long on Anne too, so she folded the hem and adjusted the suspenders. The outfit was definitely more comfortable than the typical dress she wore. She was able to move so much more easily. She jumped up and down, twirled around, tumbled on the bed and did a cartwheel across the room. Anne was amazed at the movement and freedom she felt wearing trousers.

Anne thought, _trousers really are so much more comfortable and liberating! Maybe I may convince Marilla to make me pair of trousers and a button up shirt._

All the jumping and somersaults had loosened Anne’s braids. She took the ribbons off and bent over and shook her hair loose. When she flipped her head back, she grinned widely. She then realised that Gilbert was casually leaning against the doorway, arms folded with an amused smile on his face.

Anne’s grin quickly turned into mortification. She was caught in the act of wearing his clothes!

“How..how..long have you been there?” Anne asked tentatively.

“Oh, I may have seen the cartwheel,” chuckled Gilbert. “Your outfit seems familiar,” he grinned as he approached her, pulled the suspenders to move Anne closer so he could wrap his arm around her waist.

“You look positively amazing in my clothes,” Gilbert gushed and planted a kiss on her lips. Gilbert was surprised how his shirt and trousers accentuated Anne’s curves. He could see the outline of her chemise through his white shirt, the top buttons straining against her chest. The trouser band cinching her at the waist, yet his trousers fit her snugly around the hips and derriere.

“I’m so sorry Gilbert. After seeing Miss Stacy wear trousers at the fair and I saw them neatly folded on your bed, I thought I would have time to try them on before our study session without you knowing, it was only going to be a few minutes and they are so comfortable…,” rambled Anne.

With her hair down and Anne blushing furiously looking like a voluptuous woman with his clothes on, he has never felt her more desirable. Her cheekiness, having caught her acrobatics, added to her appeal. Gilbert tightened his hold on Anne and pressed her hard against him, his hands dangerously low down her back. He silenced her embarrassment by furiously kissing her breathless.

There were times when Gilbert would find her so entirely delectable that he wished they were married he was allowed to ravish her without judgement and that afternoon was one of those times. He just had to push those thoughts away as he never dared admit them out loud, especially to Anne. 

“It’s fine Carrots. I have no qualms about you wearing trousers. You look quite endearing,” he smiled. “I was just in the orchard with Bash and came upstairs to grab my books for our study session, lucky I did as it would have been disappointing to miss the sight of you showing your agility while in my clothes.” Gilbert chuckled as he went to his desk and started stacking books together.

Anne was so surprised with the way he greeted her, a rush of adrenaline coursing through her body. She did another cartwheel for the sake of it and bounced back up with a flourish, instigating laughter from the both of them.

“As much as I’d like you to stay in my clothes for as long as you want, believe me I can stare at you all afternoon. Bash is now downstairs with Delly and may start asking questions if you come out wearing my outfit. So, I’ll wait for you downstairs in the parlour while you get changed?” asked Gilbert, almost regrettably.

“Alright, I may take a while. I need to re-braid my hair,” stated Anne, embarrassment gone.

Gilbert put some books down and walked over to Anne. “Here, let me try,” he suggested.

Anne looked at the mirror and parted her hair as Gilbert stood beside her and gently held half of her locks. He combed his fingers through her hair as he marvelled at the colour and silkiness of the strands, the smell of roses captivating his senses.

“Now, let me see. I divide it in three parts…then I overlap one side to the middle… and then overlap the other side to the new middle part…and so on,” said Gilbert.

“Well, that’s impressive Gil. How in the world did you know how to braid hair?” asked Anne astounded.

She could see Gilbert’s blushing reflection through the mirror as he continued to slowly braid. “Um, to be honest, and this is quite embarrassing to admit. I’ve watched you several times braid your hair as you spoke to the girls at lunchtime.”

“Oh,” was the only reaction Anne could muster. She was in disbelief that Gilbert would have been watching her all this time. She really was oblivious to the attention that Gilbert had given her through the years.

“I’m sorry if you think it strange. But I have always loved your hair Carrots. I’ve always imagined running my hand through it,” he said as he held the end of the braid to allow her to tie a ribbon around it.

“Not strange, but lovely. I think it lovely,” Anne said as Gilbert started the braid on the other side.

Her hair that she had hated most her life and was a source of extreme insecurity has been transformed into something beautiful for her by the boy she loved. With Gilbert’s help, she found knowledge that it was a shared connection to her mother and now she forever had a beautiful memory of her sweetheart lovingly braiding her hair as she looked in the mirror, the intimacy of it bringing her to tears.

As Anne tied a ribbon on the second braid, a tear fell down her cheek.

“Hey, what’s wrong Carrotsl?” Gilbert asked gently, wiping the tear away.

“You just make me feel so loved dearest,” she said looking up at his caring hazel eyes.

“That’s because I do love you Anne-girl,” Gilbert said as he lowered his head and met his lips with hers.

*****

The rest of the afternoon studying in the parlour was surprisingly productive. They tested each other on Canadian history, with names and dates swirling in their heads. Anne and Gilbert traded tips and tricks on how to remember factual information while Gilbert held her hand and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. They were left to their own devices while Bash was in the kitchen banging pots and pans as he prepared supper.

Before leaving the parlour, they whispered their goodbyes and took the risk by giving each other a lingering kiss. They then walked into the kitchen together, Anne’s books in her hands.

Bash was feeding Delphine mashed pumpkin while waiting for the stew to cook. Gilbert walked over to the stove and started mixing the pot.

“Hello, sweet Delly!” exclaimed Anne. “You are getting so big! Look at your beautiful smile!” said Anne as she stroked the baby’s cheek.

Delphine gurgled and clapped her hands in delight.

“Have you been a good girl for your Papa?” Anne asked Delphine.

Delly reached out and grabbed one of Anne’s fingers tightly.

“I shall see you soon sweet girl,” said Anne.

“Delly, while you have Auntie Anne’s finger you may want to ask her if she’d like eggs with her toast for breakfast just before sunrise,” said Bash smirking.

Anne’s smile disappeared and Gilbert paused at the stove. Anne and Gilbert then looked at each other with horrified expressions on their faces.

Bash looked from Gilbert to Anne and back again. Not once did the smirk disappear on Bash’s face.

As Delphine let go of Anne’s finger, she stood up straight and asked, “Um, whatever do you mean Bash?”

Gilbert walks over and stands next to Anne, trying to read Bash’s expression.

“Anne. Gilbert. I know,” said Bash smiling as he wagged a finger at both of them.

“What is it that you know, Bash?” asked Gilbert carefully.

“Hmm. Let me tell you a story. A few nights ago, I was quite thirsty and while I was in the kitchen, I heard whispered laughter in Gilbert’s room. I thought I was imagining things and thought nothing of it. Then two mornings ago, Delly woke as the sun was rising and I was trying to settle her back to sleep. I was peeking out at the sunrise and I see a boy and a girl in their nighclothes sneaking out of the house holding hands,” explained Bash.

Bash continued. “Then as the boy and the girl were near the orchard gates, I saw the boy,” said Bash as he pointed at Gilbert, “pull the girl,” said Bash as he pointed to Anne, “towards him and I was pretty sure they were kissing for a few seconds before they started to walk again towards the direction of Green Gables. It didn’t look like a chaste kiss to me. How should I describe it? Um, let’s see, like they were exploring and devouring each other. I was worried that both of you would faint from lack of oxygen.”

“I…,” said Anne.

“We…,”’ said Gilbert at the same time. Gilbert knew it was no use. There was no defence. Bash knew and there was no way they could convince him otherwise.

Bash sat on the kitchen bench looking at the two secret lovers, Gilbert red with embarrassment, Anne pale and mortified, both speechless. Bash could not help but laugh.

“Sit down. I think we need to talk,” said Bash as he motioned for them to sit.

Gilbert and Anne sat close next to each other. Gilbert holding Anne’s hands under the table.

“Please don’t be horrified. I’m going to be more of a sympathetic brother than an angry parent. Firstly, I want to say I’m happy for you both. It took long enough. I saw this romance before it even happened. But why keep it a secret?” asked Bash.

“We have only just confessed to each other Bash. We wanted some time before rules of courting and chaperones got involved. We’re just not ready for the whole town to know,” explained Gilbert.

“Fair enough. I do understand. I really do. But I knew something was up. The barn ladder kept on moving around. Blythe went from sulking like a baby to singing in the hallway with a silly grin on his face…,” said Bash.

“He sings?” asked Anne.

“Oh! Yes, he does! When he’s happy and it’s a horrible sound!” Bash teased. “In all seriousness, I don’t want anything scandalous to befall both of you. So, the night visits need to stop. What if Mrs. Lynde was out on an early morning walk? Or what if there’s an emergency and they find that Anne isn’t home? Also, my mother will arrive soon and she can sniff trouble where there is no trouble to be found. I wouldn’t want to handle her wrath.”

“Will you tell Marilla and Matthew?” asked Anne.

“No. I won’t. I trust both of you and please confirm nothing of, ahem, a very intimate nature such as marital sampling has occurred?” asked Bash.

“NO!” Gilbert and Anne both exclaimed.

Bash sighed in relief.

“Your secret is safe with me. But don’t keep it a secret for too long. Once people suspect, you don’t want rumours started,” advised Bash.

“Thank you Bash,” said Anne.

“Yes, Bash thank you,” concurred Gilbert.

“Now, Blythe go walk her outside so you can give her a proper goodbye.”

Anne gave Delly a kiss on the head and she gave Bash the biggest embrace as a thank you for being so understanding.

When Gilbert returned, Bash stood up from the table and started dancing around the kitchen exclaiming, “I win! You love her! She loves you! I win!”

Gilbert couldn’t help but laugh. “You think my singing atrocious? You should see yourself dance.”

Bash then approached Gilbert and gave him a hug. “I’m glad for you brother. You deserve every happiness.”

“Thank you, Bash.”

*****

Exams were approaching quick and Gilbert and Anne have resorted to extra study sessions during the weekends. They thought they would be fortunate enough to have a Saturday afternoon to themselves. In the morning, Gilbert had gone to Charlottetown to see Dr. Ward accompanied by Bash and Delphine who were to visit Mary’s friends. Bash and Delphine were to stay in Charlottetown for the weekend leaving Gilbert in Avonlea until the Sunday afternoon.

Anne approached Gilbert’s home, arms laden with books. She used her back to push the door open and relieved her arms from carrying the heavy load by dropping textbooks on the kitchen table.

“I wasn’t expecting you for another two hours, Carrots,” said Gilbert looking at her. “You’ve caught me unaware.”

Anne finally looked up at her sweetheart and blushed. He certainly was caught unprepared. His hair was wet fresh from his bath, suspenders were down, shirt unbuttoned and untucked, and his hands were paused where he was about to button up his shirt. _Why did he have to look so adoringly good?_ thought Anne.

“Although, I’m not complaining. Alone at last!” Gilbert exclaimed as he held out his arms for Anne to run into.

Anne ran to Gilbert and slid her arms inside his open shirt and pressed him close to her. They looked at each other silently smiling as they held each other then slowly their lips met in such a passion that one would think they have been separated for months instead of merely hours.

When they finally parted, Anne started buttoning up Gilbert’s shirt while he cupped her cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

“I was about to walk to Green Gables and get you. I wanted to show you something before we started our studies.”

“I came early Gilbert to warm you that we won’t be alone this afternoon,” Anne said hesitantly, looking at him with an apologetic face.

“What do you mean?” asked Gilbert confused.

“I saw Diana this morning. She feels so liberated that she’s back in school and Aunt Jo has spoken to her in secret about her education that she has made a decision to do the Queens Entrance Exam. In fact, she has been studying while she was recuperating at home just in case she changed her mind.”

“That’s excellent!” replied Gilbert.

“She heard that we have a regular study session going and she has requested if she could join us. I’m sorry Gilbert. I know you’ve been looking forward to some time alone but I could not deny my bosom friend her request,” said Anne as she finished buttoning up his shirt.

“You don’t need to apologise Anne-girl. All is well. We have some time before Diana gets here and I would like to show you something,” said Gilbert almost nervously as he tucked his shirt in his trousers and fixed his suspenders.

Anne started to help him roll up his sleeves. “Are you alright my dearest? You seem nervous,” Anne asked, eyes full of concern.

“I just hope you like it, that’s all,” said Gilbert looking at her. He took her hand and led her out the door.

“I’m sure I will,” said Anne as she held his hand up to her lips to kiss it.

*****

Gilbert led her through the entrance of the orchard, their arms around each other’s waist as they walked in unison.

“Isn’t it beautiful? Look at all the apples waiting to ripen under the sun! I truly love it here,” gushed Anne.

“I’m glad Carrots,” Gilbert grinned. “I wouldn’t know what I would do if you didn’t like the orchard.”

“How could anyone not like an orchard?” asked Anne perplexed.

Gilbert gave Anne a kiss on her temple. “Those that don’t want to end up living the life of a farmer’s wife,” said Gilbert glancing at Anne expectantly.

“Well, they don’t know what they are missing,” said Anne. Gilbert gave a sigh of relief.

“Thanks Gil. What a great idea. A romantic walk in the orchard!”

Gilbert chuckled. “It’s not exactly what I wanted to show you, but it’s an added pleasantry.”

“Well, now I’m intrigued,” said Anne.

“Just to the other end of the orchard. We’re nearly there.”

When they walked past the last line of apple trees in the orchard, they found themselves in an area of clearing by the edge of the woods.

“I never realised the extent of your property and how close it is to the other side of the woods. What a great area to explore,” said Anne. She looked around and noticed a mound of dirt, a hole and a shovel beside an uprooted cherry blossom tree, its height slightly taller than Gilbert.

“Oh my! Gil! Are we planting a tree? It looks like Snow Queen’s child!” asked Anne excitedly. She looked at her beau who was smiling nervously.

“Now that I’m here, I don’t know what to say. I…um…” said Gilbert nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Anne narrowed her eyes at Gilbert, questioning his change in mood. “What is it?”

Gilbert took both Anne’s hands in his and took a deep breath and looked at Anne’s sweet face.

“Anne. Bash and I have been talking, and in a few years, we thought that it may be a good idea to have separate homes. Once I…WE…want to start our own family…when we’re married and have our own children and we decide to settle in Avonlea. We thought this the best spot for us on the property. Bash and I marked where our home should be. This morning…at Bright River station I saw them about to chop this tree to make way for a storage shed. I saved it and took it here, thinking we could plant it so when we finally live here, you will have your own Snow Queen every time you look out our…to be…bedroom window,” rambled Gilbert anxiously.

Anne was staring at Gilbert, tears in her eyes.

_Oh no! I’ve scared her_ , thought Gilbert. _Say something Anne!_

Anne looked around and noticed for the first time some wooden stakes on the ground with a string line, marking where their home will stand, overlooking the orchard.

“You want to marry me someday?” asked Anne quietly.

Gilbert nodded.

“You want children with me?” she whispered.

“This will be our home?” questioned Anne as she looked at his eyes.

“Yes Anne,” replied Gilbert in hushed tones. “If you’ll have me, as your husband, some day?”

Anne just stared at him as more tears began to flow.

“Anne, I don’t mean to alarm you. Please don’t be scared. I’ve often thought about our future, you and I together,” said Gilbert.

Anne smiled. “Gilbert, these are happy tears. I’m more scared of a future without you. A future with you, us, married and our own children to love, that’s what I want,” confirmed Anne.

Gilbert lifted Anne’s chin and kissed her softly and gently.

“You’ve made me very happy, Gilbert Blythe,” said Anne.

“You’ve made me very happy too.”

They then held each other in a tight embrace, their future definite.

“I can’t believe you got me a second Snow Queen,” said Anne with a smile as they parted.

“Only the best for you, Carrots.”

Anne walked to the tree and held one of its branches as she curtseyed. “I dub thee, Snow Princess!” she exclaimed.

“Ready to show Snow Princess her new home?” asked Gilbert.

Anne nodded in delight as they planted the tree together on the site of their future home.

*****

The study session with Diana went really well. Their books were scattered across the kitchen table as they went through each subject and each topic, telling one another if they needed help with revision. Diana was in high spirits, finally being well enough to be allowed out by her over protective parents.

Diana did notice that Gilbert and Anne shared a few looks and smiles. Diana didn’t want to pry and ask outright if there was anything that had changed. She was more cautious with broaching the subject with Anne, especially after their disagreement. However, she was secretly delighted when Anne sat next to Gilbert on the kitchen bench instead of her. She sat awfully close to Gilbert, closer than Diana thought appropriate. Diana was tempted to look under the table if they were holding hands. However, due to her recent injuries, it still hurt to bend down low. But if Diana did peek under the table, she would have discovered that the sides of Gilbert’s and Anne’s hands were touching and their pinkies were intertwined.

“I really appreciate you letting me join your study group. It gives me more confidence that I am ready to take the exams despite not being able to have Miss Stacy’s tutelage,” said Diana, while she stacked her books in a basket, ready to head for home.

“You’re most welcome Diana. You may join us anytime,” confirmed Gilbert.

“Diana, have you told your parents?” asked Anne.

“No,” answered Diana dismally. “I have been studying in secret. I don’t want them preventing me from taking the exams on the day, I suspect they may do.”

“And Jerry?” asked Gilbert.

“We are still having secret meetings in the woods. I haven’t said a thing. Fear has always been at the forefront of it,” said Diana. “Aunt Jo visited me last week and we talked. She said perhaps she can be there when I break the news to them, as a sign of support. I told her I would think about it.”

“My dearest Diana,” said Anne as she approached her bosom friend and gave her a light embrace, cautious not to squeeze Diana too tight. “If you need me, I’ll be there for you as well.”

“Thank you, Anne,” said Diana sincerely. “I have a lot of thinking to do on how I should tackle the situation. But first, the exams need doing. Well, I better go. Mother will have a search party out if I’m not back soon. Thank you again for your help.”

“See you,” said Gilbert.

“See you dearest,” said Anne.

“Goodbye both,” said Diana as she exited the house.

“Why don’t you have supper at Green Gables?” asked Anne as she tidied up the kitchen table. “I don’t like the idea of you eating by yourself, all alone, in this quiet house.”

“I’m a grown boy, Anne,” chuckled Gilbert at the melodrama. “I’ll be fine.”

“I’m sure Matthew and Marilla won’t mind. We always have plenty. Then we can read in the parlour together until late. I can tell them it’s for academic purposes, of course.”

“Of course. It always is for the benefit of our education,” laughed Gilbert as he picked up his books and a bag by the coat rack. “I shall just deposit these upstairs and we can walk on over.”

“Wait! What’s that? Is that a doctor’s bag?” asked Anne.

“Yes. Dr. Ward gave it to me this morning. He’s a kind man. His family gifted him a new bag for his birthday and he thought I may like this one. He said its contents may come in handy, if he can’t get to a patient quickly and I’m around,” explained Gilbert.

“Oh! May I have a look? I’ve always been fascinated with what’s inside,” said Anne excitedly.

Gilbert opened the bag for Anne. She pulled out surgical scissors, bandages, various bottled remedies, a metal tongue depressor, suture equipment and syringes.

“How exciting Gilbert! Your own medical bag!” exclaimed Anne as she gave him an embrace.

“Oh! Dr. Blythe! I feel quite dizzy and unwell!” said Anne dramatically as she laid the back of her hand on her head. “May you please diagnose what ails me?”

Gilbert chuckled. “Of course, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert. A doctor needs to look after his patients. Let me see if I am able to make you feel better.”

“Much obliged, Dr. Blythe,” replied Anne with a grin.

To Anne’s delight, Gilbert scooped her up in his arms and sat her on the kitchen table. “I can’t have a patient fainting and hurting themselves, now can I?”

“Oh no! And I do confirm I was feeling faint Dr. Blythe.”

Gilbert took an instrument out of the bag. “This is an axilla thermometer. It records your body temperature to determine if you have a fever,” explained Gilbert as he acted over-seriously.

“You are incredibly smart, Dr. Blythe,” said Anne.

“Hmm. You do have a fever Miss Shirley-Cuthbert,” said Gilbert pretending to look at the thermometer.

“Oh dear. I was afraid of that. Every time I’m near a certain hazel eyed boy with curls, I get particularly hot,” said Anne trying to feign a frown.

Gilbert then took out a stethoscope. “This is a stethoscope which allows me to listen to your heart and lungs. Um, may I?” Gilbert asked.

“If you must Dr. Blythe,” said Anne in an exaggerated sigh.

“It’s for your health, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert,” said Gilbert chuckling. Gilbert came in close and placed the stethoscope on Anne’s chest. “Hmm. Your heartrate is quite fast.” Gilbert then reached out and held her wrist, pretending to check her pulse. “Yes, your pulse is racing.”

Anne tried not to laugh. “Yes, well this hazel eyed boy has been known to cause hearts to race. Is it what I think it is Dr. Blythe?”

“I’m the doctor Miss Shirley-Cuthbert. But go ahead, what do you think it is?” asked Gilbert smiling as he stood in front of Anne and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Lovesickness,” stated Anne.

Gilbert nodded. “You are an incredibly smart patient, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert. Yes, I do concur. It is lovesickness and it’s highly contagious,” said Gilbert as he tried to stifle a smirk. “And I’m afraid I have caught it from you.”

“What shall we do, Dr. Blythe? What’s the cure?” asked Anne as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“This,” said Gilbert as he lowered his lips to Anne’s, sharing another passionate and tender kiss.

Anne and Gilbert were so pre-occupied with each other that they did not hear the light knock on the door.

“OH! I’M SORRY!”

Gilbert and Anne stopped and stared at each other with wide eyes. They both faced the direction of the sound and saw Diana standing by the door with a wide grin on her face.

“I’m sorry. I forgot my hat and Mother will question where it is if I don’t return home with it,” said Diana chuckling. She walked towards the coat rack where she left her hat, her wide smile lit up her face.

“Diana, um…,” started Anne who was blushing furiously.

“No need to explain. It’s quite obvious. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. I’m assuming it’s not official as yet?” asked Diana.

Gilbert nodded while grinning.

Diana started to walk towards the door as she jokingly said, “Gilbert, look after my bosom friend or you’ll have me to answer to.”

“It’s my aim in life, Diana,” said Gilbert.

“Good to hear Gilbert. I’ll be on my way. You may continue, um, your doctor’s consultation,” said Diana as she closed the door.

*****

It was the last extra credit lesson that Anne and Gilbert had with Miss Stacy prior to college applications being due. Only Anne, Gilbert and Miss Stacy were left in the schoolhouse.

“For your last extra credit assignment, I would like your college application to include an essay on your understanding of classic literature. So, I want you to write about the most iconic scenes in William Shakespeare’s plays and why,” said Miss Stacy.

“There are so many Miss Stacy! The balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet and the death scene in the crypt…,” said Anne.

“The death of Desdemona in Othello…,” said Gilbert.

“When Petruchio met Kate in Taming of the Shrew, how it showed that there was something behind the veil of their arguments…,” rambled Anne.

“In Antony and Cleopatra, even in Cleopatra’s death she still triumphs…” countered Gilbert.

All of a sudden, Ruby comes running in and interrupts their lessons.

“I’m sorry Miss Stacy, but one of the younger students has been hurt on their way home. Just a scrape on the path but they are crying incessantly and can’t be consoled,” explained Ruby.

“Would you like me to go with you, Miss Stacy?” asked Gilbert.

“It’s fine Gilbert. Continue your discussion with Anne and perhaps start reading through the scenes you have mentioned,” suggested Miss Stacy as she ran out of the schoolhouse.

“Alright, which scene should we look at first?” Gilbert asked Anne.

“Oh, please, please can we read the death scene of Romeo and Juliet. I’ve sometimes imagined us as the star-crossed lovers. Such a tragical romance,” sighed Anne.

“I hope you don’t think of us as a tragical romance or star-crossed lovers for that matter,” chuckled Gilbert.

“Not at all. But I have imagined us in the roles wearing Elizabethan garb,” grinned Anne.

Gilbert laughed. “They looked awfully uncomfortable. I heard men wore stocking or tights.”

“You wouldn’t wear them? For me?” Anne pouted exagerratedly.

Gilbert chuckled. “Only if it’s a matter of life and death Carrots, but for now I’m happy to read Act 5 Scene 3 with you.”

“Thank you!” said Anne excitedly.

“Anything for my Juliet,” grinned Gilbert.

“Sometimes Gilbert Blythe you’re too charming for your own good!” said Anne as she rolled her eyes, but secretly she was pleased to be called his Juliet.

“I shall pretend to be asleep in the crypt.” Anne approached Miss Stacy’s clean desk and laid down.

“Can’t we just read it Anne?” asked Gilbert as he followed her.

“Well you can, but for effect, I’ll pretend to be Juliet,” instructed Anne.

“If you must,” laughed Gilbert.

“How oft when men are at the point of death. Have they been merry, which their keepers call. A lightning before death! Oh, how may I call this a lightning?—O my love, my wife!” recited Gilbert over Miss Stacy’s desk.

Anne giggled with her eyes closed.

“Anne, you’re supposed to be in deep sleep,” chuckled Gilbert.

“You called me ‘my wife’,” said Anne.

Gilbert smiled. “It’s written by Mr. Shakespeare. I’m merely reading what he’s written.”

“I know. I’m sorry. Do continue,” encouraged Anne.

“…Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death,” Gilbert bent down and gave Anne a kiss while she lay motionless on the desk.

Anne couldn’t help it. She knew that as Juliet she was supposed to be in deep sleep but she kissed Gilbert back.

“Gilbert Blythe!” screamed Miss Stacy who was standing by the cloak room at the back of the classroom.

Anne quickly sat up and ran right beside Gilbert. Gilbert dropped his book, stood up straight and placed his hands behind his back. His face turned pale. He suddenly felt his temperature go hot then cold. Anne, who was standing very close to Gilbert reached out for his hands behind him.

“Well! I never expected this from you! You have surprised me with your behaviour,” said an angry Miss Stacy. “You need to apologise to Anne now. You must show women respect.”

“Miss Stacy…,” started Gilbert.

“Apologise to Anne,” demanded Miss Stacy. She then turned to Anne. “Anne are you alright?”

“Miss Stacy…,” said Anne.

“Anne, I am sorry I wasn’t here…” said Miss Stacy.

“Miss Stacy! Please! It’s alright. Gilbert and I are together,” Anne had no choice but to raise her voice. Anne then showed Miss Stacy that they were holding hands. “We’re secretly courting Miss Stacy.”

“Oh!” said Miss Stacy. The teacher stood there silently for a few seconds, absorbing the information.

“Secretly?” asked Miss Stacy,

“It’s fairly new to us Miss Stacy and we don’t want too many questions and examining eyes at present. We also just want to concentrate on exams,” explained Anne.

“We’re sorry Miss Stacy. I’m sorry,” said Gilbert. “I shouldn’t have placed you in this position.”

“WE. We shouldn’t have placed you in this position,” corrected Anne.

Miss Stacy sighed. “As your teacher, I should be reprimanding you right now. But as a person who was your age once, I understand. Society places so much constraint on who and how to love. Both of you are sensible students and even more responsible people. So, your secret is safe with me. It was just a kiss. I’ll try not to over-react. I shall pretend I did not see a thing. But please make it known soon. I don’t think you’ll be able to keep it private for long.”

“Yes, Miss Stacy,” said Gilbert and Anne in unison.

“Please no impropriety in my school. And promise me it won’t affect your academic performance in any way,” said Miss Stacy.

“Agreed,” said Gilbert.

“Promise,” said Anne.

“Alright. Let’s continue on, back to your desks,” Miss Stacy instructed. She then looked at both of her incredibly gifted students and couldn’t help but feel pleased for them.

As both Anne and Gilbert settled themselves back in their seats, they looked up at Miss Stacy who surprisingly was smiling at them.

“I’m happy for you both. I have always thought you’re meant to be and it wouldn’t have been long until your hearts collided. You remind me of my Jonah and I,” said Miss Stacy.

Anne and Gilbert looked at each other, then at Miss Stacy and grinned at their ever understanding and open-minded mentor.

*****

“I am very proud of all of you and what you have achieved this year and in all the years you have had at Avonlea School. So today, the last day of school before your Entrance exams on Monday, we will go through revision this morning and then after lunch we will have our last ever Spelling Bee for the Class of 1899 – for fun of course,” Miss Stacy said as he pointed a finger at Anne and Gilbert.

Everyone in the class laughed.

“And Ruby has asked on behalf of the class if you may stay on for an hour to celebrate. I understand that you have bought some food to share. I will allow it as long as everyone maintains a good level of behaviour. I will entrust Ruby with the school keys. Understand?” asked Miss Stacy.

A chorus of “Yes, Miss Stacy” was heard all around.

“If anyone needs any help over the weekend with regards to the exam, I shall be at home at your disposal right up until supper time on both days. So please do not hesitate to come calling if you have any questions. Alright, time to start the last day of school!” announced Miss Stacy.

At lunchtime, Gilbert approached Anne to talk about the spelling bee.

“Carrots, you know it will most likely be between you and I with the spelling bee,” said Gilbert.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Anne grinned.

“I won’t let you win this time,” he grinned back.

“I’m sorry?” asked Anne pretending to be angry.

“E-N-G-A-G-E-M-E-N-T,” stated Gilbert.

“Don’t make up reasons for your defeat Blythe,” said Anne pointing a finger at him pretending to be annoyed.

“I was thinking of making things interesting,” suggested Gilbert.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well, whoever wins, gets to have their wish granted by the other,” said Gilbert.

“Interesting…,” said Anne, her interest piqued.

“I should put in a disclaimer Carrots that it has to be within reason and not to the detriment of anyone. Nothing too adventurous, no sharp objects are to be involved, no scaling of cliffs, need I continue?” laughed Gilbert.

“You know me too well,” Anne laughed back.

“Deal?” asked Gilbert

“D-E-A-L,” spelled Anne as she shook Gilbert’s hand. “And may the best person win.”

*****

Cheering alternated from the girls to the boys. As usual and was to be expected, Anne and Gilbert were the last ones standing at the front of the class for the Spelling Bee. The words were getting harder as both students obviously could easily spell even the most uncommon words.

“Anne,” said Miss Stacy. “Your word is _insouciant_. The boy was _insouciant_ about danger so he never wore protective clothing when collecting honey from bees. _Insouciant_.”

“Insouciant. I-N-S-O-U-C-I-A-N-T. Insouciant,” spelt Anne.

“Correct!” exclaimed Miss Stacy. The girls applauded and cheered.

“Gilbert, your word is _prospicience_. Students should have the _prospicience_ that studying for exams would produce great results. _Prospicience_.”

“Prospicience. P-R-O-S-P-I-C-I-E-N-C-E. Prospicience,” spelled Gilbert.

The boys cheered and stamped their feet.

“Anne. _Eudaemonic_. Some people may argue that if one is in a _eudaemonic_ state, it is the truest form of happiness. _Eudaemonic_.”

“Eudaemonic. E-U-D-A-M-O-N-I-C. Eudaemonic,” said Anne.

Anne looked at Gilbert whose grin suddenly grew wider.

Then Anne realised, _Oh no! I forgot the E!_

“I’m sorry Anne. That is incorrect. Gilbert? If you spell it correctly you are the winner. Would you like to give it a try?” asked Miss Stacy.

Anne looked at Gilbert. She was trying to look annoyed and cranky, however, Gilbert knew her too well and can see her eyes twinkling.

“Eudaemonic. E-U-D-A-E-M-O-N-I-C. Eudaemonic. With an E. In fact, some spell it, E-U-D-A-I-M-O-N-I-C, with an I,” explained Gilbert gleefully.

“That is correct!” exclaimed Miss Stacy.

The whole class erupted in noise. Anne and Gilbert shook hands, both smiling at each other.

“Alright!” yelled Miss Stacy. “Class dismissed. Behave and enjoy your afternoon.” Miss Stacy packed up her things with a smile and left her students to spend their last day before exams together.

*****

A feast was laid out on Miss Stacy’s desk. Moody took out his banjo and started playing some tunes as everyone talked and ate.

“Hello everyone!” yelled a voice from the cloak room.

Diana and Anne looked up in surprise and ran to their friend. “Cole!” they both screamed.

“What are you doing here?” asked Diana excitedly.

“Aunt Jo and I are visiting and staying with you. She knows you have your exams and may need to study so she was thinking of distracting your mother and father with her antics and you may study in her guest room so they don’t suspect a thing,” explained Cole.

“I’m so glad to have your support and Aunt Josephine’s,” said Diana as she pulled Cole towards the school house.

“My goodness Cole,” exclaimed Josie as she approached him. “You look so elegant and dashing if I may be so bold to say.”

Anne and Diana looked at each other. “She really doesn’t know?” whispered Anne to Diana.

“No, she doesn’t,” Diana whispered back. “It’s not our place to tell.”

“Thank you, Josie. It’s kind of you to say,” said Cole, pleased. Cole headed for the feast and Josie followed.

Much to Josie’s dismay, Gilbert went over to Cole, shook his hand and took over the conversation.

Josie went up to Diana who was with Anne and complained. “Gilbert’s taken over Cole’s attention,” she pouted. “You have to help me to get him to notice me.”

“By Cole? Really?” asked Diana.

“You know I’ve always found him handsome. And now he’s even more distinguished because he lives in Charlottetown. I’ve also heard his art has been praised enormously in the city. He’s quite a catch you know,” reasoned Josie.

“Umm, what about Billy?” asked Anne.

“Oh. I haven’t spoken to him since the County Fair. I’ve decided he’s not a nice boy,” explained Josie.

Anne was glad. After seeing Billy’s behaviour at the County Fair Dance, she was happy that Josie changed her mind about him.

“I’m sorry Josie. I am not an expert at matchmaking,” said Diana whose comment made Anne chuckle. “You’ll have to get Cole’s attention yourself.” Diana and Anne knew that no matter how hard Josie tried it would be futile.

“Fine. If I must,” said Josie annoyed as she walked away stomping her feet.

A few minutes later, Josie made an announcement.

“Alright everyone. We’re playing spin the bottle for old times’ sake!” said Josie with a smile.

Everybody cheered with the exception of a groan from Anne, Diana, Gilbert, Cole and surprisingly Moody.

“Ruby, you’re not kissing anyone. We’re courting,” said Moody.

“Oh, hush now Moody Spurgeon. Don’t spoil the fun,” said Ruby playfully.

“Ruby, I don’t think I’ll be able to cope seeing you kiss someone else,” cried Moody.

“You got to kiss Diana,” pointed out Ruby. “So, I should be allowed to kiss someone else.”

“But Ruby!”

“For goodness sake Moody. A chaste kiss on the cheek is fine and it’s the same for you. I will allow it because I know you don’t love anyone else but me. You’re my only sweetheart Moody Spurgeon,” stated Ruby.

“Alright, that’s a fair compromise,” agreed Moody, pleased at being called a sweetheart.

Anne approached Gilbert in a panic.

“Gil, what do we do? If we don’t join in, they may suspect something. But I don’t want to kiss someone else!” said Anne in a hushed whisper.

“Ruby is right. A chaste kiss on the cheek is fine. Think of it as a child giving their mother and father a kiss. Alright Carrots?” assured Gilbert.

“Alright,” agreed Anne, unsurely.

“Cole you go first,” instructed Josie with a sweet smile.

Cole looked at Josie amused. He spun the bottle and it landed on Tillie. Josie narrowed her eyes at Tillie. The Pauls gave out a groan in unison.

Tillie and Cole stood up. Tillie started to act all coy. Cole was merely amused that the rest of the class with the exception of his closest friends, still did not know about him. He decided to play up to it and gave Tillie a quick kiss on her lips. Everyone clapped.

“Let’s go clockwise from Cole. So, Jane it’s your turn,” instructed Josie.

Jane spun the bottle and it landed on Charlie. Charlie approached Jane as she stood up. To everyone’s surprise, Charlie dipped Jane and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Everyone cheered as Jane blushed and Charlie sat back down with a big grin.

“Gilbert’s turn,” said Josie.

Anne and Diana looked at each other. Anne’s heart was pounding. _I’ll just have to look away if he kisses someone else_ , thought Anne. Gilbert quickly looked at Anne as he tried to assure her it will be all fine.

While the bottle spun, Cole yelled, “Look! A spider!” as he pointed towards the ceiling.

Everyone looked up while Ruby and Josie screamed.

Everyone was too busy looking for the imaginary spider, Cole quickly stopped the bottle and pointed it to Anne.

“I’m sorry, it was merely a shadow,” shrugged Cole. “Oh, the bottle has stopped. So, it’s Anne and Gilbert,” said Cole with a grin as he watched Anne’s face.

Diana looked at Anne with a slight smile. One of the Pauls nudged Anne to stand up. She met Gilbert in the middle of the circle.

Every person in the room, except Diana who was trying not to laugh, watched expectantly. Everyone knew that for the past three years, Gilbert Blythe has had a crush on Anne and wondered how would he react when he kisses the girl he’s had his eye on for years.

Before Gilbert lost his nerve, he grabbed Anne by the waist with one arm and cupped her face with the other and started kissing her as passionately as he could. Anne melted into him and the thought of secrecy left her mind as she kissed him back just as hungry as he was, one hand on his muscly arms and the other going through his hair.

“Oh my!” exclaimed Tillie. She looked at both Pauls and said “If one of you can do that, my decision is made!”

Diana was in fits of laughter watching the scene. Cole had the biggest grin on his face and all the others had mouths gaping open at the scene before them.

“Moody, I hope you’re taking tips,” instructed Ruby. “You may need to speak to Gilbert later.”

“Oh, I am Ruby, I am taking pointers,” said Moody as he looked at Gilbert and Anne in surprise.

When Anne and Gilbert broke apart, everyone in the schoolroom cheered.

“Is there something you need to tell us?” asked Jane smiling.

Gilbert and Anne were holding hands in the middle of the circle, with wide smiles on their faces.

“Yes, we’re finally together,” confirmed Gilbert.

*****

As Ruby locked the schoolhouse doors, every one dispersed in different directions.

Anne and Gilbert were still holding hands as Diana and Cole approached them.

“I’m so happy for you Anne,” said Cole. “And you, finally!” Cole was pointing at Gilbert.

“Was it that obvious?” asked Gilbert puzzled.

“I tried to tell her last year and she dismissed the notion so quickly,” laughed Cole. “I’m glad it all worked out. See you both?”

“Bye Cole,” said Gilbert and Anne as they watched Diana and Cole walk away.

Gilbert and Anne let go of each other’s hands and walked in silence until they were well into the woods, away from prying eyes, particularly that of Mrs. Lynde. They linked hands once again when they were sure it was safe to do so.

“Anne, you’re not mad at me?” asked Gilbert.

“Whatever for Gilbert? It’s been a splendid day,” Anne assured him.

“Well, first I won the spelling bee and the way I kissed you could possibly be classed as scandalous,” he said.

“If you’ll recall, I scandalously kissed you back,” she chuckled.

“Embarrassingly, Moody was asking me for tips,” chuckled Gilbert. “I said in jest that I would show him myself and he ran away quicker than Belle.”

Anne grinned, “and Ruby asked me for step by step instructions.”

Both laughed hysterically at the hilarity of their friends’ actions.

“So, you won. What’s your wish?” asked Anne.

Gilbert took Anne to the nearest fallen log and sat her down. He took both her hands in his and said “I realised today that I want everyone to know about us. I want to officially ask Matthew and Marilla to court you Anne. Tomorrow night. Hazel arrives tomorrow and Marilla has invited us for supper. I thought I’d be the perfect opportunity. Also, given that Bash and everyone at school knows I think it’s time. What do you think?”

“I think,” Anne started, “that I would like that very much.” She leaned over and gave him a prolonged kiss on his lips.

Gilbert stood up and helped Anne to her feet and they started walking home again, hand in hand. Gilbert gave a light skip.

“Gilbert! Did you just skip?” asked Anne laughing.

Gilbert looked at Anne grinning. “I am so ecstatic Anne.”

After a few steps, Gilbert stopped faced his sweetheart.

“Anne, may I ask? What was your wish?”

“Never mind.”

“You know you can tell me anything right?”

“I don’t want you to feel obligated, that’s all,” said Anne.

“What is it?”

“Do you really want to know? Please don’t feel like you have to grant it. You won and it’s fair for your wish to be granted alone.”

“I really do want to know,” confirmed Gilbert.

“I was going to ask, seeing as Bash’s mother will arrive tomorrow - I wanted to visit you tonight. I thought it would be the last chance we’d have,” she said.

Gilbert pulled her into his chest in an embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest.

He whispered in her ear, “I’d like that very much. I’ll have the ladder ready.” He then kissed the fiery tresses on top of her head.

*****

Anne had visited Gilbert that night as agreed. Gilbert’s room was illuminated by the glow of the lamp on his bedside table.

Anne was stifling a laugh as she buried her face in Gilbert’s pillow. She was leaning against his chest, sitting in between his legs, as he sat against the headboard, his arms around her. She had just read a few of the notes that Gilbert had given her that night.

_If Anne is the Bride of Adventure, I would be willing to change my name to Mr. Adventure._

_I love my dose of Carrots daily._

_I will always slay dragons for Anne._

_Anne can whack me over the head with a slate any day if it means she loves me._

_When I go to university, I shall be studying a degree in Anne Shirley-Cuthbert._

“Gil..these…some of these… are…hilarious!” she said in an exclaimed whisper in between laughter.

“I told you some are quite embarrassingly bad. You’re the writer, not me!” he chuckled. “I’m glad I’m here for your amusement Carrots.”

Gilbert had given her a small stack of notes that he had forgotten he had hidden inside one of his medical books. Take notice notes that he never posted for his sweetheart because he wasn’t brave enough to do so.

“I wrote what came to mind as soon as it did. A lot of people say I think too much so I decided to write down thoughts instantly without contemplating them,” Gilbert explained. “You can thank Charlie. I was so worried that his posts may have attracted your attention so I started thinking I should post myself to let you know you had other options.”

“There has only ever been one option for me, Gilbert. No matter how many times Charlie posted, I just had no feelings for him in that way,” confirmed Anne.

With that statement, Gilbert gave her cheek a kiss. Anne continued to read more of the notes.

_Anne’s hair reminds me of the sunset and Octobers._

_Anne is the epitome of strength. Her resilience is to be admired._

_I can get lost in depth of Anne’s ocean blue eyes._

_Anne – my best friend that I have fallen in love with._

_Anne. Just simply – Anne._

“Oh, Gilbert, these ones are…,” Anne started to say, however her voice broke as she tried to control her emotions.

Anne flipped over to the next note. Unexpectedly, Gilbert snatched the note from her hands.

“What! What are you doing?” asked Anne in surprise as she tried to reach for the piece of paper that Gilbert was holding up above his head.

“No need to read this one,” said Gilbert. He had forgotten about that particular Take Notice.

“Why? Now you have made things worse. I NEED to read it now!” Anne said as quietly as possible while she reached her hand up for the offending piece of paper that Gilbert was protecting.

“Really Anne. I have already suffered enough humiliation. I don’t think you need to read this one,” begged Gilbert. He then tried to eat the note in his hand.

Anne managed to wrestle it away from his mouth before it suffered a terrible fate.

“Give it to me!” Anne whispered demandingly, trying not to laugh.

“No!” Gilbert whispered back. “Be careful, we’ll wake up Bash!”

“Then just give me the note!” said Anne while still aiming to wrestle Gilbert for it.

“You’re making it more than what it really is Anne.”

“Then you shouldn’t have any issues letting me read it!” Anne insisted. Anne had managed to straddle Gilbert on the bed and gave him a slow kiss to distract him. It worked a treat as Gilbert was surprised by the compromised position they were suddenly in.

Anne took the opportunity to grab the note from his hands. Gilbert sat up straight against the headboard once again and Anne settled herself beside him and read the words on the paper in front of her.

_Mrs. Anne Blythe, wife of Dr. Gilbert Blythe_

Anne looked at Gilbert who was staring at her with tenderness and concern.

“Sorry, please don’t be alarmed. Ignore it. It’s just musings of a foolish boy,” said Gilbert embarrassed.

“No, it’s not foolish,” she quickly said. She then reached over and placed her hand on his cheek and guided his lips to hers and they kissed slowly and lovingly.

“You forgot Cordelia,” Anne smiled. “Mrs. Anne Cordelia Blythe.”

Gilbert decided to settle himself down and motioned for Anne to lie down beside him and pressed her close to him

“Ready for tomorrow?” asked Gilbert.

“Yes, and I shall stand beside you. When should we tell them?” asked Anne.

“After supper. Maybe during dessert?” suggested Gilbert.

“Alright,” said Anne with a yawn.

They gave each other another kiss before they closed their eyes and fell into a happy dream filled slumber.

*****

“Anne, time to take you home before the sun rises,” Gilbert whispered.

Anne stirred and Gilbert gave her a quick kiss when she opened her eyes. She reached out for his cheek and felt the slight roughness of his unshaven face which she loved to caress in the morning.

They crept down the stairs and out the door and walked hand in hand to Green Gables.

“Today, we get to tell our families that we love each other. I’m ready. I can’t wait to let the world know,” whispered Anne, grinning widely as she looked at Gilbert.

Gilbert pulled her in and gave her visible dimple a kiss. “I feel the same Carrots.”

*****

The Blythe-Lacroix family had arrived at Green Gables and the Cuthberts, along with Jerry whom they thought should meet Hazel, received them in the parlour. Hazel Lacroix was introduced and felt overwhelmed at the hospitality shown to her so far.

Anne went up to greet Bash and reached out for Delphine. Bash stopped her and whispered. “You may want to check on him first,” said Bash motioning his head towards Gilbert. “I don’t know what is happening but he’s been skittish and quiet the past two hours and has been looking like someone is about to pounce on him. He pressed three white shirts before coming here and tried on every single one then decided he wanted to be his normal self and ended up wearing his everyday shirt.”

“Oh, alright. I’ll speak to him now,” said Anne.

Anne approached Gilbert who was standing by the fireplace. She looked at him questioningly. He did seem nervous and was rocking backwards and forwards on his feet. He had a look of concentration of his face, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Gilbert?” said Anne in concern. “Do you feel sick?”

Gilbert shrugged. Anne placed the back of her hand on Gilbert’s forehead.

“You don’t seem to have a fever,” Anne stated.

“A bit nervous?” asked Anne tentatively.

Gilbert nodded.

“I’m here with you. It will be fine,” she assured him. “Matthew and Marilla love you. And if they don’t allow it, we can always elope,” Anne said jovially.

“Anne!” said Gilbert with panic on his face.

Anne and Gilbert were unaware that Marilla had seen Anne check Gilbert’s forehead. Marilla examined Gilbert from across the room. _He does seem a bit…afflicted_ , thought Marilla.

“Gilbert? Are you alright?” asked Marilla out loud.

Gilbert decided that it was time. He needed to release it to the world.

“Ahem! Um, I’d like to say a few words, if I may,” started Gilbert.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the hazel eyed boy.

Anne looked at him wide eyed. “Are we doing this now?” she whispered in a rush.

Gilbert nodded.

“What happened to dessert?” Anne asked Gilbert.

“It’s fine Anne, I picked some cherries and Marilla made a cherry pie for dessert,” said Jerry.

Anne glared at her annoying adoptive brother.

Marilla was now full of curiosity. “What is it Gilbert?” Marilla asked.

“Well, seeing as we have the Cuthbert and the Blythe-Lacroix families together, I wanted…,” said Gilbert.

“WE wanted…,” corrected Anne as she stood beside Gilbert and took his hand.

“Oh,” said Matthew quietly in surprise at the gesture.

“…we wanted to tell you that we have been best friends for a long time and we have come to realise that our friendship has developed to something more. We care deeply for each other and we believe we have a future together. We’d like to ask you, our families, for your blessing to court,” finished Gilbert while he looked expectantly at everyone in the room.

There was silence in the parlour. Bash and Jerry had big grins. Marilla was smiling but had tears in her eyes. Hazel was plain amused at the drama in front of her new family and Matthew was looking from one person to another while nodding his head.

“Well?” asked Anne.

Matthew stood up and approached Anne and Gilbert.

“Anne? Is this want you want?” asked Matthew.

“Very much so,” Anne nodded.

“Then you have my utmost blessing,” he said as he gave Anne a kiss on top of her head and shook Gilbert’s hand. “Gilbert, I wouldn’t trust anyone else with Anne except you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Cuthbert,” said Gilbert, relief washing over his face.

“Call me Matthew,” he said.

Marilla stood up and gave Gilbert and embrace. “You’ve always been a part of this family Gilbert and I’m glad you’ve chosen our Anne. And Marilla to you. None of this Miss Cuthbert business.”

“Thank you, Marilla,” said Gilbert.

“Anne,” said Marilla as she took her daughter in her arms and gave her a kiss. “I’m so very happy for you.”

“Thank you, Marilla,” said Anne as she hugged her tightly and gave reciprocated her kiss on the cheek. “I’m so glad to have your blessing.”

“Bash?” asked Gilbert looking at his brother expectantly.

Bash tried to feign a frown. “I don’t know Blythe. Not another person of extreme intelligence in the family. Will I be cursed with discussing the merits of this theory and that theory…,” muttered Bash.

“I can teach him how to cook,” offered Anne smiling.

Bash laughed. “Of course, you have my blessing! Especially if you can improve his cooking! In all seriousness, I would have given my blessing a year ago if this boy didn’t take so long to admit and act on his feelings!”

“Bash!” yelled Gilbert.

“Sebastian! Stop teasing Mr. Blythe!” said Hazel as she reached over and swatted her son.

“And you have my blessing Anne and Gilbert,” Jerry piped up.

Everyone laughed.

“Oh, what a wonderful night. We get to celebrate Hazel’s arrival and Anne and Gilbert’s courtship! Come on, let’s go into the dining room and start our feast,” urged Marilla.

Anne and Gilbert watched as everyone filed in the dining room. Marilla looked back at them and said, “I’ll give you a few minutes.”

As soon as everyone had left the room, Gilbert and Anne embraced each other.

“I’m sorry. I was so nervous, I felt compelled to end my misery otherwise I wouldn’t be able to enjoy supper,” whispered Gilbert.

“Are you feeling better?” Anne asked.

“Yes. Elated, happy, glad. How many synonyms can I use to describe how I’m feeling right now?”

They looked at each other smiling.

“You’re officially my beau,” said Anne.

“And you’re officially my sweetheart,” said Gilbert.

They gave each other a kiss and headed to the dining room to have supper with their family.

As they began their meal, Bash and Jerry who were sitting next to each other were in fits of laughter. Jerry was whispering in Bash’s ear and Bash had tears running down his cheeks.

“Sebastian! What is so amusing?” asked Hazel.

“I was just telling Bash about Madam Lyudmila at the County Fair and her predictions about Gilbert’s future,” smirked Jerry.

Gilbert who was sitting across from Bash went bright red.

“She said…Gilbert…girl who…talks too much…children…red hair,” Bash could not get a sentence out.

Gilbert kicked Bash under table which caused Bash to laugh even harder.

*****

When the dishes were clean and Delphine had fallen asleep in the arms of her grandmother, Bash, Hazel and Jerry bid their goodbyes to the Cuthberts.

“Marilla, Matthew, will it be alright for Gilbert to stay with me in the parlour for a while and read?” asked Anne.

“Now that you’re courting, a chaperone is required Anne. I have some needlework to do and I will stay in the kitchen as a compromise,” indicated Marilla.

“Marilla that’s quite alright. Thank you,” said Anne.

“May you please ask Gilbert to come see me for a few minutes?” asked Marilla.

Anne nodded, “Of course,” as she went to fetch Gilbert.

Gilbert walked into the kitchen and sat on the bench. “You wanted to see me?”

Marilla smiled. “I really am happy with tonight’s news Gilbert.”

“Thank you for your blessing Marilla.”

“I have seen you grow up and I know that you will treat Anne well.”

“You have that as my promise. I only want what’s best for her and to protect her.”

“She has had a hard life before she came here Gilbert. I’m not sure how much you know.”

“We have spoken about it and it pains me to know she has suffered,” said Gilbert.

“I just want to tell you that sometimes if her insecurities or her passion gets the better of her, normally it’s connected to her past Gilbert, and I want you to know that it’s not her fault. She just needs someone to understand her,” explained Marilla.

Gilbert reassured Anne’s mother. “I understand Marilla. I will be patient with her. She steers the ship as I’ve told her.”

“Great to hear Gilbert. Just an overly concerned Mother here, I’m afraid,” chuckled Marilla. “Just so you know, I’m glad it’s you, with Anne.”

“It’s a relief to hear you say that, Marilla,” smiled Gilbert.

Marilla picked up her needlepoint and said, “You know, he somehow knew. John.”

“My father?” asked Gilbert.

“Yes,” Marilla said smiling. “Before he got too sick. I visited while you were in school and he laughed about how he thought you were ‘enraptured’ was the word he used, with my red-headed charge. I thought to myself at the time, how could you have been? She hit you with a slate and that would have been enough to turn a boy away. He insisted that he would not be surprised if you asked to court her in a few years. I told him he was out of his mind. He said, ‘Mark my words Marilla, he will. I know my son and when he does, I’ll be dancing a jig up in the sky’,” laughed Marilla.

“That does sound like him,” Gilbert joined in Marilla’s laughter as he remembered the times his father teased him about Anne.

“You should go. Anne’s waiting for you in the parlour. I’ll be right here,” warned Marilla with a smile.

Gilbert stood up and walked towards the parlour. But before he exited the kitchen, he turned around and looked at Marilla. “Thank you, for telling me about what my Dad said.”

“My pleasure Gilbert.”

When Gilbert walked into the parlour, Anne was on the on the sofa waiting for him with curiosity. He went over and sat next to her. She positioned herself so that she was able to lean against him, his arm around her.

“How was Marilla?” asked Anne.

“She was fine. She’s happy for us,” said Gilbert.

“I’m glad.”

Anne opened the book in her lap on a page marked by a blue ribbon.

“Is that the book my Dad gave you?” asked Gilbert.

“Yes, it is. Oh, I should tell you, this ribbon marking the page was from him. He gave it to Marilla when they were in school together.”

Gilbert stroked the ribbon that was once held by his father’s hands. Gilbert chuckled as he imagined his father dancing.

“What is it?” asked Anne.

“Marilla just told me that he predicted us, together. He said when it happens, he would be dancing a jig where ever he is,” said Gilbert with a smile.

Anne turned to Gilbert and gave him a kiss. “That’s a comfort to me. Knowing that he’d be happy for us.”

“It is to me too,” Gilbert said. _Thank you, for the signs Dad,_ he thought with a grin.

*****

The Class of 1899 just finished their Queen’s Entrance Exams that morning and have descended at the ruins for the ultimate celebration. The path to their future was an open road. But for that night, they were to celebrate together as classmates.

Anne was in her element. She was grateful for that day. A day she thought a long time ago when she was in the orphanage was out of her reach. But there she was, relishing the fact that she has graduated from school and has the opportunity to attend college.

Gilbert was highly amused and charmed by Anne at the ruins. Her carefree attitude constantly made him smile. Her hair was down, she had gulped a few shots of moonshine and they were enthusiastically playing Red Rover as they held hands.

Anne then proceeded to pretend to be a pirate telling jokes, entertaining everyone hysterically. The girls then dragged her towards the fire demanding they perform a ritual. As Gilbert sat to rest by a nearby tree, he watched Anne prance and twirl around the fire, her hair caught by the wind. Anne, his Anne, just looked so beautiful by the fire light, his heart was beating out of his chest.

When the so-called ritual was over and most of the class seemed to have drifted in pairs, Gilbert ran over to Anne who was left sitting by the fire by herself. He sat down beside her on the log and grabbed her by the waist and sat her down on his lap.

“Having fun?” asked Gilbert grinning.

“I sure am!” Anne exclaimed.

“You Anne-girl are full of surprises. Who knew that my sweetheart was a pirate!”

Anne laughed. “I do have more impressions in my repertoire. Although, I need to sit for a while. The moonshine is starting to affect my head.”

“We can sit here as long as you like,” said Gilbert stroking her hair.

Anne draped her arms around Gilbert’s neck and placed her head against his as she sat on his lap. They stayed silent, mesmerised by the fire in front of them.

“Anne, what are you thinking?”

“U of T. When is your U of T entrance exam?” asked Anne.

“In two days. I’m thinking of not attending. Queens will suit me fine.”

Anne looked at him and examined his face. “But why?” she asked.

“I want to stay with you. I finally feel content and complete and to move so far away from you, I don’t think I’m ready for it,” whispered Gilbert.

Anne gave Gilbert a kiss on his curly head and started to stare at the fire again. She felt a bit of relief from his revelation but didn’t feel quite right about it. She knew that if the roles were reversed, he would encourage her to fly.

“No net ensnares me: I am a free human being with an independent will,” Anne recited Jane Eyre as she stared at the flames.

She then turned her focus on Gilbert. “I can’t let you do it Gil. I don’t want to hold you back. It’s your dream to make a difference in medicine and U of T is the best option for your path.”

“But you’re my path too, Anne.”

“And that will never change. We’re still travelling towards our future together. As you’ve told me love knows no distance. It pains me to think we’ll be separated Gilbert, I am not looking forward to it, but it pains me more if you don’t reach out for your dreams because of me,” said Anne.

“It’s not because of you Anne. It’s me. My reason alone. It’s because I don’t want us to be in different parts of the country,” Gilbert explained.

“I don’t want us to part either. I’m already hurting at the thought. But your dream is mine and mine is yours. I want you to achieve yours as much as you want me to achieve mine. Part of what made me fall in love with you is your ambition Gilbert. I don’t want you to change that part of you because we may have to part ways for a while. Promise me you’ll do the exam.”

Gilbert looked at Anne and cupped her face to meet his lips. He loved that she would think of him. He loved her encouragement and how he just loved her! “I promise,” he whispered.

*****

Gilbert had asked Matthew and Marilla if Anne would be allowed to accompany him to Charlottetown for his U of T exam. Afterwards, he wanted to take her to tea to celebrate. The Cuthberts agreed provided that Jerry was to chaperone them.

Anne and Gilbert agreed with the Cuthbert’s condition and Anne thought that with Jerry’s presence it would be a good idea for Diana to act as chaperone as well. It would afford Jerry and Diana an outing together and perhaps the two couples may come to an agreement to keep themselves scarce, away from each other, until the train ride home.

“Mother has allowed my attendance as she mentioned that it was very responsible of Anne to organise a chaperone for her and Gilbert for their excursion to Charlottetown. She hopes that I would be as responsible when the time comes for me to court. Father was a bit more sceptical at Jerry’s presence which I said was for Gilbert’s benefit to have some male companionship as I suspect there will be times when Anne and I wouldn’t be able to help ourselves but get caught up in our girlish fancies,” smiled Diana.

Anne laughed. “So, they are none the wiser?”

“Mother certainly doesn’t suspect a thing. She sat me down and gave me a lecture on the duties of a chaperone which I pretended to listen to so intently, but I was really thinking about what Jerry and I could do around Charlottetown. Father, I’m not so sure. I saw his mind ticking away.”

“Yet, here we are,” smiled Gilbert nervously as the four youths rode the train together.

“Yes!” exclaimed Jerry. “Thank you for thinking of us.”

When they arrived at Charlottetown station, both couples parted ways. Anne and Gilbert went to the town hall where PEI candidates were to take the University of Toronto entrance exams.

“Nervous?” asked Anne as she looked at her beau.

“I certainly am,” confirmed Gilbert.

“You will do great. I know you. You are more than prepared,” said Anne as she held his hand.

“Thank you, for your vote of confidence, my sweet,” said Gilbert as he quickly kissed her.

“Well, good morning lovebirds!” said a voice greeting them.

It was Winifred smiling at the couple. Anne was surprised. But while before, she would have been full of insecurity at seeing Winnie, now, she saw an opportunity to be her friend.

“Anne, I have a surprise for you. While I’m taking the exam, I have asked Winnie to take you somewhere. Trust me and trust her please. For me?” Gilbert said grinning.

“Gilbert Blythe! Just what have you done?” asked Anne.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” he assured her. “I have to go in. I’ll see you soon?”

“Good luck dearest,” Anne kissed Gilbert swiftly and watched him walk inside the hall.

Anne turned to a smiling Winifred.

“Nice to finally spend some time with you Anne. Gilbert has done nothing but speak of you every time we have tea. I feel like I know you already,” said Winnie.

“Everything he has told you has been completely false,” laughed Anne.

“I was rather hoping it wasn’t!” exclaimed Winnie. “He was telling me that you hope to attend Queens and when you do, I was going to invite you on a few adventures with me. My friends don’t seem to be as venturesome and fearless as I’d like.”

“In that case, I accept to be your adventurous companion when the time arises,” chuckled Anne.

“Splendid! Now, you are to follow me and I’ve been under strict instructions not to answer any questions or reveal the final plan or he’ll have my head,” laughed Winnie.

“Then lead the way!” exclaimed Anne.

First stop, Winnie has led Anne to a dressmaker. The shop was filled with gorgeous apparel which Winnie has indicated was very on trend in the streets of Paris. Anne walked around in awe at the designs. Even Winnie was enamoured and gushed at some dresses on display.

“He’s ordering me a dress? I can’t let him do this,” said Anne to Winnie.

“I’m not sure exactly what design he has in mind but he just told me to tell the dressmaker you are Anne Shirley-Cuthbert and he assured me they know what to do,” said Winnie.

When Anne was introduced to the shop owner, she smiled and in a French accent said “Oh, yes! Mr. Blythe’s sweetheart!” as she directed Anne to a private room to be measured.

“I’m sorry Miss. But I don’t think I can allow Gilbert to buy me something here. It is way too generous and extravagant,” Anne said uncertainly.

“He said you would say that and he told me to tell you not to dwell on the cost. He has paid for it and I have given him a reduction in price as it is my pleasure to fulfill the sentiment behind his intentions,” smiled the dressmaker. “You have a very genuine and charming beau.”

Anne smiled, “I certainly do.”

After Anne was measured and her and Winnie has emerged from the dress shop, Winnie explained Gilbert’s next instructions.

“So, Anne. I was told by Gilbert that before I am to take you to the Tea Saloon that I am to introduce you to Lucille and Robert. He thinks that they may be good acquaintances for you when you attend Queens in the event you need help of a Charlottetown local.”

Anne smiled. “It is so typical of him to think of me when he was supposed to be studying for his exams.”

“He truly loves you,” she smiled. “I’m surprised it has taken this long for him to start courting you.”

“I’m afraid a great deal of misunderstanding and immaturity on my part got in the way,” admitted Anne.

“But here you are. That’s all that counts,” assured Winnie. “Well, here’s our next stop.”

Winnie took Anne in a flower shop and found a blonde girl who had a daisy tucked behind one of her ears. She looked to be the same age as Anne, with the same build and height.

“Hello Lucille,” greeted Winnie with a smile.

“Hello Winnie!” exclaimed Lucille as she ran to give Winnie a quick embrace. “Ah, red hair. You must be Anne!”

Lucille was ever so cheerful. Anne suspected that if she worked in a flower shop, she would be overly cheerful as well.

“Nice to meet you Lucille,” said Anne. “Has Gilbert told everyone about me?”

“He probably has,” laughed Lucille. “I heard you may be attending Queens in the fall?”

“I hope so,” Anne said.

“If ever you need my help, please don’t hesitate to come and see me. You are welcome anytime. Our family will do anything for Gilbert. This is my mother’s shop and I am looking after it while she’s currently at home. My mother recently gave birth to my brother. He was breech and Dr. Ward was attending another complicated birth at the same time. Gilbert managed to manoeuvre my brother around for a safe delivery. He saved my mother and my brother,” explained Lucille.

“Oh, he has never mentioned it. Although, Gilbert can be quite humble with such matters,” Anne never felt so proud of her beau.

“I imagine he would be. My father praised him so much after the ordeal and he went bright red and mumbled saying he was glad he was able to do good,” Lucille smiled.

“That certainly sounds like him,” Anne laughed.

Lucille reached out for Anne’s hand and held it firmly. “Nice to meet you Anne. I’m sorry I have some flowers that need to go into the water right away so I have to return to work. But please come see me anytime you need. Winnie, it’s nice to see you again.”

“Likewise, Lucille,” replied Winnie.

“Do you mind if I look around?” asked Anne. “I just adore flowers!”

“By all means! Take your time,” grinned Lucille.

Anne walked around and marvelled at the abundance of blooms in the shop. Roses in red, pink, white and yellow. Carnations in different colours. Bluebells so vibrant. The bright yellow daffodils caught her eye and she picked some up to smell their light fragrance. She sighed at the beauty of it all. “The daffodils are so bright! It rivals the sunshine!”

Winnie watched Anne with curiosity. She understood the delight in being surrounded by flowers but Anne’s reaction to its beauty was pure excitement. She could see what Gilbert saw in her. She loved life and everything around her was thrilling. It was very charming to see.

As they departed the flower shop, Anne asked, “so where do we meet this Robert?”

“Robert owns the book shop. Gilbert befriended him as he often spent his breaks perusing the shelves,” explained Winnie.

Anne chuckled. “Typical Gilbert!”

When they entered the bookshop, they were greeted by a grey-haired man who was busy dusting opening a crate of newly delivered literature.

“Winifred!”

“Good morning Robert. I’ve bought Miss Anne Shirley Cuthbert with me. I believe Gilbert has spoken to you about her?”

“Yes, of course!” Robert extended his hand at Anne. “Nice to meet you Anne. Gilbert tells me you’re a bibliophile?”

“Yes indeed. I absolutely adore books! Such a pleasure to actually meet someone who owns such a shop. I’m afraid if I were in your situation, I would be too busy to reading the stock rather than selling them,” said Anne.

Robert laughed. “I’m afraid I am guilty of that pleasure myself. Gilbert tells me that you are most likely to be here in the fall?”

“Yes. I hope to study at Queens and gain my teacher’s certificate,” Anne explained.

“Ah! I was a teacher myself. However, the call to literature was too great. I completed studies in literature and occasionally write.”

“You may be just a kindred spirit! I also love to write!” exclaimed Anne.

Robert smiled. “Once you live in Charlottetown, if you are ever interested, we have a writing club that meets here every two weeks. Also, we occasionally have readings of popular literature conducted right here that you may attend.”

“That would be absolutely wonderful!” said Anne excitedly. Such wonderful things to look forward to in college.

“Well these books are not going to stack themselves. So, I’m afraid I must continue on. Nice to see you Winnie and Anne.”

“Thank you, Robert. May we have a look around? I’m interested what books I may be able to bring on my next trip to Paris,” said Winnie.

“Of course. Take your time”

Anne and Winnie explored the bookshop in silence, their attention captured by the books on display.

Anne ran her fingers along the spines of the books displayed on the shelves. She stopped by the poetry section and pulled out the poetry book by Emily Dickinson. Winnie, perused the shelves for the Bronte sisters.

Winnie and Anne left the bookshop, arms linked. Anne truly had made a new friend today.

“I am starting to look forward to college,” said Anne to Winnie.

“That’s wonderful Anne. I am thinking of going to college myself. I went to finishing school and I feel incredibly unfulfilled. I feel that I have another calling.”

Anne asked. “What is it you would like to do?”

“My beau in Paris is studying medicine. He has told me of his wish for people of all classes to have access to medical help. I have seen the suffering myself, of those that can’t afford or have no access to medical expertise. I was thinking of being a nurse perhaps. I can help my beau to bring medical care to different communities.”

“That is such a noble profession Winifred. Is there anything stopping you?”

“Perhaps expectations. Parental expectations. I am expected to bear children soon.”

Anne thought of Diana and the pain of having your ambition and dreams crushed because as a woman, you are expected to become a mother and a housewife and nothing more.

“It’s not too late Winnie,” encouraged Anne.

Winnie nodded. “I know and when my beau comes for his next visit, it certainly will be a topic of conversation.”

*****

“Well, here is the tea shop. Gilbert should be here soon.”

“Thank you, Winnie, for showing me around,” said Anne sincerely.

“It was my pleasure Anne. Please let me know once you have settled in at Queens. I’d like for us to spend some time together.”

“I will. It’s been a great morning,” confirmed Anne.

Winnie motioned with her head. “Oh, look. Here’s Gilbert now.”

Anne refrained from greeting Gilbert with too much enthusiasm in front of Winifred. Instead she linked arms with him as soon as he met her side.

“How was this morning?” asked Gilbert. “Thank you, Winnie for keeping Anne company”

“All went well,” Winnie winked at Gilbert. “I will leave you to it. Enjoy your tea!”

As Winnie walked away, Anne lunged at Gilbert and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You are too good to me Gilbert Blythe! I don’t need a new dress! You need to save money for college. May you cancel the dress order?”

“I’m sorry Anne. No, I can’t,” grinned Gilbert.

“And I met Lucille and Robert. Such lovely people,” said Anne as she linked arms with him and he led her inside for tea.

“I trust them to help you, together with Winnie and Dr. Ward, if you need.”

“How was the exam?” asked Anne seriously.

“Miss Stacy and Dr. Ward had me prepared quite well. I think I may have passed,” Gilbert said thoughtfully.

Anne thought tea was wonderful! Gilbert pulled her chair out for her and sat her down. She poured tea for both of them. They spoke of the exam – questions that were in it and the answers they thought appropriate, giving Gilberts some confidence when they both agreed. They wondered what Diana and Jerry were doing and laughed as Gilbert told Anne of Minnie May’s observations of him.

Gilbert was genuinely happy. The nervousness has dissipated now that exams were completed and their courtship was out in the open.

When their table was cleared, Gilbert stood up to pay and asked Anne to wait for him at the table and he would escort her out. Anne’s smile lit her face, showing her genuine elation that she had someone that cared for her so much and lavished her with attention that she didn’t expect.

They walked to Aunt Josephine’s house to meet Jerry and Diana prior for their departure home. Cole opened the door and greeted the couple with delight.

“I’m so happy you are now officially courting! Anytime you need a chaperone, I shall volunteer my time and I will keep myself scarce,” said Cole as he ushered them in.

Gilbert laughed. “I don’t think keeping yourself scarce is the role of a chaperone Cole.”

“And why are you pointing it out Gilbert?” smirked Cole. “I thought you’d be pleased.”

“Oh, I am. You will be our first choice as chaperone.”

“I don’t know. Cole can be awfully cheeky,” said Anne jokingly.

“That was because both of you needed a push!” Cole exclaimed. “I should say I’m glad my matchmaking endeavours are over!”

“Anne, did I just hear you?” inquired Aunt Josephine.

Gilbert and Anne rushed to the parlour and greeted Aunt Jo with an embrace.

“Ah! Avonlea’s newest couple!” exclaimed Aunt Jo. “I saw it from the beginning, even before I met Gilbert.” Aunt Jo winked at Anne.

Gilbert looked at Anne perplexed. Anne blushed.

Aunt Josephine continued. “I do remember a newly adopted girl in the woods berating herself for how she told a certain boy and willing herself to stop thinking about Gilbert Blythe.”

“Anne, you never told me about this? When was it?” asked Gilbert amused. Cole was laughing.

“Never you mind Gilbert,” said Anne quickly.

“I won’t embarrass the girl any further. Cole and I shall leave you for a while. Diana and Jerry aren’t back as yet. But Gilbert, your packages have all arrived,” said Aunt Jo motioning towards the nearest table.

When Aunt Jo and Cole left the parlour, Gilbert sat Anne down and approached the table nearby.

He carried two boxes, both tied with ribbons and a bouquet of daffodils.

“Gilbert?” asked Anne confused.

“Anne, I wanted to celebrate our official courtship, so I organised a few surprises,” said Gilbert as he gave her the daffodils and gave her a kiss.

“But you’ve already taken me to tea!”

“I wanted to do more and I want you to remember it. Seeing you smile right now and how happy you look, just makes me so joyous,” he explained.

“I was just admiring some daffodils this morning,” she said.

“I know. Lucille delivered those.”

“You organised it with Lucille and Winnie?”

Gilbert nodded as he handed Anne the smaller of the two packages. “Open it.”

Anne untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside contained the book she held in her hands earlier. The poetry book of Emily Dickinson.

“From Robert’s shop?” asked Anne.

Gilbert nodded.

Anne thought, _how could he be so caring?_ She threw herself at Gilbert and gave him a tight embrace.

Gilbert fell back on the sofa and chuckled. “Anne, I can’t breathe.”

“You are just perfect! Perfect and charming and caring…,” Anne rambled as she showered his face with kisses.

“One last thing, Carrots,” said Gilbert as he handed her a bigger box which she guessed was from the dressmaker.

Anne, with trembling hands, untied the ribbon around the box, opened the lid and pushed some paper aside. She gasped. Once again, she found herself leaping in his arms and she started kissing him so fervently on his lips which Gilbert was only too happy to return. When they broke apart, she carefully took the items out of the box – a shirt and trousers with suspenders and a matching jacket.

“I hope you like them. The dressmaker said that it’s the latest style that women in Paris are wearing. She even said it’s easier to make than a dress which is why she managed to finish it so quickly. The fabric was already cut before you came and she just had to quickly sew to size.”

“I absolutely, positively love it Gilbert!” Anne exclaimed.

Anne enlisted the help of Aunt Josephine and Cole and quickly changed into her new outfit. Her hair was styled into a low elegant chignon, with tendrils of loose hair down the sides of her face. The trouser outfit was made for a woman. The shape accentuating her curves. Instead of the outfit making her look manly, it made her look like a liberal and stylish continental woman.

As Anne descended down the stairs, the sight of her caught Gilbert’s breath. Jerry with Diana gasped.

“You look amazing Anne,” gulped Gilbert.

“You do,” Jerry concurred.

That afternoon on the way back to Avonlea, while some old folk looked at Anne confused, she caught many an eye in her fashionable and contemporary outfit. She walked arm in arm with Gilbert, both of them incredibly happy. Compliments were heard from excited women exclaiming how great she looked as Gilbert felt proud to have her right beside him.

*****

“What is keeping the girls?” asked Miss Stacy.

All the boys shrugged. They were wondering themselves. Miss Stacy had the college entrance results and she had told her class to meet in her home ten minutes ago.

“Moody, Gilbert? Did Ruby and Anne say anything to you? May they have forgotten?” asked Miss Stacy.

“I’m sorry Miss Stacy. Sometimes Anne still surprises me. I don’t know where she is,” chuckled Gilbert.

“It’s the same with Ruby, Miss Stacy. So, I can’t help either,” said Moody with a shrug.

Suddenly they heard giggling and excitement from outside on the porch. Upon hearing the knock, Miss Stacy yelled for the girls to come in.

When the girls entered, some boys looked at them in open mouthed awe. Moody and Gilbert were smiling, amused. Somehow, it didn’t surprise them to see their sweethearts in the state they were in. Miss Stacy’s face was beaming.

All the girls from the Class of 1899 were wearing shirts with trousers and suspenders. Every one of them with huge grins on their faces.

“Ahem!” Ruby cleared her throat. “As a tribute to you Miss Stacy, we’d like to say thank you for being such an inspiring teacher.”

Josie then stepped forward. “You have taught us that while being a mother and wife is an important part of being a woman, it doesn’t define us.”

“We are more than what society expects of us. We are capable of anything we set out hearts and minds to,” said Tillie.

Jane also stepped forward. “A woman can be ambitious and achieve to the heights of men. We can go to college and gain an education if we so desire.”

“To quote Jane Eyre, ‘I am no bird; and no net ensnares me: I am a free human being with an independent will’. This applies to every girl and woman on earth,” said Diana.

Anne walked towards Miss Stacy and stood in front of her. “As women, we must be a thorn on the side of those who refuse to amend the status quo. Thank you, Miss Stacy for being our mentor, our inspiration and for encouraging us to strive for our full potential. We admire you dearly and we shall miss you when we travel towards our future. But you will never be forgotten.”

Every girl then handed Miss Stacy a bunch of wildflowers they had hidden behind their backs.

Miss Stacy had tears in her eyes as she accepted each of the girls’ flowers and embrace.

“Well girls, as an educator, you have just given me the greatest gift. I feel like I have achieved what I have hoped with what you just said. Alright, enough with my tears. Without further ado, storm the castle!” yelled Miss Stacy as she slammed the test results on the kitchen table.

All students who took the exams from Avonlea School passed successfully. Gilbert and Anne both tied for first and were both offered full scholarships. They both embraced each other at the relief that they were accepted at Queens. However, one more question hung above them which they did not dare speak of at that present.

As everyone dispersed to go home, Miss Stacy took Gilbert and gave him a letter. It was from the University of Toronto. His hands shook as he held the letter in his hands. Anne stared at him nervously.

“If you wouldn’t mind Miss Stacy, I’d like to open this in private with Anne.”

“Of course, Gilbert,” said Miss Stacy. She was fully aware of the consequences of his acceptance at the University of Toronto for their relationship. However, they were now considered adults and had to make adult decisions where required.

Gilbert took Anne’s hands and they walked in silence. A few moments ago, they were ecstatic at having been awarded full scholarships at Queens. Now they were apprehensive at the news in the letter that Gilbert held in his hands.

They reached the orchard and sat under the Blythe Family Tree, Gilbert staring at the envelope, Anne resting her head on his shoulder.

“Gilbert,” said Anne quietly. “If you get accepted, I want you to promise you’ll accept the position.”

“But Anne, can’t we talk about it? I do have a Queens scholarship after all. A scholarship will help financially.”

“What is it that you truly want for your career Gilbert? Tell me now before you open the letter.”

“I want to be a doctor and I can be one at Queens,” Gilbert stated, frustrated. _Why is she making this difficult?_

“You told me that you want to make a difference as a doctor. You’d like to be involved in medical research. Is this still true? Please tell me what you truly want for yourself,” Anne asked.

“I want to make a difference and help people. I do want to get involved in medical research,” he admitted.

“Which university undertakes medical research? Which one is able to help you achieve your dream Gilbert? Tell me,” urged Anne gently.

“U of T,” he simply said.

“If you make it to U of T, promise me you’ll take it?”

Gilbert looked at Anne, tears started to well up in his eyes. “Anne…”

Anne stared at him back, tears had started to flow down her cheeks. “Promise me?”

Gilbert nodded.

“Say it, please,” Anne choked.

“I promise,” said Gilbert quietly.

Gilbert opened the letter nervously and both of them started to read it together in silence.

A few moments later, Gilbert dropped the letter, both reached out for each other to embrace one another tightly while they cried on each other’s shoulders.

“I am so, so very proud of you, my love,” said a teary Anne.

Gilbert was going to the University of Toronto on a full scholarship.

*****

After reassuring each other that their love for each other would be unaffected, they strolled hand in hand back to Green Gables. To their surprise, there was a carriage that stopped by the gates and Diana disembarked with Jerry, while Aunt Josephine stayed inside.

Diana’s face was harsh and determined and Jerry looked distraught.

Diana walked towards Anne and Gilbert quickly and hugged her bosom friend.

“I’ve come to say goodbye,” it was then Diana lost her composure and started to cry.

“Diana?” asked Anne in a panic.

“I told Mother and Father. Aunt Josephine and Jerry were with me. I told them about being accepted at Queens and about my relationship with Jerry. Aunt Josephine tried to reassure them that after getting an education I may then go to finishing school and she said that Jerry is a hardworking, kind boy who loves me and will be able to prove himself to them if they just tried to get to know him. Mother cried and called me deceitful. Father was angry and was silent most of the time and told me to leave. I’ll be staying at Aunt Jo’s, Anne. I’m leaving Avonlea,” cried Diana.

“My dearest Diana! I am so sorry.” She took Diana’s hands in hers.

“It’s not goodbye, Anne. I shall see you in Charlottetown, as roommates at Queens, if you’ll have me?”

“Of course. It’s a given my dearest.”

“I have to go,” said Diana as she kissed Anne and Gilbert on the cheek. She then approached Jerry. Their lips met and they then held each other, unwilling to let go.

“Diana, we must go my dear,” called Aunt Josephine.

Diana and Jerry looked at each other.

“I’ll see you soon?” Jerry asked Diana.

Diana nodded and went inside the carriage. Aunt Jo and Diana held their hand up to say goodbye as the carriage moved away.

*****

The summer sped by quickly as Anne and Gilbert were busy with harvest and preparing for their departure for college.

They tried to spend as much time together. The Cuthberts and the Lacroixs allowed them some leniency with regards to chaperones as they knew they would be separated soon.

Before they knew it, it was their last day together in Avonlea, with Anne leaving the next day and Gilbert a week later. They woke up early to watch the sunrise and had breakfast together. They visited Mrs. Lynde and Miss Stacy to say their goodbyes. As the day wore on, the emotions that they were trying to suppress were hanging over them. As they sat under the Blythe Family tree on a picnic blanket to watch the sunset, Anne was first to break.

Silent tears started to flow down Anne’s cheeks. Gilbert noticed and pulled her on his lap.

“I know it’s the right thing to do, but it hurts so much Gil,” said Anne in a whisper.

“I know Anne, I’m hurting too,” said Gilbert kissing her lips. “Look at me please.”

Anne looked at Gilbert. “I want you to remember me, right now. When you’re feeling down and you’re in doubt, remember me now telling you, I love you Anne. You’re my only love and we have a future together.”

Anne nodded and attempted a smile. “I love you, Gilbert Blythe. There will come a time when we’re together and we’ll never have to part.”

“And that’s what I’ll think about Anne. When I’m the one feeling melancholy and in despair, I’ll remember you now, your hair highlighted by the sunset, the orchard behind you, your smile, your dimple and you telling me you love me and someday soon we will never have to say goodbye.”

Anne had her hair in a single braid that day and Gilbert reached out and undid the ribbon holding her hair together. Anne’s hair unlatched itself in soft waves and Gilbert combed his fingers through it. He then ran a finger on both her eyebrows and moved some loose strands of her hair behind her ears. He cupped her cheek and pressed the spot where her dimple normally would appear, never once taking his eyes off her face.

“I’m just trying to remember every piece of you, Anne-girl,” he whispered.

Anne nodded and started to do the same. She ran her fingers through his hair and gently twirled a finger through his curls. She changed positions so she straddled him on his lap facing him properly. She kissed both his eyebrows and his eyes. Anne traced his jawline and the chin she loved so much and then kissed them too.

They took turns kissing each other’s features. Gilbert kissed her nose. She kissed his hair. Gilbert kissed the dominant freckles on her face then Anne kissed his nose. After each kiss, they gazed in each other’s eyes, each time remembering and filing away what they saw in their memory.

Gilbert rested his face in the crook of her neck, trying to ingrain in his memory her scent. He breathed in her hair in order to remember the smell of her rose perfumed shampoo.

Anne unlatched the buttons of his shirt. She kissed his ear, then his neck and his collarbone, taking it slow so she could take in the fragrance of his lavender soap on his skin. She then unbuttoned her blouse and Gilbert kissed her neck and trailed kisses from her collarbone down towards the top of her chemise and rested his cheek on the bare skin of her chest. As he did so, Anne cradled his head above her heart. A few seconds later, Gilbert looked into her angelic face, her hair blowing in the wind, a tear escaping from his eye.

Finally, their lips met and every emotion and love they felt in their body were translated into that kiss. Anne’s hands finding themselves inside his open shirt, her hand on the skin over his heart and Gilbert’s hands trailing up the side of her thigh, then her hips and up her torso to the side of her chest.

Breathless, they stopped. They clasped their palms together then their fingers intertwined. Gilbert ran a trail of kisses on each finger, then her palm and her wrist. Anne then trailed both her hands from his bicep to his forearm and wrapped his arms around her, then she wrapped her arms around him.

They held each other in silence as the sun set before they headed to Green Gables for supper.

*****

Matthew and Marilla tried to make dinner as light-hearted as possible. There were times that both Anne and Gilbert would show some excitement when answering questions about college.

“I’m so looking forward to sharing a room with Diana,” said Anne.

“Miss Stacy has made contact with her friend Dr. Emily Oak at U of T and she is willing to show me around and take me under her wing,” said Gilbert.

But most of the time, Matthew and Marilla would see them glance at each other, longer than what they should and pain would suddenly cross their face.

Anne insisted on tidying up the kitchen, her “last chore at Green Gables before Queens.” Gilbert assisted, trying to prolong his departure.

Gilbert said his good night to Marilla and Matthew and then it was time to say goodbye to Anne.

They went out on the porch and gave each other a soft tender kiss and immediately after their arms held each other firmly.

Marilla saw them holding each other as she passed the kitchen door on her way upstairs and found them in the same position five minutes later, both not wanting to let go.

Marilla opened the door slightly and quietly said, “Gilbert, I’ll have the spare room ready for you. I shall leave my door open tonight. I would suggest both of you do the same. Gilbert may come with us tomorrow to Bright River station.” Marilla then went upstairs to get ready for bed.

When Marilla got up in the middle of the night, she tiptoed out of her room to check on Anne and Gilbert. When she found them she smiled. She found the mattress from the spare room on Anne’s bedroom floor beside her bed, where Gilbert slept. Anne’s hand was hanging over the side of her bed while she was sleeping, lovingly holding Gilbert’s hand.

*****

It was frantic at Bright River station the next morning as most families were bidding farewell to their now adult children.

“Have you got everything?” asked Marilla.

“Yes, I do,” replied Anne as she gave her mother a hug.

“You can always send us a telegram if you need something urgently,” Marilla instructed.

“Thank you, Marilla. I shall,” said Anne.

“Um, Anne. I have some funds here for you. In case you miss Green Gables and would like to visit. It’s a travel fund,” said Matthew as he handed Anne a sock full of money.

“Oh Matthew! You are the sweetest! Thank you!” Anne gave Matthew an appreciative embrace.

“Please say hello to Diana for me,” instructed Jerry.

“I will Jerry,” nodded Anne.

“Please give her this.” Jerry handed a letter to Anne to which Anne accepted with a smile.

“I will,” she smiled at Jerry then reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “The train will depart in five minutes Anne. You better say your goodbyes,” suggested Jerry.

“I love you Matthew. I love you Marilla. I shall write all the time and I’m only a train ride away so please visit,” she said as she gave her adoptive parents a hug at the same time.

Marilla couldn’t speak as she tried to fight tears. “I…so proud,” she said.

“She’s trying to say, we are very proud of you Anne and we love you, very much so,” said a tearful Matthew.

“I’m where I am because of the both of you Matthew and Marilla. Thank you for being my mother and father,” said Anne sincerely.

Marilla gave Anne one last embrace. “Someone has been waiting for you very patiently. You better go over before the train leaves.”

Anne walked over to Gilbert. Gilbert reached out and wiped away tears from her cheeks then they held each other’s waists.

Gilbert tried to reassure Anne. “Hey, everything will be alright Anne-girl.”

Gilbert had a small smile on his face, but Anne knew him well by now, his eyes always showed his true feelings and he saw a hint of sadness in them.

“I won’t see you for a while, Gil. It saddens me to think about it.”

“I know. It saddens me too. But we’ll see each other again soon and think of the reunion,” he said trying to make her smile.

Anne grinned and chuckled through tears as she looked in his eyes.

“And when you’re sad, just think of my pathetic attempt at writing notes for the Take Notice board. My personal favourite being ‘I love my dose of Carrots daily’.”

This instigated a slight laugh from Anne. Gilbert smiled, took her face in his hands and kissed her cheek. “There’s my Anne’s dimple.”

His look suddenly changed into one of serious tenderness. “I am so proud of you Anne. You’re achieving your dream. I want you to enjoy college Anne-girl,” he said.

“You too Gil. Promise me you’ll write. At least once a week.”

“I promise. And I’ll visit whenever I can.”

“I will too,” promised Anne. “I really want to kiss you so passionately right now but I’m afraid it will send Marilla into a rage,” chuckled Anne.

“Then I’ll just have to claim my passionate kisses for later,” he whispered huskily.

Anne and Gilbert, kissed each other briefly and softly, the act already eliciting disapproving stares from others.

“All aboard!” yelled the conductor.

They held each other’s hands as Gilbert walked with her to the carriage where his former classmates had congregated, those going to Queens were travelling together. Gilbert only let go as Anne went through the carriage doors.

Anne sat by the window and lifted her hand up to say goodbye to her mother, father, brother and her adoring sweetheart.

*****

To Anne’s surprise when she arrived at her boarding house, Mrs. Blackmore stopped her and gave her a package which arrived earlier that day. As soon as she entered her allocated room and found herself alone, she opened up the package and inside was a book of poetry – A Collection from the English Lake Poets. An envelope was enclosed in the front cover of the book bearing the sweetest handwriting she knew.

With trembling hands, she opened the envelope and began to read.

_To my dearest Anne,_

_I expect that once you have come upon this letter, you have arrived safe and well in your boarding house. I have arranged for our friend Robert to deliver this on the day of your arrival, so if all has gone well my love, you would receive this on the first day of your new adventure._

_Parting ways with you will never be easy and I already count the days in which I lay eyes on you, kiss your lips and hold your hand once again. But in the hopes of quenching my soul of a connection with you I have in my possession the very same book that I hope you now hold in your hands._

_I was hoping, my love, that we may read a poem each day, the same poem from the same book before slumber each night. I have marked the first poem in this book with the date of your first night in Charlottetown, as I have marked mine. A date on each page should be inscribed. Once the book is close to completion, Robert will deliver another title for us to share._

_It is my hope that by reading the same poem or passage each day, it joins my soul to you Anne-girl. Even though we are separated in parts, we are connected by the same words, a venture and task done together._

_Every night, I shall imagine us for a few moments, together, sharing the same experience. At the end of each poem, I would imagine kissing your soft lips tenderly and wishing you sweet dreams._

_Until we reunite again,_

_With love,_

_Gilbert_

*****

In their first week in their boarding house, during visiting hours for suitors Ruby, Diana, Tillie and surprisingly Anne were called to the parlour to receive guests.

Anne was surprised to receive a visitor and for a moment her heart soared hoping that it was Gilbert in the parlour. Imagine her surprise when she saw Cole in the guise of a suitor sitting with Moody, Jerry and the Pauls.

The next morning, all the girls congregated in Anne and Diana’s room, to discuss the events in the parlour.

“Tillie! It’s been months! I think its time to decide!” urged Diana.

“They have not yet proven themselves worthy of my attention. They must continue to duel for my affection I’m afraid. I need to be romanced, to be wooed and pursued. They need to improve their courting skills,” said Tillie.

“Didn’t Paul One give you some pink roses?” asked Jane.

“Yes, on the same day Paul Two gave me white roses.”

“But Paul Two also gave you a box of chocolate,” said Josie.

“On the same day Paul One gave me box of candy,” said Tillie.

“Oh. Do they ever do anything different from each other?” asked Anne.

“That’s my point! How can I choose when they are mirror each other all the time! They need to try harder to court me and show their individuality!”” exclaimed a frustrated Tillie.

“I’ll get Moody to advise them they need to maybe do something special for you. Like write you a poem,” suggested Ruby.

“Or draw me a picture or serenade me with a song…,” listed Tillie.

“Moody wrote me a song,” Ruby interrupted. “He started to play it on the banjo but Mrs. Blackmore was watching and he became so flustered. Moody was so disturbed by Mrs. Blackmore’s beady eyes he was fearful that daggers would come out of them hurt him if he ever put a foot wrong. She tut-tutted when she saw Moody reach out for my hand that he ended up sitting a fair distance away from me, much to my displeasure,” said Ruby as everyone laughed.

“Don’t forget Diana had a visitor as well. Diana you surprised us! You and Jerry?” asked Tillie. “Please do tell!”

Diana sighed. “It’s a long story of inadmissible courtship, however, Jerry came today to say that things may be on the mend and I am ever so happy.”

“How so Diana?” asked Anne curiously. She was happy to see Jerry who also relayed greetings from Marilla and Matthew but he did not mention any new developments to Anne.

“It seems that Father went to see him a few days ago. He’s had some time to think about the events the past few months, with my accident and all. My Father has come to the conclusion that given he nearly lost me for good, he would rather have a daughter in his life who was happy and is able to forge their own future. Jerry mentioned he fully supports my college education and is willing to give Jerry a chance. He has been impressed with the way he was by my side through all this ordeal and could see he cares for me deeply.”

“And your mother?” asked Jane.

“She’s still torn, but Father is working on her. She does miss me though, my Father has told Jerry,” explained Diana.

“So, you’re allowed to marry a farm boy?” asked Josie in disbelief. Her parents would never allow it.

Diana smiled. “The future is a canvas of possibilities. He may not be a farm hand for long, which brings me to another piece of news.”

“Do continue Diana,” Anne urged. She was interested in this news. What would become of Green Gables without Jerry?

“Father said he has thought about a possible future for myself and Jerry. That’s If we end up the path to marriage. Father said that college may help me understand the family’s import and export business better. Also, the business is expanding and new warehouse premises have just been leased in Charlottetown and Nova Scotia. He was thinking that Jerry would be perfect in learning how to run a warehouse. So, he will be an apprentice in Charlottetown and earning a decent wage. And in future, perhaps both of us can take over the business.”

“That is wonderful Diana!” said Anne as she stood up and embraced her kindred spirit. She was glad that things are starting to look up for her bosom friend and the person she considers her brother who was hardworking and kind.

It still didn’t clarify who would be helping Matthew and Marilla at Green Gables, so Anne asked. “Although, did he mention what of Green Gables?”

“The day you arrived here Anne, Elijah turned up to see Bash and asked for forgiveness. Elijah wants Delphine in his life and was willing to change. With Jerry leaving, Matthew and Marilla agreed to give Elijah a chance as the new Green Gables farm hand. Jerry mentioned they will write to you about it,” explained Diana.

“We’re gone for one week and already Avonlea is changing!” observed Ruby.

“What was Cole doing here for you Anne? Gilbert not enough for you?” asked Josie who was green with envy.

“Josie, you have nothing to worry about. Cole just wanted to see a friend. In fact, he gave me the kindest gift ever. He knew I’ve been sad about parting ways with Gilbert. He drew this for me,” said Anne as she re-opened the package Cole gave her.

Inside were two hand-drawn pastel portraits in separate frames. One was of Anne with hair in the right shade of red and one was of Gilbert with his prominent jaw, hazel eyes and curls. Anne placed the portrait of Gilbert on her bedside table. “Now I will be able to look at him each day by my side,” sighed Anne. “I shall have to post my portrait of myself to him.”

“Gilbert is so romantic!” sighed Tillie. “Imagine, Lucille from the flower shop turning up with a bunch of daisies from Gilbert during visiting hour because he is unable to come. And she said she’s been instructed to do so every week!”

“When is Gilbert leaving for Toronto?” asked Jane.

“Today. He will travel overnight by train and arrive tomorrow ready for his orientation in the afternoon,” Anne answered.

“I don’t know how I’d cope if Moody and I were in opposite side of the country!” exclaimed Ruby which gained a pointed look from Diana.

“Anne?” asked Diana. “I have an idea and please don’t get your hopes up as I don’t know if it would be possible. His train will have to stop in Charlottetown prior to him continuing on to Toronto. Do you know what time train he has caught from Bright River? You may be able to see him briefly at Charlottetown station today. They normally stop to pick up extra passengers from Charlottetown and have a half hour wait prior to departure.”

Anne’s eyes went wide. She wondered. _Could it be possible she may be able to see him even for a few minutes?_

_Yes!_ She calculated that his train should be in Charlottetown in five minutes.

Anne jumped up and exclaimed in a panic. “Five minutes, I have five minutes to get to the station before his train gets there!”

All the girls sprang up. Ruby and Jane sat Anne down on her bed and each took a boot to put on each foot. Tillie started to do Anne’s hair which was in disarray and Josie quickly wrapped up Anne’s portrait that Cole drew and tied it with string.

Anne stood up as her boot laces were tied.

“I haven’t finished your hair!” yelled Tillie as she tried to reach out for Anne’s hair which only had half of it pinned.

“No time! It’s neat enough! It will have to do,” rushed Anne. She grabbed the package, ran out the room, down the stairs and out the door.

“Run Anne! Hurry!” screamed Diana.

Anne stepped onto the porch and closed the door. She was about to break into a run when she paused, wondering if her eyes were deceiving her. There was Gilbert who had just stopped running himself, breathless, dressed in his best suit.

Anne slowly descended the porch steps and walked towards Gilbert. He was stunned to see Anne looking so womanly in her new blue dress and her hair cascading down in soft waves. Without saying a word, Gilbert cupped her face and kissed her lovingly and tenderly.

When they broke apart, Gilbert smiled and said, “I thought I’d come and claim the passionate kisses you promised me.”

Anne reached out and led him to her lips and granted his request. With them safely within the gardens of Blackmore Cottage they threw out the rules and impropriety and kissed each other with such want and desire which made them breathless for each other.

Gilbert held her hands and kissed her knuckles, grinning happily.

“What are you doing here?” Anne asked. “I was running to the station to see you.”

“I have something for you. I saw it yesterday in Carmody and I thought you should have it.” Gilbert reached into his pocket and gave Anne a small gift box.

“I have something for you too,” said Anne as she gave Gilbert the small brown package in her hands.

They opened their presents at the same time.

“Beautiful.” Gilbert was in awe of Cole’s drawing, Anne’s likeness was uncanny and perfectly captured her hair, skin and freckles. He already knew he would be staring at the portrait many a time while in Toronto.

Anne gasped as she opened the box. It was a charm for her bracelet. A topaz carrot charm with emerald green leaves. Gilbert proceeded to attach the charm to her bracelet, beside the Original Anne charm and the Friendship Charm from Diana.

They kissed again and embraced so tightly. As the town clock chimed twelve, Gilbert whispered. “I have to go.”

“Must we part again?” Anne knew the answer. She just had him for a second and now they must separate once more. She breathed him in, her Gilbert.

Gilbert pressed his forehead against Anne’s. “Anne, we may be far in distance, but you’re the one person close to my heart and soul. You know that don’t you?”

Anne nodded, but was dismayed they didn’t have long.

“Did you get the book of poems, Anne?” asked Gilbert.

“I did Gil and I’ve been reading it every night to be with you,” she whispered. In hushed tones, Anne recited part of last night’s poem by Coleridge. “ _But the Lark is so brimful with courage and love. The green fields below him, the blue sky above_.”

Gilbert continued huskily. “ _That he sings, and he sings, and for ever sings he – ‘I love my Love, and Love loves me!_ ”

“Anne, every night I come home to you. As I read the same poem as you, I’m in two places, one of those places is here with you. Even when we think we’re apart, we’re together every night. After I read, as I close my eyes, I am here, telling you, _I love you Anne, sweet dreams my love_ , I then kiss you goodnight, like this,” Gilbert then kisses her lovingly, “and I feel your lips on mine.”

Anne breathlessly murmurs, “and as I close my book and lay down to sleep, I feel you kiss me tenderly while I run my fingers through your hair.” Anne sweetly twirls Gilbert’s curls with her fingertips. “I then whisper, _I love you Gil, forever and a day._ At that moment, every night I feel that I’m with you and you’re with me, breathing the same air, about to fall asleep under the same starry sky. I then fall asleep very much in love, with you Gilbert Blythe. And because I love you so, we’re together, even in my dreams.”

Every night they would find their souls joined together, with the comfort of knowing that each day they were apart brought them closer to the day they would be passionately reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem excerpts from:  
> Lines Written in Early Spring by William Wordsworth  
> Answer to a Child’s Question by Samuel Coleridge
> 
> Spelling bee words were actual winning words.
> 
> Next Chapter - Epilogue


	13. Epilogue - Destiny’s Fulfilment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Epilogue of Part 3 - from Courting to Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have posted Chapter 13 and 14 at the same time so please ensure that you read Chapter 13 before Chapter 14 otherwise you may miss out on very important events.

****

**Imagine the Reunion**

“Visiting hours have begun ladies,” said Mrs. Blackmore as she approached the girls who were congregated in Ruby’s room. “We have guests for Miss Gillies and Miss Boulter. Miss Shirley-Cuthbert, your flowers have arrived.”

Mrs. Blackmore swiftly left the room to position herself in the parlour as a chaperone. Ruby and Tillie stood up and rushed towards the small mirror to check that their reflection was to their satisfaction.

Anne waited for Ruby and Tillie to finish their inspection. She didn’t feel the need to check her image to greet Lucille. Every week, since visiting hours for suitors have commenced, Gilbert has organised for Lucille to deliver to her some flowers. It was a reminder for Anne that even though they were a distance apart, he was always thinking of her and had every intention to court her from afar.

“What do you think it will be this week Anne?” asked Diana. They had established a game of trying to guess which flower Gilbert had chosen for Lucille to deliver that week, down to the colour of the bouquet.

“Hmmm, orange tulips,” guessed Anne.

“A rainbow of sweet peas,” suggested Diana as she rolled her eyes at Tillie and Ruby who were still preening themselves.

“Come on Ruby, Tillie. Both of you look great. Let’s go downstairs shall we?” urged Anne.

“Say hello to Moody and the Pauls for us!” yelled out Diana as the three girls exited the room. Anne allowed Ruby and Tillie to go ahead of her.

As they reached the top of the steps, Anne quickly glanced towards the entrance of the parlour. She saw Moody with Paul One and Paul Two. Paul Two was grinning widely, holding a bouquet flowers.

_No! Wait!_ Anne glanced up again wondering if her eyes were being deceived. _It’s not Paul Two! It’s Gilbert!_

There was Gilbert. Her Gilbert. With his curls, and his eyes looking at her with such romance and the most boyish grin she has ever seen on him holding a bouquet of red roses.

Anne shoved Ruby and Tillie aside, shocking both her friends as she ran down the stairs, two at a time.

“Miss Shirley-Cuthbert, no running please!” requested Mrs. Blackmore as she watched the girls descend from the stairs.

Mrs. Blackmore tried to look stern but was highly amused at the red-head. Having chaperoned several of the couples, she knew that Anne would normally only receive flowers from her beau and this was the first proper visit for her in the parlour. She was young once, and had a long-distance courtship herself prior to marrying Mr. Blackmore, may God rest his soul, and knew that seeing each other after a separation was a feeling most unimaginable. Also, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert’s Mr. Blythe was already a favourite of hers despite having only just met him. A suitor that was willing to go to great lengths for their sweetheart was a good man in her books.

Mrs. Blackmore proceeded to approach her designated seat in the parlour where she normally sat to read. As a general rule, she would be strict on her charges, but this time she pretended that she didn’t see the greeting that Anne and Gilbert gave each other, silently giving them permission of slight impropriety given the weeks of separation they have just had.

“Gilbert!” Anne said breathlessly as she wrapped her arms around him and planted her lips hard on Gilbert. Gilbert pulled her in closer with his own arms and returned her kiss.

Anne, suddenly remembering that they were chaperoned, pulled away and quickly looked at Mrs. Blackmore, expecting her to be cross. Instead, she saw the woman briefly glance up at her and winked, then proceeded to read her book.

“My Anne,” Gilbert murmured as he looked at her smiling face. He was tired from the travel but he had also been weary. Weary from adjusting to the workload of a medical student – from the reading, revisions, exams and giving up his free time to assist Dr. Oak. Not that he minded, they were all tasks he needed and wanted to do. But it was draining with his only reprieve at the end of each day when he would read and re-read Anne’s latest letter, or reply to her, words flooding out of his mind unto paper. Then he would read the poem for the night and would imagine kissing her and wishing her sweet dreams.

It was while Anne looked into his eyes that she realised Gilbert looked worn out, like a person needing to be looked after. The sudden need to care for him took over her emotions. She dragged him to sit on the sofa as the others attended to their own beaus.

“I’m so happy you’re here Gil,” she said as she held his hands. “Is everything alright? You seem…not quite yourself.” She reached out and held his cheek.

“I’m fine Carrots, especially now that I am actually feeling your skin against mine,” said Gilbert, grinning at his sweetheart. “I’ve been drowning in books and work for several weeks and the opportunity came to see you. Monday classes are cancelled due to a medical conference my professors have to attend. Here, this is for you,” explained Gilbert while he handed over the bouquet of red roses.

Anne breathed in the scent of the roses she had in her hands. She then moved her face close to his and whispered, “Damn chaperones, if you only knew just how much I want to have your lips on mine right this moment.”

Gilbert laughed and whispered seductively in her ear, his warm breath brushing the skin on her neck and cheek making her shiver. “I would kiss you slowly and gently first, then I would press you against me until there is no space between us and I would then kiss you beyond senseless until we are both breathless.”

Anne’s eyes went wide and she blushed furiously as she looked at him. “When?” she croaked.

“I’m staying at Aunt Jo’s tonight with Cole and Jerry. Jerry will be finishing work soon at the warehouse and will meet us there. Aunt Jo is in Nova Scotia, but Cole has everything arranged for all of us. The carriage will be here in half an hour for you and Diana. I’ll leave now and wait for you there?”

Anne was still speechless and merely nodded her head. She stood up and walked Gilbert to the door. Gilbert took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “See you soon, Carrots.”

As soon as Anne closed the door, she ran up the stairs, and dragged Diana to their room to pack an overnight bag.

*****

The anticipation of seeing their beaus drove Anne and Diana skittish. When Cole opened the door, he led Anne and Diana to the parlour excitedly, pulling both of them by their arms.

“I really would like you to meet someone. He’s special to me girls so please let me know what you think of him. I don’t trust anyone else but the both of you,” whispered Cole.

They could hear laughter and conversation in the parlour and saw a tall boy with brown hair and delicate features talking to Gilbert and Jerry.

“Anne, Diana. Please meet Thomas. He’s a magnificent artist and writer from art school,” introduced Cole as he blushed.

Anne and Diana smiled at each other. Anne took the first step and gave Thomas a kiss on the cheek. “I’m happy to meet you Thomas! We’re glad to have had Cole finally introduce you to us. He has nothing but deep admiration for you.”

“Indeed. So very glad to meet you Thomas,” said Diana, kissing Thomas on the cheek.

“Cole has told me about his group of friends. He is lucky to have such a loving and understanding friendship with you all,” said Thomas.

Cole was grinning at the interaction. Everyone had wide smiles on their faces. Cole then noticed Anne and Diana getting quite fidgety as they looked at Gilbert and Jerry.

Cole laughed. “Go! Go!” he said as he motioned for the couples to leave the room. Anne and Diana grabbed their respective beaus and ran up the stairs with them.

“Just be downstairs for dinner at six o’clock! And don’t give anyone in the house a reason to report anything untoward to Aunt Josephine!” Cole yelled as he chuckled and shook his head.

Anne led Gilbert to the bedroom normally reserved for her during stays at Aunt Josephine’s house. As soon as she closed the door, she threw he arms around Gilbert’s neck while he swiftly took his jacket off and threw in on the bed, while they showered weeks and months of affection on each other.

*****

Gilbert fulfilled his promise and did so with every reunion in Charlottetown, Toronto and Avonlea. He would bring her close and kiss her slowly and tenderly at first, as if trying to reacquaint his lips with hers, savouring the touch. When their bodies recognised the familiarity of it all, their feelings of love and devotion exploded into their kisses, and everything was right in the universe once again.

Where the chances of getting caught were minimal, such as their visits with Aunt Josephine and in Anne’s Toronto hotel room, they would spend the night as they used to in Gilbert’s room in Avonlea – just being together. Gilbert would lean against the headboard with Anne between his legs, her back against his chest. They would read their book of poems together and talk all night.

Conversations would only be broken by kisses and tight embraces. Their voices would eventually change to slow whispers and they would lay their heads down on the pillow as they held each other.

At times when one would wake and the other would be asleep, they would stare at each other. Anne would look at the man in bed beside her and see his kindness. Gilbert would stare at Anne and see her compassion. Both in disbelief that the person they held in their arms chose them to share their love with.

Each time they would wake in the morning they would share a kiss so tender it would make Anne feel so overwhelmed. Anne would then trail a finger along Gilbert’s jaw to his chin then cup his face in her hand as she caressed the roughness of the stubble on his cheeks. Gilbert would feel her love in that gesture each time and Anne would feel such comfort in his morning kiss and the roughness of his skin. To both of them it was coming home.

*****

**Enchantress**

Anne and Diana looked at the gowns laid out on the bed as they stood in the room with their corsets on.

“I am unsure about this Diana. Why did I have to be so carefree at the time the dressmaker asked us what kind of design we wanted!” lamented Anne.

Diana laughed. “If I do recall you said, ‘No design is off limits! Be bold, daring and imaginative! I want it to be beyond our time!’”

“Oh, it’s bold and daring alright,” said Anne looking at it.

“And its stunning and unique and beautiful. It’s just like you and you will captivate everyone in the room with it,” assured Diana.

“I should have gone with your brief – pretty, girlish with appliques or lace. Your dress is stunning!” exclaimed Anne as she looked at Diana’s dress.

“It also is quite daring and different, but you know that the more unique we look the more we fit in. So, I wouldn’t worry Anne. These dresses may not be for wearing at any local ball but it fits the dress code for Aunt Jo’s soiree.”

They heard a knock on the bedroom door. “Anne. It’s Cole. Gilbert has arrived and he really wants to see you!” Cole yelled from the other side of the door.

“Anne? May I come in and say hello?” asked Gilbert tentatively.

Anne peeked her head out, while she hid the rest of her body behind the door. She reached her arm out to grab Gilbert by the collar and pulled him towards her, all the while remaining covered by the door. She gave him a hurried kiss and looked at him gently. “Hello, my love. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. May I come in?” Gilbert asked.

“Diana and I are just in our corsets. We shall be out soon. May you go with Cole? He has outfits for you and Jerry. I’ll see you soon?” she asked.

“Alright Carrots. I guess I’ll have to say a proper hello a bit later. Soon?” Gilbert grinned.

“Soon,” Anne grinned.

*****

Gilbert and Jerry looked unsure of themselves as they stood at the bottom of the stairs with Cole and Thomas.

“I don’t like wearing suits,” stated Jerry. “Do I really have to?”

“Yes, you do. Especially when you see Diana, you’ll be glad you did,” pointed out Cole.

“This suit isn’t really me. I feel too over-dressed somewhat,” said Gilbert smoothing out the jacket.

Cole rolled his eyes at Gilbert and Jerry which instigated a laugh from Thomas.

All four were wearing velvet suits. Jerry was wearing a burgundy suit. Gilbert’s was black with satin lapels and a satin red lining. Cole and Thomas had more daring colours – Cole in green and deep purple for Thomas.

“We’re all pretty much wearing the same outfit. Well, except both of you probably need to accessorise like us,” said Thomas as he gently tugged at the beads Cole was wearing.

“I don’t think I can carry off beads Thomas,” said Jerry as he fiddled with his bow tie. “This thing around my neck is already strangling me.”

“Any ideas?” Cole asked Thomas, ignoring Jerry.

Thomas walked into the ballroom and came back with a white rose for Gilbert and a pink one for Jerry and placed it in their buttonholes. “There. It’s not too different or extravagant and makes you look ready for spring.”

In that moment, Gilbert saw Jerry with his mouth agape while looking up the stairs. Gilbert followed his gaze as did Cole and Thomas who had smiles on their faces.

There was Diana in a dusty pink bell-shaped gown with an organza overlay of rose appliques. It had sheer and almost invisible shoulders and sleeves, creating an illusion that the dress was floating on her skin. Her raven hair was styled in a high chignon, the base accented by three pink roses and tendrils of hair falling against the sides of her cheek.

Diana was pulling Anne behind her, the bosom friends holding hands as Anne reluctantly walked down the stairs. Anne, not knowing her beauty, was nervously unsure of her choice of dress and was apprehensive of Gilbert’s reaction.

Anne need not have worried. Gilbert was in awe that the bewitching goddess descending the stairs was his Anne. His heart was thumping so hard and he caught himself holding his breath. He tried to concentrate on his breathing as he stared at the woman before him.

Anne was wearing a red off the shoulder gown with a chiffon train and cape sleeves. The gown was red as the apples from Gilbert’s orchard, the colour perfectly highlighting her pale alabaster skin and vibrant red hair. The bodice was tight, highlighting her décolletage and her waist. The long flowing skirt had a split where her long legs would occasionally peek out as she walked. Anne’s hair was down and looked full as it was styled in waves falling on her back like a waterfall. One side was slightly pinned with white roses delightfully contrasting with her red hair.

As Diana and Anne reached the bottom of the stairs, the beautiful scent of perfume filled the space where everyone stood. The boys also did not fail to notice that both Anne and Diana’s lips were plump and enticingly reddish, a result of both friends biting into a cherry and colouring their lips with its juice.

Diana stood in front of Jerry whose eyes were still in wide eyed astonishment. “You look dreamy Jerry,” said Diana.

“Diana...I…beautiful!” was all Jerry could manage.

Diana laughed and took Jerry by the hand and led him to the parlour.

Anne stood beside Gilbert awkwardly, looking down on the floor. She wondered, _why did I agree to wear red?_

Gilbert was confused at the timid Anne before him. “Anne?” said Gilbert as he lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes.

Her angelic face was enough to send Gilbert into a sensory overload. He grabbed her tiny waist and led her to the library, leaving Cole and Thomas by themselves.

Cole laughed and turned to Thomas. “It turns out those in long distance relationships are the most passionate of people.”

*****

Gilbert closed the door of the library, immediately pulled Anne close to him and kissed her with such eagerness that made Anne laugh.

“Gilbert, we’ve had quite passionate greetings when we reunite but never like this,” chuckled Anne as he moved his kisses from her mouth to her scented neck and down to her exposed shoulders and chest.

“Anne…you’re…a…goddess…,” whispered Gilbert in between kisses on her skin.

“You really think so?” asked Anne, the insecurity in her tone caught by Gilbert.

Gilbert stopped and looked at her as he held her around her waist. Their foreheads then connected as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Always. I never expected this. Your beauty has gone beyond the scales Anne-girl. You look like an enchantress. If you only knew what’s it’s doing to me right now. You…look…ravishing,” he whispered.

Anne smiled, insecurities disappearing. “Maybe I should wear this dress every time we meet.”

“I wouldn’t complain,” grinned Gilbert as he looked at her with such cheek.

“You look handsome yourself. Honestly, Gilbert Blythe, sometimes you can be too charming for your own good,” said Anne as she trailed a finger along his jaw and chin.

Gilbert lowered his lips on hers and slowly kissed her, letting each other know how much love they had for each other.

*****

**Together**

Gilbert had just finished his last exam after his first full year at the University of Toronto. As he walked back to his boarding house, relief washed over him. He had completed a full year and the next day he gets to travel back to Avonlea to see his family and to see Anne.

Exhausted from days of study and exams, he started to fumble for his keys in his satchel as he approached the steps to his boarding house. He was looking forward to a quiet night of reading for enjoyment, something that didn’t involve reading about the digestive system. He didn’t notice the girl who had leapt up from the steps in excitement at seeing him and was shocked to feel a kiss on his cheek and arms around his neck.

“Gil!”

“Anne?” He looked at the red hair, freckles and huge dimpled smile and it eventually registered that she was actually there. The feeling of exhaustion suddenly disappeared, replaced by pure elation that his sweetheart was in his arms. They were garnering so attention, mostly from the old folk shaking their heads at the impropriety of the young, that they stepped back from each other, grins on their faces.

“I’m staying at an inn at the end of the street. Take the stairs, first floor, room five at the end of corridor. Please allow me a five-minute head start so judging eyes won’t follow us. I’ll see you soon dearest, alright?” whispered Anne.

Gilbert nodded and watched Anne walk down the street for a few seconds then he ran up to his room and quickly packed his bag ready for his travel the next day. He then rushed out and headed towards the inn at a fast pace, looking forward to holding Anne in his arms.

*****

As soon as Anne could hear footsteps in the hallway, she opened the door to her accommodation and peeked her head outside. Relief came when she saw Gilbert approaching her room. She opened the door, quickly pulled him inside and locked the door shut.

Gilbert dropped his case and brought Anne close to him and breathed her in and feeling her warmth. They held each other for a few seconds before meeting each other with a gentle and loving kiss.

“Are you alright? Hard week?” asked Anne as they held each other again, her head under his chin.

“Exams are over. I’m happy now that you’re here,” whispered Gilbert as he kissed her hair.

Anne eyed his suitcase. “Staying the night?” she chuckled.

Gilbert blushed. “Am I being too presumptuous?”

“I love presumptuous Gilbert,” she smiled looking up at him.

“Anne? Why are you here? I love that you are but I’m travelling back to Avonlea tomorrow for the summer.”

Anne broke away from Gilbert and sat down on the bed with a wide grin on her face. “Well, we can travel together. I have all my things. But there wasn’t enough time for me to tell you I was coming. It has all been such a whirlwind. I had to get on the train and be here. There was just no warning and everything was so unexpected. I just got a telegram two days ago and I had to come right away after my last exam…” rambled Anne.

Gilbert watched in delight at his ever-enthusiastic Anne-girl. “Carrots! You’re not making any sense. Start from the beginning,” he said as he sat down beside her and reached for her hand.

“I didn’t want to tell you in case I wasn’t successful. I entered the accelerated program at Queens so I could finish in one year instead of two. My professor in the program recommended that I apply for a position three months ago, which I did. It’s a Ministry of Education incentive to get involved in teaching research at a laboratory school. They wanted young and progressive teachers. Miss Stacy gave me a reference. Isabel in Nova Scotia also wrote of the volunteer work I have done for Saturday school and explained my parent’s legacy. My Queens professor also highly recommended me for the program given my academic results. I had met with some of the Ministry’s representatives when I handed in my application and I have forgotten all about it until recently. Then two days ago after my last exam, I got a telegram asking me to come here, with travel and lodgings paid for. Here, read this, this may explain things better,” urged Anne as she stood up and handed him a letter that she was given that afternoon.

_Dear Miss Anne Shirley-Cuthbert,_

_The Ministry of Education together with the Faculty of Education at the University of Toronto would like to offer you the position of Policy and Curriculum Teacher at the University of Toronto Schools. The position is part of the Progressive Education Group - a joint venture between the Ministry and the University._

_This position allows you to be involved in the policy setting, educational research, professional development and experimental teachings with a knowledgeable group of old and experienced teachers as well as highly elite graduates such as yourself._

_Your area of expertise will be in literacy, as such acceptance of this position will require you to also complete a BA in Literary Studies under full scholarship at the University of Toronto._

_You will have an office within the office of the Ministry of Education located in Toronto. You will have at your disposal the expertise of Doctors and Professors from various fields at the University for any research you wish to undertake._

_The role commences in the fall of 1900. Please note that commencement is reliant upon successful completion of your final exams at Queens._

_Enclosed is a copy of the contact which details wages, scholarship, room and board information. Kindly return the contract at your earliest convenience._

_We look forward to working with you in making a difference to Canadian education._

_Sincerely,_

_Sir William Ralph Meredith_

_Chancellor_

_University of Toronto_

Anne watched Gilbert’s face as he read the letter. Gilbert’s face was first confused. As he read, the grip he had on her hand tightened.

Gilbert was in disbelief, he had to read the letter twice. He then looked at Anne, silently. He was speechless.

“I received a telegram to come here two days ago as they wanted to meet me. I met with the Chancellor, the Dean of Education and the Minister today Gilbert. So did the other successful candidates.” Anne said as he cupped his face and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

“And the contract?” asked Gilbert.

“Signed and returned as soon as I received it,” Anne said smiling.

“Is it what you want?” asked Gilbert hopefully.

“More than anything,” as Anne kissed him.

Gilbert grinned at Anne and surprisingly a single tear fell down his cheek which Anne wiped away with her thumb.

“I never understood tears of joy until now,” Gilbert chuckled, embarrassed at his display of vulnerability. Anne laughed and kissed the trail the tear left on his cheek.

Gilbert grabbed Anne by the waist and held her tightly. “I am so proud of you Anne. Unbelievably, proud.”

“Best of all dearest Gil, we’ll be together,” she whispered.

*****

**The Conversation**

It became a tradition, when Anne moved to Toronto, for Anne to cook supper for the Oaks once a week. It was a gesture she offered as a form of thanks for making Gilbert feel part of a family. Also, she knew how busy Drs. Emily and David Oak were. It was sometimes the only proper meal that the doctors and Gilbert ate for the week that wasn’t just plain bread, ham and cheese.

The weekly supper also afforded Anne some time away from the teacher’s boarding house where she sometimes could not hear herself think. Also, it gave her a chance to spend time with Gilbert, who had been boarding with the Oaks for two years. The student boarding house no longer suited Gilbert when he realised, he no longer shared the immature antics of the younger undergraduates. When the Oaks offered him a solution, he greatly accepted.

With the arrival of Emily and David’s baby boy, Anne’s weekly visits became a godsend. Anne would insist that Emily spend some time with David prior to supper and Anne would cook and look after the baby much to the Oak’s delight.

Anne and Gilbert walked in the kitchen one afternoon, Gilbert carrying a bag of groceries in one hand and still holding Anne’s hand in the other. They could hear cries and frustrated sighs as they saw Emily walking around the kitchen with baby Lucas in her arms. Emily’s eyes lit up as soon as she saw Anne.

“Oh, Anne. I’m so glad you’re here! Gilbert, let go of your sweetheart. I need her!” said Emily as she quickly handed Lucas in Anne’s waiting arms.

Gilbert laughed. “You handed him over quick.”

“I’m a doctor. You’d think I’d know how to settle a baby. He’s been crying for half an hour and David has retreated to the study as if nothing is happening!” exclaimed Emily.

“It’s alright Emily. Sometimes children just defy medical books,” laughed Anne. “They often like to test their parents.” Anne started to talk softly in the baby’s ear as she cradled him in her arms. She slowly unwrapped the baby from its blanket and immediately, the crying subsided.

“He may have been just hot Emily, or he was bundled too tight. All is well,” said Anne smiling. “You made your Mama worry and sad,” said Anne to the baby.

“Oh, you’re so wonderful Anne!” said Emily as she strode over and gave Anne a hug and a kiss.

“Is it safe to come join you?” asked a meek voice around the corner.

“It’s safe David,” chuckled Gilbert. “Although, you may not be safe from Emily.” David appeared with a sheepish smile.

“Both of you,” said Anne motioning to David and Emily. “Gilbert and I will be fine with Lucas and supper. Go for a walk, or spend some time in the library. Have a break and we can handle it from here. Just be back in an hour for supper.”

“Doctor’s orders!” agreed Gilbert.

“Both of you have been sent from heaven!” said Emily as she dragged David out the door for an afternoon walk.

*****

When the once a week ‘Anne visits’ commenced, Gilbert was ecstatic. He was glad that she was able to finally get to know the Oaks and it was a way for them to spend time with each other with the company of friends without judgement.

Each week he would feel honoured at having such an enigmatic woman by his side. The way Anne was so genuinely interested in people was so endearing to him. The way she asked questions, the way she spoke and interacted with the Oaks showed her kindness and charm.

Gilbert felt pride at the way her intelligence would show as she would ask questions about the latest medical research and offer suggestions on how to counteract any obstacles that the research was facing. She would then speak of the work she was doing at the Ministry of Education. Gilbert would be astounded at her contribution and her enthusiasm was infectious. He loved that she would talk until she was breathless, explaining things in rapid succession. Her delicate hands would move about when she got passionate and she had a captivated audience in him and the Oaks every time. Gilbert loved her passion equally as her intelligence. It always left him in awe.

Upon Gilbert moving in with the Oaks, whereby he took their spacious spare bedroom downstairs, Anne started staying the night.

“Gilbert, we’re all adults here and Emily and I agree, Anne staying the night when she has supper here is absolutely acceptable to us. We want you to know that,” David confirmed with Gilbert.

Emily nodded in agreement. “You know us Gilbert. We’re quite liberal and we don’t shy away from the truth. The truth is couples secretly try to be alone. We’ve been through a long courtship ourselves, having both gone through medical school. Who are we to deny those who are in love?”

It was scandalous for an unmarried woman to live with her beau permanently, but they at least could be together for one night a week. Slowly, Anne would bring in and leave spare pieces of herself. A nightgown and robe in Gilbert’s trunk, a hairbrush and ribbons beside his razor and shaving soap, a book by his bedside table and stationery on his desk.

At first, having Anne with him weekly was fun and excitable. They would cook together, laugh and tease each other. It bestowed upon them a chance to be themselves together and to hold each other at night.

However, Gilbert realised that something in his way of thinking the past few weeks about Anne’s visits has changed.

He would watch her at ease in the kitchen as she hummed while she chopped and mixed and stirred, a look of concentration on her face and a hint of gentleness with the way she moved. He would stop his allocated task and approach her as he would tuck a stray strand of her red locks behind her ears so it wouldn’t interfere with her cooking. She would respond by giving him a tender kiss of thanks and a smile while holding the wooden spoon.

As he would chop, she would sometimes approach him to see how he was going. Anne would place an arm around his waist. He would drop the knife and wrap both arms around her to steal a lingering kiss. She would swipe him with a tea towel and laugh and accuse him of being easily distracted and what if the Oaks saw as they returned from their walk. He merely grinned at her and would say she can always pull away. But she would blush and say she simply could not resist his charm.

When baby Lucas would stir, she would drop everything and rush to the baby in his basket and pick him up to cradle him. He would watch her gently speak to the baby and give Lucas a kiss on his forehead. He would think what a lucky child to have such love bestowed upon them. He would then stand behind her and look over Anne’s shoulder at Lucas, to see if the baby had settled, as Gilbert kissed her cheek.

He realised a few weeks ago, while having his medical textbooks spread out on the kitchen table as he asked Emily and David questions about a certain topic, that the Oaks behaved the same way as they cooked together in the kitchen. He saw how they showed affection towards each other, with their child, and how apparent their love was for their own little family, all while doing something as simple as cooking supper.

Gilbert wanted that with Anne, and he wanted it now.

It was then that Anne’s weekly visits became almost torturous and bittersweet. He would count the days when they would be under the same roof. He would linger with each kiss, which each embrace, with each smile, trying to savour the moment. He would hold her tighter and closer in bed and breathe her in as many times as he could. He would be so elated when she was around but melancholy during the nights she wasn’t. Sometimes, he would find himself arranging her things so that they were perfectly placed, which became ridiculous when he caught himself fixing her things every night ready for the next time she was over.

*****

Lucas could be heard stirring in the nursery as the Oaks, Anne and Gilbert sat in the parlour playing a game of cards. Emily and Anne stood up at the same time to which Anne motioned for Emily to sit back down.

“Enjoy your night Emily, I’ll see to Lucas,” said Anne.

As Anne walked away, Gilbert’s gaze followed her.

“I know that look,” said David.

“So do I,” said Emily.

“What look?” asked Gilbert looking at Emily and David confused.

“The wistfulness. The longing,” teased David.

“David had that look, third year of medical school,” said Emily.

“I didn’t know you noticed,” said David to his wife.

“Muriel and Jonah pointed it out to me,” said Emily.

“May I ask? Please let me know if I am overstepping the line. When did both of you get married?” asked Gilbert.

“In our last year of medical school,” replied Emily. “During winter break.”

“Was it hard? Being married while still studying?” asked Gilbert.

“We had a common goal Gilbert. We wanted to be together but we also wanted to be doctors. We studied together, had small jobs which afforded us rent in a small, cramped but decent apartment. The fact that we shared an experience and shared the same dream while trying to achieve it only made us stronger,” explained Emily.

“What’s stopping you Gilbert?” asked David.

“To put it simply, medical school,” was Gilbert’s reply.

“Both you and Anne are in your twenties. You’re no longer children so any decision you make will be in good consideration I suspect. Not only that, you’re both educated and highly intelligent people. I doubt that getting married will mar your ambitions and your drive to do what you want to do in your life,” was David’s advice.

“I don’t think children will fit in our timeline at this moment,” said Gilbert.

David continued with his advice. “You’re a man of medicine Gilbert. We know and you know that there are precautions you can take. We didn’t have Lucas until now, we certainly were careful ourselves and we’ve been married for six years.”

“I may also speak with Anne if you like, about… precautions,” offered Emily. “But may I ask you this. You have one year left of medical school. Hypothetically, if you get married and an accident did occur would that stop you from becoming a doctor?”

Gilbert thought carefully. “No, it wouldn’t. Anne would support me no matter what.”

“And what would happen to the child? What would you do?” asked Emily.

The answer came quickly to Gilbert. “I would love the child for the rest of my life.”

“If you decide to wait, one year will fly by. Or you may decide to have a one-year engagement?” said David.

“Talk to her. David spoke to me about it at the time and we decided that marriage was not going to stop our dreams. Look where we are now,” Emily smiled.

“I should also say that I wouldn’t mind a young medical student and his wife living with us until they are ready to move into their own home, do you Emily?” asked David.

“Not at all David. Anything to help a doctor to be, especially when their last name is Blythe.” Emily smiled.

*****

Gilbert sat up in bed attempting to read but could not help himself but glance towards Anne in her nightgown, getting ready to join him. The conversation with Emily and David was running through his head.

Anne was facing the dresser as she unpinned her hair, which made her red tresses cascade gently down her back. She grabbed her hairbrush and worked it through her locks until it glistened. By now, Gilbert knew her night hair routine and she would either style it in one long braid, a bit to the side, or leave it down when she was too tired or emotional about the day. It became a silent game for Gilbert, trying to guess what she’d do – braid or hair down – he guessed that night she was going to braid her hair. When she proceeded to part her hair in three and methodically twist and turn it into a braid, Gilbert could not help but smile for guessing it right.

Anne lifted the covers, sat herself beside him and covered her lap with the blanket. She grabbed her book by the bedside and opened the marked page. Gilbert gave her arm a slight nudge with his elbow as he gave her a cheeky grin. Anne looked at him, saw his smile and her face lit up. She dropped her book on her lap, cupped his cheek with one hand, while he wrapped his arms around her waist and they kissed each other softly.

“You’re preventing me from reading Austen,” she grinned when they broke apart.

“By all means, go ahead,” Gilbert said but only after he managed to quickly kiss her cheek, which elicited a laugh from Anne.

Anne commenced reading and Gilbert shifted down to lay his head on her lap, his arm laid across just above her knees. Absentmindedly, Anne held the book in one hand while she started running her fingers through his hair with the other and they stayed in comfortable silence, Anne peacefully reading and Gilbert enjoying the comfort she was giving him with her fingertips.

“You’re awfully quiet. Are you tired my lovely?” Anne asked.

“Just…thinking.”

There was a seriousness to Gilbert’s voice that made Anne stop. She closed her book and gently placed it back on the bedside table. She then shifted downward and placed her head on the pillow where Gilbert laid his head right beside hers. They positioned themselves on their sides, facing each other. Gilbert found her hand and held it.

“Thinking about what?” asked Anne.

“Us.”

“Oh.”

“Anne, I can be with you forever.”

“And I can be with you forever,” she replied back. “I love you too much.”

Gilbert smiled. “I love you too much too.”

“But…,” prompted Anne.

“I’ve been longing for more. So much. I want more Anne. I’ve been wanting more for a while,” he said, praying that Anne felt the same.

“I look forward to that day Gilbert,” Anne said looking into his eyes. “When we don’t have to part. When we share the same home, the same bed, you can hold me and touch me with no fear of judgement.”

“And children?” he asked.

Anne nodded. “And children.”

“Our children?” he asked.

“Our children,” Anne nodded. “As many baby Blythes as you want,” she stated with a grin, cheeks blushing.

“Our children with red hair,” grinned Gilbert.

“Our children with red or brown hair and as adorable as their father,” chuckled Anne.

Gilbert’s heart soared. She wanted what he wanted. Their destinies travelling the same road.

“I feel like I’m ready sooner rather than later for our own family,” Gilbert confessed. “Are you ready?”

“I’m ready when you are Gil,” she said as she nudged his nose with hers.

*****

**Seal of Approval**

“Matthew! Matthew! Come here quickly!” yelled Marilla from the porch.

It was the first week of harvest and Anne and Gilbert were back in Avonlea for the summer. Anne was visiting Diana and Jerry in their home nearby which gave Gilbert the perfect opportunity to speak to Matthew and Marilla.

When Matthew came inside, Marilla quickly ushered everyone in the parlour. While she has had no indication from Gilbert of the purpose for his visit, she knew, and have been waiting for this day. Maybe the clue that Gilbert was so nervous that he was shifting from one leg to the other was another indication of the question he was about to ask.

“Tea?” Marilla offered Gilbert.

“No thank you Marilla. I feel I need to get this out before I faint,” rushed Gilbert.

“Alright then. What is it Gilbert?” asked Marilla with a smile.

Matthew looked from Marilla to Gilbert in confusion.

“As you know, Anne and I have been together for quite a few years. We both had to pursue our dreams and we have supported each other through it all. Through the years, our love for each other has only grown deeper. I have one year of medical school left and I finally feel ready to move forward to the next step.”

“What next step, Gilbert?” asked Matthew.

“Oh Matthew! For goodness sake!” said an exasperated Marilla. “You’ll have to spell it out for him Gilbert, I’m afraid.”

“Matthew. Marilla. I have loved Anne since the day she broke a slate over my head. I have nothing but admiration for your daughter and I promise to look after her for the rest of her life. May I have your permission to propose marriage to Anne?”

Marilla held her hands in a fist and shook them with excitement. She stood up and ran to Gilbert and gave him a warm embrace. “We’d be glad to have you as part of our family, officially, Gilbert. We know you will love Anne and treat her well. You have my permission.”

Marilla stood beside Gilbert and looked at Matthew who was still sitting in the parlour armchair.

“Matthew?” said Marilla as she looked at Matthew with furrowed brows. She indicated to him silently to say something to Gilbert.

Gilbert was looking at Matthew expectantly.

“Um, I don’t know Marilla. When Gilbert was three, we found him rolling around in the mud with the pigs. And remember when he was six, we caught him stealing oranges from our tree. Then there was that one time that he was milking Daisy when he was nine and we caught him squirting milk straight into his mouth…,” rambled Matthew who was stifling a laugh.

Marilla smiled. “Matthew! Put the boy out of his misery!” demanded Marilla as she chuckled.

Matthew stood up and held his hand out. “You have my permission Gilbert. There is no one else suited to our Anne but you.”

Gilbert sighed in relief. “Thank you, Matthew. And I did apologise for those oranges,” grinned Gilbert.

“I must remember to tell Anne about little boy Gilbert,” laughed Matthew.

*****

“Hello Bash,” said Anne as Bash was walking around the orchard inspecting the fruit for harvest.

“Hello Anne. Gilbert’s not here. He’s gone to Charlottetown for the day and should be back after lunch.”

“Oh, I know. I wanted to speak to you if I may?” asked Anne.

“Of course. How can I help you?” asked Bash, dumbfounded. Anne has come to see him? For what?

Anne looked around to make sure they are alone. “As you know, Gilbert and I have been together since we were in school here in Avonlea.”

“Yes. And the path to you getting together was a painful journey for me,” laughed Bash.

“Well, he’s nearly finished medical school and he spoke to me recently about how he wanted more,” said Anne.

“Of course, he does. It’s the natural progression is it not?” asked Bash worried. He was concerned that Anne didn’t feel the same.

“But he thinks too much,” said Anne.

“That he does,” agreed Bash.

“I want him to know I’m ready. So, I’ve decided I’m going to take our destiny in my hands and I’m asking for your permission to propose!” blurted Anne.

Bash looked at Anne perplexed. “You do realise that it’s the man that normally asks the woman’s family for permission to propose?”

“Yes, well, that is the tradition. But if a woman wanted to marry a man and they love each other why couldn’t she just ask him?”

Bash laughed uncontrollably and could hardly speak. “Anne. You certainly… are… right. Why…not?”

“Well? Bash? I love Gilbert dearly. More than what I can comprehend. No matter what life throws at us, I know that we can handle it as long as we’re together. I promise to love your brother through ups and downs and your permission is important to me. Do I have your blessing?”

“Yes, Anne. You have my utmost blessing,” said Bash as he approached the fiery red-head and embraced her.

“Are you sure you want that moke?” teased Bash.

Anne laughed. “I’m sure.”

*****

**Dashing White Sergeant**

“I miss the woods, don’t you?” asked Gilbert as he walked hand in hand with Anne.

It was a nice sunny morning and the birds were chirping about. The peacefulness of the woods was not as available to them in Toronto.

“I do. Sometimes, I just wish we could take a little piece of Avonlea in our pockets,” said Anne.

“That, I agree with,” grinned Gilbert as he looked at her looking so carefree. Now that they were in Avonlea, she decided to style her hair in one long braid, indicating how relaxed she was.

After a few steps, Gilbert stopped and pulled Anne close to him.

“This is where I first laid eyes on you, Anne-girl,” he whispered.

“And you had slain a dragon for me,” she whispered back with a grin.

“I was hoping you’ve forgotten that, as I was kicking myself for being so unbelievably obnoxious. Who says ‘Any dragons around here need slaying?’” Gilbert and Anne laughed as they continued on their walk.

“And you wouldn’t tell me your name, which absolutely intrigued me even more,” chuckled Gilbert.

“Which made you annoyingly follow me, you were at my heels all the way to school,” grinned Anne.

“Let’s have a look at our old school, shall we?” suggested Gilbert.

“I’d love to!” said Anne eagerly.

As they approached the schoolhouse, they looked at it in awe.

“It looks smaller than what I remember it to be,” said Anne.

Gilbert led her to the side of the school. “Look Anne. The Take Notice Board is active again.”

Anne looked at the board and laughed. “Gilbert, you had this planned all along! You’re so devious!”

There on the board were the previously unposted notices that Gilbert had penned years ago.

_If Anne is the Bride of Adventure, I would be willing to change my name to Mr. Adventure._

_I love my dose of Carrots daily._

_I will always slay dragons for Anne._

_Anne can whack me over the head with a slate any day if it means she loves me._

_When I go to university, I shall be studying a degree in Anne Shirley-Cuthbert._

“I thought I’d better make up for my lack of courage at the time.” Gilbert was all smiles as he walked towards the front of the schoolhouse. “I wonder if we can go inside and have a look at our old desks?”

“It’s summer. I’m sure it’s locked,” said Anne.

Gilbert still holding Anne’s hand, led her to the steps and turn the door handle. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. Gilbert looked at Anne and continued to smile as he led her inside.

“Gilbert!” Anne exclaimed in a surprise whisper.

The whole schoolroom was like an enchanted forest. There were small trees with paper butterflies. The entryway from the cloakroom to the classroom and the blackboard were framed by floral garlands. Every desk had flowers beside it in stands and red rose petals trailed on the floor between the two rows of desks from the back of the classroom to the front.

Gilbert stood behind Anne and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear whilst in the cloakroom.

“I remember a red-haired girl with a bob asking me in this very spot why I was referred to as ‘the good doctor’. When I said I hoped that I would be one someday, she said that I will as long as I go where my passions lead me. Well, Anne Shirley Cuthbert, it was the first time that day that I truly believed that I could be a doctor. And I’m nearly there, because of you.”

Anne had tears running down her cheeks as she grinned.

Gilbert then led Anne to her desk and motioned for her to sit down. Gilbert sat at his old desk and continued to speak as he looked at Anne and Anne looked at him lovingly.

“For three years, I sat on this desk trying to catch a glimpse of you at every opportunity. I was glad that I actually sat here as it was the best position to look at you, I found.” Both Anne and Gilbert laughed.

“But the most significant moment was when on my first day back from Alberta, I tried to get your attention,” Gilbert then proceeded to throw three pieces of chalk and a piece of paper at Anne as she chuckled through tears.

“But you would have none of it. So, I decided to stand up while the teacher’s back was turned and went to you.” Gilbert then stood up and approached Anne, pulling an apple from his pocket and placing it in on Anne’s desk. “I gave you an apple, and you still ignored me.”

Gilbert bent down smiling at Anne. “So, I pulled your braid,” Gilbert gently tugged at Anne’s current braid, “and called you Carrots.”

Anne could not help it. She cupped Gilbert’s face and planted a kiss on Gilbert’s lips as she cried and laughed at the same time.

Gilbert chuckled. “Although, you didn’t kiss me that day. You whacked me over the head with your slate. Which I happen to have here, with the break still intact,” laughed Gilbert as he pulled the slate out from under Anne’s desk.

“Would you like a re-enactment?” Gilbert asked with a wide grin.

Anne took the slate and gave his head a light tap with it.

“I was taken by you on that day Anne. From that day, you were my destiny even if I didn’t quite know it yet.”

“Wasn’t I a stubborn person on that day,” Anne laughed.

“So was I,” declared a happy Gilbert.

Gilbert then took Anne by the hand and led her to the front of the class.

“One day, we had a spelling bee. It was between you and me. I was given the word ‘engagement’. I had never lost a spelling bee before, ever! Until that day. I decided to try and impress a girl with my wit. I spelt it E-N-G-A-G-M-E-N-T then said I should have added an ‘E’, a pun because my Anne spells her name with an ‘E’. All I got was an unimpressed look.” Gilbert and Anne giggled.

“Although, I thought myself quite clever. You know I told my Dad I lost and he laughed seeing as he had tested me before and spelt ‘engagement’ correctly at the time.”

“Gilbert Blythe! I can’t believe that you let me win! I would have won eventually!” exclaimed Anne as she beamed.

“I don’t doubt that Anne-girl. Did we spell out our fate that day?” Gilbert winked.

Anne’s happy tears started to flow again.

Gilbert went towards the window and knocked on the glass. They both heard strains of the Dashing White Sergeant on the banjo. Anne peeked outside the window and saw Moody playing the tune. Anne laughed and cried at the same time.

“Dance with me?” asked Gilbert gently, his eyes as Ruby would describe it, full of romance.

Anne nodded.

“The day that I realised I was in love with you was dance practice. The Dashing White Sergeant.” Gilbert circled his arms around Anne and spun her around slowly. “I locked eyes with you as we first started to spin around and the electricity was palpable.”

Gilbert continued to hold Anne and pulled her close as he swayed her to the music they could hear from a distance. “I wanted to hold your hand so badly. I was thinking of ways on how I could hold you. I broke the set just to be with you. I thought Charlie was going to trip me over from anger.”

Both Anne and Gilbert laughed.

“When you finally were my partner and I held your hand, I knew. I knew I loved you and always have. I didn’t want to let you go.” Gilbert’s mind went back to the day of dance practice, his memory recalling Mrs. Lynde’s voice, “and set, and set, and turn, turn, turn,” as Gilbert spun Anne around with their arms extended, hands held together.

Gilbert gently let go of her hands and faced Anne. “When the music was over, I was still mesmerised. You curtseyed and I bowed down.”

Anne curtseyed.

Gilbert bowed in front of Anne but instead of lifting his head he knelt down and took Anne’s hands.

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. I love you. I have loved you since the day I met you. I always have and I always will. You bring me enormous joy and comfort my beautiful Anne-girl. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” said Gilbert his eyes pleading, begging, hopeful.

Anne was in tears, looking at her Gil, gazing at her as if she was his world. Her tender, kind and beautiful Gilbert. To her, he was her universe. While she felt he was already a part of her, here he was officially declaring that they were meant to be together.

Anne nodded. “But only if you can spell ‘engagement’ correctly”, she said in jest through tears.

Gilbert grinned. “E-N-G-A-G-E...”

Anne couldn’t wait and interrupted. She pulled Gilbert up and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Gil. I don’t care how you spell it. I love you and I want to marry you!”

“M-E-N-T?” Gilbert continued as he laughed at Anne’s enthusiasm.

Gilbert reached into his pocket and disentangled Anne’s arms around him to allow Gilbert to place an emerald ring on her finger, the one that belonged to his mother. It fit perfectly and elegantly on Anne.

Gilbert met her lips and they kissed with such eagerness, their love being released with gusto. They then held each other tight, trying to see if they could get any closer and defy matter by merging their bodies into one.

*****

Suddenly, Anne felt like they were being watched. She looked over Gilbert’s shoulder and saw Miss Stacy, Jerry, Diana, Ruby and Moody who was holding his banjo. All were smiling like Cheshire cats.

“Hello everyone,” greeted Anne as she smiled widely.

Gilbert turned around and saw his fellow accomplices. “I had a bit of help, with the flowers and the music and the slate” he grinned.

Ruby and Diana ran towards Anne and the three friends embraced each other then started jumping up and down.

“Congratulations, Gilbert!” said Miss Stacy as she gave her former student a hug. She then embraced Anne as soon the Ruby and Diana made some space.

Moody and Jerry shook Gilbert’s hand. “Thank you for the playing the banjo Moody and Jerry for the slate.”

“Are you sure?” asked Jerry.

“Am I sure about what?” asked Gilbert.

“Are you sure about red-headed children?” teased Jerry. “Remember Madam Lyudmila’s predictions?”

“I’d love red-headed children!” exclaimed Gilbert laughing.

Anne gave Jerry a playful swat. Jerry grabbed Anne in his arms. “I’m so happy for you Anne. Gilbert’s a good man.”

*****

**Ritual**

“You’re spoiling me Gil. I can’t believe I’ll be sleeping with all these beautiful flowers tonight!” exclaimed Anne as Gilbert loaded the buggy he had left behind the schoolhouse earlier that morning, with the last of the flowers from the schoolhouse.

“I remember you once telling me that if you get to spend some time in a room full of flowers, you’d die happy. But you’ve also said that about a room full of books. So, it was either I proposed in a room full of flowers or a library. I thought flowers was the more romantic option,” laughed Gilbert.

Gilbert helped Anne to her seat. He then took the reins and turned to Anne. “So, fiancé. Should we go tell Marilla and Matthew?”

Anne slid closer to Gilbert and linked her arm with his. “If you may indulge me for a moment fiancé, seeing as its harvest time tomorrow, may we go to the orchard first and do our pre-harvest ritual?”

The first summer after they both started college, Anne found Gilbert by his father’s grave with two apples. Gilbert had placed one apple, on top of John’s headstone and Gilbert was eating the other apple as he sat with his back by the side of the headstone.

When Anne asked what he was doing, he said he was continuing the ritual that he had with his father when he was alive. They would pick the two best apples they could find in the orchard the day before harvest and eat them together. Anne sat with him that summer and he shared his apple with her. Anne became a part of that ritual every summer since and they decided to give Mary an apple as well as part of the tradition.

“Great idea Anne. Once everyone knows about our engagement, we may not be able to do the ritual at all. We will be besieged with questions.”

Once they arrived at the orchard, they went their separate ways and went in search for their chosen apples. Their competitive nature always came out, although in jest, as they picked their ‘perfect’ apple. They would justify their pick by pointing out it was the best shade of red or the best-rounded symmetrical shape. After picking their own apple, together they would choose apples for John Blythe and Mary Lacroix.

Apples picked, they headed to visit John and Mary. Gilbert was surprised to see a book and picnic blanket in front of the John Blythe’s headstone.

“Are we doing a bit of reading as we eat?” asked Gilbert.

“I came to visit Mr. Blythe and Mary earlier. We just talked for a while. I thought why not do something different,” shrugged Anne.

Gilbert looked at her quizzically, wondering what Anne had in mind. There were still times where she would surprise him.

“Well Dad, harvest is tomorrow. So, here’s your apple,” said Gilbert as he placed an apple on top of the headstone and sat down on the blanket.

“Mary, here’s your apple,” said Anne as she placed an apple on Mary’s headstone.

“Anne and I have chosen ours. We hope the apples are to your liking.”

“Dad, before I take a bite. I want you to know that I have finally done it. I’ve spoken to you about marrying Anne. Well, I’ve proposed to Anne today and she has accepted. I’m extremely happy. I hope you are too. I imagine you’d be dancing a jig right now,” laughed Gilbert as he imagined his father dancing.

Gilbert took a bite of his apple.

“You spoke to him about marrying me?” asked Anne as she took a bite of her own apple.

Gilbert nodded. “I always tell him my plans.”

“Well, Mr. Blythe. I’m afraid your most adorable son has spoiled my secret intention we spoke of this morning. But nevertheless, I think we should continue. I promised you that I would read Song of the Open Road and I shall. A promise is a promise,” said Anne as she put her apple down on the picnic blanket. “Mary, I hope you don’t mind indulging me as I read out loud.”

“Anne? What are you talking about? What secret and what promise? I don’t understand,” asked an awfully confused Gilbert.

“Of hush now Gilbert. You’re not the only one that talks to your father. It’s between Mr. Blythe and myself. I just spoke to him about my plans too. Anyway, I promised him I’d read Walt Whitman to him. I’ve also told Mary about it. Hope you don’t mind,” said Anne.

“Alright Anne,” chuckled Gilbert. “And I’m sure Dad won’t mind if you call him John. Or Dad. He will have you for a daughter soon.” Gilbert reached out for Anne’s hand and squeezed it.

“Oh. Do you really think so Gilbert?”

Gilbert nodded, still holding on to Anne’s hand. “And he loved it when you read Walt Whitman to him. Remember that day?” reminisced Gilbert as an image of thirteen-year-old Anne in the parlour reading to his father suddenly flashed before his mind.

Anne nodded.

“Well, this is for you Dad, John, um Mr. Blythe,” Anne said still unsure.

“ _Afoot and light-hearted I take to the open road, healthy, free, the world before me, the long brown path before me leading wherever I choose…_ ,” recited Anne softly.

Gilbert stopped eating and watched her while keeping her hand in his. He watched Anne, dramatic yet gentle, as she read his father’s favourite poet. This kind, beautiful, intelligent woman was reading a poem that connected with his father. It was also a poem that defined his father and so it was a poem that meant a great deal to Gilbert. Hearing Anne read it, a woman he undeniably loved just made him fill so full. His heart was about to burst.

As Gilbert watched and listened, flashes of memory filled his mind of him reading the same poem to his father while he was sick, their train travel to Alberta, their conversations which included his father’s assurances and declarations of love for his son.

Oh, how he loved Anne! And how was it that she was able to bring his father closer to him, like she was doing right that moment? He tried to fight his tears from bubbling to the surface.

Suddenly, towards the end of the poem, Anne stopped. She put the book down and reached inside her pocket. She suddenly looked into Gilbert’s eyes and said the last few lines of the poem, directly, to him.

“Gilbert John Blythe. _I give you my hand. I give you my love more precious than money. I give you myself before preaching or law; Will you give me yourself? Will you come travel with me? Shall we stick by each other as long as we live?_ ” Anne spoke to Gilbert.

She opened the palm of his hand and placed a ring in it. Walter Shirley’s wedding ring.

“Anne?” Gilbert mildly understood the implication of what was happening but wasn’t quite sure.

“That was my way of proposing to you Gilbert. I want you to have my father’s ring as an engagement ring. I was going to propose to you today after our walk, but you, my romantical fiancé, got in first,” she smiled.

Gilbert was so overcome with emotion that that the woman he loved was prepared to initiate the path to their destiny in a way which made him feel his father’s presence. Proposing by his father’s headstone was not the most ideal location for an engagement, but this woman that he would do anything for understood him well. She knew. She knew that he would speak to his father about every issue, every momentous event or even when he was just missing him. She had chosen a place of significance, where he would feel his father’s spirit sharing in such a milestone.

Gilbert was speechless. His only reaction was to grab Anne in his embrace and kiss her with such burning desire it left her gasping.

Finally, Gilbert stopped his fervent kisses and held her tight.

“I guess that’s a yes?” whispered Anne.

“Yes Anne! Yes!”

Gilbert let go of Anne and looked at the ring he clasped in his hand. Anne placed the ring on Gilbert’s finger and it instigated another emotionally charged kiss from Gilbert which Anne greatly responded to.

When they broke apart, both looked at each other grinning widely. “Gil, I feel quite self-conscious with you kissing me that way in front of your Father and Mary,” Anne whispered.

“Sorry, Dad,” Gilbert said loudly. “You did say that Blythe men tend to be passionate when they’re in love.”

“And Mary, I have followed your advice. I hope you approve,” said Gilbert.

“Mary gave you advice?” asked Anne surprised.

Gilbert nodded as he whispered to Anne. “She told me to marry for love. Only for love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things. 
> 
> Soiree outfits – I know that the gowns of Anne and Diana may be a bit risqué at the time but the soiree was always a unique way for guests to express themselves so I gave them gowns ahead of their time. If you’d like to search it, the inspiration for the gowns were:  
> Anne’s - Annalise Basso 2017 SAG Awards Ruby red Bibhu Mohapatra gown  
> Diana’s - Lily Collins 2017 Golden Globes - pink Zuhair Murad Couture gown
> 
> Also, Anne’s dress is red and some may ask why. I’ve seen a few red head celebrities in red gowns and they looked absolutely stunning. So I thought that Anne should wear the bold colour at the soiree.
> 
> Part 4 Chapter 1 of this series has been posted which focuses on a married Shirbert, starting with their wedding.
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed Part 3. It's nice to hear from readers.
> 
> Thank you to those who have commented, subscribed, bookmarked and gave me kudos so far. I really do appreciate it as it has given me the motivation to write more of their story. I was really apprehensive writing this series because I’m not typically a writer (although I love to read) and everyone just gave me such heart-warming comments of encouragement. For that, I thank you.


	14. Dear Reader, From The Blythes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message from Anne and Gilbert to the Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have posted Chapter 13 and 14 at the same time so please ensure that you read Chapter 13 (previous chapter) before Chapter 14 (this chapter) otherwise you may miss out on very important events.
> 
> I will be posting Part 4 of the series in a few days.

A week after their wedding, Anne and Gilbert were back in Toronto in a residence that Aunt Josephine had kindly rented to them generously, fully furnished, considering Anne was earning a teacher’s salary and Gilbert still had a few months of medical school left.

The place was spacious with three bedrooms, a kitchen, dining room, living room and a library. Anne and Gilbert absolutely loved the library. Books lined the shelves at every wall. There was a comfortable worn in sofa by a fireplace and a big desk where Gilbert had grown accustomed to using when studying.

It was a Saturday afternoon and both were reading for leisure. Anne was sitting on the sofa with her legs tucked to the side of her as she read. Gilbert had his head on her lap while he read his book and Anne was twirling his curls absentmindedly.

Gilbert suddenly stood up and walked to the desk and sat down. Anne looked up as she watched him rifle through some books on the desk, found a notebook and started furiously writing in it, copying something from the book he was reading.

Anne curious, stood up and walked over towards him. She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, garnering a kiss on the arm from her husband.

“What has got you writing so furiously?” Anne asked.

Gilbert blushed. He was surprised that he still blushed around Anne who was now his wife. “Just something I read. I don’t want to forget it.” He had a journal where sometimes he would note down thoughts or revelations or quotes that he liked.

Anne looked at the words he wrote. “Oh! That’s beautiful Gil. How did the words touch you so?”

“Delphine asked me once, how much do we love each other? It was hard to answer. Love is so indescribable and unquantifiable don’t you think? I just read this and I thought it perfectly described us. To me, anyway,” said Gilbert embarrassed.

Anne suddenly felt a rush of emotions overwhelm her with his explanation. She sat down on his lap and kissed his neck, his jaw then his lips. “I completely agree with your sentiment,” she whispered.

She then took the pen from his hand and was about to write in his journal. She paused. “Do you mind if I do?”

“You belong in my thoughts Anne. Your handwriting in my journal will only cement it,” he said as Gilbert tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Anne added a salutation and signed the page with display. “There!”

Gilbert read the page, gave her a kiss and grinned. “You are such a dream Anne Blythe.”

*****

**A message from the Blythes - Written in Gilbert Blythe’s Journal**

Our love for each other is perfectly described as such:

“We loved with a love that was more than love.”

By Edgar Allan Poe, Annabel Lee

Sincerely,

Gilbert and Anne Blythe

**Message from Gilbert to the reader - Written in Gilbert Blythe’s Journal**

Destiny had a plan for us.

“Day by day and night by night we were together – all else has long been forgotten by me,”

By Walt Whitman, Once I pass’d through a populous city

**Message from Anne to the reader - Written in Anne Blythe’s Journal**

To put it simply,

“Reader, I married him.”

By Charlotte Bronte, Jane Eyre

***************************************

Follow the rest of the story..... Parts 1-4 have been posted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 Chapter 1 of this series has been posted which focuses on a married Shirbert, starting with their wedding.
> 
> I know. I seem to have skipped the university/college years and just touched on it briefly, but I thought that there are plenty of fics dealing with that stage of their life. But, if I get a chance I may start a new fic on it after Part 4 of this series. Wait and see I guess!
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this part of the series. Leave me a comment if you did. It really is nice to hear from readers.


	15. Chronicles of Destiny

Just thought I'd let those who have subscribed to this part of the series that I will be posting Part 5 shortly. A companion to the Destiny Believes In Us series, titled CHRONICLES OF DESTINY.

It will be about the first year of separation for Anne and Gilbert when they both attend university in different provinces.

You may read CHRONICLES OF DESTINY (Part 5) after Part 3 and before Part 4 if you would like to read things in chronological order of timeline. But its not necessary. Reading the series in order from Part 1 to 5 is fine too.


End file.
